


The Perfect Storm

by ladyhecate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Quote: Mischief Managed (Harry Potter), Slow Burn, The Golden Trio, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 97,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyhecate/pseuds/ladyhecate
Summary: Electra lived her quiet life as an orphan in the Upper East Side, well sort of quiet and sort of an orphan. Her father murdered her family when she was a toddler and was still at large, looking for her. Weird things happened all around Electra ever since she could remember and was never able to keep a single friend. She was starting to feel content in her loneliness when a severe woman showed up on her orphanage's doorstep with a letter and information about Electra that turned her whole world upside.Now finding herself in a new world, a new country and a new school, she navigates her way through the magic world full of friendship, heartbreak and to top it all off, she finds herself right in the middle of a war. Will she be able to protect the ones she love, or will her curse win over?✧A retelling of sorts of the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, but like make it about a different trio with another chosen one, ya know? ;)I in no way support JK Rowling's disgusting transphobic views.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. The Beginning

_BANG!_

_The loud crash of the front door blasting off its hinges could be heard from the kitchen in the back of the house where a mother and her toddler were. The young mother clutched her baby. She heard as her father yelled as a strange voice yelled something in a strange language. A brilliant green light shone from the hallway and his cry was no more._

_A fearful moment passed before the mother leapt into action. She ran to the back of the kitchen and shoved her daughter into a pantry cupboard. She prayed the baby stayed quiet. "Mummy loves you Ella," breathed the woman as tears streamed down her face. "Don't you ever forget that." She kissed her stunned daughter's forehead one last time with a great sob. She shut the pantry door and turned around. Through cracks in the slots of the pantry you can see as she dashed through the kitchen destroying every piece of evidence that a child was in the house. She cried silently as she did so, hearing her family fighting for their lives in the room before her, but it was evident it was a lost cause._

_She burned a teddy bear and wooden blocks with flames erupting from a long wooden rod in her hand and scattered the ashes. She was silently thankful that they had found them at her parents' safe house where there was no evidence of a child here, but the toys she had brought with her that night._

_She braced herself as she took one last look at the pantry. Her light green eyes shone with tears. The sounds of her family's struggles had ended. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and pointed her wooden rod at the kitchen door. A tall thin figure dressed in black flowing robes and a white bone mask entered the kitchen. He looked remarkably like a grim reaper as he glided towards the young woman._

_"You could have done great things if you had just accepted my invitation," he said in a strange high-pitched voice. "A pureblood like yourself, is wasted on these ridiculous morals."_

_He pointed his own white wooden rod at the woman lazily._

_"You're wrong," she said, her voice breaking, "and like every tyrant, you shall fall too."_

_She was clearly a very brave woman as she stood with her back straight, head raised and a determined look upon her beautiful face as she stared the man down. Her arm outstretched with her weapon raised steadily in her hand._

_The man laughed shrilly. "Silly girl. Whether I fall or not, you will not be alive to find out."_

_In an instant the two yelled different unintelligible words and two brilliant streaks of light erupted from their wands, one green and one blue. The green light engulfed the room in a flash and there was a sickening thud._

  
  


Electra woke in a cold sweat. She had nightmares like this almost every night. She grasped for the gold locket around her neck.

The oval locket had _EAB_ carved beautifully into the front with an ornate four pointed star etched decoratively in the back. She pried open the locket and looked at the picture of the happy family that fit snugly in. A mother smiling brightly at the camera, a doting father and a baby between their arms. The baby had a tuft of curly black hair on the top of her head like her father and greenish grey eyes like a perfect blend of both parents' eyes, but more noticeably the toddler had the same golden necklace that Electra held in her hands.

 _Electra Artemisia's first birthday, Aug. 22nd, 1979,_ was recorded in tiny writing on the back of the photo. On the other side of the locket was a tightly folded note tucked into the locket by the corners to fit in nicely. Electra had taken the delicate handwritten note out and read it nearly a million times that at the moment she didn't even need to unfold it to know what was on the inside; _We'll always be with you, our little Stella Ella._

Electra closed the locket and held it close to heart as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift back to sleep.

✧

The bells rang shrilly waking Electra with a skipped beat of her heart. She groaned and rolled her head to the side of her pillow. She watched for a second with her cheek pressed into her pillow as some of the other girls got out of bed and began fixing their hair or grabbing their toothbrushes. "Electra, today is not the day to dilly-daddle. Sister Wilhelmina is waiting for you," said a stern voice by the door.

Electra had completely forgotten. She shot up from her bed and grabbed her uniform. She hiked up her black tights and overall skirt. She tied the white bow collar of her blouse and slipped on her shoes. The only thing Electra didn't hate about her uniform were her chunky Mary Janes, which with the right outfit could be very fashionable, and Electra knew fashion, she lived in the Upper East Side after all. Electra may see the most wealthy and fashionable people on Manhattan island, but she was certainly not one of them. For starters she didn't have much of an allowance as an orphan living in an old brownstone mansion house that was converted into a small home for girls.

The Our Fair Lady Orphanage in Manhattan was part of a large division of all-girl homes around the east coast of the United States. Electra usually travelled between two homes, the one here in New York across the street for Central Park, where she spent most of her year, and one in Harwich, Massachusetts. She loved Manhattan, but her summers on Wychmere Harbor were her favorite time of the year. Today was the day she was leaving for her summer in solitude.

She brushed her teeth, threw her mess of curly black hair up into a haphazard bun and grabbed her portable cassette player from under her bed. She hurried down the rickety wooden stairs, getting an angry "No running!" from an old nun as she went. Electra had a bad ‘habit’ of ignoring any nun that wasn't Sister Wilhelmina. She knew it infuriated the other nuns, but Electra couldn't care less. She knew they were counting down the days until her eighteenth birthday when they'd finally be rid of her. All but one.

Sister Wilhelmina sat on an old velvet arm chair in the library working on her embroidery. Electra smiled when she saw the old nun. Sister Wilhelmina was an old British-Italian woman with a very posh accent. Electra had been told many times that she had a posh way of speaking herself for a New Yorker, which she chalked it up as the abundant amount of time she spent around the Sister. Sister Wilhelmina was surprisingly quick and nimble for her age, though the past few years she needed a cane for balance. She had her silver bun tucked inside her veil and her dark brown eyes were trained on her needle. 

"Good Morning little angel." Electra smiled. The old woman didn't miss a tick.

"Good Morning Sister," she replied as she sat on a wooden stool next to her. She peered at Sister Wilhelmina's current project. It was a large piece of white silk tulle. She watched as she expertly stitched delicate french knots and silk stitches.

"What are you working on?" The nun smiled. Electra asked her that question every time she saw Sister Wilhelmina working on this particular project.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." Electra pouted. It was the same answer as she always got. Sister Wilhelmina laughed. "Are you ready to go?"

Electra sat up. "Yes Sister. I packed last night."

"Very good, we'll leave after mass." Electra rolled her eyes. She was hoping the old nun would forget to go to mass at least one of these days.

"Go on and eat breakfast, angel." Electra stood and left for the Mess Hall. 

What they called the Mess Hall was really just a ballroom with a bunch of long wooden tables. Electra sat at the end of one of the tables designated for the girls, stuffed her earphones in and ate in silence to Fleetwood Mac, her favorite.

All the other girls and nuns were already seated and chatting amongst themselves. Electra was one of the few "lifers" in Our Fair Lady. She got tired of making friends when she was around six. Just as she would start to get to know someone and they'd go and get adopted and Electra would never see them again. She also got used to the feeling of being unwanted as well. As other girls were picked off left and right, Electra realized she must have been absolutely unloveable. She had met dozens of couples and families, but not a single one wanted her. No one showed her any kind of love except for Sister Wilhelmina and Electra accepted that that was all needed.

As for the other lifers, well they were lifers for a reason, thought Electra. They were a group of three unpleasant girls; Beatrice, Clare, and the nastiest of them all, Justina. The three girls were transferred in from another home when it had closed its doors permanently when Electra was seven and they’d tortured her everyday since. Electra learned after nine years in an all girl orphanage, that if she put her earphones in and became unseen, they'd move on to someone else, though every once in a while they deserved a good hit or prick of her embroidery needle. 

After breakfast Electra put her cassette player away in her travel bag, and filed in line like they do every morning in the Entry Hall. Sister Wilhelmina led the nuns since she was the most senior and then right behind the string of six nuns, Electra led the second string of thirteen orphans. Electra wasn't the eldest at ten, she had just been there longest, earning her the leader position. The three wicked bitches (excuse her French) were right behind her always giggling nastily and whispering to one another. Electra rolled her eyes at them. She wished the Sisters would let her bring her music with her so she could tone them out.

The pristine ladies of Our Fair Lady filed out of the front door and took their fifteen minute procession down to St. Ignatius Loyola Church. They walked into the church and took their seats in the first two pews on the right, nuns in the front, girls in the back. Once seated Electra immediately went for her pockets and drew out her travel embroidery kit. She threaded white floss and began embroidering the hem of her black skirt. She did this with all her clothing down to her socks. She didn't have a lot of pairs of her uniform and no real casual outfits, so when she was done decorating all she had she'd grab a seam ripper, remove everything she did, and start from scratch again. Electra was on her second pair of overalls. The twisted sisters usually left Electra alone when she had a needle in her hands. She's been known to stab them a few times before.

Electra sat quietly during mass and when the Homily had finally finished and the last hymn was being sung, the ladies of Our Fair Lady took their leave in their perfect single file line and back to the mansion.

On Sundays with the beautiful weather they were having today, Electra would have fetched her cassette player and a book and walked to Central Park. She'd sit on the lawn either soaking up the sun or in the cool shade under a tree and read or embroider while listening to music. She'd go back to the mansion for lunch around noon and then off to Sunday School where she had Latin classes. Before dinner she'd have ballet at a small studio in Brooklyn (it was much cheaper there than Manhattan) with an old Russian lady who’d smack you with a ruler if your poster was wrong or your knees were too high and such, and then back to the mansion for dinner and bed. That was how every Sunday went. But not today.

Once inside Electra dashed up the stairs, ignoring the reprimands from the nuns and grabbed her backpack. She ran down the stairs skipping the last few steps, landing loudly, and popped into the library where she knew Sister Wilhelmina would be waiting for her. "My goodness girl, people would think an elephant lived here," chuckled the nun.

"I'm ready Sister! Is the driver here?" asked Electra slightly out of breath.

"He's waiting outside for us. Now wait for me in the Entry Hall, I have to just speak with Sister Francine."

Electra skipped out to the Entry Hall where she immediately stopped at the sight waiting for her. "Ugh really?" she grumbled under her breath.

Electra thought she was in the clear, but no, her favorite three older girls were in the hall. They had their arms crossed and wicked smiles on their faces. They were considerately larger than Electra and two years older than her. Electra was pretty tall for her age, but these girls towered over her with the help of puberty. Electra was also pretty skinny and the other three had some meat on them. What she really means is in a fight, these girls would obliterate her, but that never stopped Electra.

"I see it's time for old Wilhelmina's loyal bitch to go on her little summer missionary trip," sneered Justina. "I can't see why you're so excited to spend time with the old bat."

"Jealous?" snarled Electra.

Justina burst into a mean laugh and her two cronies followed. "Me? Jealous of you? I don't think so, Fairchild."

All girls at Our Fair Lady whose surname was unknown were given the last name 'Fairchild', for government and legal reasons, and in the Manhattan house the only girls with that last name were Electra and Justina. Electra refused to use Fairchild because she knew her family was out there. Granted she knew they were no longer with her, she had the nightmares to prove it, but that didn't mean they weren't real people with real names. She just had to wait until she was eighteen so she could start her search on her own.

"That's not my name."

"Why? Still think daddy's out there looking for you?" Justina said in a mocking baby voice. She laughed. "I hope he does find you and does what he did to your dead mommy." Justina knew she had hit a nerve and smiled evilly.

Two can play at that game. "No," spat Electra, "I don't want people thinking I'm related to an ugly hag."

Justina's looks were a tender subject. What Electra said was quite accurate though, Justina was not a handsome girl and she knew it. Electra thought it suited her though, ugly inside and out.

"You watch it, Electra," growled Justina. "You're safe now, but once old Wilhelmina finally kicks the bucket there's not going to be anyone to save you anymore.” The girl laughed evilly. “And by the looks of it, you probably don't have much time left. She looks like she's already got one foot in death's door."

She'd done it now. 

The feeling of lightning dancing under her skin sparked. Electra clenched her fists and snarled at the older girl. 

"You ugly-" but Electra cut herself off as her eyes widened looking at the other girl. She watched in amazement as hideous red boils started to grow all over Junstina’s face.

"What the-?!" screeched the older girl and she spotted one blowing up on her nose. The other two girls around her backed away from Justina in disgust. "What did you do?!" she shrieked at Electra.

Eyes glued to the girl's face, Electra stuttered, "I-I didn't do anything."

"What is going on out here," shouted Sister Francine as she and Sister Wilhelmina entered the Entry Hall. "Sweet Jesus," she breathed looking at Justina's face. She gathered the older girl in her arms as Justina cried hysterically about her face. Clare and Beatrice refused to go near her as if she were contagious. "You must be having an allergic reaction! Oh, Clare, get an epipen and we'll take you to the hospital!"

Electra watched the chaos, trying to hide a smile. "Let's get out of here before they blame this on you somehow, little angel," whispered Sister Wilhelmina into Electra's ear.

Electra tore her eyes away from the entertaining scene and scurried out the front door and into the black car outside the house. Sister Wilhelmina scooted in after Electra. She shut the door and the driver took off down Museum Mile. A moment of silence passed before Sister Wilhelmina and Electra burst into hysterics.

"How do you think that happened?" asked Electra through tears.

"Who cares," laughed the Sister, which sent the duo into a new fit of laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Electra loved her summers at Wychmere Harbor. Sister Wilhelmina had been taking Electra to Wychmere Harbor's Our Fair Lady since she was a little girl and the stifling Manhattan heat became too much for the nun. The Wychmere Our Fair Lady was a home that was converted into a schoolhouse and now an orphanage, outside of a small church on the harbor. The house was a large two story Victorian with a porch wrapped around it. Electra spent most of her time on the large porch. She and Sister Wilhelmina would sit on rocking chairs looking toward the harbor and embroider or read or in Electra's case listen to music. This vacation time was always spent enjoying each other's company.

There were only four other girls in the church orphanage and they left Electra alone for the most part. The two other nuns disliked Electra, again because she ignored them, but they kept their aversion to themselves out of respect to Sister Wilhelmina.

The weather in the summers on the harbor were so beautiful that Electra hated being indoors and everything was in a walkable distance so any chance she got she'd happily run errands for the nuns. Thankfully there was a little dance studio in town that the Sisters allowed her to take ballet lessons over the summer too to get her some exercise, which she was thankful for. She loved ballet. She would also walk down to the playground outside the town school and swing on the swings while reading. Electra's favorite place to go though was the local library. She was there sometimes twice a day, weather permitting.

Today was no different. It was the beginning of August and the sun was blazing as it usually did this time of the year. The sun tanned her skin a nice pale golden and brought out freckles along her shoulder, arms and face as they did every summer. It was beautiful out despite the heat. The breeze off the water was cool and brushed through Electra's long curls and blew her skirt around her knees. The sun reflected purples and blues off her hair like a raven's wing and her eyes shone more green than grey on the sunlight. She was walking back from the library with her nose in a new book.

Electra was fascinated with Astronomy and Greek Mythology (which she knew bugged the nuns and it made it all the more fun) and she had just checked out a book about the Greek hero Perseus. She was just getting to Perseus' battle with the Gorgon Medusa when she entered the house behind the little church. She kicked the door closed absentmindedly and started to make her way to the library when she heard a voice she didn't recognize coming from the office. A voice with an accent she'd never heard in real life either for that matter. And most peculiar of all, that voice with that accent had just said her name.

Electra shut her book with a snap, not even caring to mark her page first, and tiptoed towards the door. She peeked through a crack left open in the old wooden door. Inside the office the two nuns stood behind Sister Wilhelmina who was seated at the desk by the big bay window as a very severe looking older woman sat across from them. The woman wore a very strange dress, made of what looked like a deep plum velvet. She had square glasses, a tight bun streaked with grey and a very proper, rigid posture.

The woman spoke again in a Scottish accent. "Electra is a very _special_ young lady," she said, putting an emphasis on the word _'special'_. "We are thrilled to have her at our school in Britain."

"Britain?" asked one of the nuns. "Why would any school in Britain know of an orphan girl in America?"

 _"Hush Sister,"_ snapped Sister Wilhelmina. She looked at the strange woman quizzically. "Electra was born in Britain, that is true, but why keep records of her now that she's here in America?" she asked the woman across from her.

"She has had her name down at Hogwarts since the moment she was born," said the woman matter of factly.

"Hogwarts? What kind of a school is called Hogwarts?!" cried one of the other nuns. Sister Wilhelmina waved curtly for the other sisters to exit without saying a word.

Electra loved that about Sister Wilhelmina, she could command an entire room to do her bidding just by a simple gesture or look. She scurried from behind the door and into the library next door. The other nuns exited in a huff and shut the door behind them. After a few moments Electra crept back up to the old door and pressed her ear to the cold wood missing only a little bit of the beginning of what they were saying.

"I knew she was special from the first night she came to me," she heard Sister Wilhelmina say. “After they found her among her family’s... bodies.” She sighed deeply. “The poor girl,” she whispered.

“Yes,” said the strange woman softly, “it truly is horrible business, losing your parents, and so young.”

There was a short pause. “You _do_ know her circumstances don’t you?” asked Sister Wilhelmina skeptically. _Here we go._

“I- Well, I assumed her parents died somehow and she was shipped to a American orphanage, though the latter alludes me.”

Electra could hear Sister Wilhelmina shift in the old leather chair. “Only her mother died. Her father-,” she paused again, maybe for effect, “her father _murdered_ her mother.”

She could hear a sharp intake of breath, which she assumed came from the Scottish woman. “It would be unfair to say that he killed only her mother that night and not mention the six other family members he murdered as well.”

 _“Merlin-”_ breathed the other woman. What an odd curse, and Electra knew her curses.

“Horrid business,” said Sister Wilhelmina in a hushed tone. “No child should witness such a thing. Still plagues her dreams nearly nine years later. Doesn’t help that some of the older girls found out somehow and taunt her, tell her that they hope her father finds her and she suffers the same fate as her mother, those wretched _twits,”_ she seethed. “‘Course Electra can fend for herself, she’s a tough one that girl.” 

Electra’s chest swelled with pride.

“When the police found her, they brought Electra to the abbey I headed back in Britain. They wanted her out of the country in case the father came looking for her and that is when she and I moved to America.”

Electra nearly laughed at her tone. It was quite clear that Sister Wilhelmina didn’t like the U.S. Electra didn’t mind it though, in fact she really liked where she lived. There was always something to do in New York, whether it was something she’d done a million times before or something new, and her summers in Wychmere were serene and a pleasant change from the hustle and bustle of the city. She was quite content with her life, even if it was lonely at times.

“But the very night I took the plane to New York, the most unusual thing happened.” The Sister shifted in her hair again, making the leather creak under her. “We flew from Heathrow to JFK, the girl sleeping most of the way, but when she woke she realized her mother and father were nowhere to be seen and a tantrum ensued. She screamed for her mother and father and that was when it happened. Sister Wilhelmina paused for a moment. "Professor," she said in earnest, "I swear upon the cross, everytime the girl screamed for her mother, lightning struck outside the vessel.” Electra felt a shiver run up her spine.

Sister Wilhelmina took another moment to let that sink in. Electra's breathing was slow and shallow as she listened in. She had never heard this before.

"There was no storm, nothing in nature to make lightning strike in the clear evening sky," pressed Sister Wilhelmina in a rush. "I made myself believe it was a freak occurrence, pure coincidence it had been at the moment Electra cried out for her parents, but after the years, strange things would happen wherever she went. I noticed it was whenever she was under a great deal of stress, like when the other girls bullied her, or the one time she fell off the end of the pier on Coney Island when she was four." Electra remembered that one, she had fallen off the pier and ended up on the beach somehow, completely dry. Sister Wilhelmina swallowed hard. "I knew if I brought this up to the other Sisters she would be put into foster care and I couldn't stand to let that happen. Electra was better off here with me to watch over her."

“I kept Electra by my side even when I come here to Wychmere Harbor Church during the summers. But," she paused again, taking a few shallow breaths, "you are telling me that there are other children like Electra? And there is a school for those said children?"

Electra's heart skipped a beat. _Other children like her? What kind of school?_

Electra leaned further into the door to hear clearer. The door groaned under the new weight, but the strange woman spoke just as Electra made her slight blunder.

"Yes," said the strange woman. "There is a whole community, a world really, that Electra belongs to. It is her birth rite to go to Hogwarts, she's had her name down from the moment she was born. It is the best school for children like her and there she can find children she can finally relate to."

Electra couldn't help the feeling of exhilaration that bloomed in her chest. There were too many thoughts and questions bouncing around her head. She heard Sister Wilhelmina take a deep breath. An agonizing moment passed in silence. "Well I suppose you should meet Electra," said Sister Wilhelmina finally. "I assume she is the one listening to us through the door."

Electra was caught. She creaked open the door and peeked in sheepishly, her heart pounding in her ears. 

"You wanted me Sister?"

Sister Wilhelmina tried to hide a smile. "Electra, this is Professor Minerva McGonagall. She is the Deputy Headmistress at a boarding school in Britain."

Electra bowed her head. "Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Electra," said the severe woman, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

✧

Electra had stopped dead in her tracks as she and the Professor were walking along Wychmere Harbor. She felt numb. She read and reread the letter in her hand, the one the Professor had given her, over and over, but it still didn't make any sense.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Electra Artemisia,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Electra's mouth was dry. She clutched her locket as she usually did when nervous. Her mind was racing. _A witch?_ she thought incredulously. _So this is what they meant by_ ' _special'._

Electra did suspect there was something _odd_ about herself. There had been incidents that Electra couldn't explain, like Sister Wilhelmina had mentioned to the Professor before. One time when Electra had caught Justina pulling the tape out of all of Electra's cassettes, Justina went missing for a bit. She had felt the tingling electric feeling under her skin and then _Pop!_ , the girl disappeared. She turned up a few hours later shivering and soaking wet saying she fell into the lake in Central Park, but she didn't know how she got there. And another time when she got lost on the subways late at night she felt that same tingling feeling and then a glowing arrow appeared at her feet guiding her home, it didn't seem like anyone else could see the neon light except her, it was quite peculiar.

After a few moments and a few more read throughs, Electra looked back at the professor. "Owl?" was all she could say.

The Professor suppressed a smile. "Yes, owls are used by witches, wizards and the like for delivering post and parcels in the wizarding world," she explained. "But it takes ages for owls to reach Britain from America and vise versa, therefore I shall act as your owl." Professor McGonagall straightened up haughtily. "So Miss Electra, do you accept?"

Electra looked at the professor in amazement. There was a spark in Electra's grey green eyes that hadn't been seen since she was a baby. _"Absolutely."_

  
  


Electra and Professor McGonagall continued their walk as the professor told her briefly about Hogwarts and the different subjects they offered. The class Professor McGonagall taught, Transfiguration, sounded very interesting to Electra. She explained that there are four houses she could be sorted into and those houses would act as a family for the next seven years. They had a sport called Quidditch, a house cup that each of the four houses would try to win by good behavior throughout the year (which Electra was sure she'd be absolutely no help in that aspect), and plenty of feasts.

"Do you have any questions? I'll try to answer as many as I can before I must go."

Electra hesitated. She was usually guarded when it came to, well anyone, but for some reason she felt her walls crumbling with the professor. She only ever felt this comfortable with Sister Wilhelmina.

When she had given up making friends, it was partially because it was hard for her to relate to the other girls, like she couldn't trust them almost. The only person she ever truly felt herself and at ease around was Sister Wilhelmina. Electra assumed now that it was because she knew what Electra was and there was nothing she had to hide from her and maybe that was what made Professor McGonagall special too. Either that or Electra just got along with old ladies.

She started simple. "Is Hogwarts the only school for witches and wizards?"

"No, in fact there's one here in America that you would be going to if it weren't for Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?"

"The Headmaster."

"Right. What does Dumbledore have to do with me going to Hogwarts?"

 _"Professor Dumbledore,"_ she corrected Electra, "and he absolutely insisted that you come to Hogwarts. He made a whole ordeal over it with the Ministries both in Britain and here in the States. He was not taking no for an answer that's for sure," she rubbed her temples at the memory.

McGonagall eyed Electra suspiciously, clearly just as confused as to why Electra was so special as Electra herself was. "I must admit Miss Fairchild-."

"Don't call me that," Electra cut off the professor. "I prefer you call me Electra, Fairchild is not my name," she explained sternly. She unconsciously grabbed onto the locket. “I refuse to use any surname until I find mine and I will," she said defiantly.

"R-right," a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, "anyways I am quite intrigued as to why Dumbledore has taken so much interest into a young witch here in America, but knowing Dumbledore I'm sure you'll be most impressive." She looked down at the little witch, a look of amusement in her eyes.

“Tell me more,” asked Electra, and the Professor happily complied. It seemed Professor McGonagall liked lecturing, which she assumed was probably a good thing for a teacher after all. She told her as much as she could about the magical world as time would allow her as Electra listened intently, soaking it all in, every once in a while asking a question along the way. Before she knew it she was back at the steps of the house.

"Electra, this is where I must leave you for now." Electra looked at the professor in forlorn. "I will be back very early in the morning on August 31st to pick you up and take you to London. I need you in the meantime to pack everything you will need for your term at Hogwarts. Don't worry about the supply list on the second letter, we will get that ourselves in Diagon Alley."

_Whatever Diagon Alley was._

"On the 31st meet me right up there on the steps of the church at 5AM sharp, ready to go. Do you understand?"

Electra nodded. The professor adjusted herself as she looked at the girl through her rectangle glasses.

"Speak of this to no one, but Sister Wilhelmina, and even then try not to use terms like 'witchcraft' and 'magic', she _is_ a nun after all." Electra agreed. She didn't want to upset her favorite nun, even if she did kind of suspect what Electra was.

"Until then, goodbye Electra," said Professor McGonagall with a soft smile.

"Goodbye Professor." Electra ducked into the house. As she closed the front door she peeked out between the crack to watch as Professor McGonagall disappeared with a _Whoosh_!


	3. Chapter 3

Almost a month later Electra sat on the steps of the church as Sister Wilhelmina sat in the pews waiting

The last few weeks Electra and the Sister spent as much time together as they could squeeze in before she left for the first time. They got her American Passport and Sister Wilhelmina sent for Electra's British one to be sent from the Manhattan home to Wychmere. She had even gone thrift shopping with Electra so she could have clothes that weren't her Our Fair Lady uniform to wear. They packed a big travel backpack with all of Electra's new clothes, toiletries, passports, cassette player, and every one of her mixtapes. Sister Wilhelmina also took Electra to the fabric store to buy new floss for the year and she packed that, a couple hoops and her embroidery kit too.

Electra was ready to set off for London, she just needed Professor McGonagall to show up.

It was a foggy morning and Electra was flicking dew off blades of grass absentmindedly. She had her raven black hair tied back in a braid that Sister Wilhelmina did for her. A few shorter curls fell around her face as they couldn't reach the first plait. She tucked them behind her ears as she looked up and down the harbor for any signs of life, but there wasn't a soul out at this hour. Her legs bounced up and down in anticipation for the Professor's arrival and he fiddled with a pattern she had embroidered onto her black cotton overall skirt. She looked back and saw Sister Wilhelmina working on her own embroidery project.

The bells of the church chimed loudly causing Electra to jump. It’s five o'clock.

"Hello again Electra."

Electra jumped again, this time nearly a foot in the air, as a voice came from in front of her, even though a second before there had been no one for miles on the harbor. Professor McGonagall stood before Electra in deep emerald robes looking as regal as she did the day they met. Her stomach burst in butterflies. "I see you're ready to go like I asked."

Electra simply blinked at the woman. She couldn’t believe it. She had half believed that day a month ago was a fever dream. Sister Wilhelmina walked out and the two older women greeted each other.

"Have you got your letter?" asked the professor. Electra unzipped the biggest pocket of her tattered backpack and showed her the yellow envelope holding her letter and everything else in it. "Very good. You will need that list in there later." Electra zipped her backpack back up and shouldered it.

Professor McGonagall looked at her watch and then at the street. "The cab should be here any moment. Ah, here it comes." A black taxi was rolling through the fog towards the church. "Now's the time to say your goodbyes Electra."

Electra turned to Sister Wilhelmina and gave her a bone crushing hug. "Little angel, do be gentle with me," laughed the Sister. Electra let her go and looked up at the nun.

"I'll miss you Sister," said she through trembling lips.

"Oh my sweet girl, I will see you right back here in the summer. This is not goodbye forever."

"I know, but I'm still going to miss you."

"And I'll miss you. Now, don't be afraid to send me an owl every once in a while so I know how you're doing."

"Really?! I can send you owls?"

Sister Wilhelmina laughed again. "Well how else am I going to hear from my favorite little angel?"

Electra hugged her again before finally letting her go. Sister Wilhelmina brushed a curl out of Electra's face. "Oh and I left you a late birthday gift in your backpack." She winked at the girl. Before Electra could thank her she cut her off. "Happy belated eleventh birthday Electra Artemisia." She patted her cheek. "I'll see you in the summer."

"See you in the summer," agreed Electra.

✧

The taxi ride was an agonizing two and a half hours to Salem, Massachusetts. Electra wondered if Salem was chosen as a joke or in total seriousness. She thought it'd be better to keep it a mystery as she watched the signs on the highway fly by.

When they finally made it to the town Professor McGonagall gave the taxi driver the fare and checked her watch.

"Blasted Muggle traffic, we're behind by twenty minutes," she huffed. "No time to lose Miss Electra, looks like breakfast will have to wait."

She took off down the street. Electra followed, adjusting her backpack as she followed the professor in silence. She was far too entertained by the strange looks Professor McGonagall was getting by people passing by. The professor didn't seem to notice either, which Electra found just as amusing.

They walked further and further, for what felt like an hour, until they were no longer in town and instead entering woods. There was a thin trail that led the way into the forest. Electra was beyond confused, but she followed the woman through the thickets of trees. About ten minutes into their hike, the trail ended and she watched as the professor pulled out a strange looking compass, to find her way now. It had about ten hands pointing different directions and odd little planet looking things that moved in circles around the face, each one going at a different speed. It was almost dizzying to look at.

Electra had to keep her eyes on the forest floor so she didn't trip over the roots as the trees got denser. Professor McGonagall was quiet most of the trip, but the further they walked she started to grumble about how a ‘Hagrid’ would be more suited for this. Electra found it kind of funny how annoyed the professor was getting trekking through the forest hiking up her nice velvet robes and stumbling over the forest floor in her little leather heeled boots.

They had been walking for a very long time through the woods when Electra, lost in her own daydream about herself grown up and wearing witch's robes as nice as the Professor's, suddenly bumped into her. She looked around the woman and saw that they had stopped in front of a tree stump with an old iron tea kettle atop it.

"Just barely made it on time," McGonagall huffed as she straightened out her robes. "If it weren't for Muggle transportation we'd've gotten here on time."

"Muggle?" Electra asked as she peered up at the professor.

"Oh, it's what we call non-magic folk, like that taxi driver, wielding no magic whatsoever to get us here in a timely manner," she huffed. Electra snickered.

Professor McGonagall took Electra's shoulders and steered her close to the tree stump. "Now I haven't got much time to explain, but this old kettle here is what we call a Portkey. It is an everyday object that is bewitched to transport anyone who grasps it to a pre-arranged destination."

"Cool," breathed Electra looking at the blackened kettle.

"I must warn you Miss Fair-" Electra shot her a look. "Electra," Professor McGonagall corrected, "that this will not be a pleasant feeling, but it will get us to London in a split second. Which I believe you would agree is much better than the Muggle way, no?"

Electra nodded, she was not a fan of planes or boats and getting to Britain was her biggest trepidation about going to Hogwarts.

"Alright then Miss Electra, on my count we both grab hold of a part of the kettle and when I tell you to let go, you will release it, understood?" Electra nodded.

She watched in sickening anticipation, twirling her locket between her fingers, as Professor McGonagall looked at her starry watch getting ready to count down.

"Here we go," she finally piped. "One, two, three!"

Electra grabbed hold of the handle of the kettle and the second she did she was spinning in what felt like midair, but she dared not to look down. It was dead dizzying as she and McGonagall were whipped around, but it ended shortly when she heard the Professor yell to let go over the rush of wind. She obeyed immediately, anything to stop the spinning, but then realized she was free falling and hated that a million times more.

Just as she was about to cry out she fell face first into something fluffy. She lifted her head while groaning and found herself on top of a very lumpy bed in a very dusty bedroom. Professor McGonagall sneezed as she fanned dust away from her. How the professor landed on her feet, Electra would never know. "I'll have to see about setting up a Floo Network at your home. I hate Portkeys."

"Where are we?" asked Electra.

"In a very inadequate room in the Leaky Cauldron," said the professor as she opened the bedroom window. "I  _ must _ tell Tom to get someone to clean this mess," she huffed.

She spun towards Electra and beckoned her to get up. "Now there's no time to lie about, we have a lot to do today." The professor began walking towards the door. "You can leave your backpack. Up, let's go."

Electra fumbled out of the bed shrugging off her backpack and hurried after the professor and out of the room. Professor McGonagall took out what Electra assumed was her wand, pointed it at the door and gave it a little flick over her shoulder. The door slammed shut and Electra heard the lock fall into place. They went downstairs and Electra then took in the assumption that the Leaky Cauldron was a pub and an inn.

"I must speak to the landlord about the state of that room. You wait here, I'll be right back." Electra nodded obediently and the professor smiled slightly and walked towards the bar.

Electra took this time to observe the patrons of the Leaky Cauldron. There were only about four people in the pub, not including Professor McGonagall, the poor bartender getting an earful from the professor, and herself. She was fascinated by witch and wizard fashion. From velvet to silk or satin robes with delicate embroidery around the hems and sleeves and intricate brooches holding them together. Electra was just itching to get her own robes and add her own sort of spin on them. She admired the clothing around her until her eyes set upon one older woman, and from her she could not look away. It was as though a thrift store threw up on the woman as she adorned a bowler hat, bermuda shorts, a hideously bright orange turtleneck sweater, a brown corduroy vest and a pair of white nurses shoes to top it off. It was the most bazaar outfit Electra had ever seen.

"That's a Statute of Secrecy misdemeanor if I've ever seen one," Professor McGonagall scoffed as she walked up behind Electra.

"A what now?" Professor McGonagall briefly explained what the International Statute of Secrecy department entailed as she handed Electra a banana for breakfast and guided Electra out of the Leaky Cauldron, which led to a brick wall and trash can. She was about to ask the professor if she was lost when the professor held out her wand and tapped a few bricks over the trash can with the end of it. Electra watched in amazement as the wall melted away to show a bustling street filled with witches and wizards rushing about, in and out of different stores with odd things displayed in the windows. Electra couldn't help but let a massive grin stretch across her face.

"Welcome," said Professor McGonagall with a smile, "to Diagon Alley."


	4. Chapter 4

_ III _

Their first stop was Gringotts Bank. 

Electra thought the architecture of the massive bank was beautiful, but the goblins working there on the other hand, pretty frightening. She kept her eyes to the intricately gold decorated ceiling as the professor spoke to a goblin. "Another orphan hmm?" Electra heard the goblin say.

Professor McGonagall coughed at his curtness. "Well... yes, we will need to access the proper funds for her to pay for her first year," she said rather awkwardly.

The goblin looked Electra up and down with black bulging eyes. Electra shuffled behind Professor McGonagall, clutching her locket, not wanting the goblin's judging eyes on her any longer. Sensing her discomfort Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, grabbing the attention of the goblin once more.

"Yes very well, Farnuk will take you to the vault." Another goblin who Electra assumed was Farnuk ushered them along. Professor McGonagall did what she does best, and lectured Electra on the significance and a little bit of history of Gringotts as they were seated into carts.

Electra would be lying if she didn't say that the whizzing cart ride through the never ending underground of Gringotts Bank wasn't a thrill, because it most definitely was. When the cart came to a halt outside a door, Electra was giggling madly from the butterflies in her stomach still fluttering about. Professor McGonagall looked at Electra with a wild look like she couldn't believe Electra found that ride the slightest bit enjoyable as she fixed her glasses that were askew. They exited the cart as the goblin opened the door for them and Electra's jaw dropped.

Inside the massive vault was treasures galore and coins in mountains from floor to ceiling. It was a pirate's dream in here. There were gems of every color, medieval weapons that shone like moonlight, and the skull of a massive beast made entirely of a single diamond. Professor McGonagall gathered a rather large mound of coins and stuffed them into a velvet coin purse. Electra was sure not all that money could fit into that tiny purse, but it seemed almost bottomless as she continued to stuff coins in.

Electra let McGonagall do her thing as she wandered over a section of jewelry. There were the most beautiful pieces she’d ever seen. She was sure the Queen would kill for the tiara with glittering red gems melted into it, or the earring with pearls the size of quail eggs. She felt particularly drawn to a stunning, almost sinister, looking necklace with beautiful blue opals that was settled on a pedestal. Electra was about to touch it when she heard Professor McGonagall call out.

"Don't go touching anything in this vault, Electra!” Electra looked back. McGonagall’s face was stricken with fear, startling Electra. “Some things in here are locked away for good reason," she warned. Electra's eyes widened as she slowly backed away from the necklace, suddenly looking even more wicked.

✧

After another thrilling cart ride back above ground and a quick lunch in the Leaky Cauldron Electra was yanked from store to store by Professor McGonagoll as they gathered all the school supplies she would need for the school year. Electra would watch in wonder as the Professor would put their purchases into a bag, similar to the velvet coin purse, that was definitely not big enough for a cauldron for one, and also didn't seem to be getting any heavier either.

Every once in a while they would bump into other kids shopping for the school year and Electra had the great pleasure of watching them squirm greeting their professor before running off. A few times Professor Mcgonagall would introduce Electra to a student she seemed to like, like a handsome redheaded boy named Charlie, who she introduced as the new Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, that they ran into in a second hand bookshop.

They exchanged friendly smiles. There was the occasional suck up McGonagall couldn't shake too, like poor Charlie's younger brother who was relentlessly boasting about how he was going to excel in the professor's class this year. He had aced it the year prior and he said he had been studying all summer and was confident he would be her best student. Professor McGonagall was happy to use Electra as an excuse to get out of her conversation with the red headed boy, and bid him farewell until classes began. Charlie grabbed the back of his brother's shirt and dragged him away from the professor and Electra with an apologetic look at the ladies.

Professor McGonagall huffed annoyingly. "He better get perfect marks this year or I swear even Dumbledore couldn't save him," she said through her teeth. Electra snorted loudly.

As they went from store to store Electra was going into sensory overload as she tried to take all the sounds and sights of Diagon Alley in. It was a bustling street with witches and wizards of all ages shopping and chatting to one another. She saw a bunch of kids her age getting ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. The shops in Diagon Alley were colorful and animated with interesting and eye-catching window displays.

She was, surprisingly, having a lot of fun with Professor McGonagall and she could tell the professor was enjoying Electra's company too. Electra couldn’t really believe herself. It seemed too easy to get along with McGonagall somehow, but she didn’t want to think about it, if she did she’d miss out on the good time she was having and ruin it.

Their fun did eventually come to a brief halt while the professor left Electra in Madam Malkin's to get fitted for her school robes. The utter disappointment when Electra learned that the school uniforms were basically all black robes and there was yet another uniform for her to wear everyday, but the weekends soured her mood a bit, but she told herself not to worry, she was pretty crafty when she wanted to be.

When she had finished she hurried out of Madam Malkin's to find Professor McGonagall waiting for her across the street with a wicker basket at her feet.

"What's in there?" asked Electra pointing to the basket.

The professor smiled. Electra had learned it was a rare occurrence for the professor to smile, so when she did, it gave Electra a surge of pride. "It is not required to have an animal at Hogwarts, but I find a cat to be great company." 

Electra looked at the professor with a confused look. McGonagall motioned for her to take a look inside. She bent down and opened the top of the basket. Out popped the head of a black British Longhair cat.

Electra gasped. The cat was gazing at her with startling greyish green eyes, a lot like-

"I saw the cat in the shop and its eyes looked exactly like yours," explained the professor. "I thought it best not to tempt fate."

Electra gently pet between the eyes of the furry cat. It moved its head into her hand and rubbed its soft face into her palm. "Is he- is he for me?" she asked incredulously looking up at the professor.

"She," she corrected her, "and yes, the cat is yours."

Electra jumped up and squeezed the witch in a tight hug. He had shocked herself and McGonagall at her sudden show of affection. "Oh now dear, there's no need for this," said the professor, clearly flustered. "Think of it as your birthday gift."

McGonagall pried the little witch off of her and looked at her in the eyes. "Now, there's one thing left to buy."

✧

Ollivander's was a dusty, dimly lit store and the only one that wasn't packed with people. In fact it was empty until Professor McGonagall and Electra walked in. Electra looked around at the endless shelves of tiny little boxes as Professor McGonagall went up to the counter. It reminded Electra of when she would go shopping for ballet slippers in New York. Those years of ballet had left her with a habit of standing with her feet in one of the five feet positions, though luckily she didn't walk duck footed, but occasionally she did stand on her tippy toes, which is what she was doing the moment Ollivander popped his head out from behind one of his long sleeves beyond his counter.

"Oh Minerva, it's been ages since I've seen you in my shop."

The professor coughed. "Yes, it has been a while since I've had to escort a student to Hogwarts. Mr. Ollivander, this here is Electra Artemisia."

The old leathery man turned his large pale eyes on Electra. "Pleasure to meet you dear. Now come, come closer so we can pair you with the perfect wand."

Electra took a step closer to the man who had stepped out from behind his counter. He was thin with pale skin and his silver hair stuck out at odd places making him look like a mad scientist. He flicked his wand and a tape measure zoomed from the counter and began measuring her height, wingspan, length of both her arms and so on. He looked Electra up and down and let out a hum in thought. "Which is your arm wand?" he asked.

"Uhh..." Electra looked to Professor McGonagall who watched silently from the side wall.

"Are you right or left-handed, he means," she explained.

"Oh, uh right-handed sir."

He hummed again as he scratched his chin. "Yes I think I know where to start." He waved his hand impatiently at the tape measure as it measured from armpit to armpit, and it fell to the ground, lifeless. Mr. Ollivander scuttled excitedly behind his counter and down one of his many shelves.

Electra gave Professor McGonagall a skeptical look. The teacher smiled slightly and nodded, which Electra knew meant "trust the process", but she was still having a hard time doing so.

Ollivander popped back to his counter and laid out about a dozen long skinny boxes on his counter. He looked over them quickly and then plucked one up and took out a long thin piece of wood. "Here dear, give this one a go."

He handed the wand over to Electra who took it cautiously. The wand was about the length of her forearm and the thickness was just right for holding in your hand, not too thin that your fingers curl under your palm, but not too thick that there's a gap either.

"Well go on child, give it a wave," said Ollivander, snapping Electra out of her own thoughts. She lifted her arm to give it a wave, but just before she could Ollivander snatched the wand out of her hands and quickly replaced it with a new one.

"Nope, try this one then." She hardly moved this time before it too was taken out of her hand and replaced with a new one. Mr. Ollivander watched with hawk eyes.

He tried the dozen he brought out and then another dozen, but still none seemed to do much. As it went on Ollivander's excitement only rose. "Difficult, very difficult, but I do love myself a good challenge," he sang to himself and he disappeared back into his shelves.

The passing time was having the opposite effect on Electra as she was getting more and more dejected. "Professor," she said glumly, "do you think you've made a mistake?"

"What do you mean dear?" the professor asked kindly, seeing her student's crestfallen face.

"Maybe I'm not a witch at all and I can't do any magic?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth to testify when they heard a laugh coming from behind the counter. Ollivander was looking at Electra animatedly. "My dear you have nothing to worry about. You see the wand chooses the wizard, or witch in your case, Miss Electra. Though, before you could even produce any magic I knew that none of the wands I gave you had chosen you, but I've tested my hypothesis with that last batch and I believe I know why none of them are for you."

_ So he is a mad scientist. _

She raised an eyebrow in curiosity and even Professor McGonagall was leaning forward to watch intently. "You see I've given you wands with wood from every tree I have here in my arsenal and none seemed as comfortable in your hand as the first one, no?"

Electra blinked hard "Y-yes, but how did you-"

"Oh dear, I saw how rowan wood preferred you, that is the wood for you, but my next quest was what wand core would fit you. I only ever use dragon heartstring, unicorn hair and phoenix feather as the core to my wands, which for me are the only ones in which I am proud to give the Ollivander stamp of approval, but you my dear don't seem compatible with either of the three!" Ollivander was getting very excited now.

"Nothing wrong with that my dear," he reassured her when he saw her worried face. "Just makes this all the more fun is all! Now, my father loved experimenting with uncommon and rare wand cores, but because of that some of his wands were never compatible with any witch or wizard, but-" his moony eyes sparkled behind his bifocals as he looked at Electra almost hungrily.

"I've gathered all the rowan wood wands my father ever made," he motioned to the seven dust covered boxes before him, "and I am positive  _ your _ wand lays in one of these here boxes."

He smiled widely as he took the first wand out of the box and handed it to Electra. "Rowan wood, Veela hair, ten inches, rigid flexibility. Veela hair can be very picky with their owners, but let us give this one a go nonetheless."

Ollivander's father's wands were different from his as they were more decorative, Electra realized. This wand was more of a triangle shape and had silver twisting from hilt to tip in a sinister manner. Apprehensively Electra gave it a wave, but Ollivander swiped it out of her hand.

She huffed loudly. She was getting real tired of getting wands ripped from her hands. Professor McGonagall suppressed a smile at the girl's temper.

"Try this," said Ollivander after deliberating a bit between which wand to give Electra next. She let him place it in her palms so she could observe it first.

"Oh, I think I've hit the ticket with this one! Rowan wood, Thunderbird tail feather, thirteen and a half inches, solid flexibility. Thunderbird tail feathers are reputed to sense danger, just like the magical birds they come from. They have also been known to cast curses on their own accord when supernatural dangers are present. This paired with rowan wood, which is known for its prowess in protection charms, would make a formidable foe out of you. I pity anyone who would take on the owner of this wand in a duel." He gave Electra an excited look.

Electra was captivated as she twisted the wand between her fingers. It was stunning. The dark brown wood was smooth and shiny. Throughout the length of the wand were cracks leading from the hilt in a beautiful design like lightning. The lightning cracks in the wood were inlaid with red fire opal. The beautiful gem reminded Electra of a red nebula. It was mostly dark, almost purple, with brilliant red glowing through with glitters of golds, yellows and the occasional blue and green flecks when it caught the light. The hilt of the wand was made entirely of the same red opal with gold molding. The hilt fit to the curves of Electra's hand perfectly as she took hold of it, as if it was molding to her touch. She felt the hilt grow warm in her grasp and it quickly traveled up her arm. She confidently gave a slow wave of the wand.

To her utter amazement she watched as little forks of lightning crackled out of the end of her wand. She lifted her wand over her head and dozens of small forks of lightning mushroomed over their heads, dancing wildly, casting flickers of orange and purple lights on the walls.

"Electra! H-how are you doing this?!" Professor McGonagall stammered starstruck as she gawked at Electra's work.

"I don't know, but it’s amazing!” Electra was beyond elated. She had just done her first bit of magic and it was beautiful!

Ollivander tore his eyes away from the scene and looked at Electra with a whole new excitement. "Oh, I believe we will be seeing great things from you Miss Electra!"


	5. Chapter 5

Electra woke to Professor McGonagall's heels clicking as she entered her room and whisked open the curtains letting in the blazing sunlight

"Up and at 'em Miss Electra." She turned and saw the groggy face of the young witch as she lifted her head off the pillow and wiped drool from the side of her face. She sighed at the sight. "Look alive dear, we have to be at King's Cross in two hours."

Professor McGonagall took her leave as Electra shot out of bed, books tumbling to the floor, and she ran to her trunk. She was up late the night before looking over her new textbooks and for a name for her new cat. She decided on Nyx, like the Greek goddess of night and also a little bit after Stevie Nicks. The cat now lay on the bed trying to escape from the blanket Electra accidentally threw on top of her.

"Whoops," piped Electra upon seeing her poor cat's struggle. "Sorry Nyxie." She freed the cat while throwing her outfit on the bed and grabbing her towel, headed for the shower.

After a quick shower, mainly to reset her tangled curls after a restless night, she quickly brushed her teeth, got dressed and repacked her trunk. She stood up and looked at herself in the full length mirror. She was wearing a black tea dress with a little daisy pattern. She had her chunky Mary Janes on with high white socks that she pushed down to her ankles. Her hair was in a low half bun that she secured with her wand (it was too pretty to not show off). Electra was tall for her age and slender, so her dress was a little above the knee and her long skinny legs were free of tights. She knew the nuns would have a heart attack. She smiled at the thought as she skipped out into the common area.

She caught Professor McGonagall reading a funny paper with moving images and changing headlines and enjoying a cup of tea at the small table by an empty fireplace. "You look very nice Electra," the professor said over her teacup. "Now eat up, we'll be traveling to King's Cross the Muggle way and I am not having you miss the train like we nearly did the Portkey in America."

A small plate appeared donned with toast, eggs and sausages on the table across from Professor McGonagall. Electra ate quietly watching the moving images and glittering text on Professor McGonagall's paper. She downed a glass of milk, which she's not a fan of, but she was too excited to care, and popped up from her chair.

"Finished!"

"Lovely," said the professor as she snapped her paper closed. She set it down and looked down at the young witch. "Trunk all packed?"

"Yes professor."

"Your cat in her basket?"

"Nyx is ready to go."

"That's a fine name for her," she said approvingly. "Your wand?"

Electra pointed to her half bun. The professor looked taken aback by Electra's choice in accessories. "Not the best place for a wand, be very careful with it there." Electra nodded and the professor sighed heavily. "Now got your ticket?"

"Right here," she held up her golden ticket. "But Professor, where is platform 9 ¾," she asked, looking at the glittering ticket.

"I'll show you, don't you worry. For now hold onto that ticket Electra, you don't want to lose it."

Electra didn't have any pockets so she slipped off one of her Mary Janes and slipped it into the sole of her shoe before putting it back on. Professor McGonagall tried to hide her smile.

"Take Nyx's basket and I'll get Tom to take your trunk downstairs and we'll leave for King's Cross.

✧

The cab ride to King's Cross was agonizing. She could feel how tense Professor McGonagall was beside her the whole ride as she kept checking her watch. With Nyx's basket on her lap, Electra couldn't help shaking her leg in anticipation as she watched as they slowly drove through bustling London. London reminded Electra a lot of Manhattan, which made her a little homesick. She wondered how Sister Wilhelmina was going to do without her embroidery partner.

"Thank Merlin, we're here," said Professor McGonagall, snapping Electra out of her thoughts. The professor paid the cabbie and shuffled Electra out of the car. Electra held Nyx's basket close to her as she gawked at the building with its massive half moon windows. The cabbie took Electra's trunk out of the car for the ladies and they grabbed a cart so the man could load it for them. Electra put Nyx's basket on top of her trunk and guided it after Professor McGonagall as she took off towards the station.

Electra's mind was racing. The station was oddly more modern on the inside from what she was expecting from the traditional red brick exterior. The ceiling was made of glass and let the blazing sun in and kept it in the station making it hotter than it was outside. Electra wished she'd put her hair up and off her neck, she was starting to feel sweat bead on the nape of her neck. She was far too anxious to pay attention to where she was going in the massive brick station until Professor McGonagall stopped between two platforms.

"Listen very carefully Electra," said the professor quietly as she bent down to Electra's ear. "You see that brick wall between platform nine and ten?" Electra nodded looking at the arched wall a little ways in front of her. "You are going to walk briskly into that wall."

Electra looked to the professor in bewilderment.

"Don't worry dear, you won't hit the wall. You see that there is a magical barrier between the Muggle's platforms and Platform 9 ¾, where you will be taking the Hogwarts Express all the way to school." Electra gulped and looked forward at the wall. "Now since it's your first time, maybe pick up the pace as you're walking towards it."

She leaned back up to her usual rigid straight posture. "When you reach the platform, have an older student load your trunk onto the train and take Nyx with you and find yourself a compartment." She smiled at Electra. "I'll see you at Hogwarts Electra."

Electra looked to Professor McGonagall to thank her for everything, but she was gone. Electra looked all around her, but she was alone once again. Electra took a deep breath and looked back to the wall.  _ Well, it's now or never.  _ Before she could chicken out she started at a half run towards the brick wall.

Right as she was preparing for impact, she saw her trunk start to sink into the wall and before she could comprehend it she was skidding to a stop on a new platform. She blinked and saw a bright red steam engine in front of her, with the name  _ Hogwarts Express _ painted on the side. She looked back at the wall she phased through and saw a plain arch of brick with a little sign that read  _ Platform 9 ¾ _ . That seemed like enough proof for Electra to be reassured she'd gone through the right fake wall.

There were witches and wizards of all ages running around and hugging their families goodbye or greeting friends. She watched as she walked towards the train, not really paying attention until she practically ran down a boy with dark brown hair.

She cursed. "My bad, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Electra grumbled as she looked at the tall boy. He looked about her age with brilliant grey eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He smiled at her despite almost becoming her roadkill. "Yeah I'm fine, no harm no foul." He shrugged while rubbing his calf. "Are you a first year?" he asked.

Electra made a guilty face and nodded.

He laughed. "Me too!" Electra was struck at how kind he was to her. She wondered if he was just desperate to make a friend.

"Hey, uh, can I ask? Where are you from?" He looked at her with his head cocked like a puppy.

Electra had to fight the urge to smile. "I'm from New York."

His grey eyes widened. "You're  _ American?! _ But why are you going to Hogwarts?"

Electra shrugged. "I think it's because I was born here or something. Professor McGonagall told me the Headmaster was hell-bent on me coming to Hogwarts."

_ "Wicked," _ breathed the boy. He stared at her for a moment before blinking and coming back to his senses. "My name's Cedric, what's yours?"

"Electra."

"Nice to meet you Electra." He held out his hand to her and after a moment's pause, she took it in hers. She noticed his grin stretch wider. "Do you need help loading your trunk? I've found an empty compartment, you can join me. My dad can help." He was desperate for a friend.

_ Oh the hell with it. _ "Actually, I’d really like the help."

Cedric waved to a pair of adults who were watching the two students out of the corner of their eyes. They came happily over smiling from ear to ear, clearly happy their son already made a friend. Cedric introduced Electra to his parents. His mother was gorgeous. She had the same bright grey eyes and deep brown hair as her son that fell past her shoulders elegantly. She was lean and had a kind smile that reached her almond shaped eyes. Cedric's father had brown hair too, just a bit lighter than his wife and son. He had a scraggly beard and pink cheeks.

"Electra, what a fine name," said Cedric's jolly father as he shook her hand eagerly.

"What a pretty young lady you are," gushed Cedric's mother.

Cedric's father laughed. "Leave it to our Ced to find the prettiest girl in his year first." Electra blushed fiercely.

_ "Dad," _ hissed Cedric with pink cheeks.

"Oh tosh Cedric, we're only teasing," he said with a wink at his son. He turned his brown eyes to Electra. "Where are your parents dear? I'd like to introduce myself," said her father, looking around for adults that looked like their son's new friend.

"Oh," said Electra awkwardly, "I don't have any, sir."

Cedric’s parents exchanged woeful looks. Cedric's eyebrows shot up and Electra looked down at her shoes and fiddled with her locket. She was used to this of course, but she still felt awkward when she got those looks.

"You poor dear," breathed Mrs. Diggory.

Electra shrugged. "It's not all bad, there's a nun at the convent who is like a grandmother to me. She taught me how to embroider," she said to put the woman’s nerve at ease.

"Oh, how sweet," she cooed. "You'll have to show me some of your embroidery one day."

Electra brightened up. "Uh, yeah okay." Mrs. Diggory smiled widely.

Mr. Diggory cleared his throat. "Well dear, let me help you with your trunk," said Mr. Diggory.

"Dad put it in my compartment, here," Cedric took Nyx's basket from Electra’s hands and stepped onto the train to guide his father. Mr. Diggory picked up Electra's trunk and hoisted it onto the train.

"Electra, it was a delight to meet you," said Mrs. Diggory before Electra could follow Cedric onboard.

"If you ever need anything tell Cedric and either he or myself would be happy to help. Have a wonderful year at Hogwarts. I hope to see you again." Mrs. Diggory waved at Electra as she got aboard and Electra waved back with a smile.

She walked along the train corridor dodging other students as they ran up and down the aisle looking for their friends and talking excitedly. She spotted Mr. Diggory as he stepped out of a compartment. "Oh, Electra dear, there you are, here's your compartment. I left your basket on the seat for you." He guided her into her and Cedric's compartment. It looked like it was just going to be the two of them. She smiled at Mr. Diggory and thanked him and Cedric for their help.

"Don't think twice about it," said Mr. Diggory. He turned to his son. "Come back and say goodbye to your mother Ced, the train will be leaving in a few minutes."

His kind eyes moved back to Electra. "Have a great year Electra! I'll make sure Ced here takes good care of you." He winked mischievously.

_ "Dad!" _ hissed Cedric as he shoved his dad out the door.

"I'm only joking Ced!" he laughed while Cedric pushed him down the train.

The door slid shut. Electra looked around. It could definitely fit more than just Cedric and herself, but she was almost relieved it wasn't crowded, she'd probably get overwhelmed honestly. She sat down on the bench with Nyx's basket and let her cat out. She purred and rubbed her head against Electra's face. Electra scratched between her cat's ears and peered out the train window.

She watched as students bid farewell to their parents. She caught a large family of fiery redheads dash to the train as they had just arrived. She recognized the oldest of the six children as that handsome Charlie boy Professor McGonagall introduced her to in Flourish and Blotts yesterday and his haughty younger brother. Their mother was a short plump woman with the same red hair as her children, who was swatting at them with a handkerchief as she scolded them. She noticed the woman's twin boys, about Electra's age, laughing hysterically as they were hit with the handkerchief on the back of their heads, swatting their hair about.

Electra looked away before she was caught staring at the family, when she spotted Cedric. He hugged his father goodbye and then his mother. Mrs. Diggory was teary eyed as she brushed her son's hair back, but Cedric retaliated and shook his hair out letting his wavy hair fall back to the sides of his face.

She had no idea, as she watched Cedric, that one of the redheaded boys had noticed her in the window from the platform.

✧

It didn’t take long for Electra to warm up to Cedric. Though, Cedric made it nearly impossible for Electra to not like him. He was very talkative, well-mannered, and very interested in Electra’s life with Muggles. They ping-ponged questions about the Muggle world and magical world and Electra shared one of her earphones so they could listen to one of her favorite mix tapes as they chatted. Cedric seemed to really like Michael Jackson. 

Before he knew it, they were having laughs like they'd known each other for years. Even Nyx seemed to like him as she would sometimes meow at him to pet her.

When the sweet trolley came around, they ditched the music and Cedric bought two of everything on the cart so Electra could try all the foreign treats. They enjoyed Bernie Blotts Every Flavor beans and exchanged Chocolate frog cards, for Cedric had enough Merlin cards.

"By the way you can call me Ced if you want," said Cedric suddenly as he had started to float a few inches from his seat as he sucked on a fizzing whizzbee.

_ "Okay, Ced," _ said Electra with her mouth full of the delicious treat. She giggled as he lost his balance in the air and flopped back down on his seat. "I don't have a nickname, I don’t really have friends to give me one, but if you make one you can use that.” She knew Ella was an option, but she liked to keep that as a memoriam to her parents. 

“So does this mean we’re friends then?” he asked, his head tilted.

Electra stalled for a moment. Is that what they were? Had she finally made a friend? If she had, she prayed that he wouldn’t get taken away from her like all the ones before. “I- I suppose it does.”

Cedric smiled from ear to ear. “Glad to hear it.” Electra felt herself smile widely as well. “Now as for a nickname…” Cedric took this into great consideration. "How about Lexi?"

Her stomach fluttered. "I love it."

"Lexi it is!" They both laughed.

Time rolled as the two chatted about life before Hogwarts, their interests and etcetera. Cedric loved Quidditch and vowed to teach Electra how to play. He told her all about the game and she tried to grasp as much of it as she could. He must have seen the confusion on her face though because he smiled and said, "Well when you watch a match, you'll understand more. I'll explain everything again during the first match."

Electra snorted. "That would be helpful."

"I hope we're sorted into the same house," he said solemnly all of a sudden, "but if not can we still be friends?"

Electra looked at him in bewilderment. "If you think I'm letting my first friend go that easily, you're crazier than Ollivander."

At that Cedric burst out laughing. "Then let’s make it official." He scrunched his eyebrows in seriousness and leaned forward toward her. "I pinky promise that I, Cedric Diggory, will forever be friends with you, ELectra Artemisia." He took her wrist in his hand and hooked his pinky with hers

It took her a moment to realize what was going on, but when she did she had to suppress a goofy grin. "And I, Electra Artemisia, pinky promise to be Cedric Diggory's friend forever."

"Through thick and thin," added Cedric.

"Through thick and thin," she agreed.

They locked pinkies, kissed their thumbs and pressed them together in their own unbreakable vow.


	6. Chapter 6

Electra learned what a "Hagrid" was, or rather  _ who _ Hagrid was.

He looked about the size of Atlas in Rockefeller Plaza. He wore a brown moleskin coat and his gruff brown beard seemed to cover most of his face. The giant man was gathering all the confused and scared first years on Hogsmeade Station's platform where the Hogwarts Express dropped them off. They were told to leave their belongings on the train as they would be taken to their rooms for them. Electra had put Nyx back into her basket and exited the train with Cedric.

All the first year students gathered around him.

"Looks like yer all here," boomed Hagrid in a very heavy accent Electra couldn't place. "The name's Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds 'ere at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, let's get goin' then. Yeh'll get yer firs' look at Hogwarts in a sec."

He waved for the students to follow him. Cedric had a giddy grin on his face. He took a handful of Electra's sleeve and pulled her after him as they were led off the platform. She stumbled down the steep dirt path behind him as overgrown bushes tugged at her robes. They rounded a corner and the bushes stopped.

_ "Woahhh," _ Electra heard Cedric breathe in amazement. She looked around the last bush and her breath caught in her throat as she looked up at the magnificent scene before her.

The most beautiful castle she had ever seen sat high on a hill above an inky black lake. Okay, so Electra has never seen another castle before, but even if she had, it couldn't beat Hogwarts. It was massive with many towers and turrets and arches beautifully built upon the hill. The lights inside the towers twinkled like stars in the windows and they were mirrored in the black lake. The moon shone brilliantly and Electra could see every star perfectly in the sky. The sight was enough to make a grown man.

She was still being dragged by Cedric down closer to the lake where she noticed a bunch of little wooden boats waited for them. As all the first years gathered around the boats gawking at the castle Hagrid beamed at them.

"Welcome ter Hogwarts."

  
  


"No more 'n four ter a boat," said Hagrid gesturing first years to get aboard. Cedric hopped into one eagerly and waved Electra to join him. She swallowed hard. She couldn't swim and she hated boats with a passion. She steeled herself. In the dark she couldn't quite see where she was stepping and rolled her ankle on a rock before catching herself.

"Whoa there. Here," said Hagrid beside her and held out his massive hand, about the size of a frying pan. "Wouldn' want yer fallin' in now."

Electra took his hand and he helped her into the boat. She sat next to Cedric and gazed up at the man, still in amazement at his size. "Thank you very much," she said politely. She could see his black eyes crinkle in a smile.

"Pleasure," he said in his rough voice. Two other first years got aboard the boat behind Electra and Cedric. 

Hagrid, in a boat to himself, scanned the first years. "Ev'eyone in? Perfect.  _ Forward!" _ He bellowed the last word and the boats rocked forward leading them across the lake. Electra let out a yelp and gripped the boat's bench with white knuckles. But her sense of fear was quickly overcome by awe at the view before her. It was magical.

A few boats away two boys were rocking their boat and laughing maniacally. Electra recognized them as the two red haired twins from the platform. She felt sick watching them.

"Oi," yelled Hagrid at the twins, "stop messin''round before yer 'come the squid's dinner!"

_ Squid?! _

  
  


The boat ride ended too soon and before Electra could wrap her mind around it, they had walked up the long stone stairs from the boat house and through the massive wooden doors into the Entrance Hall. Electra and Cedric stood shoulder to shoulder staring at the vast main staircase made of marble. She could hear hundreds of voices coming from a corridor off the side of the marble staircase.

Professor McGonagall had greeted them at the doors of the castle and now stood before them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. She scanned the students' faces until she met eyes with Electra. She gave a slight nod to the girl. Electra grinned smally back.

"The start of term banquet will begin in a bit, but before you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are at Hogwarts your house will be something like your family here. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

This whole speech was very familiar to Electra since she had heard almost the exact same thing about a month ago. She droned out the rest and looked over at Cedric. He looked like he was about to be sick. Already, she didn’t like to see him in distress, so she did the only thing she could think of to comfort him. Electra wrapped her pinky around his and gave an encouraging tug. Cedric’s shoulders relaxed considerably and he smiled at her.

"No matter what houses we're in," she reminded him.

"Forever," he said back.

A few moments later Professor McGonagall led the group of wide-eyed first years down the corridor and then through the huge archway into the Great Hall. Electra's heart leapt. The hall was huge with four long tables run across the sides, each filled with students, their eyes on the group of new students. They walked along the middle aisle towards another long table where the staff sat in front of a massive gothic arch window. There were candle sticks floating above the tables illuminating the room as well at sconces on the walls like everywhere else she'd seen on the castle. The high carved ceiling looked as if there wasn't a ceiling at all as Electra could see the Ursa Major and Ursa Minor constellation and plenty more.

_ Wait, was there a ceiling or not? I can’t tell. What happens if it rains? _

"It's bewitched," she heard Cedric whisper in her ear, catching her staring at the night sky above, "to look like the sky outside. My mum told me all about it."

"Ah, that makes sense now," she breathed.

They came to a stop in front of the step where the staff table sat and gathered around. There before them was a stool with a very raggedy hat on top. They stood there in confused silence for a bit too long and then, suddenly the hat moved. A tear at the base of the hat opened up like a mouth and began to sing a silly song in a strange voice. Electra found herself nodding along to the hat's rhythm of its absurd song, thoroughly enjoying it. She wasn't the only one. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the two red haired brother's pretending to be the conductor as the song went on. She suppressed a snort. When it stopped singing the hat lay still as if it hadn't moved at all to begin with. The Hall erupted in applause. 

"When I call your names you will come take a seat on the stool and put on the sorting hat," said Professor McGonagall loudly so the whole hall could hear. "Heidi Adams."

A scared blonde girl made her way to the stool. She sat upon it and the sorting hat was placed on her head. There was a moment of silence. "Ravenclaw!" bellowed the hat. The table to their left broke out in loud applause as the girl got off the stool and happily walked over to the Ravenclaw table to take her seat.

"Harvey Beckette."

Harvey was a short boy with dark brown hair. He too sat on the stool and put on the sorting hat. This time the hat called out, "Hufflepuff," and the table to their right cheered for their new member. More names were called, Miles Bletchley was sorted into Slytherin, Margaret Brice to Ravenclaw, Maxwell Collins to Hufflepuff, and Roger Davies to Ravenclaw.

"Cedric Diggory."

Electra tugged Cedric's pinky one last time before letting go. He walked up to the stool and took a seat. He looked at Electra as the sorting hat fell over his eyes. Electra held her breath. An agonizing few moments passed like the hat couldn't make up its mind.

"Hufflepuff!" it finally cried. Professor McGonagall took the sorting hat off Cedric's head and he sent a beaming smile at Electra before taking his seat at the Hufflepuff table. A boy named Xavier Everry was sorted into Slytherin and then came Electra's turn.

"Electra Fair-" Professor McGonagall stopped. "Electra," she corrected herself. She gave Electra a quick wink.

Electra could hear the slight buzz of confusion from behind her, but she paid it no mind. She could feel butterflies in her stomach begin to flutter about as she took a step towards the professor weaving through students. She sat on the stool feeling light-headed. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on Electra's head and it fell past her eyes like it did Cedric.

_ Hmm, what a mix you are, child. _

She nearly jumped a mile high in surprise as the sorting hat's voice echoed in her head.

_ Loyalty to a tee, talent beyond your wildest imagination, an extremely brave soul, and a sharp wit. _

She sat silently as she listened to the hat muse.  _ Where to put you, where to put you. Hmm, yes I can see it all now, here in your heart. A fierce devotion to protect those whom you love, a very brave girl you are and you don't even know it yet! _

It laughed heartily in her head. _ Yes, I know where you truly belong now, you had me there for a moment child. I can’t believe I didn’t see it instantly, it’s quite obvious!  _ The hat laughed again as if it found this all very funny.  _ Oh, yes you are no doubt a- _

"Gryffindor!" he finished his sentence aloud as he called out her new house.

Professor McGonagall took the hat off of Electra's head and beamed at her. She had yet to see the professor look so pleased. Electra couldn't explain it, but an overwhelming sense of relief washed over her as she looked at her teacher.

She hopped off the stool and strolled over to the table on the far left full of students hooting and hollering. She got the loudest cheer yet as Gryffindor was being starved of new students before Electra became the first to join them. Before she sat down at the table as more students were being called she looked up and caught Cedric's eye. She held up her pinky and he mimicked her with a smile.

She was greeted excitedly by her fellow Gryffindors. "Hey," she heard a voice across the table, "you're the girl Professor McGonagall introduced me to in Diagon Alley right?" It was the handsome redheaded boy.

"That's me," she answered with a nod, "Charlie was it?"

"Yeah," he smiled. He held out his hand for her to shake and she did. "Welcome to Gryffindor Electra."

He clapped the shoulder of his boastful younger brother down the table. "This here is my brother Percy and those two walking Bludgers," he pointed to the two redheaded boys who were bumping shoulders and snickering to themselves as they waited for their names to be called, "are Fred and George."

"Pleasure to meet you all."

Charlie snorted. "I'd wait till you meet the twins before you say that again."

"Gryffindor!"

During their introductions, they had just missed another Gryffindor being sorted. It was a girl with creamy dark skin and braids. Electra and Charlie clapped for her as she sat beside Electra.

"My name's Angelina," she said cheerfully.

"Electra," she introduced herself. She was going to have to get used to how friendly people were here.

Gryffindor was on a roll now. A boy with dreads named Lee Jordan was sorted into Gryffindor right after Angelina. Their table was slowly filling up and the group of first years waiting to be sorted was dwindling. A Cassius Warrington was sorted into Slytherin and then finally it was the twins' turn. She watched as both boys were sorted into Gryffindor.

_ "Thank Merlin," _ she heard Charlie sigh in relief. "We were afraid they'd be Slytherins for sure." The twins squeezed themselves in next to their new friend Lee.

One more girl was sorted into Hufflepuff and then the sorting was over. The man with a long silvery beard, half moon glasses and very stunning light blue robes stood from his seat in the center of the staff table. She assumed this must be Dumbledore. He raised his palms to his students and the talking died immediately. He had one of the kindest smiles Electra had ever seen as he looked upon everyone.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Fwizz-Dwizz! Muppet! Nincompoop! Razzle! Thank you!" With a clap his speech ended and a grand feast appeared on all the tables. Electra took no time before digging in.

Conversations among the other Gryffindor first years start off and at first Electra just listens. A boy across the table gets her attention and opens his mouth to speak to her, but with a mouth full of shepherds pie and the thickest accent Electra had ever heard only allowed her to hear, "Me mum-, 'Ogwarts-, was a Ravenclaw-, I'm in Gryffindor," and then something about a pasture she thinks.

Electra stared at him. "What?"

He repeated himself, but still Electra couldn't understand him.

"Hullo?" he said to her and waved a chicken thigh in her face after a moment too long in silence. He seemed to be getting annoyed with her, but Electra just stared. Their awkward exchange caught the attention of a few other first years at their table and they all looked at the two.

Electra turned her head and met eyes with one of the two redheaded twins sitting next to the sandy haired boy with the accent. She pointed her fork with a piece of shredded pork hanging on for dear life at the blonde boy while keeping serious eye contact with the one twin.

"Was I supposed to understand a word of what he just said or was that not English?" she asked slowly with a face that showed just how confused she was. A moment passed before the twin roared with laughter as his brother choked on a biscuit. The rest of the table, except the sandy haired boy whose face turned beet red, lost all composure as they laughed hysterically.

"Oh George I like her, don't you?" the boy asked his choking brother as he smacked his back trying to help. "My name's Fred, Fred Weasley. And this here is my brother George."

The boy named Fred clapped his twin on the back again causing George to go into another coughing fit.

"And you are?"

Electra eyed the coughing twin with concern. "Electra, but please call me Lexi." She was already fond of the nickname Cedric gave her. She held out a glass of water to the choking twin who took it with a silent thanks.

"Where are you from Lexi?" asked the boy named Lee.

"New York City," said Electra proudly.

A girl with caramel colored skin leaned forward on the table to look over Angelina at Electra. She clapped her hands together in delight. "You're American!" she exclaimed.

"I know," said Electra.

"But you're at Hogwarts," said Fred with an eyebrow cocked. He had a goofy crooked grin that was incredibly infectious Electra found as she was fighting back a grin herself.

"That I am."

"Yes, but why are you here at Hogwarts and not at Ilvermorny?" asked George hoarsely, finally able to breathe again.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Apparently Dumbledore firmly insisted I go to Hogwarts." She looked up to the table where the headmaster sat along with the professors and she could have swore she saw him wink at her beneath his half moon glasses.


	7. Chapter 7

_ "Shit!" _

Electra had slept through breakfast. She jumped out of bed and quickly started getting dressed. Nyx watched sleepily from the end of Electra's bed.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" she said through her teeth as she hopped on one foot trying to put on her socks. She grabbed her toothbrush and ran down the girls' tower, past the common room and to the bathroom. As she brushed her teeth she looked at herself in the mirror. Her curls were a rat's nest from her deep sleep the night before. She threw it up in a messy bun and splash water into her face. She ran back to her room, grabbed her bag, gave Nyx a loving scratch behind the ears, stuck her wand in her bun and dashed out of her dormitory room.

Electra knew when she'd mumbled to Angelina and Alicia to go down to breakfast without her and promised she was right behind them, that it was a big fat lie. She couldn't blame them for letting her sleep in though, Electra was a beast to wake in the morning.

She skipped stairs on her way down the tower and made her mad dash to the third floor. Her lungs were on fire.  _ Merlin's bread, I need to exercise more, _ she thought to herself as she ran for her life, weaving through the small amount of students still lingering in the halls. She was kicking herself. Here she was, first day of her fifth year and she was already running late to class. She came into Serpentine Corridor and came to a skidding halt as she entered classroom 3C. Her classmates were still chatting animatedly and there was no professor in sight.  _ I made it! _

Breathing hard she made her way down the aisle towards the seat that was being saved for her near the front. "Cutting it pretty close aren't we New York," said Fred Weasley at the desk diagonally from her. George snickered. She prided herself on being able to be one of the few who could tell the twins apart, and she wasn't about to spill her secret to her success.

"Bite me Weasley," she said and stuck out her tongue at her friend. Fred put on his trademark crooked smile and leaned back in his seat, arms crossed behind his head.

Electra collapsed in her seat next to Cedric. He looked at her amusingly. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Not you too," she groaned, throwing her head back in exhaustion and closing her eyes. Cedric opened his mouth to speak, but Electra cut him off. "I know, I know, I'm a Prefect now I should be a better role model. But it's so hard waking up after the start of term feast," she pouted and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well since you were so stuffed from the banquet last night I guess you don't want this." He brought a roll wrapped in napkins out of his bag. Electra gasped, sitting straight back in her seat, her stomach aching.

"How did you know?!" She snatched the roll out of his hand and took a bite.

He laughed. "'Cause I know you, dummy."

Electra took his face in her hand and smooshed his cheeks together. "What would I do without you, Diggory," she cooed with her mouth full.

"I'm afraid to ever find out," he said, shaking free of Electra's grasp.

✧

Electra was talking to Angelina and Alicia behind her while eating her roll. Everyone was buzzing excited for the new year and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"Just please be better than Lockhart," pleaded Alicia.

"A toad would do a better job than Lockhart," said Electra flippantly, popping the last bite of her roll into her mouth. The girls snorted.

As if on queue the classroom door opened and in walked their new professor. They had gotten a glimpse of him at the start of term banquet, but now Electra could get a good look at Professor Lupin. He was quite handsome, despite everything. He was very tall and lanky, with light chestnut hair. His pale skin had premature lines, a few white scars across his cheeks and a thin mustache. His clothes were raggedy and patched, which Electra couldn’t really judge, she herself had to sew up a few holes and such in her thrifted garments too. He looked tired, but there was a spark to his eyes that was nothing but alive. She immediately liked him.

"'Morning," he said pleasantly, closing the door behind him. The class greeted their new professor. "Sorry for being late, a few first years were lost. As you may remember from last night's banquet, I am Professor Lupin." He had a soothing kind of voice that had an easy way of holding the attention of his students.

"Ah, no need to take your textbooks out," he said spotting his student's riffling for their books, "we won't be using them much."

Electra gawked at him. He laughed heartily at some of his student's faces. "Yes, I know that this year you're taking your O.W.L.S." He smiled wider at the multiple groans, Fred and George's louder than necessary. Electra snickered at her overly dramatic friends.

"But, I took them not that long ago, believe it or not," he added with a smile, "and I think a more hands-on approach is more helpful than just an understanding." Electra brightened. Oh she really liked him now. She glanced over at Cedric and saw him looking back at her. just as excited.

"We'll start just after I take attendance. Harvey Beckette." He read off names down a list starting with Hufflepuff then moved to Gryffindor's list.

"Electra Artemisia." Professor McGonagall had changed her name on all the school documents to have her middle name instead of 'Fairchild' as many professors complained her first year that she would ignore them until Electra heard one of her actual names.

"Present." He looked up to add a face to the name like he did everyone. He looked back at his list before doing a startled double-take. He had a face like he had seen her before and was startled to see her here.

He blinked, looked back at his list and cleared his throat. "Angelina Johnson."

Cedric leaned his head toward her's and whispered into her ear. "What the bloody hell was that?" he breathed.

She shrugged. She had no idea what Professor Lupin saw, but she was going to find out one way or another.

✧

The rest of the day's classes passed quickly and with every passing class Electra's stack of homework grew. 

"These O.W.L.S are going to kill us," she groaned.

She, Angelina and Alicia were sitting in their unassigned-assigned alcove in the back of the library. They kind of made it theirs as they always sat there and other students just knew to leave it empty for them. They had had their noses in their books doing as much homework as they possibly could before dinner.

She knew Fred and George were just going to copy hers, which she didn't mind because every year they made a trade-off. Last year was her best one yet, she had promised to let them copy her homework as long as they took her to Hogsmeade through their secret passages whenever they wanted. That deal had made her fourth year the best one yet. This year’s deal had to be good too, but all summer she couldn't think of one.

She groaned and threw her head back over the chair. "Damn Lex, thanks for the enthusiastic greeting." She opened her eyes and above her head peering down at her was Cedric. She rolled her eyes and flicked his forehead.

"Hey Cedric," said Angelina dreamily. She and Alicia were practically drooling.

"Hi Angelina, hey Alicia," he said while rubbing his forehead.

"Good," said Alicia. Electra snickered. 

Angelina elbowed Alicia and gave her a nasty look. "What?" Alicia snapped at Angelina.

"Um, okay," said Cedric confused. "Anyways, Lexi, I came by and wanted to know if you wanted to go to the meeting together?" He raised his eyebrows very conspicuously. If she hadn't forgotten she would've smacked him with how obvious he was being.

"Shit! I totally forgot!" Electra shoved all her books into her bag and shot out of her seat. "I'll see you guys at dinner," she said and took Cedric's wrist and dragged him out of the library with her leaving the girls to stare after them both with suspicious looks.

"Thanks for coming to get me," said Electra once they'd left the library.

He laughed. "You may have some of the best marks in our year, but I know how much of a dummy you can be too."

"Mean," she pouted.

Cedric smiled and slung his arm over her shoulders pulling her into a side hug as they walked through the castle. "Aw, but you’re my dummy, Lex."

_ "Love you too, Ced," _ she grumbled.

Electra never thought she’d be saying those words in a million years. She’d never thought she’d ever have friends to begin with, and definitely not as many as she had. They were a tight knit group and Electra didn’t really make room for others to join in. Her cold demeanor towards everyone other than Cedric and her little Gryffindor gang didn’t exactly offer much room for them to branch out.

Truth be told the Weasley twins didn’t give Electra any other choice than to be their friend first year. They had constantly bugged her in and out of class, during meals, and in the common room until one day, after a particularly nasty Howler from their mother about their grades, and a talking to from their older brothers, especially Percy, had she finally given in. Electra had tossed them her already finished homework without a single word. “You owe me,” was the only thing she grumbled. Looking back on it now, she smiled remembering their stunned expressions. After that they were nearly attached at the hip. She especially liked the pranks they pulled around the school. Lee was just a tag-along friend honestly.

As for Alicia and Angelina, it took a little longer for her to get used to the girls than the guys. It was definitely because she was slightly traumatized from the girls at Our Fair Lady, but after Fred and George had joined the Quidditch team along with Alicia and Angelina in their second year had the three girls hit it off. Any friend with the Weasley twins was okay by Electra, but with Angelina and Alicia, she had quickly noticed how nice it was to have girlfriends. And there you had it, Electra’s social circle was formed and that was that.

Of course Cedric wasn’t really  _ friends _ with her Gryffindor mates, more like acquaintances, but since Electra didn’t really talk to anyone else, and she and Cedric were practically inseparable given the time they could see one another, they had all accepted that they were stuck with one another because of her. Cedric was Electra’s best friend and vice versa.

The two entered the empty classroom. Electra hopped up onto a table, dropped her bag on the floor and sat waiting.

"Wanna do patrols together tonight?" Electra asked him. Cedric strode over and stood in front of her.

"’Course, I don't want to get stuck with Yolanda Rowle." He shivered at the thought.

Electra snorted. "Aw, what's wrong pretty boy? You don't like Yolanda's flirting," teased Electra. She leaned back on her hands and looked up at him. She swung her legs back and forth casually.

"If you call making terrible jokes and then punching me in the arm flirting, then yeah."

They laughed evilly. "Ya, know that does bring me to this topic; girls," said Electra with a devilish smile. Cedric groaned. "Oh come on, Ced! Give me something!"

"I don't fancy anyone Lex, I don't know what you're after."

Electra's evil grin widened. "That's a lie and you know it Diggory. I see the way you look at  _ her." _

"Don't," he warned.

"I can't blame you, she's really very pretty, kinda dull, but pretty people always have to have a flaw, or else it's unfair to everyone else."

He snorted. "Oh yeah? What's your flaw then?"

"Aww, you think I'm pretty Ced?" Electra batted her eyelashes at him stupidly.

"I think your many admirers can answer that for me," he said with a laugh.

"Shut up, I don't have admirers," she grumbled.

"Please! I think every first year boy fell in love with you yesterday when you showed them to Gryffindor Tower, I mean they all had puppy dog eyes and were tripping over their own feet," he laughed. He put on a lovestruck face and made a girly sigh for effect.

"You're one to talk," she retorted.

"Oh, I don't deny them," he said with a smug shrug. "Who can resist this face?" He stroked his jaw.

Electra kicked his shin lightly. "Your flaw is definitely your ego," she teased.

"And yours is how thick you can be." Electra gave him the finger while sporting a mock sneer. He laughed. "Alright so you know my secret, what's yours?"

"There’s no secret to tell," she said with a nonchalant shrug.

He hummed, thinking over her words, deciding whether or not to believe her. Electra rolled her eyes as he gave a good one over. "I suppose you're telling the truth, 'cause I'd know when you're crushing hard."

_ "Oh?"  _ She nearly laughed.

"Uh yeah, I remember how you used to look at Charlie Weasley first year." She gawked at him. He wore an evil grin that would have matched the one she had earlier perfectly.

"Would you let that go already. I did  _ not _ crush on Charlie Weasley first year," she said with another swift kick to his shin, "he's just quite handsome is all," she admitted ruefully looking away with a scowl.

He took her face in his hand casually, squished her cheeks together and pulled her face around, forcing her to look at him again. "I was only teasing Lex."

"Yeah I know," she said through squeezed cheeks.

Just then Hermione Granger walked into the classroom.

"Hey, ‘Moine," mumbled Electra, her cheeks still in Cedric’s hand. Cedric dropped his hand from Electra’s face and leaned away from her again.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione's cheeks were a bright red and she was avoiding eye contact with Electra and Cedric. "I-I must be in the wrong room, McGonagall said-"

"McGonagall eh? I didn't know anyone else was doing it this year! You're in the right room," said Cedric in his usual friendly tone.

Hermione gingerly shuffled into the classroom. Electra hopped off the desk and ambled towards the younger witch. Hermione was a cute girl with big round eyes and even bigger curly brown hair. Electra was kind of envious of how her curls seemed to defy gravity, whereas Electra's were heavier and fell down her shoulders and back in a cascade of ringlets.

"How's Harry?” she asked, her head cocked to the side. “I’m not one for gossip, but I heard that a nasty Dementor really got him good yesterday." She normally wouldn’t care, but being best friends with Fred and George’s little brother must’ve counted for something. Like she said before, anyone who was a friend of the Weasleys was good by her and spared from Electra’s usual hostility.

Electra didn't like the idea of Dementors floating around the school, but she guessed with all this Sirius Black business, it was better than a break in. When the train stopped on the tracks yesterday she was lucky that the Dementors had left her alone for the most part, she didn't know what she would've done if one had attacked her like they did Harry. She had enough nightmares thank you very much. She shivered.

"Oh!” she chirped, and Electra could tell she relaxed a bit. “He's feeling much better. I'll let him know you asked," she said. Hermione finally looked up at Electra. The older witch gave her a rare smile, which the other girl returned happily.

"Good evening," said Professor McGonagall at the door.

"Good evening professor," said her students.

"Thank you for meeting me this late," she started. "It seems you three are the only students doubling up on classes this year."

This was true. Electra and Cedric took almost all the same electives since they both wanted the same career after Hogwarts. In order to take the appropriate amount of O.W.L.s to advance to N.E.W.T level classes they required for their desired path, Cedric and Electra had classes that overlapped and this year was no different than it had been since their third year.

There had been a few more kids with Cedric and Electra in the past years, but they either already advanced into their sixth year or dropped classes and no longer required extra help anymore. It didn't really surprise Electra that Hermione was the only other person doubling up on classes, even Ravenclaws were smart enough to not even try, but she was like a bloodhound when it came to magical knowledge. She was pretty impressive really.

Professor McGonagall discussed with them about the rules and responsibilities of the Time Turner as well as how to use it, which was a review for Cedric and Electra as they had been doing this for two years already, before handing each of them their own Time Turner for the school year.

"I trust you three will keep this amongst us and be very careful," said Professor McGonagall very sternly. They all assured their teacher. "Good. Hermione, since this is your first year feel free to come to me, Electra or Cedric with any questions. Dinner began a few minutes ago so I won't keep you any longer. You three are free to go."

"Thank you!" squeaked Hermione as she tucked her Time Turner under her sweater and dashed off to dinner, no doubt so Harry and Ron wouldn't hound her about where she'd been.

"Ah, Electra," said McGonagall as Electra picked up her bag from the floor, "how is Sister Wilhelmina's health?"

Electra's heart sunk. She had been trying not to think about it much. Electra's entire summer was spent in Wychmere Harbor at Sister Wilhelmina's side, whether that was beside her bed or when the nurse would get her into her wheelchair and take her onto the porch so she could get some fresh air.

"She's not well at all, Professor."

There was a moment of silence. "Oh, my dear, I'm very sorry to hear that." Professor McGonagall put her hand on her shoulder in reassurance. "I apologize for bringing it up. Please, let me know if there is anything I can do for you."

Electra nodded. The professor took her leave towards her office door. Electra's heart ached. She shouldered her bag and tried to push her thoughts away from Sister Wilhelmina and how little time she had left, but it wasn't really working.

Cedric called her name softly, "Lexi?"

Electra rounded on him and held out her arms. Cedric stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't cry, she just wanted the comfort of her best friend. She breathed him in, the smell of vanilla and wood, filling her lungs. He even smelled comforting. His hands pet her hair gently as they stuck together for a long while.

"Ced, what am I going to do when she's gone," she said into his shoulder. "She's my only family."

"That's not true. I’m your family too, Lex. And Fred and George, Angelina and Alicia too. We’re your Hogwarts family." He kissed the top of her head. "And I think Mum and Dad are just about to make you an honorary Diggory to boot," he said with a soft laugh.

Electra snickered. "Man, what did I ever do to deserve the Diggory family?" She shook his hair childishly making a mess.

"Hey!" he retorted, swatting her hand away.

Electra took a deep breath pulling herself together. "I could eat a hippogriff," Electra said and as if on queue, her stomach agreed with a rumble.

They both laughed. "Let's go to dinner."

Cedric let Electra go and hooked his pinky with hers. Since their first train ride to Hogwarts it became something constant for them, something comforting to them. Electra was immediately soothed. They walked down to the Great Hall silently. When they walked in, dinner was in full swing. "I'll meet you on Godric's Landing at eight for patrol," said Cedric, giving her pinky a reassuring squeeze before letting it go. Electra walked down the aisle to take her seat between Angelina and Alicia.

"Hey," she said as she grabbed a serving of mashed potatoes. She felt eyes on her like lasers. She looked up and saw Angelina's eyes boring into her. "Do I have something on my face?"

Angelina scoffed with a look of disbelief on her face. "You’re unbelievable!"

Electra looked between the girls. Alicia was giving her a face just like Angelina. "I'm confused," she confessed.

"You and Cedric just showed up  _ late _ to dinner  _ holding hands," _ squealed Alicia, grabbing the attention of the rest of their little group of friends. Electra sighed in annoyance, she was definitely not in the mood tonight to indulge with them, and this happened far too often for her liking. She began eating her dinner, not wanting to give them any interest.

Alicia scooted closer to Electra. "What were you and Cedric up to?"

"We had a meeting."

"With who?" pressed Fred.

She gave him a sharp look as if to say,  _ Don't encourage them.  _ "What does it matter?"

"Were you two snogging?!" blurted Alicia.

Electra choked on a piece of chicken. "What?! Oh Godric no! He's like my brother!"

Their little group didn't look too convinced, but Fred seemed pleased enough with her answer and shrugged. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I don't go around snogging my siblings." The rest of the group made disgusted noises at his comment and George smacked him on the back of his head. Electra tried to hide a smile, silently thanking Fred for coming to her rescue.

"Well, there's something going on between you two," said Angelina through slitted eyes.

"You think this every year Angie," said Electra in exhaustion. "If you really must know, Professor McGonagall needed to talk to us about our schedules for this year. And if you need any more proof, you can take a gander up to the staff table and see that she still hasn't come back from her office for dinner." She gave a little wave of her hand and her friends looked over to the high table to see that she was correct.

The topic was dropped. George, Fred and Lee instead got into it about which Quidditch team they believed would be in the finals in the summer. Angelina and Alicia gladly joined in and Electra just listened in amusement as the discussion got heated and more ridiculous and the twins thrived on the chaos ensuing. Electra's head still drifted to Sister Wilhelmina, but she was able to put it aside when she was with the friends she loved dearly. Maybe Cedric was right, she had a family here at Hogwarts too.


	8. Chapter 8

Electra walked up the stairs towards the boy's dorms. Only two weeks had passed since the term started and Electra already knew this year was going to be intense. If Cedric wasn't powering through it with her she was sure she would have had several breakdowns by now. To top it off, dumbass Draco Malfoy spoiled poor Hagrid's first week of classes by insulting a Hippogriff and getting a nasty scratch from the creature. Hagrid was so distraught in today's class, she felt so sorry for him. It was clear he loved these animals and now because of Draco and his father, the sweet Hippogriff, Buckbeak, was sure to get the chop. It made her sick just thinking about it.

Oh, and there had been a sighting of Sirius Black not too far from the castle, as if things couldn't get more stressful. Something about the convict’s picture made Electra nauseous. Maybe it was his gaunt skeletal face, yellow teeth and long matted hair, or the unsettling look in his eyes. Whatever it was Electra couldn't stand looking at his moving photo for more than a second.

Electra shook those thoughts out of her head as she reached the landing of the dorm second to the top and knocked. She hoped the boys' tower was set up the same way the girls' was. She got her answer almost immediately as the door snapped open just wide enough for a specific redhead's head to pop out and look at who the perpetrator was.

_ "Who's there!" _ Fred hissed. His face was very close to hers and Electra had to take a little step back on the landing to give them some space. "Oh, hey Lex." He smiled broadly. "What brings you to the boys' tower?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I've got a proposal." She held up her scrolls of finished homework. "And food." She held up a basket of nicked food from the Great Hall. Okay, nicked was extreme, she just noticed that the twins ate only a few bites of dinner before dashing back to their dorm, so she had finished early too, magicked up a small basket from a potato (Professor Mcgonagall would have been very proud) and stuffed some food into it on the down-low before sneaking off to Gryffindor Tower.

Fred's eyes sparkled. "You're an angel Electra."

She shrugged casually. "So I’ve been told.”

He opened the door wide for her. George was sitting on the floor by the furnace in the middle of the room. There, on the floor before him, was a bunch of sweets Electra didn't recognize, a cauldron currently bubbling on a low heat, and a few books open. George shrieked like a little girl and tried to cover whatever was happening on the floor when he noticed his twin swing the door open with someone at the threshold.  _ "Fred! We're working!" _

"Calm down George, it's Lexi," he laughed as he moved aside so she could come in. Electra was chortling at George as she stepped into the boys' dorm. It looked exactly like hers, except it was flipped and had one less bed. A furnace sat in the middle of the circular room with four, four-poster beds all donned with red curtains trimmed in gold, circling it. Trunks with the boys' initials sat in front of their respective beds and dirty clothes, books and other oddities lay on the floor and under their beds. Electra knew immediately which beds belonged to Fred and George, even without George sitting in front of his or the initialed trunks. They were the only two unmade, their Cleansweep Fives perched between their bed and nightstand, and if you really looked you could see that the outsides of their bed curtains had little holes burnt into them like they had set off a firework between their two beds, which Electra just  _ knew _ was what had happened.

Fred quickly skidded a dirty laundry pile of his under his bed before Electra could see.

"Son of a Bludger you scared me Lex," breathed George sitting back up, his hand clutching his shirt over his heart. Fred took his seat beside his brother on the floor again.

"I brought the goods," she said with a devilish smile looking down at the twins, showing off what she'd brought.

George sighed in relief. “Thank Merlin, we were worried you may have cancelled our little arrangement this year.”

“Me and George were getting ready to get our arses whooped.”

“When have I ever let you two down?” Electra cooed teasingly.

_ “Never,” _ answered Fred. He cocked his eyebrows at her suggestively and she gave a cheeky wink.

George groaned. By now he should have been used to Electra and Fred’s flirty banter, all in good fun of course. “Enough teasing, give them here New York.” George reached up for the basket. Fred leaned back on his hands, nearly drooling at the delicious aroma coming from Electra’s basket.

She lifted her basket and scrolls higher in the air, out of their reach. "Ah, but first you must meet my demands."

"I like the way you talk," said Fred with a brash grin.

"Come on Lex,” begged George, ignoring his brother and dropping his arms weakly. “I'm  _ starving.” _

Electra cocked her head to the side and waited a moment. "My, do I like having this kind of power over you guys," she teased.

"Get your head out of the gutter New York," said Fred with his trademark crooked smile.

"Keep dreaming Weasley," she said. He shrugged and she scrunched her nose at him. "Anyways, what I want in exchange for copying my homework this year is that I want _ in." _

"In?" asked George confused.

"I want in on whatever adventures you have this year, and I don't care if it gets me detention. I need fun this year with the O.W.L.s and you two are just the ones to help me."

They eyed each other wickedly. "Deal," they said in unison.

Electra smiled and handed over her offerings. She helped set up a picnic of sorts on the floor of their dorm room as they let Electra in on everything they were up to. Currently they were working on a bunch of sweets that would cause the consumers all sorts of illnesses, and a sweet to counteract them. Electra was reminded of mad scientists looking at the two as they excitedly went into depth about how they made fudges that caused a fever.

She learned quickly that the twins were incredibly smart early on in their friendship. She watched first year as they'd blow off charms homework, but instead invent their own charm for a game they made up or halfass a Potions essay just to make their own sticky concoction that they used to torture Filch. She admired their creativity. 

After their Howler from their mother and Electra had given them her homework to copy, they had pestered her for a way to pay her back, but she couldn’t think of one for quite a while. It wasn’t until one day she spotted them in the Quad playing their own modified game of Exploding Snaps that made the explosions take shapes or spell out offensive words. There was a large group of students of all ages pooled around them, watching the two redheaded twins in amusement as they goofed off. Not only did she admire their creativity in that moment, but the way they had already established themselves as the social kings of their year. Not a soul disliked them, no Gryffindor, save Percy, ever got mad at them when they lost house points because the circumstance had been so entertaining that it was forgiven in an instant. She envied them really.

Electra strode right up to them, pushing aside a classmate or two on her way. They had looked up at her, confusion painted on their freckled faces. “Teach me,” she simply said. They exchanged looks before smiling widely. Her petty jealousy evaporated.

“Thought you'd never ask New York,” said Fred and George patted the stone ground between them. It was the first time anyone other than Cedric had made her smile at Hogwarts. And the rest is history.

"You know Lexi," said Fred while indulging in some pork roast, "these deals of ours hardly seem fair. You're doing all the work just in exchange to goof off with us when you could do that anyways."

Electra shrugged as she bit into a biscuit. "I don't see the problem."

"Well dummy," said George flicking Electra lightly on the forehead, "we feel like we're taking advantage of you."

Electra swallowed her bite while rubbing her forehead. "It’s pretty even to me. It’s not like I’m going out of my way to do extra work, and I'm getting something out of you to boot.”

“And what is it you’re getting out of us then?” asked George. “Adventures?”

“Detentions?” joked Fred.

Electra let out a laugh. “Exactly that, adventures and detentions. What more could a girl ask for?”

Fred threw a piece of cheese at Electra. "Weirdo," he laughed airily.

She picked up the piece of cheese that landed on her lap and popped it into her mouth. "So," said Electra with her mouth full, "speaking of adventures, anything planned soon?"

They met her with excited eyes. "Actually, we do," said George.

"Tonight," said Fred with a devilish grin.

✧

Electra checked the clock on her bedside table.  _ 12:55. _

She decided that now would be a good enough time to go down. She slowly creeped out of her bed, petting Nyx so she stayed quiet as she grabbed her combat boots and robes and tip-toed out of her dormitory making sure to not wake Angelina and Alicia. She padded down the stairs in her purple fuzzy socks. She reached the common room and saw she was the first one there. She took this time to sit down and lace up her boots over her black sweatpants. She hummed  _ Rhiannon _ by Fleetwood Mac as she did so.

"Nice song," said a voice over her shoulder.

She jumped. George and Fred snickered.  _ "Dicks," _ hissed Electra.

They were dressed like she was, their robes over pajamas and boots, flaming red hair concealed under their hoods.

"Come on, let's get going," said Fred looking down at his watch. "Filch is usually in bed by one on Fridays, we should be clear, but in case-" He trailed off as he brought out a large old piece of parchment.

The Marauder's Map. They had shown her the map last year after their annual deal. She watched as Fred tapped the empty parchment paper with his wand whispering, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map came to life. Lines swirled onto the page like ink blots flowing through water.

The three bent their heads over the map, almost knocking noggins, to study it. "Looks like Peeves is in the kitchens," whispered Electra.

"And Mrs Norris is stalking around the fourth floor," breathed George.

"Alright, we know the drill, get to the passageway without them two, or worse, spotting us," said Fred.

Electra and George nodded. "Good, come on." She shrugged on her robes and followed her friends to the portrait hole. Fred peered out to make sure the coast was clear before stepping out and motioning for the other two to follow.

_ “You’ll get in trouble,”  _ hissed the Fat Lady in the portrait.

_ “Not if you don’t blab,” _ hissed Electra back. The Fat Lady huffed annoyingly and the twins snickered.

This wasn't her first rodeo sneaking out of the castle with Fred and George. They just had to make sure that they didn't cross paths with Peeves or Mrs Norris and they were set. They snuck quietly through the castle until they reached the first floor corridor. Electra knew this passageway. Behind Gregory the Smarmy's statue was a secret passage out of the castle and to the Owlery. Fred, George and Lee had found it their first year, those sly foxes.

She remembered the first time she took that passage with them to sneak into the Forbidden Forest for the first time. Electra had been so spooked she thought she saw Snape's silhouette in the trees. She had taken off running, tripped on a tree root and broke her ankle. The twins had to take turns giving her piggyback rides back to the castle. They'd gotten away with their little lie that Electra had fallen down the girls' staircase. She smiled at the memory.

Fred went into the carved out hole first. He held out his hand for Electra to take for balance, which she gratefully took. His hands, even for his young age, were pretty big and calloused from Quidditch and tinkering and nearly covered Electra's whole hand.

Fred guided their way through the long, dark passage until they stepped out through a large crack right behind the staircase leading up to the Owlery. She looked up and could hear the hundreds of nocturnal owls hooting and flapping about. The moon was almost full and shone brightly above them, without a cloud in the sky. She could see the Whooping Willow far down the greens on their right, the dark Quidditch Pitch to their left, and ahead of them the even darker forest.

George wiggled out behind Electra and dusted off his robes. With her hand still in Fred's she held out her other for George. He took it with a smirk and they took off down the greens, running at top speed. The boys' longer legs had them going faster and were almost dragging Electra behind them. The wind whipped the hoods off their heads as they sprinted towards the forest. She couldn't help but let out an exhilarated laugh as they ran, wind racking through her curls and whipping her robes around behind her. It felt like she was flying. It was thrilling. Fred and George were laughing too, clearly enjoying themselves as the three of them had pulled off their little stealth mission.

Fred and George slowed down as they reached the beginning of the forest. Fred turned and caught Electra around the waist to stop her. She laughed giddily as the momentum allowed Fred to swing her around, butterflies fluttering about in her stomach. They laughed breathlessly as she stumbled to her feet. The three of them looked up at the ominous Forbidden Forest looming over them. Electra brushed her hair out of her face.

"Ready?" asked Fred breathlessly.

"Ready," answered George and Electra in unison. They took out their wands and whispered  _ "Lumos," _ as they stepped into the Forbidden Forest.

✧

It felt like hours they were trekking through the forest. Electra was getting increasingly tired and along with that, crabby. "Did you guys find all you need yet?" she grumbled.

"Almost, just need fluxweed," answered George as he pocketed more wormwood.

"Remind me  _ why _ you couldn't  _ 'borrow' _ these things from Professor Snape's storage or the greenhouses again?" she asked for maybe the twelfth time.

"Because Sprout and Snape are getting suspicious," explained Fred patiently as he used his wand to search the forest floor.

"Plus the Forbidden Forest has a bunch of the things we need since it's the only place that grows plants that aren't native to Britain," added George, just as patiently.

Electra was set with the job to keep look out as Fred and George looked for everything they needed. A few times she heard the flapping of bats fly past. Once she heard the drone of dozens of hooves and three had to duck to make sure the centaurs didn't see them. As startling as that was, Fred and George were ecstatic to find a few strands of centaur tail hairs stuck to branches after. Crazy bastards.

Electra hated the feeling the forest gave her. It was inky black without their wands and always had a mysterious mist rising from the mossy ground. The trees bent in strange shapes like out of a fairytale, but the creepy silence was the worst part. There was no white noise in the forest, like it was a blackhole in their world and the only noises came from the living creatures inside it. A chill snaked up her spine.

"Found it!" breathed George excitedly as he bent down to pick up a handful of fluxweed.

_ "Jesus wept," _ breathed Electra in relief.

"Let's go, the Quidditch Pitch is that way," pointed out Fred checking the map as his brother stuffed his pockets with fluxweed. He stuffed it back into his hoodie's front pocket and they all threw their hoods back over their heads.

They made their way back to the castle, still keeping their ears out for any sounds out of the ordinary. Electra dreamed of her warm bed as it had grown considerably colder as they continued the trek back.

"Merlin's pants, it got cold out here," said Fred through chattering teeth.

Electra agreed, rubbing her arms for warmth. "It's only late September and it's colder than a witch's tit in a brass bra."

Fred and George boomed in laughter and Electra joined them. They had just about reached the end of the trees. She turned back to see George wiping a tear away as Fred clutched his stomach. "Oh, I'll be using that one, New York," said George through chuckles.

Electra giggled. "You're very welcome for the new material." She curtsied at them. She was pleased as they saluted her.

Suddenly her wand went off with a bang and sent up a thin bolt of lightning from her hand.

"What the hell was that?" asked George, stunned. Her wand was buzzing as if more lightning was coursing through it. It was sending tingles up her arm.

"I don't-" she started as she stepped out of the forest and rounded towards the Owlery. A face covered in pale decaying, scabbed skin swooped from above them and right into Electra's face. It was more terrifying than anything Electra had seen out of a horror film. The face was void of eyes, and there was a black gaping hole in the middle of the face where the mouth should be.

Before Electra could scream she was transported.

_ "You could have done great things if you have just accepted my invitation." _

_ No,  _ thought Electra.

_ "A pureblood like yourself, is wasted on these ridiculous morals." _

This was different from her nightmares. Electra instead was standing in the kitchen between her mother and the black cloaked man. Electra felt like her veins were ice as she looked at the man pointing his wand at her mother. She never noticed before now that in her dreams, her memory was blurry, like she were watching through foggy glass, but now she could see everything crystal clear with a sharpness that was worse than her nightmares had ever been. She still couldn't see his face beneath the skull mask, but he was even more terrifying in full focus. His black robes flowed around him like smoke and his very presence induced a feeling of terror like none Electra had ever felt before. It filled her completely.

_ "You're wrong." _

_ No,  _ she thought again.  _ Please no, not again. _

She looked at her mother. Electra’s breath caught in her throat as she was able to see her mother properly for the first time in twelve years. She had a pretty fairy-like face with large round eyes, the color of evergreen. Her strawberry blonde hair tumbled down her back in thick waves. Her mother was ethereal, but her face was tearstained. She looked terrified, but also headstrong the way Electra remembered in her nightmares.

_ "And like every tyrant, you shall fall too."  _ Electra watched in dread, knowing she couldn't help her mother, as she pointed her wand at the cloaked man. Electra reached for her mother, called out to her, but her hand just passed though her mother and she wasn't able to make a sound. Electra felt tears stinging the back of her eyes. A feeling of defeat was starting to bloom deep on Electra's chest.

The man laughed in his strange high pitched voice _.  _ She closed her eyes as her blood turned to ice.  _ "Silly girl. Whether I fall or not, you will not be alive to find out." _

_ "NO!" _ Electra screamed as a blinding white light took over her vision.

No, wait, that wasn't right. It was green in her nightmares. She snapped open her eyes in a panic and found herself laying on her back, looking up at the night sky, part of it dotted out by the tops of trees behind her. Her body still felt like it was floating and she felt cold.

"Lexi!"

She looked to the side and saw a figure cloaked in black. She felt the cold hand of fear squeeze around her stomach again. She screamed in horror and tried to scurry away from the figure, but a hand came down over her mouth.

"Lexi stop! It's me!  _ It's Fred! _ " The voice was frantic as Fred brushed back his robe's hood to reveal his face and fiery red hair underneath. It fell over his freckled cheeks bones as he looked over his friend’s face in bewilderment.

Seeing Fred’s face was the biggest relief in Electra's life. She felt hot tears fall over the rims of her eyes as she looked up at her friend. He removed his hand from her mouth the instant he realized she was crying. She closed her eyes and felt herself let out a sob. She wasn't sure whether she was crying out of relief or fright.

"Lex?" Fred asked softly. She buried her face into her hands not wanting her friends to see her breakdown. After a shocked moment of stillness, she felt a hand gently stroke her hair. George knelt next to them and rubbed Electra's shoulder as she tried to steady her breathing to calm down.

After several minutes Electra stifled her cries. She sat up and wiped her wet face with her robes. Electra kept her head down, half not able to look at her friends in embarrassment, and half because the heaviness of her body made it hard to keep her head right on her shoulders. "What happened?" she asked with a shaky breath.

"A Dementor attacked," said a new voice above her. She raised her heavy head and blinked hard to see, to her utter surprise, Professor Lupin. "You were lucky I was here to get rid of it."

He looked more tired than Electra remembered.

"Thank you," she said weakly. 

He smiled sympathetically at her, which she was not expecting at all. "Here, eat this." He squatted down in front of her and handed her a bar of chocolate. "It helps."

She thanked him again and took it with weak arms.

"Professor, why are you out here?" asked George as they watched nervously as Electra took a bite out of the chocolate. "Not that we're not thankful you were," he added quickly.

"I couldn't sleep and decided to write to a friend," answered the professor motioning to the Owlery. "But I think the real question is what are you three doing in the Forbidden Forest and at this hour?"

They went silent. Professor Lupin hummed. "Well I can't let this go, so I'll have to give you three detention and take away house points, but I do hope you've learned your lesson on sneaking out at night especially with Sirius Black's escape. Do you understand how dangerous that is!" he scolded them.

"Yeah, we got a pretty good idea," mumbled Electra, with a mouth full of chocolate. She did feel a lot better, not as dizzy, but still kind of weak.

Professor Lupin tried to hide the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Can you stand Electra? We should really get back into the castle."

She nodded and with Fred and George's help, go to her feet. Her head swam dizzily and she felt dead on her feet.

"I'll walk you three back so you don't get into any more trouble."

They walked in silence until they reached Godric's Landing. Electra's legs felt like lead as she half stumbled onto the landing. Professor Lupin looked at the portrait with sad eyes. "Go to bed you three, and I'll see you all in detention in my office, Monday after dinner."

They all nodded and practically fell through the portrait hole in their exhaustion. 

“Looks like I didn’t have to blab,” said the Fat Lady in her best I-told-you-so voice.

“Bugger off,” breathed George as the portrait closed behind them. They bid each other goodnight as they walked up their respective tower and finally slumped into bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Electra spent the rest of the weekend in the common room with her friends either working on Transfiguration homework, playing gobstones, or writing to Sister Wilhelmina. Fred and George didn't bring up the Dementor attack, which Electra was grateful for, she didn't want to relive that embarrassing moment. She left every night to do patrols with Cedric and with that the weekend was over, Monday classes came and went and it was time for Electra, Fred and George's detention with Professor Lupin.

After dinner the three of them bid their friends goodbye and trudged up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

They walked in silence for a few moments.

"Erm, hey Lex," said George cautiously, exchanging a nervous glance with his twin as they walked across the viaduct, taking the long way. "Can we ask you a kinda personal question?"

"Depends," she said just as cautiously wrapping her robes tighter as the wind picked up bringing a chilly breeze.

George looked at Fred and nudged him on. "Uh, right," said Fred. "Well, what happened to you when the Dementor attacked you?"

"You just sorta went rigid," added George.

"And it looked like the Dementor was sucking out your soul." Fred shivered.

"Felt like it too," she grumbled under her breath. The twins exchanged anxious looks.

"I mean," started George slowly, "we know Dementors aren't as cute as baby Nifflers," he joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

"They had Draco basically pissing himself in our compartment," said Fred with a wicked smile. The three snorted at the memory.

_ "Pussy," _ laughed Electra. The other boys laughed loudly. "Though, I'm one to talk." She smiled ruefully.

"Yeah, your reaction was kind of extreme. You know, like Harry's." George eyed her curiously.

Electra bit the inside of her cheek. "Has it got to do with your parents?" asked Fred cautiously.

She looked up at the boys. Their flaming copper red hair blew with the breeze coming from the Great Lake. Their almost identical golden brown eyes were looking at their friend in a mix of concern and curiosity as their dark auburn eyebrows, a few shades darker than their hair, scrunched together. She knew immediately, looking at their expressions that they weren’t trying to be nosey, they just genuinely cared. It was odd. She didn’t have much experience with friends, before Hogwarts, before Cedric really. But it felt the same way she felt with Cedric, she trusted them.

Electra nodded.

"We see," breathed George.

"You don't have to tell us," said Fred remorsefully.

"No, it's okay." Electra took a deep breath steeling herself for what she was about to say next, deciding to trust her gut and take the plunge. "It was like I was taken back to the moment my father murder my mother."

Electra watched as their faces flashed with looks of horror and shock. All her friends knew her family was dead, but she never delved into her past any further than that. Cedric knew everything of course, but that was different, there were no secrets between Electra and Cedric. She didn't tell anyone else because, well because of how the girls at Our Fair Lady had acted when they’d caught wind of her circumstances. It had made her life in the New York home a living hell, she didn’t want that mirrored at Hogwarts too.

But something was different about telling Fred and George Weasley. They didn't seem like the types to abandon her or treat her differently. Maybe it was the way she saw how they were with Harry Potter. Maybe she actually just trusted them? She wasn't sure what it was exactly, but in her heart and her gut she knew they could be entrusted with her secret.

_ "You saw it?" _ asked Fred in bewilderment.

Electra nodded and looked forward again, afraid to watch their expressive faces paint every emotion they felt across their faces. "I was just a toddler,” she started again, wanting to explain herself. “but... but you know something like that, it revisits me every once in a while in my nightmares." Her voice got quieter as she spoke and the twins had leaned their heads in closer to hear her as they walked slowly past the greenhouses.

"My father is a wizard though," she added as she glanced up and saw their green faces. "She was killed using magic, nothing too... gory."

"Still," breathed Fred swallowing hard.

"Your dad was a wizard?" asked George, nearly cutting Fred off, in shock.

Electra nodded again.  _ "Is  _ a wizard," she corrected. "My mother was a witch too. She tried to fight my dad, but he won. His body wasn't among the rest of my family's. Statistically ninety-eight percent of fathers who annihilate their family will take their own life after, but not my father. The police think he's still out there and they believe it’s because he wasn’t successful."

_ "Successful?" _ questioned Fred.

“Yeah,” she said simply. She could feel herself getting angry as she usually did when she thought of her father. “I mean, he managed to kill seven of eight family members, and it’s not like he felt bad ‘cause I was a baby, didn’t seem to care about age, my four year old cousin was among the dead. So why kill yourself then when you had your daughter left to murder?” She scoffed cynically, watching the paintings lining the walls move about as they walked slowly on. “That’s why I was shipped off to America, didn’t want dear ole’ dad finding me, did they?”

They walked in silence for a long while. Electra didn’t really mean to spill her guts, but this was Fred and George we’re talking about here, if she couldn’t trust them then no one was ever to be trusted ever again. Except Cedric of course.

Fred cursed finally, breaking the long silence.

"We just assumed you were a Muggle-born and your parents died in an accident or something," admitted George with wide eyes. “Not,” he swallowed hard, “not  _ that.” _ A chill ran through her friends' spines.

"I don't like bringing it up,” she grumbled “Unlike poor Harry Potter, I'm able to keep my shitty past to myself.” She let out a cynical laugh.

_ "Merlin,  _ what is with the orphans around here?" sighed Fred incredulously, immediately easing the tension. He was best at that, even Electra couldn't help but grin and hold back a laugh.

"The orphans of Hogwarts are on another level, let me tell you," joked George lightheartedly.

Electra snorted. "You can say that again." The trio chuckled awkwardly. They trekked up the stairs, getting closer to their destination.

"We're sorry we brought it up Lexi," Fred said after their laughter died.

"Don't be, I'm glad you guys know." She smiled up at them. "I'm glad we're close enough that I can tell you guys my story."

The smiles on their faces were so bright they could light the whole castle. Electra felt her stomach do a weird sort of flip.

“Aren’t you kind of scared being in Britain again?” asked George, his eyebrows scrunched. “I mean your dad must’ve known you’d end up at Hogwarts eventually right? Doesn’t it frighten you that he may come looking for you here?”

“I hope he does,” she said hotly, her temper flaring again. “I want to look him in the eye when I make him pay for what he did.”

Electra wasn’t expecting Fred to laugh, but he did.  _ “You’re mental,” _ he breathed. “It’s kinda hot though.”

Electra let out a laugh despite her mood. Merlin, was he good at switching her moods on a dime. “Keep it in your trousers Weasley,” she jested back. They laughed loudly as they walked into detention, Professor Lupin waiting for them at his desk.

✧

Detention wasn't too bad. Professor Lupin had them write a twenty-two inch paper on why they shouldn't sneak out of the castle and the dangers of doing so. After Electra had finished she handed it over to Professor Lupin who sat at his desk grading papers. He looked up at her, his hazel eyes almost an unnaturally bright color, and gave her an easy-going smile.

"Electra, can I speak to you in the hallway for a second, before you're excused?"

He looked even more tired as he did that night on the greens, if that was even possible. He still had a smile that Electra couldn't help but trust. "’Course sir."

She went back to her desk, gave a gesture to Fred and George to write faster and stepped out of the classroom with Professor Lupin. He shut the door behind and she spotted Fred and George lean forward in their desks to get a better look before it closed. She snickered at them.

"I hope you don't think I'm being intrusive," said Professor Lupin bringing her attention to him, "but from that Dementor attack I could tell… I’m not really sure what exactly, just that you’ve seen something awful." His face wasn’t one of pity necessarily, more like empathy. Electra couldn’t help but notice his scars again. He too must have been through some awful things.

"That obvious, huh?" she confessed with a huff.

The professor smiled warmly, but his usual bright eyes looked sad. "You clearly don't need to tell me, but unfortunately for you and Mr. Potter, it is quite clear from the way the Dementors are attracted to the two of you that you've been through something traumatic."

_ "Terrific," _ she huffed sarcastically. Professor Lupin let out a soft laugh. She remembered something. "But you got rid of them?”

“I did, yes.”

“Then if they're so attracted to me, as you say, then how do I get rid of them like you did?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. In your and Mr. Potter's cases, I think extra lessons are in order." Electra tilted her head in intrigue. "I know you are one of the few students doubling up on classes," he continued, almost talking to himself, "but I think we can work something out. How about Halloween night, since it's a weekend day, we have our first lesson and I'll teach you how to defend yourself against dementors."

Electra's face brightened and she got a giddy sort of feeling. "I'd love that professor! Thank you!"

Lupin smiled kindly at Electra before his demeanor changed to a more serious one. "It's my duty as your Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I will warn you, it's difficult magic, which is why it's not normally taught in classes. Many people can't do it."

"I'll do my best," Electra reassured Professor Lupin earnestly.

He smiled again. "Glad to hear it, I'll see you in class tomorrow then." He nodded at her and stepped back into his classroom where Fred and George were scribbling furiously on their parchment.

"See you professor," said Electra with an excited smile.

✧

The rest of September passed rather stressfully as the amount of homework piled higher than ever. She and Cedric spent every waking moment in the library working on homework together with the occasional Angelina and Alicia joining, or Fred and George coming to do the little bit of homework they actually did and to copy Electra's in secret.

As if the homework load wasn’t stressful enough, Sirius Black was sighted near the school and had just about everyone on edge. On top of all that, Electra and Cedric also had Prefect duties as well as Quidditch practices for Cedric, which had to be even more stressful since he was Hufflepuff's captain. Electra took pity on him and let him copy her Ancient Runes and Potions homework, not that she was that great at Potions herself, but he was atrocious at those subjects.

Halloween came as a brief relief in work to Cedric and Electra as most classes the week before were spent doing something fun and in the spirit of Halloween, with the added bonus of hardly any homework given out over the weekend. To add to this weekend's hype, there was a trip to Hogsmeade and tonight after the Halloween feast Electra had her first lesson with Professor Lupin. Electra was buzzing with excitement all morning.

As she, Angelina and Alicia headed for Hogsmeade that afternoon she noticed Hermione and Ron consoling a downcast Harry as they promised to bring him back sweets from their trip. She felt bad for Harry and made it her mission to find something to cheer him up.

She spent the entire morning shopping and hanging around Hogsmeade with Angelina and Alicia until lunch when they split so Electra could meet Cedric for butterbeer.

She spotted Cedric in the corner of the pub. He was standing in front of a table chatting with Cho Chang. Electra smiled mischievously. She sauntered over to the pair as Cho giggled and Cedric smiled proudly. "Oh Ced, were you just telling Cho about the time you accidentally mooned Snape in your second year?" said Electra in a sickly-sweet voice.

Cedric's smile was immediately replaced with a look of utter disbelief and anger. _ "Lexi!" _ he hissed as he eyed Cho, his cheeks turning a bright pink.

Cho giggled hysterically _. "You what?!" _

"He hasn't told you?" asked Electra in mock surprise. "Oh well let me! Or maybe Ced, here would like to tell the story, he is the star of the harrowing tale after all."

"Uh Cho, I'll see you back at the castle okay?" Cedric grabbed Electra's arm and dragged her away before she could embarrass him any further.

"See ya Cho!" called Electra over her shoulder, wiggling her fingers at the girl.

Cedric picked a table in the corner, far away from Cho and out of sight from most of the pub. He plopped Electra down in the booth and sat across from her. He was fuming. Electra laughed maniacally.

"What the  _ bloody hell _ Lex?!"

"I'm so sorry Ced! I just had to, it's too easy," she laughed through tears.

"Yeah, well, butterbeer's on you today then," he pouted.

"Okay, okay. I'll get it." Electra got up from the booth and ordered two butterbeers at the bar. When she came back Cedric was still peeved at her for making a fool of him in front of his crush.

“She’ll never speak to me again,” he grumbled.

"Oh come on Ced, it wasn't  _ that _ bad."

"Just wait 'til I find out who you fancy," he muttered into his mug.

She laughed. "Good luck."

To brighten his mood Electra turned the conversation to something she knew would lift his spirits. "So how's the Hufflepuff team looking this year, O Captain my Captain?" She hid her smile in her butterbeer as she saw his eyes light up at the subject. 

"We've got a wicked team this year." Electra listened happily as he droned on about how they were crushing practice and their new beaters were really good for third years and on and on. She loved how animated he got when he talked about the sport.  _ Ugh what a jock.  _ Oh well, she loved him anyway.

They spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and celebrating their break from overwhelming classes and homework. Electra filled Cedric in on what had happened the night of the Dementor attack and how Fred and George knew everything now, and her extra lessons with Professor Lupin tonight.

"What do you think he's going to teach you?" he asked. Cedric had his dark eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

"Beats me, but he said a lot of witches and wizards can't even pull it off."

"So why's he teaching, let alone a fifth year, but a third year it then?"

Electra shrugged. "I guess it's the only way to put up a fight against them." She shivered remembering the feeling it gave her. "And by the sound of it, Harry is just as if not more affected by them than I am. I'd be trying my damnedest to learn it too if I were him."

Cedric offered his pinky from across the table and she took it with hers. "I wish I could help."

Electra smiled at her best friend. "You already are."

"Hey Cedric, Lexi."

Electra looked up to see who had snuck up behind her. The Hufflepuff Quidditch team was standing around Electra and Ced's booth. "Hey guys, what's up?" said Cedric looking up at them.

"Uh, Lexi do you mind if we steal Cedric from you?" Hasan Usman, a fifth year like her and Ced, asked. His cheeks were flushed pink and he rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at Cedric and Electra's hands.

Electra nodded at them and took her hand back. "Not at all, but tell me, have any of you seen Fred and George Weasley anywhere?"

"I think I saw them in Zonko's a little bit ago," said Kendra Frank, a Hufflepuff girl in her fourth year.

"I should've known," Electra grumbled as she got up. She grabbed her peacoat off the bench and swung it over her shoulders.

"I'll see you for patrols tonight?" asked Cedric looking up at her as she pulled her newsboy cap over her curls.

"Definitely,” she said, giving Cedric a smile. “I'll leave Ced to you guys then.” She gave the Hufflepuffs a casual salute as she ducked out of the Three Broomsticks. It had gotten chillier as the sun was setting and she silently thanked herself for dressing warmly. 

It wasn't often they got to dress out of uniform in public and being the New Yorker she was, she relished in these fleeting moments. She wore both hands full of rings and her chunky black combat boots, like she always did. Her black turtleneck kept her toasty with the long cream colored peacoat she’d thrifted in at some store in Greenwich Village, hanging off her shoulders, a little too big for her. Most of her clothes were thrifted, like the pair of dark brown plaid slacks she had on, as you can imagine orphanages don’t really have a ton of money to just throw around to their girls, but Sister Wilhelmina always came in clutch for Electra. To top off her look she wore her black newsboy cap over her curly hair that she let tumble down her shoulders with her wand tucked away in her leather belt. She knew she would be the pride of Manhattan in this look and she looked damn cute if she said so herself.

She stepped into Zonko's and spotted the two redheads immediately. They were talking animatedly with each other in front of a shelf of fanged frisbees. They were in jeans and one of them, George it was, was wearing a thick flannel over a sweatshirt and Fred was wearing an old colorful 80's windbreaker that clashed with his copper hair. Electra snuck up behind them.

"Hey!" she shouted and jumped on their backs, swinging her arms around their necks. She was pleased with their startled shrieks. 

_ "Shit, _ New York, I think you just sent me into cardiac arrest," said Fred breathlessly clutching his heart over his black turtleneck.

She laughed heartily. "Sorry, but you left yourselves wide open."

George punched her arm playfully. "That's for scaring the tar out of me for the third time this year."

She giggled again remembering his girlish squeal. "Can't help it, I'm just  _ that good," _ she gloated teasingly.

Fred laughed at that. "Oh, but dear Electra,  _ we," _ pointed to his twin brother and back, both sporting wicked grins, "are better."

"If you say so." She knew she was asking for it, but she loved teasing them regardless.

"Oh you just wait New York, you have no idea what kind of storm is coming," threatened George.

"I look forward to it," she challenged playfully. "’Til then, I need you guys' help."

"With what?"

"Harry Potter."


	10. Chapter 10

Electra couldn't help her giddiness during the feast as she joked and laughed with her friends. Her friends were in particularly good spirits as well. The long awaited dessert appeared and they only got rowdier. Electra shared a chocolate bat with Fred as she spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione goof off a little down the table. They never sat too far away from Fred and George, which she thought was sweet. She smiled to herself as she watched Harry laugh merrily with his friends. If anyone deserved more moments like this, Harry was one of them Electra thought. She was pleased with what she, George and Fred had come up with to help Harry in his Hogsmeade predicament.

Harry spotted her watching and Ron, following his friend's gaze looked over at Electra too. She tipped her chocolate bat's wing at the boys and gave a friendly, knowing wink. She watched as the boys' cheeks burned bright red. She snorted.

Fred brought her attention back as he took her hand with the chocolate bat's wing and took a bite of it. She looked at him in scandal. She swatted the back of his head lightly as he chuckled evilly.

"Stop torturing my little brother," he said through a laugh and a mouthful of chocolate.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, hiding her own wicked grin.

"Mhmm," he hummed, unconvinced. She took a pumpkin pasty off of his plate and took a big bite out of it before placing back on his plate.

"Hey!" he said in protest.

"That's payback for the bat wing," she said with her mouth full.

"Whatever."

"If you two are done flirting, can we get back to our bets please," huffed Lee annoyingly from across the table. Electra rolled her eyes as Fred's ears burned red.

"Actually I should probably get going now," said Electra, looking up at the high table thinning out as the feast was coming to an end. Professor Lupin had left a little bit after dessert had begun and she didn't want to keep him waiting too long. "I need to grab my things from the dorm before I get to tutoring."

She'd lied to Angelina, Alicia and Lee about what she was doing outside of class. She had told Fred and George of course. She had waited down the corridor for them to finish up their essays that night and told them everything Professor Lupin had told her. She promised to give them full details after her first lesson.

"I'll see you guys back in the common room." She stuck the rest of her chocolate bat wing in between her teeth and got up from the table. She waved as she left her friends in the Great Hall.

Electra was almost to the fifth floor on the way to Gryffindor Tower, munching on her treat, when she thought twice about it.  _ He said that this wasn't taught in school, so why do I need my textbook? Screw it. _

She shrugged as she doubled back and made her way to the second floor. As she was hopping back down the winding stairs of the main entrance she heard a noise. She froze and strained her ears. The noise was coming from above her. It was like something heavy with long nails thundering down the stone stairs, towards her. Fear gripped her stomach. She took a hold of her wand, which was held securely in her ponytail, and pointed it up towards the stairs.

The noise grew louder as it got closer and it was getting closer at an alarming speed. Her fight or flight response kicked in and she darted behind a wall on the second floor, trying to conceal as much of herself as she could, still aiming her wand towards the stairs. Her mouth went dry in fearful anticipation as she waited with bated breath.

It happened too fast. The thundering grew louder and louder until she saw a black streak darting down the stairs. Or at least a black streak is what Electra thought she saw? She didn't dare get a better look, she just knew she had to get out of there.

Electra dashed down the corridor and didn't stop running until she reached Professor Lupin's classroom. Her lungs burned as she ran, short, shallow breaths tearing down her dry throat. She swung the door open, darted inside and slammed the door behind her. She leaned against the door as she caught her breath.

_ What the hell was that?!  _ she thought to herself. She took a few deep breaths and composed herself.  _ I'm imagining things. You know, it was probably Peeves playing a nasty Halloween prank.  _ She wouldn't put it past the poltergeist to do something like this.  _ That's it, it was Peeves playing a prank,  _ she told herself.

She looked up to Professor Lupin's office door. There was a warm glow coming from the crack in the door. She pushed herself off the wooden door and walked with slightly wobbly legs up to the professor's door. She knocked on the classroom's door and entered to see Professor Lupin feeding a grindylow in a glass tank. "Good evening Electra," he said pleasantly as he smiled at her. "You okay? You look pale."

"Oh, I think I just spooked myself on the staircase," she laughed embarrassedly.

"The castle can be kind of creepy when you're alone at night, especially when you don't have a pair of pranksters by your side," he added with a mischievous smile.

Electra laughed loudly. "It seems you've got me all figured out, Professor."

He motioned for her to come closer to the grindylow. She peered into the glass. She’d seen illustrations of the beast, but seeing one in person made Electra’s skin crawl. The water demon was a sickly green color, with tentacles, little horns and looked as if it would be slimy if you touched it. She let out a disgusted  _ blech _ as she leaned away from it and the professor laughed. "Yeah, not the cuddliest of creatures."

"You can say that again."

He chuckled heartily again. "I'll spare you an audience." He picked up a bedsheet off the floor and draped it over the tank. "We'll jump right in," he said cheerfully with a clap of his hands. "I'm going to teach you the Patronus charm."

Electra went moony-eyed. "The Patronus charm?! Isn't that super difficult to produce?" she asked in incredulousness.

"It is an immensely complicated and difficult spell to just produce. But you are a great student I’ve noticed in these past few weeks and I believe I can teach you how to produce and, with a lot of patience, practice and focus,  _ master _ the Patronus charm."

Electra gulped. _ I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but really? One of the most difficult spells in wizardkind?! He’s barmy. _

She shook her head, ridding her mind of that thought. "Okay," she said in determination. "Let's get started."

"That's the spirit Electra!" he praised.

✧

Electra was starting to get frustrated now. Not to sound cocky or anything, but magic seemed to come easily to Electra. It seemed so natural to her, the movements of the wand like a dance's choreography and the latin sounding incantations reminded her of her Sunday school days that were spent learning the extinct language. And Electra could swear she could feel magic coursing through her like electricity every time she called upon her talents. It never took her this long, let alone an hour, to get a spell to work for her. It was driving her up a wall.

"Try again," encouraged her professor.

_ "Expecto Patronum!" _

Nothing.

She grunted. "It's not working," she whined, throwing her head back in annoyance. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm her rising temper.

Professor Lupin had patience bestowed upon him by on high as he smiled at her. "Try a different memory. A happier memory."

She had already tried one of favorite memories, sitting with Sister Wilhelmina on the porch in Wychmere. She also tried when Professor McGonagall had told her she was accepted into Hogwarts, when she got her wand, the first time flying on a broom. "This memory has to be a moment in your life when you were truly happy. The happiest you can remember."

_ "Okay,  _ okay, give me a second." Electra shook herself out, loosening her muscles and closed her eyes.

_ The happiest I can remember. _

Cedric's face swam into her mind. It was a much younger Cedric, the Cedric she had met on Platform 9¾. She watched as if she was out of her body watching the moment she made her first friend, as they locked pinkies, kissed their thumbs and pressed them together in their promise. The memory flipped to a sleepover Electra, Angelina, and Alicia had their second year in their dormitory. They were laughing hysterically, painting each other's nails, exchanging gossip and munching on sweets. The memory switched again. This one was recent. It was when she, Fred and George raced across the greens together last month. She remembered how free and happy she felt running hand in hand with them. She felt her chest grow warm as she smiled at the memories.

She opened her eyes, her friends clear in her mind, and said softly,  _ "Expecto Patronum. _ "

A bright silvery mist cascaded out of the tip of her wand.

"That's it Electra, keep going!" Professor Lupin encouraged.

She concentrated on her friend’s faces, their smiles, laughs. The silvery mist poured out heavier now and began to swirl around. The bright light from Electra's charm was illuminating the little office in its silver light, almost too bright to look at directly.

The door to Professor Lupin's office slammed open abruptly, startling the two of them. Electra lost her concentration and the silver mist faded, bringing the dull warm glow of the room from the sconces back. They blinked, as their eyes adjusted back to the low lit room.

_ "Oh, thank goodness!" _

"Professor McGonagall?" asked Electra.

Professor McGonagall’s face was chalky and small beads of sweat brimmed her forehead. Her chest heaved as if she had just run a mile. "Electra, dear, I'm so glad I’ve found you! Oh your friends are going crazy with worry," she said breathlessly.

"What? Why?" she asked, confused.

"Professor, why don't you have a seat and tell us what's going on?" said Professor Lupin to McGonagall calmly. He stood from his seat on his desk, and gestured for her to sit at his desk, eyebrows creased in worry.

"Oh no there's no time for that now Remus,” she huffed, swatting his offer away with a wave of her hand. “Sirius Black has broken into Hogwarts!"

Electra gasped and covered her mouth. Professor Lupin paled considerably. He sat back onto his desk like he felt suddenly weak.

"Professor?!" Electra squeaked at his response.

"Is anyone hurt? Is everyone accounted for? Is Harry-" he trailed off ignoring Electra's concern.

"Everyone was accounted for, except Miss Electra here," reassured Professor McGonagall. "No one was hurt, the Fat Lady Portrait was attacked, but she fled. It seemed he was trying to get into Gryffindor Tower."

Electra felt suddenly dizzy.

_ Gryffindor Tower did she say? _

She and Professor Lupin exchanged terrified looks.

"The staircase, did you say earlier, Electra?" whispered Lupin.

Electra nodded, dazed. She was feeling light headed now.

_ Had she ran into Sirius Black earlier?! No, that couldn't have been, she had imagined it. There was no way that was a man she saw. _

Professor McGonagall looked between the two frantically. "Staircase? What about the staircase?" she demanded.

Professor Lupin ignored McGonagall's stammering. "Where is everyone now?"

She huffed. "The professors are searching the castle for Black as we speak," explained McGonagall breathlessly. "The students are gathered in the Great Hall. Electra's friends mentioned that she went up to the dormitory before coming to see you and I'm afraid they feared Electra may have crossed paths with him while wandering to the tower alone."

"I'll join the search,” said Lupin, standing from his desk and grabbing his wand. He rounded on Electra. “Electra, perhaps you should let Professor McGonagall take you to the Great Hall." Professor Lupin gave Electra a look as if saying,  _ I'll take care of it. _

"Yes, please Electra, come with me. Your friends will be relieved to see you safe and sound." Professor McGonagall reached out for Electra. "Wand at the ready just in case." She wrapped Electra in one of her arms and dragged her out of the room and hastily to the Great Hall.

Electra looked back at Professor Lupin as he dashed out of the classroom, wand in hand. They locked eyes for a moment. 

_ Entrance hall,  _ she mouthed. He nodded at her and took off, past her and Professor McGonagall.

✧

"Lexi!"

Electra's head snapped towards the sound of her best friend's voice. Cedric was dashing along the side of the Great Hall coming from where the staff table usually was, the rest of her friends in pursuit.

She left the protective embrace of Professor McGonagall's wing and sped towards Cedric. They met roughly as they crashed together in a hug. He held her tight in his strong arms.

He pulled her away sharply and took her face in his hands. "Are you okay? Did anything happen?" He looked over her frantically.

"I'm fine Ced, I was with Professor Lupin the whole time." She felt kind of weak out of shock, but she put on a good front in front of her friends.

"Thank Godric." He brought her in for another bone-crushing hug. Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George and Lee caught up.

"I'm fine," she assured them before they could ask.

"Merlin's beard Lexi you had us all scared out of our minds, we thought maybe Sirius Black-," Alicia stopped herself, trying not to cry. Angelina nodded beside her biting her lip. Cedric let her go and Electra opened her arms for Alicia and Angelina. They came in for a hug.

"Yeah Lex, we have to chalk up your frights to four this year," said George with a relieved laugh.

"Really New York, what has gotten into you this year?" asked Fred tiredly.

She let out an exhausted laugh. "Hell if I know."

She let the girls go and took a look around the room. The entire Great Hall was converted into what Electra thought looked like an emergency shelter with hundreds of sleeping bags scattered across the floor. "Circe, look at this place," she muttered.

Fred wrapped his arm around Electra and pulled her into his side, swinging her around to face him. She looked up at him and he stood facing the Great Hall, a brazen look on his face.

"You know what this means, New York?" he asked in a sultry tone. He looked down at her a mischievous glint in his golden brown eyes and wiggled his eyebrows.

She smacked his chest. "Weasley, get your head out of the gutter," she said scandalized.

"Ow," he chuckled, rubbing the spot where she smacked him. "I was going to say the world's biggest pillow fight," he said in mock innocence. "Maybe  _ you _ should get your head out of the gutter Lex." He gave her his wicked crooked smile.

Electra smiled ruefully. "You tricked me," she said pushing the side of his middle with her fist. He laughed and pulled away from her, clearly ticklish there. Electra would do well to remember that.

"It was too easy, New York."

"Godric, I picked some real weirdos as friends," huffed Lee before he, and the rest of their group, couldn't help but laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

Almost a week passed after Halloween and Electra sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts again. She, Angelina and Alicia were playing M*A*S*H, a game she used to play in elementary school. The girls were thoroughly enjoying it, bringing their heads together over Alicia and Angelina's desk, crossing off names on the list as they played. "So I'll live in a house with my husband Adrian Pucey," Alicia  _ bleched _ , "our  _ twelve  _ kids, Godric help me, in Florence, Italy, poor and with a pet crup," said Angelina. "That sounds like a nightmare." The girls giggled maliciously.

"Everyone quiet down and sit in your seats, class has begun.” The class immediately fell into a silent confusion. Snape was gliding down the aisle with a gloating look on his face. Angelina crumbled up their game and shoved it into her bag hastily.

Electra panicked for a hot second as she thought she was in the wrong class.  _ Uh no, just wrong prof. _

"Where's Professor Lupin," asked Electra bluntly.

Snape gave her a vicious look. "He wasn't feeling well, so I will be substituting for him today."

He looked over the class with a look of disgust. He flipped the chalkboard in the front of the classroom with a flick of his wand. Electra read it in confusion.

"We learned about werewolves in third year," said George with a snicker.

"Are you not reviewing for your O.W.Ls yet?" Snape snapped. "My, he's slacking on your coursework." Electra narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't like the way he was talking about one of her favorite professors.

"We're still learning new material in Potions,  _ Professor _ ," challenged Fred. Electra chewed back an evil grin.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley," he sneered, giving Fred a wicked look. Composing himself, Snape looked coldly down at his students before turning away from them and sauntered to Professor Lupin's desk. "If you've already learned about werewolves in your third year, then one of you should surely be able to tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?"

Hands went up around the class. "No?" he said lazily with his back still turned on the class. Electra gave Cedric a look while mouthing,  _ This insufferable man-child son of a-  _

Snape snapped around and spotted Electra mid-shit talk.

"Electra Artemisia." She snapped her mouth shut and lazily turned her head back forward. "Since you seem to have the luxury of chatting with your pal Diggory, then I assume you can answer my question," he said wickedly.

"Yes sir, in fact  _ I can.  _ Actually, if you were paying any attention, the entire class can. We  _ are _ fifth years after all," she said, in an almost sneer at the teacher.

She heard one of the twins snicker behind her. Snape shot them an evil look, but before he could yell at them again Electra answered his question, bringing his attention back to her. "Animagi can transfigure themselves into an animal at will and it is learned as a skill, whereas werewolves cannot control their transformations and it is caused by a blood infection, commonly known as lycanthropy, that is transmitted via another werewolf's bite." She finished with a cock of her head and a sickly sweet smile at the professor. Cedric punched her thigh to get her to stop testing Snape. She didn't budge as they shared a chilly stare down.

“I wasn’t expecting a correct answer from you Artemisia, as whenever I call on you in my class you fail to answer any of my questions correctly.” Electra clenched her jaw in anger. He studied her lazily. “Looks like you have a subject you are actually decent at.” Cedric pinched her arm as a warning to stop, but she laughed madly, ignoring him.

“Potions is the only class I’m not passing with flying colors. Must be your dismal teaching. Probably why you can’t get this post for the life of you too, Dumbledore probably doesn’t want to watch his students die ‘cause they can’t cast a simple counter-curse because you were their professor.” A few people snickered. Snape looked around the class with a menacing look, silencing the classroom, before doubling down on her. She’d never seen him so mad, she  _ loved _ it.

“ _ You insolent girl!” _ he spat. “If you’re so clever then what is the incantation for the counter-spell that returns the target to its previous state?”

_ “Offero.” _

“What does the Smokescreen spell’s incantation translate to in Latin?”

_ “ _ The incantation is  _ fumos, _ and  _ fumo _ means ‘smoke’ in Latin.”

“What is the curse that _ Vulnera Sanentur  _ counters?”

Electra had never heard those words before. She wasn’t even sure if that counter-curse even existed, but nonetheless he had her stumped, and that made her temper flare. “You’ve just made that up! It’s not in our curriculum at all.”

He  _ tsked _ loudly as he straightened back up. “Looks like you don’t know as much as you think you do,  _ girl,” _ he sneered. “Thirty points from Gryffindor.”

He wrapped his long black robes around him like a shield and looked over the class. "I want two rolls of parchment written on my desk by the end of the class about how to recognize and kill werewolves by the end of class." He turned around and walked towards Lupin's desk.

Electra gave him a quick rude gesture with her hand while his back was turned on them before Cedric could knock it out of the air. She heard a snicker being masked by a cough behind her. Electra turned her head and caught Fred's eye, who was ducking his head and trying to hide his smile behind his hand. She winked with a devilish smirk on her face. He dropped his hand and his trademark crooked smile stretched across his face as she turned around and took out her parchment to begin her essay.

✧

Electra hated Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch matches. She never had any friends to sit with. She sloshed through the mud to the Quidditch pitch with Lee. It was an absolute monsoon outside, but she couldn't miss this match no matter what or else her friends would ream her a new one. Plus it was the first match of the season. Usually the first match of the season was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, but Slytherin backed out because Draco was still milking his injury from the hippogriff. She and her friends suspected it was really because precious Slytherin didn't want to play in this weather. But as Electra struggled against the wind she really couldn't blame them. 

Still it was pussy shit.

She was in her rain boots and raincoat, but she was still soaked to the bone as they walked towards the Quidditch Pitch.

_ How the hell are they gonna play in this? _

Lee was talking animatedly about game strategies and Electra nodded and hummed in agreement every once in a while as she struggled to keep her umbrella from flying away. She had no idea what Lee was talking about. Electra ditched her umbrella and instead used the umbrella charm to repel the rain. That worked much better.

Lee bid Electra farewell, yelling "Go Gryffindor!" as he ran towards the commentary box.

_ Well this is depressing _ .

She trudged towards the Gryffindor section when she spotted a tall redhead and a little brunette huddling under the stands. She perked up.

“Hey Hermione! Ron!” she yelled over the downpour. Electra hurried out of the rain and joined them under the stands, letting her umbrella charm subside. She shook off the excess rain on her raincoat to ignore their confused looks.

“Hi Lexi,” said Hermione, snapping out of herself out her own thoughts.

"Hey, how are you guys?” Electra gave them a smile, and she again ignored Ron’s befuddled face. “I feel like I hardly see you guys around the castle except for dinner, hope you’re not getting into any trouble." She gave them a knowing wink. Harry and his mates were always getting into something, not that they were always looking for it. Fred and George always kept Electra very informed on the trio’s happenings. Ron's cheeks blushed red, matching the color of the wet mop that was his hair. Hermione rolled her eyes at him with a look of disgust. 

"We're good, thanks for asking Lexi," said Hermione in an awkward cheery tone. "As for staying out of trouble, I can never really guarantee that with Ron and Harry.” Hermione rolled her eyes again and Electra laughed. “Uh what's up with you?"

"Well..." Electra bit her bottom lip awkwardly. "Do you guys mind if I join you in the stands? Most of my friends are playing or commentating, and it's more fun watching with friends, ya know?"

_ "We're friends?" _ asked Ron dumbly, blinking hard. Hermione punched him in the arm snapping him out of his daze.  _ "Ow! _ Whaddu do that for?"

Electra bit back a chuckle. "Well, I sorta thought we were cool since I'm friends with your brothers and all. I know we all haven't talked much, but you know, maybe a friendly Quidditch match can make friends out of us yet?" Electra smiled hopefully. "And I know the umbrella charm." She waved her wand.

✧

Electra was miserable watching the match. Not because she was sitting with Ron and Hermione. They sat in the very back row, backs against the wooden wall, their small bit of shelter from the storm. She was actually having a good time watching the match with them and laughing over the rain. But she was miserable because she was soaking wet and the game was going nowhere. Her umbrella charm was hardly helping as the rain was coming down sideways in sheets with the wind. Gryffindor was up by fifty points, but it didn't seem like this game would go anywhere without either Harry or Cedric finding the snitch. At this point Electra could care less who caught it, she wanted out of this storm.

"How can Harry see in this rain and his glasses?!" shouted Electra against the wind squinting herself to see the match.

"Oh!" pipped Hermione next to her. "I'll be right back!" She got up from her spot next to Electra and ducked out of the stands, nearly knocking Neville Longbottom into the stands below. His teeth were chattering violently. Electra felt bad for him. A moment later a flash of lightning coursed across the sky as Madam Hooch called for a time out.

"This umbrella isn't doing jack shit!" complained Electra loudly.

Ron snorted at her angry outburst. "I can see why my brothers like you."

"'Cause I'm such a lady?" she joked. He tried to hide a smile.

"Let's try something." Electra concentrated on the umbrella charm and extended it out in a bubble encasing Ron and Electra so the rain stopped coming in from the sides from the wind.

_ "Wicked!" _ said Ron as he shook his wet hair out of face and stared at the bubble. Electra decided to extend it a little further to shelter Neville. He blinked in confusion as the rain ceased to pelt him. He looked back at Electra and his eyes widened.

“Th-thanks,” he squeaked through chattering teeth. She nodded with a small smile as Hermione appeared back in the stands. Electra let her into their bubble.

"How'd you do this?" she asked wringing her curly hair out under the cover of Electra's umbrella. Her eyes were big with wonder as she watched the rain part over their heads.

"Hell if I know," Electra said with a snort.

"Where'd you run off to?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Lexi gave me an idea to help Harry see in the rain!"

"Brilliant!" Ron turned his attention back to the game that started back up again. "We're a shoo-in to win now!"

The storm was getting worse with every passing moment. Lightning streaked across the dark sky and thunder clapped louder than fireworks, booming in Electra's chest. "I don't like this," she yelled over the wind rubbing her locket between her fingers.

Hermione agreed. "This weather is too dangerous to play in they should-"

"Cedric sees the Snitch!" Electra screamed standing up in her seat. Cedric was a streak of yellow flying high through the air.

_ "Harry!" _ roared Ron, jumping out of his seat too, "don't let Diggory get the Snitch!"

The three of them screamed at the top of their lungs, cheering on their friends. The excitement of the game was a thrill to Electra and in the moment she forgot how awful she felt, soaked to the bone. But just then her wand vibrated in her hand and lightning erupted from her wand. Her umbrella charm dissolved immediately and they were soaked and freezing again.

"No," breathed Electra.  _ The last time this happened- _

There was a terrible scream as about a hundred black ghost-like figures enveloped the Quidditch Pitch rising from the ground like the dead. The hooded beasts glided through the sky slowly, casting an eerie silence over the stadium. It was a sight straight out of a horror film. She felt a chilling shiver rake up her spine as the Dementors streaked above them towards Harry and Cedric as the two they sped for the Snitch, not noticing the nightmare below them.

_ "Harry!"  _ screamed Hermione in horror. Electra was feeling faint from just being this close to the Dementors, but Harry was on a broom, if he faint…

She had to help him. Her wand was buzzing with electricity as she pointed her wand towards the black cloaked creatures.  _ Please work. _

_ "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _

A blinding silvery white mist erupted from the end of her wand. She watched as it swirled and twisted beautifully as it drifted into the sky towards the Dementors. It was mesmerizing as the mist began to take shape, billowing and wrapping the silvery clouds into an animal. Electra gasped as it took the form of a monstrous sized dog.

_ Wait. Cerberus? _

A massive silver dog with three Doberman-like heads charged the Dementors causing them to scatter from the pitch. She watched as the dog's heads snarled and snapped at the gruesome creatures. The giant dog was scaring the Dementors away, while also stopping any from trying to break rank and get closer to the students, protecting the whole stadium.

The amazement of her corporal Patronus was extremely short lived. Hermione screamed terribly as she pointed at a red figure falling out of the sky.

_ Harry. _

She saw a blur of silver on the field and dared to look away from Harry for a split second. Dumbledore charged onto the scene, wand extended. He shouted an incantation at Harry and he finally slowed, like he was floating instead of falling. Harry landed softly on the grass and Electra felt herself breath again.

Hermione was gripping Ron's hand hard enough to break bones, but he didn't seem to notice as he looked as if he was going to be sick. Hermione looked up at Electra in disbelief. "How did you-?!"

"Come on!" Electra shot out of her seat ignoring Hermione. She pushed her way past stunned students and dashed down the stairs of the stands, Hermione and Ron hot on her tail. She was suddenly very thankful for the storm as no one was able to hear that it was Electra casting that Patronus over the rain.

The teachers already had Harry on a stretcher and were racing towards the castle in the rain, the Gryffindor team right behind them. Electra’s heart sank at the sight. She, Ron and Hermione ran as fast they could, slipping here and there, to catch up with their friends through the thick mud.

Angelina noticed Electra first. "Lex!" She held out her hand and Electra took it as Angelina dragged her closer to the Quidditch team.

"How is he?!" Electra yelled loud enough to be heard over a clap of thunder.

"He's alive." Electra looked over to a tearful Hermione and a sickly pale Ron and nodded. She could see the clear relief spread across their faces.

"Lexi!" yelled Fred.

He came up beside her wrapping his arm around her shoulder blades and under her arm as she stumbled in the mud, steadying her and pushing her forward. "Did you see that Patronus?! It was insane! I wonder which professor cast it?"

"It was L-" Electra cut Hermione off with a sharp look and a shake of her head.

"Huh?" yelled Fred.

"Uh, it was amazing," Hermione said with a startled look towards Electra.


	12. Chapter 12

That Patronus was enough to frighten Electra beyond her wits. 

She was damn sure not everyone’s Patronus was a huge mythological creature, at least not one as large as her’s.  _ Right?! _ She didn’t know what it meant,  _ if  _ it meant anything, but she was almost too afraid to find out. Almost.

Hermione had promised to not tell anyone it was Electra's Patronus that had driven away the dementors during the quidditch match. She had pulled her aside outside of the Hospital Wing and explained herself.

"I-I don't want to be in the spotlight," she confessed. "I don't want anyone else, but you knowing it was me. At least, not while I try to figure out what's going on with me." She looked down at her hands and to the pretty rowan wand still clutched in her fist. The blue and green flecks of the red opal danced in the light.

Hermione placed her hand on Electra's arm reassuringly. "Your secret's safe with me."

"And me as well, Miss Electra."

Hermione and Electra's heads snapped around to find their headmaster standing before them. He was sweeping out of the Hospital Wing, his bushy silver eyebrows scrunched together. His face softened some at the terrified looks on the two young witches’ faces. He clasped his hands in front of his silvery beard, tucked into the belt around his waist.

"May have a moment alone with you Electra, if Miss Granger doesn't mind of course," he said politely, despite the anger of the Dementor attack still boiling behind his eyes.

"Of course Professor," squeaked Hermione. She nodded to him and dashed into the Hospital Wing, without another glance towards Electra.

"Walk with me." Electra swallowed hard, her heart sinking.

_ Shit. _

She tucked her wand into her ponytail and walked beside Professor Dumbledore in silence for what seemed like forever. They walked through the empty corridors as everyone was in their dorms getting dry and warm. Damn, did she envy them. Electra was shivering in her soaking wet clothes and her rain boots sloshed with rain water. And  _ Circe _ did she hate wet socks. She clenched her jaw, trying her hardest to keep her teeth from chattering too loudly.

“I am sure you are wondering why I wished to speak to you," said Dumbledore finally, in his gravelly voice, breaking the silence. 

Electra could only nod. Her heart raced as a feeling of dread spread in the pit of her stomach. She just knew she was about to get her skinny ass handed to her for causing a scene at the Quidditch match. He peered down at the young girl and let out a light chuckle.

"It is not you that I am furious with Electra,” Dumbledore said, the anger fading from his voice and a smile quirking on his lips. “Quite the opposite actually.”

Electra gave him a quizzical look.

"You see,” he continued without even glancing down at her, “I was keen on you coming to Hogwarts because I wanted to keep my eye on you. I was  _ sure _ you were special," he said with a short laugh, "and you my dear, just showed your cards tonight."

She felt like someone had injected ice into her veins.  _ Keeping his eye on her? Special?  _

He looked at her with a knowing twinkle in his eye. "Jelly Slugs." She hadn't noticed, but they had reached his office and the griffin guarding the stairwell was groaning as it moved out of the way for them. "Come, Electra. We have some serious matters to discuss."

_ This was it, I'm dead. _

Electra had never been in Dumbledore's office before. It was a large and beautiful circular room with snoozing portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses mounted on the walls. There were numerous little trinkets around the room, some emitting soft noises. One headmaster was snoozing a little too hard as he started to snore quite loudly. The headmistress beside him gave a quick whack on the top of the head with her feather fan. She quickly slumped back into her chair as if she hadn't moved at all as the snoring headmaster woke with a start.

"Who did that?!" he grumbled sleepily.

"It was no one Headmaster Undercliffe," said Dumbledore with a chuckle. "You were merely dreaming." The wizard nodded and fell back into his slumber. Electra would have laughed had she not had the sinking feeling she was going to get expelled in a few moments.

Dumbledore moved to sit in his regal high backed chair behind a clawfoot desk that looked over the whole office. He asked her to wait a moment while he wrote a letter and Electra just nodded as she took in the room.

Behind him sat a phoenix who too was sleeping soundly. She had never seen a phoenix in real life before. This one was larger than she had thought and it's feathers were a bright flaming red, reminding Electra greatly of the Weasleys. The bird was majestic even in its sleep. She wished one day to see it in flight, but for now, she'd leave it to its nap.

Electra's eyes wandered to the shelf behind the desk, and to the top where she spotted the sorting hat. Electra smiled to herself as she looked up at it. If it hadn't been for that raggedy hat, she probably wouldn't have the same friends as she did right now and she was very grateful it had placed her where she was.  _ The hat was right, I do belong in Gryffindor. _

Professor Dumbledore smiled at her expression as he looked up at her from his letter. "You have made some wonderful friends here haven't you?"

"Yeah, I was just-" she blinked at the Headmaster. He gave her a knowing smile as he dipped his quill back into his inkwell. He folded his letter and walked gracefully to the window by his desk. He opened the glass stained window and a giant eagle owl swooped in immediately. Dumbledore tied the letter to the owl’s extended leg, murmured it’s destination and the owl swooped back out of the window. 

Dumbledore turned and gestured to the chair across from his desk. “Come take a seat, we need to talk."

_ Right _ , she'd forgotten why she was here in the first place. Her stomach dropped to her asshole again. She took her seat and stared down at her muddy rain boots.

"I am sure you are aware that Professor Lupin informed me on you and Mr. Potter's extra lessons." She nodded. She wasn't actually aware, but I mean why wouldn't he tell Dumbledore? She never really thought about it.

"So therefore I know that you and Mr Potter are learning the Patronus Charm, or will be in Mr Potter’s case."

"Yes sir."

There was an agonizing pause. "That is a very  _ impressive _ Patronus Electra," he said pleasantly. She looked up at him, shocked. His eyes twinkled as he smiled proudly at her.

"Erm, thank you Headmaster," she sputtered. She wasn't expecting any praise of any sort during this talk. She felt the corner of her lips curl in a smile.

"You beat me to the incantation too. I must say you have the reflexes and wit of a fantastic dueler."

"I- Thank you sir."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and folded his hands over his chest. His eyes studied her. "That bit of lightning coming from the stands, that was from you, am I right?"

Electra bit the inside of her cheek. This man really doesn't miss a tick. He kind of reminded her of Sister Wilhelmina. "Yes, I didn't mean to though, it just sorta shot out! I-"

He raised his hand for her to stop mid-ramble. "Thunderbird tail feather?" he asked in a lazy tone.

"What?"

"Your wand core. It is Thunderbird tail feather, is it not?" He eyed and nodded at her wand tucked into her damp ponytail.

Electra took it out and held it in her hands. "Yes, it is."

"Wands with that core are able to sense danger much like the birds they come from." He looked at her wand curiously. He extended his hand. "May I?" Electra handed her wand out for Dumbledore to take. He examined it in between his frail, thin fingers.

"Thunderbird tail feather wands are quite difficult to master, but you never had any difficulty wielding magic, am I correct?" He was asking a lot of questions he seemed to already know the answers to, so what was he getting at?

Mr. Ollivander said something quite similar all those years ago, but Electra never felt a kick back from her wand. In fact her wand favored her greatly. It was almost as if sometimes it knew the spell she wanted to cast before she even finished the incantation. Her wand and her were bizarrely on the same wavelength, which made wielding magic, even newer spells, come second nature to her. Of course there were spells she had difficulty with, but it never lasted more than a class or two at most to get near perfect results. So all in all, he was right.

"I had a bit of a hard time with the Patronus Charm," she admitted humbly. 

"Ah yes, but that display of yours today proves you have already mastered it, and after one short lesson no less." Electra nodded hesitantly. She always felt awkward receiving praise. She wasn’t used to it. Dumbledore was clearly finding her slight discomfort amusing as he tried to hide a smile. He directed his attention back to her wand, sparing her anymore embarrassment.

"Hmm, rowan wood. Excellent for protection charms." He looked at her over his half moon glasses. He handed her wand back and leaned forward on his desk, hands folded over the top of the smooth wood.

"Electra, I must admit to you, I have seen other witches and wizards with Thunderbird tail feather cores and their wands have never sent up a lightning strike like yours does." Electra's eyebrows raised. "The wands only give a shock to their owners, but yours-" he trailed off giving her a once over.

After a moment Electra spoke up. "I don't get it? Do I have a special wand?" She looked at her pretty wand and twirled it in her fingers.

"Quite the opposite actually."

"I have a faulty wand?" She looked up at him with eyebrows raised and scrunched in confusion.

He chuckled. "No. What I am saying is it is not your wand that is special, it is the owner." He looked at her proudly. Right, she had forgotten he had said something similar earlier.

Electra let out a breathless laugh. "I think you're mistaken sir."

"Oh, I don’t believe I am," he said merrily. Dumbledore smiled at the young witch. "If my hunch is correct, and I very must believe it is, you dear are one of the most talented witches to step foot into Hogwarts since Voldemort," he stated rather bluntly. Electra's breath caught in her throat. She wasn't sure if the chill running down her back was from Dumbledore using You-Know-Who’s real name or from what he’d said before. 

_ There is no way I am who he thinks I am. It's not possible. It’s- _

"It is in your blood," he stated, spreading out his hands.

her heart nearly stopped.  _ In her blood?!  _ "Professor,” she started, her breath catching, “Professor, please, is there something you know about me that I don’t?" She felt like every nerve in her body was on edge.

"Let me explain." Professor Dumbledore leaned back in his chair as Electra did the opposite and sat on the edge of her seat. “Electra,” he started off carefully, “you see you have an inherent magical ability, a talent if you will. Magic lives within us, it is a part of us, we are born with it and we will die with it. Some have more than others and even fewer have more than that. You are one of the few. I have had multiple of your professors approach me and speak of your prowess in their classes. Professor McGonagall and Flitwick in particular are very impressed with your abilities. Magic does not necessarily come easier to talented witches and wizards, but usually it is as if their spells have a lesser chance of failing, or their charms are harder to break or reverse, and the power behind them packs more of a punch, if you will. I have found, though, that performing nonverbal spells do in fact come easier to those who are as talented as you, as well as wandless magic. Both usually take a lot of concentration for an average witch or wizard, but to you may come effortlessly. I suppose we shall see those results as you continue your education here," he said in a breezy tone, almost to himself.

“Even if I put that all beside, that Patronus of yours was a tell tale as to how talented you are. It was a very old, very powerful creature it took the shape of, and Patronus’ project the caster’s inner self. You-.” He paused as if considering what he wanted to say next. “Electra, you are an  _ extremely _ talented young witch, perhaps one day the most talented in this era.”

Electra blinked. She let out an airy laugh as it sank in. “That’s impossi-”

Dumbledore held out his hand to stop her and continued as if she’d said nothing. "This talent alone is enough to make any witch or wizard power hungry, but you my dear, have both and do not even realize it." He chuckled to himself as Electra stared at him in utter bewilderment.  _ This was all too much. _

"I suppose some would think it ill to tell a teenager that does not know their strength just how talented they are, but I find it more dangerous not knowing rather than knowing." He paused.

He took in the young witch before him with a scrutinizing gaze. "This talent you have can be extremely dangerous. It has changed people, twisted them. You have heard of Grindelwald?"

Electra nodded numbly. She knew all about Dumbledore's famous triumph over the greatest Dark Wizard in history, before You-Know-Who, that made him the respected and celebrated wizard he is today.

Dumbledore sighed. "He was much like you; he too was an extremely talented wizard, more than even me I dare say. I met him in Hogwarts when we were boys and we grew extremely close during our days here. Unfortunately, we fell down a dark spiral that I was able to escape, but Grindelwald-" he trailed off. "Well, I am sure you know what happened after that."

He shifted in his chair uncomfortably, like the memory itself gave him great discomfort. "What I am trying to tell you, Electra, is that this talent goes to people's heads and the outcomes can cause their downfall." Electra swallowed hard.

"What you need to know is that you are not invincible and with this great talent comes an even greater responsibility."

_ Oh my god, I'm Spider-Man. _

Dumbledore smiled ruefully at her. "Electra I know you have a kind heart and you love fiercely, that is why I have no doubt that you will hold your beliefs and morals fast. I do not think you will ever stray from your friends. You will always protect them no matter what."

Electra’s head was in a whirl. This was a lot for a fifteen year old to take in. Despite it all her heart still needed another question answered. "But what does all this have to do with my blood as you said?"

"Ah, yes, I suppose I did get off track there." He sat up straight in his chair and folded his hands over his desk once again. His icy eyes focused on Electra over his half moon glasses perched on his crooked nose with a seriousness Electra wasn’t very familiar with her headmaster having. "Electra, my hunch derives from the sorting ceremony your first year."

_ "Excuse me?" _

"The Sorting Hat took his time deciding where to put you, so naturally I was curious as to why," he said with a chuckle at his expense. "That night I put on the hat and it told me that he was having a pleasant conversation with you." He chuckled again. "Curious thing, that hat," he said pleasantly looking up at it behind his desk.

"It told me he saw your ancestors' traits in you," his serious tone coming back. "Seems that hat is more intelligent than we thought." He turned back to Electra, giving her a fixed look. She felt her palms begin to sweat. "The hat knows more about you than either of us do."

"Did it tell you anything that could help?" she asked frantically moving even further off the edge of her seat.

He gave her an odd look. "Not anything more than it told the both of us already."

"I’m not following," she said with a shake of her head.

"Clearly, if the hat knows your ancestors, then at least one of your parents attended Hogwarts."

"Right," said Electra, her mind working a mile a minute, "but I looked through all the Quidditch team portraits for a familiar face, but I couldn’t find anyone I recognized. I looked through old Daily Prophets that had mentions of Hogwarts students’ achievements, but again, I never recognized a single face," she sputtered out.

Dumbledore’s eyebrows shot up as he listened to her efforts. He paused. "Electra, you must continue to look for your family. It is  _ absolutely crucial _ you find out who your parents are." He said this very gravely, like someone’s life depended on it.

“Professor is everything okay?” She didn’t like the urgency behind his voice.

"Just promise you will continue to look for them," he said, clearly hiding something. "And if my suspicion is correct, I believe you will find out sooner than later."


	13. Chapter 13

Electra's mind was going a mile a minute.

Dumbledore had let her go from their conversation and she walked like a zombie back to the hospital wing. She was still so confused. _ How could she be so powerful? Why her? What made her so special? And who were her ancestors and what did they have to do with all this? _

Electra peeked her head into the infirmary. The Quidditch team and Ron and Hermione huddled around a single bed in the wing where Harry lay.

"We'll come and see you later. Don't beat yourself up, Harry, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had." She smiled faintly at Fred's kind words to Harry. She waited behind the door as her friends shuffled out of the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey shut the door behind them with a scowl at the muddy Quidditch team.

"Lexi! There you are, where did you run off to?" Angelina asked Electra when she spotted her.

"Oh, I needed to ask Professor Dumbledore something, nothing important," she lied with a wave of her hand. "How's Harry though?"

"Physically he'll be fine, but mentally he's in low spirits. He blames himself for losing the match," explained Alicia.

"I think we're all in low spirits," grumbled George, his face, like the rest of the team, downcast.

Electra looked at the shivering Gryffindor team and an idea popped into her head. "I think I know how to make you guys feel better."

✧

_ "Cannonball!" _

George jumped off the landing, splashing into the water and sent a wave of warm soapy purple water over the girls' heads.

"Not cool Weasley!" yelled Katie Bell as she pushed her wet hair out of her face.

The boys were laughing and pushing each other under the water as they played. Electra had sent the team up to Gryffindor Tower to fetch bathing suits and towels and snuck them into the Prefect bathroom. The bath was really just a glorified swimming pool in Electra's opinion, so she thought what a better way to get warm and lift her friend's spirits than to have a sort of pool party. She had invited Katie along and the boys found and dragged a depressed Oliver Wood with them as well, which Elecra learned that the only way they had convinced the captain to come was by telling him that she was going to be there, and only then did he agree to come.  _ Boys. _ But even with Oliver's sour mood from their crushing loss, he couldn't help but have some fun with the team.

To be completely honest, this was really to get Dumbledore’s conversation out of her mind. She needed a good distraction, and what a better distraction than having fun with her friends? 

"I feel kind of bad not inviting Harry," confessed Electra.

"How could you? Madam Pomfrey has him hostage," laughed Alicia.

Electra laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

The boys were playing chicken as the girls relaxed in the warm water in a corner. She felt Wood’s eyes flickered to her a few times, and she tried her best to ignore it. She avoided Wood like the plague after their kiss last year at the Quidditch Cup victory party. No one else knew, but she still felt awkward when she was around him. 

"Lexi, have I ever mentioned how awesome you are?" said Angelina as she leaned her head back in relaxation, snapping Electra out of her own head.

"Only a few times, but I  _ could  _ hear it more often, ya know," teased Electra.

Angelina sent a small slash Electra's way and they giggled. "Really though, this is perfect. Thank you." Angelina gave her a warm smile.

"Don't mention it," said Electra with a smile, leaning her head back as well. "But really don't mention it, I could get into a lot of trouble," she joked and her girlfriends laughed.

They stayed in the pool-bath playing different games like Marco Polo, and sharks and minnows (which all her wizard friends knew as Kelpies and Plimpies) until the water started to lose its warmth and their fingers started to prune. They all hopped out of the bath, dried themselves and threw their robes over their suits and merrily made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

Oliver was shooting her looks the whole way down the corridor that Electra desperately ignored.  _ Oh hell, please catch the hint Wood. _

He didn’t. They were almost to Gryffindor Landing when Oliver detached himself from the guys and stepped in front of Electra. Angelina’s eyes widened at her Captain. 

_ Circe, Wood, they’re gonna know! _

“Hey Lexi, could we-”

“Ah, Miss Artemisia.” They whirled around at the familiar voice.

“Professor Lupin!” Electra’s relief definitely showed as she greeted her professor excitedly. Lupin was walking towards them, his hands in his pockets almost sheepishly. His face looked grey and the dark circles under his eyes were darker than ever.  _ At least he was out and about? _

“Hello everyone. You played well, despite the weather,” he said politely towards the Gryffindor team. They nodded and muttered their disheartened thanks.  _ Guess they’re still not over their loss,  _ Electra thought to herself, holding back a laugh at their lack of enthusiasm.

“Can I speak to you privately for a minute, Electra?” he asked, turning his gaze to Electra.

“Sure.” Electra looked back at her friends. “I’ll meet you guys back in the Commons.” She gave them a reassuring smile as they looked at her suspiciously. They turned and continued to trudge towards the grand stairs, a few turning their heads back to glance at the teacher and student. Oliver slumped slightly and fell into step with the rest of the team, Angelina giving him a pointed look.

“I’m sorry, it seems I may have interrupted something there,” said Lupin with a nod towards Oliver.

Electra snorted. “Not at all Professor, in fact you just saved me from a  _ very  _ awkward situation.”

He sucked through his teeth.  _ “Yikes, _ been there.” He gave her a knowing look that made her laugh.

“How are you feeling sir? Better I hope,” she asked looking back at her Professor.

He smiled ruefully. “Oh, don’t worry about me Electra. I get sick often, but it’s never anything serious and I’m always fine a day or two later.”

Electra nodded, but something nagged at her in the back of her mind. “Well, I’m glad you’re up and about again.”

“That’s very kind of you.” He shifted his feet. “I just came back from talking to Professor Dumbledore. I hear it was your Patronus that saved the day.” He smiled proudly at her. 

She smiled back. “I had a great teacher.”

“Well it seems, you don’t need extra lessons anymore,” he said.

Electra bit the inside of her cheek. “Actually sir, would you mind if we continued them?”

Professor Lupin tilted his head like a confused puppy. She was stuck then, realizing how young he actually was. Despite the premature lines and peppered hair, he had to be in his early thirties. “You’ve mastered the Patronus charm, I don’t see what else-”

“You’re the best Defense Against the Dark Arts professor we’ve ever had,” she said quickly, cutting him off unintentionally, “and I want to learn everything I can. I’m not sure if Professor McGonagall has told you, but I want to become a Curse-Breaker after graduation. What I’m really asking is if we can continue our extra lessons and you can help me with the more advanced spells.” She gave him a look of earnestness. “I want to be the best at my job. That is, if you don’t mind of course.”

His eyebrow arched and he let her request sink in. “You want advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons? During your fifth year?” He ran a hand through his hair. “No offense Electra, but are you sure you can handle that much extra work with the O.W.L.s coming up?”

Electra thought for a moment. He was right of course, but she couldn’t forget the way he had looked at her on the first day of class. He had seen someone in her, she was sure of it. With Dumbledore’s conversation looming over her she felt a new sense of urgency to find her family. “I’m sure Professor.” She nodded curtly as if that finalized her decision. “I can do it, don’t worry about me.”

Lupin’s eyebrows furrowed slightly as he considered it. “I’ll have to ask Dumbledore first,” he said slowly, “but I don’t see the harm in tutoring you in advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. You  _ are _ the best student I have after all.”

Electra lit up. “Really?! Thank you so much Professor!” She couldn’t believe her luck.

Professor Lupin smiled kindly at his student. “I’ll speak to Dumbledore at breakfast tomorrow and I’ll let you know on Monday if our lessons can continue, but it won’t be until after the holidays.”

Electra continued to thank her professor profusely until she finally bid him goodbye and the two parted. He really was a kind soul. Electra felt kind of bad using him like this, but Dumbledore did say that it was absolutely crucial that she find out who her parents were, and she had a gut feeling he was her best link.

Electra spent the rest of the evening writing to Sister Wilhelmina and getting a head start on her homework. Hanging out with her friends had put Dumbledore's conversation out of her mind for the time being, but unfortunately it came back and nagged her throughout the night until she finally fell asleep.

✧

December came faster than Electra would have liked.

The three-headed dog Patronus was a hot topic and wild assumptions as to whose it was spread like wildfire around the school. The most likely theory was that it was Dumbledore’s. Even though Electra should have been fine with that, it made her somewhat sick to the stomach that people believed that the mighty Patronus was the most powerful wizard of our time’s when in actuality it was Electra’s. She tried not to think about it often.

Lupin had told her that their advanced lessons would begin the Sunday evening after the new term starts. She had absolutely no time to think about how she was going to get Lupin to spill his guts, as her professors crammed in the rest of their lessons before Christmas break. Her and Cedric were quickly burning out with the amount of coursework that was piling up. They had decided to split up homework so they could get it all done with and when it came to O.W.L. prep they would tutor each other in the subjects they were assigned.  _ This stupid job better be worth all this work. _

A week before Christmas there was another Hogsmeade trip scheduled. Cedric and Electra were not passing this one up, besides Electra wanted to shop for a Christmas gift for Sister Wilhelmina. Electra only ever bought Sister Wilhelmina's gift around the holiday, everyone else's Christmas gifts were done over the summers in Wychmere. She saved all her muggle allowances that Our Fair Lady gave her throughout the year and when she was back in America she would spend most of it on gifts for her friends and the rest was on new clothes. Then she'd embroider all their gifts over the course of the summer to make them a little bit more special.

This year Cedric was getting Quidditch gloves with Snitches embroidered on the cuffs, Fred and George were getting beanies with red and orange flames for Fred, and green and blue flames for George stitched around the brim. Angelina and Alicia were getting nice new bathrobes with their initials stitched in pretty lettering on the breast and Electra had one to match for their next slumber party in the dorm. Electra thought she'd stop in Gladrags Wizardwear on High Street to find something nice to keep her warm in the bitter cold Manhattan.

She left Gryffindor Tower alone as she went to meet with Cedric in the Clock Tower Courtyard. She's dressed warmly in her long black parka and her Gryffindor scarf wrapped tightly around her neck and a black knit hat with a yarn puff ball on top, as it had started to snow. She left her hair down and it was loosely tucked into her scarf acting as another layer to keep her warm. She was walking down the third floor corridor when she spotted Harry step out of an empty classroom.

"Ah, Harry."

He quickly snapped around and hid whatever was in his hands behind his back. "Oh, uh, hi Lexi," he said slightly startled.

"Whatcha got there?" Electra narrowed her eyes at him and tried to get a look of whatever he was holding in his hands when she glanced behind him and noticed where they were. The one-eyed witch statue. She smiled slyly.

"Well I won't pry Harry, none of my business," she said as she rocked back on her heels. "I'll be going. I hope you're up to no good!" With that she gave him a knowing wink and strolled down the corridor as Harry gapped at her.

She was just entering the Quad when she spotted her favorite redheads. They were laughing and bumping into each other's shoulders "Oi! You two walking Bludgers!"

They looked back and smiled at Electra. "Hurry up New York!" George called to her and waved at her to join them.

She squeezed in between them and they linked their arms in a chain. "I see you guys did the deed," she said as they walked in step.

"Yes we did," said Fred smugly.

"You were right Lexi, Harry needed it more than we do," said George. They walked in sync swinging their legs in front of one another in a silly strut.

"Harder than we thought it was going to be parting with it though," added Fred. He gave a fake sniffle and Electra laughed lightly. She squeezed his arm and rested her head on his upper arm.

"Oh Freddie, I'm sure it was, but you and George have Filch's schedule memorized and know all the passageways. You'll be just fine."

_ "Freddie?" _ he said almost absentmindedly.

"What? Do you not like that name?" Electra asked looking up at him.

His cheeks were slightly pink from the cold. "No, it's just, you've never called me that before."

"If you don't like it-"

"No," he said, cutting her off and keeping his eyes ahead, "I don't mind you calling me that."

George coughed. They walked into the Clock Tower Courtyard and Electra spotted Cedric waiting for her at the archway. He waved at her. "Gotta go! I'll see you guys." Electra unlinked her arms from Fred and George and with a wave to them hurried over to Cedric. He slung his arm over her shoulders.

"What had Fred so bent?" he whispered into her ear.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking up at him.

"Never mind." Cedric had a wicked looking smile on his face.

✧

It was the last day of classes and Electra sat in History of Magic. This was her favorite class. Oh, not because she enjoyed it, Professor Binns was deadly boring, but because it was the only class she could embroider in. Everything the professor was saying was in their textbook, so there really wasn't any need to pay attention. Gryffindor had this class with Ravenclaw so Electra was seated with Heidi Adams since Cedric was in Charms with Slytherin. She was a sweet Ravenclaw girl, a little competitive when it came to grades, but otherwise nice. Heidi's head was resting in her fist as she lazily highlighted her textbook, trying her darndest to stay awake.

Electra was almost done embroidering the hem of her robes. She embroidered stars and constellations in gold floss in a fashion to look like Van Gogh's Starry Night. She was pretty pleased with what she'd done so far as the gold floss glittered in the sunlight from the window next to her.

The classroom door swung open and Professor McGonagall stepped in. She swiftly walked up to Professor Binns, whispered something to him and he looked at her and nodded gravely. Professor Mcgonagall turned her attention to Electra. Electra felt her face pale as her heart sank.

"Electra, would you please gather your things and come with me."

Electra felt everyone's eyes on her. She didn't move for a moment. "Electra dear, there’s no time to waste," urged Professor McGonagall.

Electra's mind kicked into high gear. She stuffed everything into her bag haphazardly and basically knocked her chair to the floor as she got up and shot to the Professor. McGonagall hurried her out of the door and down the hall. Electra didn't dare ask the professor what this was about, she already had a sickening idea. She felt like she was in a bubble, everything was muffled, but her own pounding heart in her ears.

Professor McGonagall guided her through the castle until they reached the Headmaster's office. She shuffled up the stairs and entered the office. Dumbledore sat at his desk with a grave expression.

"Thank you Minerva," he said in his hoarse voice. "Miss Electra, please have a seat." She sat down in a daze and looked at the headmaster. Professor McGonagall stayed in the office and stood next to Electra's chair.

"Miss Electra I am very sorry to have to tell you this, but Sister Wilhelmina's health took a turn this morning." Nothing. She felt nothing, heard nothing. Everything stopped for a moment, even her breathing. "We've set up a Floo Network that will bring you straight to your home in Manhattan where she is waiting for you," he said softly.

Electra nodded numbly. "Are you packed for Christmas break?"

She nodded slowly again. "I-I just have Nyx. And have my friends' gifts, they're in my wardrobe, I didn't give them to them yet."

"Professor McGonagall will take care of your cat and your friends' gifts. Your trunk will be sent to your home separately. You must make haste Electra, Sister Wilhelmina is waiting."

✧

Electra had never traveled through Floo Network before, but she had to say she preferred it greatly to a Portkey. In a flash of green flames she was transported from Dumbledore's office straight to the fireplace in the library. She'd come absolutely empty handed. Professor McGonagall had told her to tell the nuns that she'd been granted early release from school due to a flood at Hogwarts and her luggage was lost at the airport, which was a total lie, but her sudden appearance from Britain to America would have raised far too many questions.

She stepped out of the fireplace. Where it was a surprisingly nice day in Scotland, it was a dreary day in Manhattan as Electra could hear the hard patter of rain hit the stained glass windows. She glanced over at the high back chair, much like Dumbledore's, where she had seen Sister Wilhelmina sit and embroider hundreds of times.

"Electra?! When did you get back?"

Sister Francine was walking past the library when she spotted the girl. Electra told her the professor’s lie. "Oh my, I see God has a funny way of working sometimes.” She made the sign of the cross. “It is good you came back today. I fear Sister Wilhelmina will not make it to the night and she has been asking for her little angel," said gravely and gave the young girl a sweet look. Despite her dislike for Electra it seemed Sister Francine still felt sympathy for her.

"Where is she?" asked Electra through trembling lips.

Sister Francine guided Electra to the third floor, which was usually off limits to the girls, and into a small bedroom where Sister Wilhelmina laid in her bed. Beside the Sister was Father David from St. Ignatius Loyola Church. He was muttering a prayer over Sister Wilhelmina. Electra numbly made her way to the Sister's bedside. She was sleeping and Electra watched as her chest rose and fell in shallow breaths. The Sister was extremely pale and her face was sunken in more than it had been when Electra left her in the summer. She knew Sister Wilhelmina was to return back to Manhattan to be closer to the church and better doctors after Electra left for Hogwarts, but that hadn't helped.

"Sister," said Sister Francine softly, "Electra Artemisia is home, she's here beside you."

"My little angel?" Sister Wilhelmina's eyes fluttered open.

Electra's world suddenly came crashing back down. She took the Sister's hand in hers and held it gently in hers. "I'm here Sister, I'm so sorry I had to leave you, I'm so sorry-" Electra broke into a sob. They were flowing out and she could hardly see the Sister through her tear filled eyes as she cried. She felt the Sister's other cold hand stroke her cheek. "I'm so happy to see you little angel," she whispered through labored breaths.

Electra held onto the Sister's hand as she cried softly. A few moments passed and the Sister spoke again. "What a beautiful young lady you have become." Electra looked down at Sister Wilhelmina as she gazed at Electra with a loving smile. "I want you to do something for me angel. In the trunk at the end of my bed, I want you to take out the long box on top and bring it here."

Electra gently put Sister Wilhelmina's hand down on the bed and moved to open the wooden trunk. Inside she found a large white cardboard box. She carefully took it out and placed it on the bed beside Sister Wilhelmina. The Sister motioned for her to open it. Electra took off the top of the box and peered inside. She gave a little gasp as she looked down at the white silk tulle that she had seen Sister Wilhelmina with time after time again.

"I know how much you love the night sky, my little angel," said Sister Wilhelmina. “Please, put it on for me.”

Sister Francine helped Electra put the veil on properly. It was light as air and Electra let it fall over her shoulders. Electra felt the silky fabric between her fingers, cool to the touch, as she lifted it delicately in her fingers and held it up in the lamp light. The tulle was embroidered expertly with white and silver flecked floss. It looked like stardust traveling from the hem of the tulle inward. It was stunning.  _ "Sister," _ breathed Electra, amazed at the beautifully decorated veil.

Sister Wilhelmina’s eyes softened looking at Electra. “I never told you,”she said hoarsely, “but I was an orphan too before joining the sisterhood. My mother died of bronchitis when I was eleven. I can only remember the way my mother looked in her wedding photo. She was so beautiful, with dark curly hair and green eyes. When the police came to the convent in Britain with a gorgeous little dark haired girl with green eyes, I selfishly wanted you to myself.” She coughed and took a few shaky breaths before she continued on.

“I know that you are still young, but I always knew that one day you would find someone who would love you as fiercely as you love. Especially such an exceptionally beautiful young lady as yourself," she mused as she stroked the young girl's damp cheek. "It's selfish of me, but I wanted a little piece of me with you on your wedding day." She stroked the tulle over Electra's head, fixing a crease. "My mother wore a Mantilla veil like this one.” She smiled dreamily.

“I wanted this to be like an heirloom from me. I never had a real family until God gave me you, my little angel, and now I want something for you to remember me by and maybe one day hand down to your own dark haired daughter." Electra felt fresh tears tumble down her cheeks. "You look so beautiful Electra Artemisia." Sister Wilhelmina smiled lovingly at her.

"I love you Sister Wilhelmina," she sobbed.

"And I love you my little angel.” She smiled peacefully. “You look so much like my mamma.” Her eyes looked very far away.

✧

Sister Wilhelmina's funeral was held two days later. Electra had stayed by her side until she had finally fallen into her eternal sleep. Sister Wilhelmina's wishes were to be buried in Narni, Italy where her mother was buried too. Her funeral was Electra's last goodbye to the woman who raised her, to the woman who showed her what love was.


	14. Chapter 14

The day before Christmas Eve Electra walked through the bitter cold Central Park.

She didn't mind the cold so much, she liked it really. She listened to music without really listening to it as she walked along the paths that laced throughout the park. She liked going on walks a lot these days, it was the only time she could get away from the twisted sisters of Our Fair Lady. They had taken no time before they released hell on Electra after Sister Wilhelmina's death. The endless jokes, teasing, and threats were really wearing on Electra. She probably looked like a delinquent with her fresh split lip and bruise on her cheekbone. She’d only got it when Beatrice elbowed her in the face by accident while she held Electra down so Justina could draw on her face with a permanent marker, but still. If they knew what was good for them, they'd leave her alone before she blew up in their faces. She’s surprised she hasn’t yet, especially since the girls are being more abusive that usual, but she was too emotionally drained to do anything about them lately. It felt like there was a weight on her chest that she couldn't get off. Merlin, was she tired.

Electra made a loop back as it was getting close to lunch and the cold was starting to freeze her silver earrings, the sting becoming too much. She was walking back silently when she saw an owl fly over her head and her heart fluttered. She missed her friends more than she ever had before. So much it made her chest ache. She wanted Cedric to comfort her, Angelina and Alicia to confide in, and Fred and George to make her laugh again. She felt like crying again, but the tears just wouldn't come anymore.

She made it back to the house and slipped in the front entrance to see most of the girls in the hall. They were in little groups whispering and giggling quietly amongst themselves.

"He looks like a movie star."

"I'm sure I've seen him in fashion magazines before."

"He's  _ so _ handsome."

Before Electra could ask what was going on she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hey Electra." She cursed under her breath as she heard Justina's voice boom in the hall. Justina and her dumb cronies, Clare and Beatrice, sauntered up to her, a violent gleam in her beady eyes.

"Where'd you run off to? The girls and I wanted to play a game."

"Get lost, Justina," Electra warned.

"We wanted to see how many times we could poke you with your needle before you cried like you did at Sister Wilhelmina's funeral." The girls snickered evilly at the memory. “I don’t see why you cried so much, she was just some old hag-”

"I said  _ GET LOST!" _ Electra had grown taller than Justina now, which she knew bothered the older girl.

This was it, Electra was finally going to blow up. She stepped closer to the bully so that she looked down at her and grabbed a hold of her white bow collar. _ "If you ever mention Sister Wilhelmina to me again I'll rock your ass with all that's in me." _ Electra growled so quietly that only the two girls could hear.

A flash of fear rippled across Justina’s face for a split second before she sneered at the younger girl. Junstina’s fists clenched by her sides. "You little b-!"

"What is going on out here?!" Sister Francine stepped out of the office to see Electra holding Justina threateningly and all the other girls watching, bug-eyed.

_ "Electra Artemisia!"  _ the Sister yelled scandalously.

Out of the office door behind Sister Francine came a familiar figure. "Lexi!"

Electra felt the weight on her heart lift suddenly. "Cedric?" she breathed.

Justina looked at Electra wildly. "You _ know  _ him?!" Electra ignored her as she shoved her away, leaving the older girl to stumble a few steps back and gawk between Electra and Cedric.

Cedric gave Electra a dazzling smile. "I see you get into just as much trouble here as you do at school," he teased.

Electra's breath left her in an instant as she let out a whimper and ran into his arms. He caught her and hugged her tightly. Feeling light for the first time in days, she buried her face into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Lexi, I should have been there for you."

She shook her head against his shoulder and pulled back to look up at him. "You're here now."

He took her face in his hands. His eyebrows knitted together taking in the state of her. “What happened to your face?” he asked, thumbing gently over her bruise so as to not hurt her.

She shrugged. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.” His frown deepened and his eyes swept over the girls behind her.

He leaned over her shoulder and whispered into her ear, “Tell me which one and I’ll gladly get a warning from the Ministry for underaged magic.” She smiled for what felt like the first time in forever.

"Oh Electra!" Mr. Diggory peeked his head out of the office doorway. Cedric straightened up, still glaring at the girls behind Electra, and took a step back from her. "What a pleasure to see you again my dear!"

"Mr. Diggory!" He gave Electra a jolly hug that lifted her off her feet.

"Electra, darling," said Mrs. Diggory, as kind as ever as she stepped forward, "we are so sorry to hear about Sister Wilhelmina. We know how much she meant to you." She hugged Electra and pet her head in a comforting manner. She detached herself from Electra and quickly eyed her face, a look of disdain flashing across her beautiful face. 

"Thank you Mrs. Diggory.” The older witch’s face softened again. Electra looked from Diggory to Diggorys in awe. “Uh, don't take this the wrong way, but what are you all doing here?" Mr. and Mrs. Diggory gave each other a knowing look.

"Dumbledore sent an owl to us about Sister Wilhelmina and we rushed to New York as fast as we could," answered Cedric. He looked at her with both a look of concern for his friends, and joy in seeing her before him.

Electra peered fondly at her friend. "Thank you," she said with a sad smile, while trying to hold back the tears that threatened to pour over.

"Electra, sweetheart," Mrs. Diggory said in an attempt to turn the mood, "why don't you and Cedric do some sightseeing? The adults need to speak and I trust you know this city quite well," Mrs. Diggory said proudly.

Electra gave her a stunned look. "Um okay?" she said confused.

"Lovely, how about you come back before dinner, hmm?" hummed Mrs. Diggory in a cheery tone. "Amos, Sister Francine we still have some time, how about some tea in the meantime?"

Sister Francine blinked hard. "Oh, right, where are my manners? Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Diggory." The Sister led the Diggorys to the Dining Hall leaving the girls and Cedric alone in the Entrance Hall. Mr. Diggory gave the two a wink before disappearing behind the archway.

Electra felt everyone's eyes on her and Cedric. Electra cleared her throat. "Why don't you grab your coat so we can get the hell out of here?" she muttered to Cedric under her breath.

"Right." He ducked back in the office.

_ "'Lexi'  _ huh?" Electra turned around annoyingly at Justina’s drawling voice. When she turned, she saw every Our Fair Lady girl gawking at her or waiting for Cedric to come back out of the office so they could drool over him some more. She rolled her eyes.

"You're persistent today, aren’t you Justina?" Electra asked sarcastically.

Justina gave Electra a once over with a smug face. "You're not even that pretty. How did you score someone like  _ him?”  _ She jerked her head towards the office. _ “ _ Did you tell him you'd kill his whole family like your daddy if he didn't go out with you?" She and her little friends laughed.

"If you're going to be a bully you should probably be a little better at it," said Cedric's voice lazily behind them.

He stepped out of the office wrapping his scarf around his neck. Electra did have to admit, he did look like some handsome celebrity, but the venomous look he was giving Justina was enough to stun the whole hall silent. Electra had never seen him so angry before.

"You of all people should hardly go after another person's looks, let alone Electra's. ‘Suppose it’s because she gets all the attention. She is the prettiest girl at our school afterall, and," he looked at the three bullies through hooded lids, “here, by the looks of it."

_ "Oh shit," _ breathed Electra in shock, trying to hide a wicked smile. Cedric was the sweetest person to walk this planet, she never knew he had it in him to be so mean.

"Let's go Lex." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close, and walked her out of the front door. She could feel how tense he was against her and looked up at him to see his jaw clenched and eyebrows scrunched in a scowl.

They stepped outside and Cedric slammed the door closed behind him. _ "Merlin's beard, _ do you think I was too harsh?! DO you think I should go back in and apologize?!” He leaned against the door, clutching his heart and looked at Electra wildly.

She felt a smile stretch across her face. "Not at all. They deserved it," she said.

✧

Electra and Cedric took the 4 downtown to Grand Central Station where they bought a Polaroid camera and some film in some store under the main entrance. Cedric and Electra took pictures of themselves together in Time Square, with the Empire State Building outside of Madison Square Garden, and Radio City. They had gotten someone to take their photos together in front of the Christmas tree in Rockefeller Center and then took some themselves so they each had copies of every photo they took that day. Cedric told Electra that his dad could make them a potion that could make their photographs move like they did in the Daily Prophet.

Electra showed Cedric the statue of Atlas holding the world and told him how that's how she saw Hagrid for the first time on the platform, which made him laugh hysterically. They rode the subway to Central Park and Electra took him to the Plaza for crêpes. They ate their crêpes happily on the rocks above the pond, sharing earphones and listening to Electra's mixtapes. She took mental notes on the one's Cedric liked, which was mostly just Michael Jackson and Prince. They walked back to Our Fair Lady, arriving back at the house some time after five.

Cedric, like the gentleman he is, opened the door for her and let her walk in first. She walked to the office, Cedric right behind, and found just who she was looking for. The Diggorys sat in the chairs opposite of the desk where Sister Francine sat. There was another man there, standing over Sister Francine pointing at a paper on the desk for her.

"Oh good you're back!" cheered Mr. Diggory. "And just in time."

The man standing beside Sister Francine looked up at Electra and Cedric. He had pale skin with dark blue eyes and a brown fedora over his head. He was tall and lanky and looked oddly familiar. "You must be Electra Artemisia Fairchild." He had an English accent too.

"I don't use that last name, but yes, I am Electra Artemisia," Electra stated blandly.

His mustache twitched, almost like he was trying not to smile. "Well, regardless, I am Sister Wilhelmina's will advisor and lawyer. I'm here because Mr. Amos Diggory and Mrs. Ophelia Diggory here are to become your new legal guardians as requested here in Sister Wilhelmina's will." He tapped a document on the desk with a fancy pen.

"What?" She blinked at the Diggorys. "I don't understand."

"You see," said the man very matter of factly, "before Sister Wilhelmina brought you to the United States she filed for guardianship, therefore becoming your legal guardian. In her will she appointed the Diggory's here, as your new guardians. They have accepted and are willing to take you back to Britain. We have all the paperwork here; signed by the Diggorys and all. We just need you to accept." He eyed her seriously and then winked.

Electra was dumbstruck. She looked at the Diggorys. "You accepted?" she breathed. Electra felt suddenly lightheaded.

Mrs. Diggory smiled warmly at Electra. "Of course we do, Electra. I know we haven't had much time with each other other than a few weeks over the summers, but we know you are a delightful young lady and our son," she beamed at Cedric, "adores you. We would be very pleased if you came to live with us, at least until you graduate from Hogwarts." She squeezed her husband's hand that rested on her lap.

Mr. and Mrs. Diggory beamed at Electra. There was a moment of pause as Electra let this all sink in. Her world was becoming a blur.  _ Was she really going to leave this place? And to live with her best friend? _

"Electra?" Sister Francine snapped Electra back to reality. "Do you accept?" Sister Francine asked Electra again.

Electra looked up at Cedric. He was grinning from ear to ear looking at his parents. He looked down at Electra. There was a spark to his brilliant grey eyes. He hooked his pinky with hers and whispered, "Forever."

✧

The Diggorys’ estate was beautiful. 

It was a two story Georgian style house with vines reaching up the sides of the red brick walls. There seemed to be two fireplaces, a circular sunroom in the back right corner and a beautiful garden beyond that. Because of the time difference, it was well into the night in England when they arrived. The windows had a warm glow from inside.

Electra, the Diggory's and the mystery man Portkeyed from deep in the Rambles of Central Park where no one would see them, to the front lawn of the Diggory's home. After the dozens of times Electra had travelled through Portkey she'd learned the trick to landing on her feet, Cedric just seemed to be a natural at it, that dickhead. He had on her backpack, which was the only thing that showed up to Our Fair Lady from Hogwarts. They landed on the long pebble walkway just inside the iron gates of their property.

_ "Oh wow,"  _ Electra breathed.

"Welcome to Meadowview Manor Electra," said Mrs. Diggory kindly.

"It's beautiful." Electra smiled at the adults and they smiled fondly back.

"Well I think that was a mission accomplished," said the mystery man with a bright smile.

Mr. Diggory boomed with laughter. "Oh yes, thank you old friend for your help. I do think the disguise was unnecessary though," laughed Mr. Diggory.

"My pleasure Amos, my pleasure," said the man just as joyfully as Mr. Diggory. "Once you said Dumbledore needed help, well, I couldn't refuse could I? I do suppose the disguise was a bit much," he said as he peeled the mustache off his top lip and took his fedora off, to reveal his fiery, slightly balding, hair. "But, really Amos, how many chances do you get to wear muggle disguises and act as one of them?" he asked excitedly.

His blue eyes fixed on Electra through his glasses. "I should probably introduce myself," he said, his bright smile widening. "I'm Arthur Weasley. My sons talk about you endlessly. Nothing but good things of course!" He extended his hand to her and she took it happily. He shook her hand vigorously, practically hard enough to rattle her teeth

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you sir. Fred and George are some of my very best friends!"

He laughed jollily. Electra could see why he and Mr. Diggory got along so well, they were both the happiest of souls. She could also see where Fred and George got their infectious smiles and laughter from as she found herself smiling up at the man.

"I'm very glad to see they have such a nice friend at Hogwarts. My wife worries about them too much."

Electra grinned wider. "Oh don't worry sir, you can tell her I've got my eye on them for her," she joked.

He boomed with laughter again. "I'll be sure to tell Molly. She’ll be relieved to say the least."

"But sir, what did you mean when you said Dumbledore needed your help? Help with what? Getting me out?” asked Electra looking up at the adults.

"Well yes," said Mr. Diggory. "Dumbledore sent an owl when he’d learned that Sister Wilhelmina had passed. He asked us to retrieve you from New York and bring you back to Britain and act as your guardians until, at the very least, you graduate from Hogwarts."

“When we heard of her passing, we were ready to take you in regardless," admitted Mrs. Diggory.

“Oh yes of course we were,” said Mr. Diggory earnestly. "But Dumbledore was the one who magicked up all the paperwork that allowed us to bring you back to Britain, and permanently. It was my idea to have Arthur here act as our legal counsel so it seemed more legitimate." Mr. Diggory puffed up his chest proudly.

"And I think I did a cracking good job," said Mr. Weasley, just as proud.

Electra was in a bit of a state of shock. 

There was a lull of silence and Mr. Weasley cleared his throat to break it. "Well, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should get back to the Burrow. It's getting quite late and Molly is expecting me home soon," Mr. Weasley announced to the group. "I'll see you at work after the holidays Amos. And I'm sure I'll be seeing you again soon Miss Electra, the boys will probably want you over during the summer since you're close by now. Anyways, Happy Christmas everyone!"

"Tell Molly we said Happy Christmas, Arthur," said Mrs. Diggory. "And thank you again for your help." They waved goodbye and Mr. Weasley disappeared with a  _ pop! _

"Cedric dear, why don't you show Electra to her room and let her get settled while I start dinner?'' said Mrs. Diggory in her sweet song-like voice the moment Mr. Weasley Apparated away. She looked down at Electra with the same brilliant grey eyes as Cedric. "We'll give you the full tour tomorrow. I'm sure it's been a long day for you."

She nodded. Electra was on emotion overload and it was exhausting. "Come on," said Cedric excitedly. "Let me introduce you to Ludwig."

He took her wrist and they ran down the long pebble walkway. Cedric swung the front door open and yelled, "Ludwig! We're home! And I've brought you a friend!"

The main entrance led straight to a large staircase leading to the second floor with two rooms on each side of the staircase. Electra heard a thundering coming from the back of the house.

"He's probably going to sniff you for a while first to make sure you're a witch, just a heads up," warned Cedric, a smile on his lips.

_ "What?" _ asked Electra wildly.

Electra's question was answered a moment later. Ludwig just so happened to be a Jack Russell Terrier. No wait, he was a crup! His split tail wagged excitedly as the dog bounded into the main hall from a room on the left. He jumped onto Cedric barking and Cedric gave him a good pat. Ludwig turned to the stranger and jumped onto Electra's legs barking at her to pet him, his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth.

"Whoa, usually takes him longer to figure out if a person is a witch or wizard before he likes or attacks them," said Cedric in a confused tone.

Electra bent down and pet the dog's head. Ludwig licked the side of her face and she smiled. Electra loved dogs."Must be because I smell like you," she said as she played with Ludwig.

He hummed quizzically. "I guess. Anyway, come on. You'll be in the guest room, it's across from my room." Cedric grabbed her wrist again and led her up the stairs, Ludwig at their heels, licking Electra’s ankles every so often. He turned right on the second floor landing and at the last door on the right again, he opened the door for her.

"Here you are."

"Nyx!" The black fluffy cat chirped happily from the four postered bed in the center of the room, her tail in the air and twitching wildly, meaning she was very happy to see her.

"How did she get here?" Electra asked as she scooped her cat off the bed and hugged her gently. Nyx purred against Electra's chest as she rubbed her face into her. Ludwig barked as he wanted her attention too and with a chuckle, she bent down and gave him a scratch behind his ear.

"I have no idea," answered Cedric. "I guess mum and dad must've brought all your things from Hogwarts here." He was right. Her trunk was also in the room along with Nyx's basket.

Electra took a look around the room. The room was a tiffany blue hue with white decorative molding giving it a regal sort of look. There were three windows letting in plenty of sunlight and a bench in between the two corner windows that overlooked the garden outside and the meadow beyond that. The four postered bed had curtains draped over and down the sides like her bed at Hogwarts, but with a little less privacy as they were made of white tulle instead of heavy red velvet. There was a birch wood wardrobe and matching vanity and set of drawers on each other wall.

"I hope you like it," said Cedric rather awkwardly.

"I love it Ced," she reassured him. "I've never had my own room before," she mused as she pet in between her cat's eyes. She plopped down on her new bed. It was like sitting on a cloud. She flopped down and let her cat go, a serene smile pulling on her lips. Nyx stalked over to Electra's head and curled up in her dark curls.

"I'm glad you like it," laughed Cedric. "I'll leave you to get settled in, I've got to go help mum with dinner anyways. I'll come get you when dinners ready"

Electra rolled onto her side, pressing her cheek onto Nyx’s back. "Thank you Cedric." It was the most earnest thank you she’s ever muttered, and layered with so much more gratitude than just showing her to her new room. Cedric knew it too.

He smiled. "You really need to stop thanking us."

She smiled back and with that Cedric left, Ludwig following after him, and leaving Electra alone again.

After a moment Electra got off the bed, detangling Nyx from her hair, and took all her winter layers off. She was still wearing her Our Fair Lady uniform underneath. She knelt down, opened her trunk and started rifling through the contents to find something else to wear when she spotted something tucked into the corner.

A cassette tape. She picked it up to see which one had escaped from her backpack full of them. It was the one Sister Wilhelmina had made her for her eleventh birthday all those years ago.  _ 'Happy Birthday my little angel'  _ was written on the front in her delicate script.

Electra shot herself across the floor and searched through her backpack for her cassette player. She found it and snatched it out of the backpack, taking the current tape out quickly. She took a moment before pushing in the tape, putting her earphones in and pressing play. She remembered instantly what was on this tape. It was all of her and Sister Wilhelmina's old favorites like Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin and currently playing, Elvis Presley.

_ You Don't Have to Say You Love Me  _ started to play. When usually her and Sister Wilhelmina would sing the lyrics, now Electra felt the sting of tears behind her eyes and the heaviness returned to her heart. She hugged her knees close to her chest as she leaned back against the bed frame and let herself cry, tugging at her locket.


	15. Chapter 15

"Happy Christmas!" they cheered in unison as their mugs and glasses clinked and clanged together.

Electra smiled slightly over her hot chocolate as Cedric took a great gulp of butterbeer. Nyx was curled on Electra's lap as they sat around the Christmas tree on Christmas morning. Mr. and Mrs. Diggory were having a brandy and sherry respectively as they passed gifts around. Electra wasn't expecting anything for herself, but it seemed that her friends had other plans. She received a pair of black leather gloves from her fellow fashionista Angelina and color changing ink from Alicia.

She got the fright of her life from George's gift as it exploded with confetti the moment she lifted the lid off the box. Nyx jumped off her lap and scattered away and Ludwig let out a startled bark, but quickly got over it as he began chasing confetti as they spiraled out of the air. On the inside there was a note that read, ' _ Told you we were better New York'  _ and a new quill under it.

Electra carefully opened Fred's expecting the same, but only finding some peppermint toads (Electra's favorite), a pretty black sparkly scrunchie, and another note that read,  _ 'What you thought we'd scare you twice?' _

Electra relaxed until she opened the top bag of peppermint toads just for it to explode in her face, just this time with glitter. Spitting glitter out of her mouth, she looked down at the note as the letters faded and rearranged themselves.  _ 'Sorry, but we warned you a storm was coming. Happy Christmas Electra' _

"THOSE GITS!" boomed Electra as Cedric fell over clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

Even Mr. Diggory was having a good laugh. "I suspect Arthur Weasley's twins?"

"I'll kill them," said Electra with a rueful smile as she tried to get glitter out of her hair. She hoped it was edible glitter because there was no stopping her eating the peppermint toads inside, despite being bested by the twins. She wasn’t that spiteful after all. 

“That reminds me,” says Mr. Diggory with a massive grin on his face, snapping the attention of the teens. “Your mother and I have another gift for you Ced, and you as well Electra.” Mrs. Diggory patted her husband’s knee lovingly as she smiled excitedly at Cedric and Electra. “I’ve acquired three tickets to this year’s Quidditch World Cup over the summer.”

Cedric’s jaw went slack. “You’re joking,” he breathed, his eyes wide.

Mr. Diggory laughed heartily. “Not at all my boy! You, myself and Electra here will all be attending the World Cup and right below the Ministers box no less! Only the best for my boy of course.”

Electra let out an exhale of disbelief. She and Cedric exchanged incredulous looks before he exploded in excited uproar. This was the best Christmas Electra had ever had.

As the morning winded down and Cedric and Electra had said enough thank you’s to last a lifetime, their Christmas lunch, which was a big deal in the Diggory house, was going to be on the way soon. Right then though everyone was relaxing in the Parlor. Electra reached under the tree and pulled out one more box.

“Merry Christmas Cedric.” Electra handed over the box to her best friend.

He took it gingerly and held out his own gift to Electra. “Happy Christmas Lexi.”

Cedric opened his gift timidly. “Are these for underneath my Quidditch gloves?!” He held up the hand gloves. Lexi nodded. “And you embroidered them with Snitches,” he laughed as he tried them on. “They’re  _ perfect _ Lex, just what I needed too! My gear was starting to really irritate me. Thank you.”

“This embroidery looks professionally done,” praised Mrs. Diggory as she took one of her son’s wrists to examine them. “You’ve done this yourself?”

Electra smiled sadly. “I had a good teacher,” she breathed. She shook the sad thoughts out of her head. “Anyways, that’s not everything. Keep digging.”

Cedric pulled away more tissue paper to find his final gift. “Merlin’s pants, Lex!” He pulled the magical moving poster out of the box.

“Is that-? exclaimed Mr. Diggory leaning forward in his chair.

“An Irish National Quidditch team poster signed by Lynch,” breathed Cedric in amazement. “How? How did you get this?”

Electra shrugged. “Professor McGonagall did most of the work, to be honest,” Electra said humbly with a sly smile.

Cedric beamed at her. “You’re the best best friend anyone could ever ask for.” He leaned over his gifts and hugged her tightly. Electra smiled and patted his back.

“How fitting,” laughed Mr. Diggory and Mrs. Diggory smiled too.

Cedric let her go and leaned back before nodding to her hands where she held her gift. “Now open yours.”

Her grin widened and looked down at the little velvet box, undoing the big silver bow. She opened the box and gasped. A gold open bangle bracelet with a pretty four pointed star inlaid with crystals on one end and a tiny diamond shaped crystal on the other side, laid in the velvet box.

“Oh Cedric, it’s gorgeous.” She was truly in love with the bracelet, it kind of reminded her of-

“I thought it kind of looked like your locket,” he confessed.

She instinctively took the locket in her hand. “I was just thinking the same thing.”

He took it out of the box and put it around her wrist where it fit perfectly snug as Mr. Diggory boasted over his son's exceptionally thoughtful gift giving. She smiled at Cedric.

“I’ll never take it off.”

✧

"Lexi!"

Electra was tackled in a hug from Angelina that sent the two of them backwards into one of the Hogwarts Express benches.

"Whoa hey!" exclaimed Electra.

Angelina looked down with a pouty lip at Electra as she practically lay on top of her friend. "Oh Lex, I heard about Sister Wilhelmina. I'm so sorry."

Electra tried to smile, but it turned into more of a pout, and pulled her friend down for another hug. "Thanks Angie."

"Well, well, when'd you two make it official?" teased Alicia as she joined them in the compartment. Cedric helped her with her trunk.

"Shut up Cece and get in here," said Electra from the bench. Alicia smiled as she bent onto the floor and hugged them tight.

"I'm so sorry Lex," whispered Alicia. "You can always come to us if you need someone to talk to. We love you, you know?"

Electra nodded. She could feel the sting of tears again and her throat closed up, but this is exactly what she needed. She needed her friends. "I know."

The four of them, with the occasional Hufflepuff stopping by to say hi to Cedric, spent the train ride together, keeping the conversation light for Electra. They talked about their Christmases, and the presents they got. Angelina and Alicia were very happy with their new bathrobes and the three girls decided to have a slumber party that night.

The World Cup was brought up and it seemed Cedric and Electra were the only ones who snagged tickets so far. They spent most of the train ride talking excitedly about Quidditch, trying to get Electra into their conversation here and there as she drifted off every so often. She knew her friends were trying to get her mind off of Sister Wilhelmina and she was thankful for that, she'd had enough of these tears, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake the heaviness in her heart.

That was until the Weasley twins got a hold of her.

She, Cedric, Angelina and Alicia were taking the carriage that brought them to the castle from the station, taking the short journey in silence. Electra nearly lost her cool when she spotted Fred and George waiting for them outside the castle in the freezing cold, each donning their new beanies courtesy of Electra. Her friends left the carriage first and hurried into the castle and out of the frigid cold, saying quick hellos to the twins as they passed them.

Electra hopped out of the carriage last and was immediately engulfed in hugs from her favorite redheads. They smelled like firewood and roasted marshmallows.

"We're really sorry, New York," said Fred into her hair. She nodded silently.

"Yeah, what a shit Christmas."

"That’s an understatement," she mumbled. “But nothing will ever be as bad as our Christmas second year,” she joked.

The three snickered at the memory. She had stayed at Hogwarts for every holiday except this Christmas, as getting back to New York was far too much of a production. During her second year at Hogwarts she, Fred and George had played a particularly grand prank that included a few exploding toilets, Frog Spawn Soap, and a thoroughly soaked Filch. The prank itself was marvelous, but it was sorely short lived as McGonagall had caught them. They spent the entirety of the Christmas Feast cleaning all the bathrooms around the castle without magic, which was a lot.

_ God she didn't know what it was about the two of them, but they always brought the jokes out of her. _

"That's our Lexi," laughed Fred breathlessly as they pulled away. He pet the top of her head. She felt a small jolt go through her, from the top of her head where Fred’s hand had been, down to her toes.

"We hate seeing you upset, Lex," said George.

"Which is why we’ve got just the thing to cheer you up," said Fred with a mischievous grin. He and George showed the insides of their robe's pockets. They were filled with a Dungbomb each.

_ "Oh no," _ she breathed.

_ “Oh yes,” _ recanted Fred in a madly cheerful tone.

"We were originally going to prank  _ you _ with this,” admitted George.

“For what you said at Zonko's," said Fred.

"Hey!" protested Electra.

"But we decided that in the light of recent events-” George started.

“We decided we'd rather prank  _ with _ you," Fred finished.

"How generous," grumbled Electra.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" piped George. "Let's get going New York."

"Wha-" They grabbed a wrist each and dragged her with them as they sauntered down the corridors away from the Great Hall.

"Hey! What about dinner?!" she protested looking back at her friends who were waiting for her inside the Entrance Hall, all of whom were giving the three troublemakers a look.

"We've got this all planned Lex, don't worry!" said George with a wicked smile.

"Yeah, don't worry you lot, we'll take  _ good _ care of her!" yelled Fred at their friends with a laugh as the two waved to their friends.

✧

"Would you like to do the honors?" asked Fred as he handed Electra the first of the Dungbombs.

"Don't mind if I do," she said with an evil grin.  _ "Four!" _ yelled Electra as George swung open Filch's office door.

_ “Incoming!” _ Fred shouted, far too happily, as they released four Dungbombs into the office. George slammed the door closed immediately after, holding his nose in case any of the rancid smell got out.

Filch wasn't in the office now, but he was going to come back to a lovely surprise. “Take that Filch!” cheered Electra. She and Fred turned and chest-bumped in victory. She high-fived George when he’d jogged back to them, the three of them laughed menacingly at their success. 

_ "What is going on down there?!" _

Electra cursed.

" _ Snape! _ " hissed Fred.

"RUN!" yelled George. They took Electra's hands and booked it. They ran towards the Great Hall, but instead of going there, George let go of Electra and opened a door right before entering the corridor to the hall. Electra could hear the great drone of hundreds of voices and silverware clanging and the angry footsteps of Snape almost on their heels.

"Where are we-?!"

"Come on!" urged Fred. He gripped her hand tighter and pulled her with him into the little stairwell beyond the door. George shut the door behind him and dashed down the stairs after his brother and friend. 

Electra’s lungs burned. She was never a runner, but maybe she should start at least some cardio if she wanted to stay friends with the Weasleys. She had no idea where they were as they ran down a hall full of paintings with food and didn't stop until they reached a rather huge painting of a bowl of fruit. Fred reached out and  _ tickled _ the pear. The pear giggled, to Electra's utter surprise, and then morphed into a door handle.

"Go, go, go!" pressed George.

_ "I'm getting there," _ hissed Fred as he swung the painting open, and pulled Electra in behind him, George hot on their trail. George slammed the painting shut and they stood there catching their breath.

They all took one look at each other and sputtered into manic laughter.

"Circe’s chiton," breathed Electra though giggles, "that was  _ so _ close."

"Not close enough!" George snickered. Fred laughed loudly.

Electra looked around as she continued to giggle. "Where are we?"

The room was huge, about the same size as the Great Hall, with high ceilings and four long tables just like the Great Hall. Hundreds of house-elves were working around the room, cooking and cleaning. It reminded Electra of a not-as-colorful or fun Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory.

"The kitchens Miss," answered a little house-elf in a squeaky voice beside her. She was quite tiny even for a house-elf and wore a pillowcase as a dress.

Electra let go of Fred's hand and squatted down to be closer in height to the elf. "The kitchens? Are you the ones who prepare our meals everyday?" she asked.

The little house-elf looked a bit taken aback by Electra's somewhat friendly manner. "Yes Miss, Wispy also cleans the common rooms, oils the suits of armor, and maintains the castle Miss," she said.

"Really? I had no idea," breathed Electra. "Is Wispy your name? It’s quite cute. Mine's Electra."

Electra extended her hand to the elf. The house-elf blinked her large brown eyes at the witch’s hand. Electra smiled lightly at the house-elf and dropped her hand, clearly not going to get a handshake, but she didn’t mind. "Well, thank you Wispy, for alway preparing some of the tastiest meals I've ever had and for cleaning up after us."

She watched as Wispy blushed slightly. "Of course Miss Electra. We are very pleased to work at Hogwarts, Miss. It is the best place for a house-elf to serve, Miss."

Electra hummed. "I'm happy to hear that."

Wispy nodded. "Is Miss Electra hungry? You are missing dinner. Wispy can get you and your friends plates if Miss Electra would like?"

Electra brightened. “Actually yes, that would be lovely Wispy. Thank you."

She nodded. "Wispy will be right back Miss." The little house-elf shuffled off into kitchens.

"When’d you go making friends so easily?" teased Fred.

Electra rolled her eyes. “Funny.”

“I mean it. It took us almost half of first year to get a single sentence out of you,” he reminded her.

“Yeah,” joined in George, “you’re  _ evolving _ New York,” he said with a snicker. “Soon we won’t know ya are anymore.”

“Still got that resting-bitch-face though,” added Fred with an evil grin. She gave him the middle finger. “There’s our girl.” The three laughed.

They sat at one of the long tables in the kitchen, near one of the fireplaces. Wispy brought them hefty plates of tonight’s feast and the three ate together, howling with laughter the whole time. Electra hadn’t felt this at ease since before Christmas. Of course the Diggorys were beyond kind and her stay with them was comfortable, but she still felt like a guest in their home. Here at Hogwarts, she finally felt like she was home. Not to mention her company was some of the best in the whole castle.

“I’m glad to see you laughing after all that’s happened, Lex,” admitted Fred with his crooked smile as Electra giggled at George who was making walrus teeth out of asparagus and mimicking the creature.

She smiled up at him. “Well it’s hard as all hell to stay sulky after pulling a prank with the two biggest tricksters in the school.”

“I think  _ ‘history’ _ is more befitting, don’t you Fred?” said George with asparagus stalks still hanging out of his mouth.

“I couldn’t agree with you more,” said Fred as he and his brother exchanged mischievous smiles, the asparagus falling out of George’s mouth. Electra suppressed a giggle.

“And be prepared to pull more pranks now Lex,” added George.

She cocked her head in intrigue. “Oh?”

Fred chuckled darkly. “Well you did say you wanted in on all our endeavors this year, did you not?” He raised his dark eyebrow and gave her a cocky smile.

Electra snorted. “Right. ‘Suppose I did.” She smiled to herself.

Electra took her glass goblet and held it in front of her. “A cheers to the trickiest trio that ever roamed these halls,” she declared.

Fred and George’s faces lit up. They took their glasses and held them in the air like Electra. "The triad of hellishly good-looking hell-raisers," saluted Fred.

“To the divine trinity of pranksters,” added George enthusiastically. They cheered in unison as they clanged their goblets together, liquid sloshing over the rims.

"Can't wait to paint the castle red with you boys," said Electra with a smile into her goblet as she looked at them wickedly through her dark lashes. They gave her equally devious smiles before the trio threw back their drinks.

She hadn't realized it, but the heavy weight on her heart had lifted again and it wasn’t going to weigh her down anymore.


	16. Chapter 16

The new term started and the fifth years were immersed head first into schoolwork once again.

They were done learning new material for the year and all their classes were reviewing for the O.W.L.s. This didn't seem like it would be so bad at first, but reviewing everything they'd learned for five years at Hogwarts turned out to be a whole lot. Even Fred and George were in their alcove in the library with everyone. Electra thought Angelina was going to have a breakdown at some point as they reviewed the Hair-Raising potion from second year. George helped her, since the twins were really very good at the subject.

They were a very well rounded group, so they came up with a schedule; for two hours every day of the week one person would take up one of their core curriculum classes, except Electra who volunteered to take two, and tutor the rest of the group. Mondays were assigned to Fred and George who would tutor Charms and Potions respectively, Tuesdays were Cedric's day for Transfiguration, Wednesdays were for History of Magic with Alicia and Herbology with Angelina, and Electra tutored Astronomy on Thursdays and Defense Against the Dark Arts on Fridays. The weekends were for electives which just left Fred, George and Electra for Care of Magical Creatures and Electra and Cedric with Athrimany and Ancient Runes. Angelina and Alicia had Divination, which Electra couldn't understand why they put up with Trelawney, all that woman did was tell Electra almost every class that she was going to go through some traumatic shit, like thanks Captain Obvious, been there done that.

Defense Against the Dark Arts had to be the easiest to tutor. Everyone was pretty good at the subject, not to mention with Professor Lupin as their professor, they were all doing amazingly in his class, even Alicia who had a harder time with the subject.

Electra's extra lessons with Professor Lupin turned into a real hell of a time as he taught her protective charms, anti-jinxes and defensive spells that weren't even taught at Hogwarts due to their difficulty. She found that she had to concentrate more than she was anticipating and after every lesson she was either too exhausted or had no time for chit-chat. Her efforts to find her parents were proving futile.

She also found that her nightmares were surfacing a lot more recently. She blamed it on the tightened security from the Dementors since Christmas, but really she'd woken up in cold sweats a lot more since the first Dementor attack and more so after Halloween, and they were much more vivid than they used to be. The lack of sleep was starting to get to her.

Electra was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she walked with Angelina and Alicia back to the commons, Fred, George and Lee goofing off behind them.

"Maybe you should just go to bed," suggested Angelina looking at her friend's tired face. "You look about ready to drop."

Electra shook her head. "Not until I finish that Potions essay. You know how Snape is, he'll have my head if I miss a single assignment and I can't balance a detention with all this work," grumbled Electra.

"Fair enough, but Alicia and I will help until we have to go to practice at least."

Electra smiled gratefully at her friend. "You're a god-sent Angelina."

She smiled cockily. "Well you can't spell Angelina without 'angel', can you?" She flicked some on her long braids off her shoulder. The girls laughed.

"Oddsbodikins," said George and the Fat Lady's portrait, currently being manned by the insufferable Sir Cadogan, swung open for them with a "Hazzah!" from the knight.

They stepped inside and grabbed a table to themselves off in the alcove between the boys' staircases. George, Lee and Fred fell over the table laughing. They sent the next hour or so heads bent over their essays, with the occasional question and answer.

Soon enough Electra's head was in a blur. Her eyelids were getting heavier by the minute and the words on her parchment were floating around the paper. The noises from the other Gryffindors hanging out or doing their own homework didn't even bother her as she started nodding off. Her quill started slipping out of her hand, dripping ink on her fingertips, when she felt a soft kick from across the table. She woke with a start, gripping her quill. She looked up and saw Fred peering at her with an eyebrow cocked.

 _You good?_ he mouthed, his head tilted while resting on his fist like a puppy.

Electra nodded and stretched. Fred watched her for a few skeptical moments, making sure she didn't nod off again, before returning to his own paper.

Just as he laid his eyes back on his essay the common room portrait opened and Harry and Ron walked in, Harry carrying his brand new Firebolt. He had it taken away right after receiving it on Christmas from an anonymous someone. He and Ron were pretty cross with Hermione for turning it in. But it seemed that nothing was the matter with the broom and the two boys looked elated to have it back in Harry's possession, and no later than the practice before the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw game tomorrow.

The whole common room erupted with excitement. All her Quidditch-obsessed friends jumped out of their seats and ran up to Harry and his Firebolt. Electra joined them to get a good look herself. She wasn't the Quidditch playing type, but that didn't mean she didn't love flying, and the Firebolt was the cream of the crop of broomsticks. She reached Harry's shoulder. "Congrats Harry," she said with a little nudge to the boy.

He turned his head, looking up and blinked hard at her. "Thanks Lexi," he breathed. She gave him a small smile and returned to her essay. _You're almost done dammit, just a little bit more on the properties of Moonstone and you can finally go to bed,_ she thought to herself, hyping herself up to finish her essay quick.

Her friends joined her, but instead were talking adamantly about their chances of taking down Ravenclaw tomorrow, rather than focusing back on their homework.

There was a strangled yell. Electra flinched as she was dipping her quill into her inkwell, causing it to tip over onto her parchment.

 _"SHIT!"_ she cursed through gritted teeth trying to salvage her essay she spent the last hour and a half on. _"No, no, no, no,"_ hissed Electra under her breath. She grabbed her wand out from behind her ear and cleaned up the ink, but there was no getting it off the parchment.

"LOOK!" Electra took her eyes off her ruined essay for a moment to watch as Ron strode wildly up to Harry and Hermione on the other side of the common room. He waved a bedsheet in Hermione's face. He yelled again.

Hermione looked thunderstruck. She tried asking him what was going on, but he cut her off with another yell.

"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!" He wasn't making any sense. Electra looked at Ron's brothers in bewilderment. They looked just as confused as she felt.

"BLOOD! HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE WAS ON THE FLOOR?" Hermione looked about ready to cry. Electra's heart went out to her. Ron threw something onto the table. Fred and George knelt on the table to get a better look. George cursed. Fred made a face that just screamed _"yikes"._ If Electra didn't find the situation pretty grim she would've laughed at his expression.

George looked down at our table and whispered, _"Crookshanks."_

Electra immediately understood. They were all aware of Hermione's cat that seemed to have it out for the Weasley's rat. It was an odd cat if Electra was going to be honest, even Nyx steered clear of him.

The yelling continued until Hermione stormed off. Electra debated going after the girl, but as she looked again at the damage done to her essay, she knew she couldn't afford to waste anymore time, she'd have to rewrite the whole thing again. Fred and George joined Ginny and went over to console their younger brother with Harry.

Electra let out an exhausted whimper as she dropped her head onto the table. "Oh Lexi," consoled Alicia as she rubbed her friend's shoulder blades. "It'll be okay."

"Yeah," added Angelina softly. "Here." She pushed her essay towards Electra. "You can copy mine."

Electra turned her head and looked up at her friend. "No I can't."

"Well at least use it as an outline."

Electra smiled ruefully. "Thanks Angie."

"I'd offer you mine too, but I'm shit at Potions," said Alicia with a shrug. The girls chuckled.

"I never said I wasn't," uttered Angelina, half-kidding, and they snickered again. Electra sat back up in her seat feeling the weight of sleep on her.

"We've got to go to practice," Alicia reminded Angelina, looking at her watch. "We better get down there." She rose from the table and gave Electra a loving pet on the head. "Good luck hun," she wished her.

"Thanks girlie." Electra patted her hand on top of her head and smiled tiredly at her friend.

Angelina kissed Electra's head and jumped out of her chair leaving Electra and Lee to do their work.

A few moments of silence passed after the Quidditch team left before Lee finally spoke up. _"Sooo,"_ whispered Lee as he slid his chair closer to Electra as she scribbled messily onto a new sheet of parchment.

"I know it's none of my business, but seeing as you're Diggory's best friend, and maybe _more-"_ he trailed off theatrically. He wiggled his eyebrows at her, but immediately stopped upon the sharp look Electra sent him. He laughed, throwing his head back, his dreads falling out of his face.

"Okay, okay, just kidding, but really Princess the whole school thinks you two are a thing."

Electra scrunched her eyebrows together and scowled. "Why would people think that?"

"Because you two are basically attached at the hip."

She huffed annoyingly. "Are a guy and girl not allowed to be friends in this school?"

Lee gave her a look as if saying, _Are you kidding?._

"Of course a guy and girl can be friends, but you'd be mental if you didn't think the two hottest people in school, me being third of course," he added with a cocky smile as he licked his thumb and pinky, and brushing down his eyebrows down before continuing, "who just so happen to be really close, like _really close_ , aren't secretly hooking up on Prefect Patrols." He eyed her slyly.

She looked at him in bewilderment before scoffing and smiling slightly to herself. "Lee, I swear it must be a Jane Austen novel up in that brain of yours."

He simply shrugged. "That's the buzz around school."

She snorted. "Well, thank you for keeping me in the loop Gossip Queen Lee." She turned back to her essay.

He narrowed his dark brown eyes at her. "So is it true or not? A few people want to know your deal."

 _"A few people?"_ she asked looking up at him with her eyebrows raised in an annoyed manner. She'll never get her essay done at this rate. Also, and she wasn't sure why, but she felt her heartbeat quicken.

Lee smiled deviantly. His dreadlocks fell back over his high cheekbones as he leaned closer to Electra. "Well you see I do notice that Diggory has been talking to Cho Chang a lot recently. Well he's got good taste clearly, I've had my eye on Cho for a bit now and I wanna know if I should move in or not. If Diggory is going for it then, as devilishly handsome I am, I don't stand a chance against him and I'd rather cut my losses now rather than later."

Electra rolled her eyes. _She should've known._ Relentless flirt Lee Jordan wanted to know her and Cedric's non-existent relationship status so he could see if he had a chance with a girl.

"I'd pick a new victim if I were you Lee," she informed him trying to hide a smile as she wrote furiously, trying to finish her essay quickly.

He sat back in his chair in defeat. "Damn," he breathed. "So, guess you and Cedric _are_ just friends?"

 _"Surprise,"_ she said lazily. She felt Lee lean over the table, moving closer to her.

 _"I knew it,"_ he hissed excitedly. Electra lifted her eyes away from the essay once again and looked at him in confusion. He was flashing his brilliant white teeth at her.

"Oh if word gets out that you two've been single all this time, there's going to be some serious action to make up for lost time," he said, starting on a tangent now. Electra shook her head and looked back at her essay. "Maybe that rumor is doing you and Cedric some good, no girl has the guts to ask him out with a girlfriend like you and vise versa. Though I reckon guys are too scared to ask _you_ out 'cause how scary you are. Really Lex, you could scare a Werewolf with your resting bitch face." She shot him a venomous look, but he ignored it. Her mind went elsewhere at the mention of a Werewolf and she had to push it away. _Now was not the time to be thinking about that._

"Though that may be why all the Slytherins are weak in the knees for you. Adrian Pucey and Cassius Warrington have had their eyes set on you since third year. Heard they're desperately trying to figure out if you're a pure-blood so they can propose to you next year. Even Oliver Wood has said how he wished he had the chance to ask you out."

Electra bit her bottom lip nervously at the mention of Wood. _He'd better not have blabbed about that night._

"Whatever you say, O' love guru Lee," Electra huffed.

Lee stood up, pushing his chair out from under him and leaned over the table. "Oh but, you don't fancy Diggory, Pucey, Warrington _or_ Wood. Oh no, I've figured you all out Princess. I know who you truly fancy."

 _"Excuse me?"_ Her heart was beating faster than she'd like. She wasn't sure why though, there was no one that she was crushing on, so why was Lee making her so nervous?

"It's obvious Lexi. Well, to me it is. I reckon I'm the only one who sees it. Everyone else is too dense, you included, but I see _everything_ ," he said the last bit dramatically, with an airy wave of his hand.

Electra let out a light perplexed laugh. "You're insane Jordan," she said, writing him off with an eye roll.

He laughed arrogantly. "Don't believe me, that's fine, but I'll be the one who's laughing when I'm right. I know what you're doing, using this rumor of yours to get closer to the one you really like without anyone getting in the way. Genius really Princess, I'm impressed. You probably already know those Slytherin slugs like you so you and Diggory cooked up this rumor to get them and all his groupies off your backs. Oh I've got you now Princess! But, ah I can just see it," he said dreamily, " _'Lee you were right.'_ Music to my ears."

Electra slammed her quill down. He was talking nonsense now. "Lee, has it ever occurred to you that you are just as bad as the people spreading rumors about Cedric and I?!" She gave him an accusing look. "Cedric and I aren't hiding behind any _rumors,_ just ask Cho for Circe's sake," she said sternly. She snatched her quill back up and buried her nose into her essay again with an angry huff. "And I don't fancy anyone," she grumbled.

He grinned mischievously. "Whatever you say, but I've got my eye on you two," he said with a wiggle in his eyebrows. He stood up, pushing his chair out from under him. "But I think you're in denial Lexi. I mean it would make sense that _he_ would fall for an absolute beauty like you," he said in a sultry tone as he looked her up and down flirtatiously, which caused her to have to look away from him to hide her face, "but I think I've got your type down," he teased light-heartedly with a wink.

 _"Mental,"_ she scoffed.

Lee shrugged as he walked towards the boys' tower. "G'night pretty lady," he called at her as he gave a casual salute goodnight.

✧

Electra slammed her quill down.

_Finally. Sweet release, I can sleep now._

Or that's what she thought as she sloppily packed her things back up and shoved them into her bag. She got up from her table and trudged up to her room, dropping off Angelina's essay on her night table, and grabbing her toothbrush. She sleepily stumbled down the stairs to the bathrooms and started brushing her teeth when she noticed a puffy eyed Hermione coming out of one of the stalls, sniffling.

It was just the two of them in the bathrooms at the moment. Electra could see that the girl looked just as exhausted as she felt herself. It was like looking at a younger version of herself. Electra couldn't _not_ do anything.

"Hermione?" She swerved away from the old mirrors and called out to the girl before she left the bathroom. Hermione halted, not turning back, refusing to look at the older witch. She sniffled again.

"Hermione, I know Ron was harsh with you earlier, trust me I know how you feel. I've been on the receiving end of a Weasley temper tantrum before." Electra remembered the rare few times she'd gotten under one or both of the twins' skin and the screaming matches could be heard through the castle. "But he doesn't mean anything he said. They never do."

Hermione continued to look down at her shoes, her bushy hair covering her face. One of these days Electra would have to teach her how to take care of her curls, but one crisis at a time.

"Listen, Ron'll get over it eventually. Whenever Fred and George get angry like that, a few days later they've forgotten why they were ever mad in the first place," she said in reassurance. "Give it time, he'll come around and see how stupid he is for getting mad at you for something your cat did."

Hermione looked up at Electra with her big brown doe eyes and a quivering lip. "I should've listened to them. I thought he just didn't _like_ Crookshanks. I didn't think he would eat Ron's rat," she said, her voice breaking here and there. "He hates me now."

"He doesn't hate you Hermione, don't be ridiculous." Electra put a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder. "He's just... _in mourning,"_ she said carefully. Electra tired to hide the grin pulling on her lips.

"And don't admit any of what you just said to him," Electra added hastily. "Never tell him he told you so, you won't ever hear the end of it." She shivered to think if she'd ever have to tell Lee he was right, that was if she ever figured out who he was talking about, like he predicted during their conversation earlier.

_Like hell Lee._

Hermione let out a little laugh.

"But you know it's not your fault if your cat really did eat Scabbers right? You can't control your cat, I hardly know where Nyx is most of the time."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah I know. I just feel a little guilty for not taking them seriously." She took a shaky breath. "Thank you Lexi. You know, it's nice talking to another girl. I can't talk to Harry or Ron like I can with you or any other girl. And- and sometimes I feel like Harry and Ron easily stick together because they're boys."

Electra rubbed the girl's arm. "Boys are real stupid you know? But I'm always here when you want to talk. And not because I'm a Prefect, but because I'm a friend."

"Thanks Lexi. I appreciate it, I do." She smiled slightly and dried her face once more. "I should really get to bed, all these classes are taking a toll. How do you do it?"

Electra laughed lightly. "Well for one, I didn't take every class Hogwarts has to offer."

Hermione's cheeks blushed. "Well I'm thinking of dropping Divination," she pouted.

Electra scoffed. "As you should. Ridiculous class if you ask me, and an even more ridiculous professor. Trelawney only ever liked to tell me that I was going to suffer severely and she'd call me weird nickname, which creeped me out. And there was this one time she told me a funny kind of story..." Electra shook her head and pursed her lips, ridding her mind of the memory. "Anyways, I could only stand her for two years before Cedric and I had had enough. I don't know if I'd made it that long if I wasn't suffering along with Cedric. Better quit while you're ahead Hermione, in my opinion."

Hermione watched Electra's smile tug at the corners of her lips. "You and Cedric make a cute couple," she said, her cheeks darkening.

Electra exhaled. "Not you too," she grumbled. "We're just friends. Cedric and I have never and will never date," Electra said sternly.

_Take that Lee Jordan._

"Sorry, everyone says-"

Electra held out her hand to stop her. "It's okay, Hermione, I'm not mad at you. I always assumed it was just my friends teasing me, but it seems it's become much more than that," she huffed. "Anyways, I'll let you go to bed. I've kept you long enough."

She nodded tiredly. "I'll see you at the Quidditch match tomorrow?"

Electra nodded and smiled once more at her. Hermione was almost out of the bathroom when she turned around. "Thanks again Lexi."

✧

Electra didn't remember falling asleep. She'd meant to wait for Quidditch practice to end so she could give Ron and Harry a piece of her mind for upsetting Hermione, but waiting in the comfy armchair by the fireplace was too cozy to stay awake. Nyx had found her and curled up on her lap.

She felt someone shaking her shoulder in her sleep. "Lexi, come on, let's get to bed," she heard Angelina whisper. Electra was far too tired to answer back, but she was conscious of her friend.

"That's not gonna wake her up, here let me do it."

"Oh Fred, I wouldn't if I were you-," Alicia tried to warn.

"Wakey wakey New York." Electra felt someone start tickling her sides. She jerked and Nyx shot off her lap. Instinctively Electra kicked out hard. Her foot connected with Fred's thigh and he let out a strangled cry.

"OW WHAT THE HELL LEXI?!" Fred shouted.

She shifted in her chair, wincing at his loud voice, her eyes still too heavy to open. "Shut the fuck up for once Fred," she grumbled.

She heard him gasp theatrically as her other friends laughed. He had clearly never had to wake Electra like her girl friends had, and they knew better. She always got unreasonably angry when woken up. " _Language_ , Electra! And that really hurt!"

She gave him the finger. Her friends snickered and snorted.

Angelina shook her shoulders once more. "Come on sleepyhead, let's go to bed."

Electra knew they wouldn't let up until she did as they told her, so she nodded and got up off the chair, Angelina and Alicia helping her up and lumbered towards the girls tower.

"NIGHT LADIES," yelled George extra loudly, just for Electra, as he and Fred headed to bed. The pair snickered.

"Yell one more time and I'll take away points," Electra threatened.

"ONE MORE TIME!"

She growled at Fred's retaliation from the other staircase. "TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! GET FUCKED FRED!" she screamed before her friends covered her mouth, giggling and dragged her up to their room as she could hear Fred and George hollering with laughter from the other staircase and Percy yelling down a warning.


	17. Chapter 17

Electra didn't have any nightmares that night, in fact she slept like a rock. She was the first one to wake up in her room as she ripped open the bed curtains and looked around at her roommates. She checked her watch to see that breakfast started in a hour, so she decided to get a shower and maybe do a little makeup if she had time.

_ God, weekends were the best. _

After her shower she entered her bedroom to see Angelina and Alicia still sound asleep and her other two roommates, Ester Wang and Veronica Valdez, gone. Electra didn’t really know the other two Gryffindor girls. They were like conjoined twins, always did everything together. Honestly it wouldn't surprise Electra if they were actually a couple. Regardless all the girls were cordial with one another even though they weren't all friends.

Electra dressed in a white turtleneck and threw on one of Cedric's red crewnecks that she may or may not have stolen from his closet over the holidays. She hiked up a pair of light washed skater jeans with rips in her knees, tucked the ends of her sweatshirt in, letting the oversized sweatshirt flow over the waistband, and tied up a pair of chunky white sneakers. She wrapped her hair up with her wand, letting her long curls tumble down the french knot on the back of her head like a twisted waterfall. Her few shorter curls fell to the sides of her face as they always did and she tucked them behind her ear as she sat down at her vanity. She dabbed on a bit of shimmery pink eyeshadow with her fingers, peachy blush and on her cheeks and the tip of her nose and of course mascara. She was adding a bit of pink lip gloss when Angelina pulled her bed curtains open.

"About time you joined the living," teased Electra, looking at her friend through her mirror. Angelina smirked tiredly at Electra.

"I'm surprised Alicia and I don't have to wake you for breakfast after last night," she said as she trudged to her wardrobe. She riffled through her clothes. "You know, we could have Fred do it from now on instead," she said with a snicker.

Electra laughed. "He had to learn. Shame it was the hard way," she teased ruthlessly.

Angelina snorted. "You're evil." Electra shrugged ruthlessly.

Electra woke Alicia and she waited for her friends to get dressed into their Quidditch sweaters and such before they waltzed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They were a little early as hardly anyone was in the Hall eating breakfast just yet. They took their seat at the Gryffindor table and began chowing down with some encouragement from Electra.

They chatted as they ate and the Great Hall started to slowly fill. When Electra was done eating she brought out her little travel embroidery kit. She stared at her kit under the table for a moment before sighing and putting it back in her jeans pocket. She couldn't bring herself to do her and Sister Wilhelmina's favorite hobby since her passing.

"So," said Electra trying to get her mind off of Sister Wilhelmina. "You'll never guess what Lee told me last night after you guys left."

The other girls leaned close, but before Electra could confide in her girl friends, a voice cut her off.

"You look mighty chipper this morning." Fred, George and Lee flopped down at the table beside the girls. Fred squeezed in next to Electra and bumped her shoulder. He was looking down at her giving her his trademark crooked smile, his eyes shining mischievously.

Electra gave him a superior look. "Mmm yes, I think it had to do with telling a certain Weasley to 'get fucked' that really lets a lady get a good night's sleep." She smiled naughtily, knocking his shoulder back.

His laugh boomed in the sleepy Great Hall, making Electra feel more awake. "Glad I could be of some assistance."

"You really are a beast when woken, New York," laughed George.

She shrugged as she gathered plates for the twins, knowing she would have to coax them into their breakfast as she did with the rest of her friends before every game. "Don't you know the school motto?  _ Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus.  _ Never tickle a sleeping dragon," she said in a knowing tone.

"Ya know, we keep forgetting to ask Charlie to try that one out for us," mused Fred looking at his twin.

"No need," said George as he took a mouthful of toast after Electra basically shoved it into his face, "we've got our answer right here." He tipped his toast towards Electra.

"Good point. I've got the bruise to prove it," Fred said rubbing his thigh. Electra snorted. "What? Not even an apology?" he asked in an abashed tone.

"Nope. You asked for it. Besides, Angie warned you. Now eat your bacon Weasley."

"Unbelievable," he breathed, giving her a shake of his head with a look of mock shock. He looked across the table to Lee and George. "Do you believe this nonsense?"

"Unforgivable, New York," joked George as he read the Daily Prophet, trying to hide a smile.

"Oh, I believe it alright," countered Lee. He gave Electra a calculating look through his dark eyelashes. Electra’s eyebrows knitted in confusion.

After a few minutes of Electra basically force-feeding her friends, Harry, Ron and the rest of the third year Gryffindors all marched into the Great Hall, Harry carrying his coveted Firebolt over his shoulder. Everyone's heads snapped to the group of thirteen year olds as they strode haughtily down the Hall. Harry took a seat next to George.

"Put it here, Harry," said Oliver Wood from across the table. He had scooted down closer to the rest of the team when Harry walked in. Oliver’s eyes lingered on Electra for a moment too long. She pretended not to notice as she watched as Harry set his new broomstick on the table.

Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs swarmed the Gryffindor table to get a good look at Harry's new broom. Cedric was among them.

"Congratulations Harry," he said, giving the boy a friendly smile. Electra knew Cedric felt guilty about Harry's last broom, even though she told him over and over again that it wasn't his fault that it flew into the Whomping Willow. "That's a worthy replacement."

"Thanks Cedric," said Harry, baffled. Cedric smiled wider and nodded before walking away and towards Electra.

"'Morning beautiful," he said with a pat on Electra's head.

"'Morning handsome," she quipped back as she climbed out of seat on the bench.

"You ready to go?"

She nodded and turned to her friends. "I'll see you guys after the game. Go Gryffindor!" She cheered the last sentence and gave a casual salute.

"Where are you off to?" asked Angelina.

"Prefect meeting," answered Electra, pointing her thumb in the direction Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater were going.

"They want to go over some new security measures," Cedric said with a shrug. "They want to prepare us in case we run into Sirius Black while on patrols at night. A load of rubbish if you ask me. If we run into Sirius Black on a patrol we're making a run for it, end of story," he said with a humorless laugh.

Electra felt a chill run up her spine as she remembered the night Sirius Black broke into Hogwarts. "Yeah," she said blankly. "Running is probably best." She blinked a few times, getting her mind away from that night.

"Anyways, we should get going. Give 'em hell out there for me, guys," she said with a malicious smile and patted Fred's shoulder before she took Cedric's hand and the two walked out of the Great Hall.

✧

The weather couldn't have been more different from their previous match. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and there was a nice brisk breeze that brushed the frozen grass. Electra and Cedric watched the game together, Electra cheering for her house and Cedric unapologetically cheering for Cho Chang really.

_ Ugh, what a beautiful day for Gryffindor to wipe the field with Ravenclaw. _

"They're kicking ass!" yelled Electra over the crowd.

"Yeah well, Cho could still catch the Snitch," yelled Cedric hopefully, watching the game with intent, glancing every once in a while at the pretty Ravenclaw Seeker. Electra rolled her eyes.

"Fat fuckin’ chance with Harry on his Firebolt, Ced. Cho's Comet Two Sixty is a sitting duck in comparison."

"Yeah yeah," he mumbled. Electra snickered.

As she watched the match, Electra had to admit that this year's Gryffindor team was just ace. Oliver was a beast, he wasn't letting a single Quaffle pass through his hoops, even if it killed him. Angelina, Alicia and Katie were as agile as they came and with Wood's coaching, their formations could make the Air Force Thunderbirds weep. Fred and George were an amazing duo, knocking the Bludgers away from their teammates and towards the Ravenclaw Chasers, wrecking a little havoc along the way. And Harry was a natural flyer, he was more graceful up in the air than on the ground. That and his keen eye made him the best Seeker in the school.

_ Oh my God, I'm becoming one of them. _

Electra suppressed a giggle as Mcgonagall yelled at Lee for gushing over Harry's Firebolt for the third time. She watched as Ravenclaw frustratedly made three goals giving Gryffindor only a fifty point lead. She knew that Gryffindor would have to win by a mighty sum to re-qualify for the cup, she'd heard it enough times from her friends.

She watched, bouncing on the balls of her feet as Harry suddenly sped towards the Gryffindor goal posts.

"Oh!" Electra exclaimed. This was the second time he spotted the Snitch.  _ This had to be it! _ But her excitement was short-lived when Cho flew in front of him, blocking him from chasing the Snitch.  _ That sneaky bitch _ .

"Nice!" cheered Cedric. Electra heard Wood yell something to Harry about knocking her off her broom and Electra chuckled.

"Tell your girlfriend to quit flirting with Harry, and play the damn game," teased Electra.

"She's not flirting! And even if she was, good for her 'cause it could win her the match!" he retaliated.

"You're impossible," Electra groaned.

They watched as Harry dove again, Cho hot on his heels. Watching Harry dive was a thrill on its own, he was a master. But he suddenly jerked out of it, letting Cho dive past him as he shot back into the sky like a canon, playing the girl. And just as abrupt as his famous dives, he was off again, a glimmer of gold floating above.

_ "GO HARRY!" _ she screamed. She jumped and cheered as he became a red blur, moving at top speed on his Firebolt. Out of the corner of her eye, Electra saw a glimpse of something black on the field.

_ Not again. _

Electra went for her wand, but it was too late. Harry had reached down his uniform, brought out his wand and cast his own Patronus charm at the beast before she could. Electra couldn't explain it, but she felt her heart well up with pride. She watched as the silvery blur knocked the black monster down. She couldn't tell what the Patronus took its form as, but she was ecstatic all the same.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the game ended, Harry clutching the Snitch in his hand.

"YES!" cried Electra as she clapped and jumped for her friends. They were hugging Harry mid-air. She tugged Cedric's sleeve and she, Cedric and dozens of other Gryffindors ran down the stairs of the stadium and to the field. Cedric took off in the other direction towards the Ravenclaw team as Electra raced to her friends. She leapt into Angelina and Alicia's arms and the three girls hugged and jumped in triumph.

She praised them enthusiastically as she pulled away, holding a hand each. "I've never seen you fly like that! It was incredible!"

Angelina and Alicia laughed their thank you's. Oliver came over and gave the two Chasers victory hugs. Over Alicia's head Electra spotted another team member. "Oi, Fred! Stop harassing your little brother," she called, spotting him giving Ron a noogie.

"New York!" He released his little brother with a massive grin plastered on his face. Ron gave his brother a nasty face as he fixed his fiery red hair. She laughed as she dashed to him and being the stupid goofs they were, chest bumped when they met, almost sending Electra into the grass. They laughed madly as George bounded up on them.

"We did it!" bellowed George as he wrapped his arms around Electra and Fred’s shoulders in a mini huddle as the three of them jumped in triumph.

Fred gripped Electra's waist and pulled her closer to his side. Her stomach knotted. "We're going to the finals!" he bellowed as they jumped in unison.

They stopped and Electra took a hold of each of their arms, smiling up at them. "Thanks for giving them hell," she joked.

Their laughter boomed around her. "That's our specialty, dear Electra!" yelled Fred over the uproar around them. Her grin widened.

"Oi, look at this lot!" They heard a voice call.

They swiveled around and saw a black heap of tangled robes and tangled Slytherins. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and the Slytherin Quidditch captain, Marcus Flint laid in the grass a bit dazed from Harry's Patronus as a fuming Professor McGonagall stood above them, berating the living shit out of them.

Electra let out an evil laugh.  _ "Classic," _ laughed Fred as he swung an arm over Electra's shoulders. They watched in amusement as the four boys tried to free themselves from their oversized cloak.

Professor Dumbledore was entering the scene now, looking furious, which looked like their queue to leave. George fought his way to the front and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Come on Harry! Party! Gryffindor common room, now!"

Fred howled like a wolf and pulled Electra closer as he tugged her along with the rest of the Gryffindors towards the castle, the pair laughing all the way.

✧

Electra felt like her head barely hit her pillow when she heard a scream tear through the night. Electra sat up straight in her bed in alarm, her head aching slightly. Nyx hissed at her and moved to the end of the bed.

_ "What was that?!" _ mumbled Alicia with a start.

"Was that a scream?" asked Veronica from across the room in a startled tone, as Electra wasted no time. She snapped her bed curtains open, snatched her wand off her nightstand. She made her way for the door, grabbing her dressing gown as she went.

"Lexi, wait!" she heard Angelina call from her bed.

She fell into the circular wall as she lost her balance slightly going down the stairs, still feeling a bit of the effects of the night's drinking endeavors. Fred and George may have nicked a bottle of something harder than butterbeer while on their little excursion last night during the victory party that lasted all day and late into the night.

_ I'll never drink Gigglewater again,  _ she thought annoyingly as she caught herself, her head already pounding slightly. Angelina and Alicia exited their room and hurried after Electra, wrapping their dressing gowns around themselves and hugging the wall, as she should have. Electra stumbled slightly into the common room, Angelina and Alicia crashing into her.

All five third year boys stood in the common room, looking quite shaken.

"What's with all the noise?" asked a girl behind Electra.

"Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed!" said Kenneth Towler, her fellow fifth year Gryffindor Prefect, by the boys' tower staircase. Electra rolled her eyes.  _ What a goody two-shoes. _

"Excellent, are we carrying on?" said Fred in a cheery tone as he, George and Lee filed into the common room. She could smack him for being so chipper after being woken up. Nonetheless, she, Angelina and Alicia all shuffled to stand closer to the boys.

Speaking of goody two-shoes, they watched Percy Weasley arrive on the scene, nearly bumping into Electra, pinning his Head Boy badge to his pajamas. "Perce," breathed Ron. Poor boy looked about ready to faint. "Sirius Black! In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!" A frightened stillness fell over the inhabitants of the common room. Electra’s head went numb as she felt Alicia grip her arm from beside her.

"Nonsense," said Percy, with a startled look on his face. He tried telling his brother he was just having a nightmare, but Ron was insisting he knew what he saw. Angelina and Alicia took one of Electra's arms each and the three hooked their arms and huddled together as they listened intently.

Professor McGonagall slammed the portrait open, fuming, as she tied her jade velvet dressing robe around her, her greying brown hair down and around her shoulders. If Electra wasn't so startled with the happenings of the evening, she would have been shocked to see the always immaculate Professor with her hair down and a mess.

"I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous!" She rounded on the Head boy. "Percy, I expected better of you!"

Percy looked put-off. "I did not authorize this, Professor!" Electra heard one of the twins snicker ever so quietly behind her. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare-"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron bellowed, cutting his older brother off. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

Electra took hold of her locket.  _ Not again. _

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?" asked the professor incredulously.

"Ask him!" Ron pointed a trembling finger at the portrait leading to the common room. "Ask him if he saw-"

Electra watched as Professor McGonagall gave Ron an angry glare before stepping back out onto Godric's Landing to speak with Sir Cadogan. Electra felt her friends' grips on her arms tighten. The tension in the common room was almost too much to handle as they all listened quietly.

"Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly, good lady!" said the portrait proudly.

Electra sucked in a slow, terrified gasp.  _ He was here. He was so close. Again. _

"You- you  _ did?"  _ they finally heard Professor McGonagall ask in disbelief. "But-but the password!"

"He had 'em! Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a piece of paper!"

Electra covered her mouth in astonishment. George cursed under his breath behind her.

Professor McGonagall clambered back through the portrait hole, her face flushed of any color. "Which person, which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's password and left the lying around?" she asked in a combined tone of horror and anger.

The room stood very still, until a hand raised slightly in the air. A few younger girls squeaked, and Angelina and Alicia gasped in unison.

_ Oh, Neville. _


	18. Chapter 18

Security around the castle, tightened significantly and the Prefects were feeling it tenfold. Patrols were to be carried out in pairs (Cedric and Electra already did that even though they technically should have been doing them separately before, oopsies) and more frequently than before. Curfew was to be strictly enforced and anyone even thinking of sneaking out was going to have house points taken away and a detention. That, of course, didn’t apply to Fred, George and Electra.

“Oh come on Lex, don’t get your knickers in a twist,” groaned Fred.

“First, don’t call my underwear ‘knickers’, it sounds so old lady,” complained Electra with a crinkle in her nose. “Second, there is  _ no  _ way in hell we’re getting away with that.”

“I’m offended you don’t believe in Fred and I’s expertise,” said George dramatically with a look of mock hurt on his face.

“Yeah, New York, don’t you know who you’re talking to?” said Fred with an air of cockiness in his voice.

“Unfortunately, I do,” huffed Electra looking up at the boys. They were pouting like puppies. Electra exclaimed in annoyance and dropped her head back over the back of her chair and closed her eyes. “If they catch us, they’ll have my Prefect badge for sure.”

Fred and George hissed their excitement and exchanged a triumphant high five.

“Don’t worry, Lexi, you’re in good hands,” said George with a mischievous smile.

“I better be,” she moaned.

She wasn’t. 

The trio were sitting daringly in the Restricted Section for the past two hours as Fred and George took notes from a few books for some personal research, if you caught her drift. Electra had tried reading a few passages from some of the Dark Arts books in there, but every spell or potion or bit of magic she turned to was more gruesome than the next and she decided to leave the Dark Arts to the dark witches and wizards Dumbledore had mentioned.

Electra did find her mind wandering to her meeting with the Headmaster those few months ago. She didn’t truly believe what he had said to her. She didn’t feel any different than her classmates. She certainly wasn’t the best student, especially this year despite her best efforts, all these classes were taking its toll on her grades. Cedric was definitely superior in Transfiguration, there’s no doubt, it came easily to him, the crazy bastard. Fred and George here were killer in Potions and they could create a new charm on a whim. She wasn’t nearly as clever as Cedric or creative as Fred and George. She felt extremely unexceptional next to her exceptional friends. No, Dumbledore was mistaken; she was just an average witch like everyone else at this school.

“Can I ask you guys something?” asked Electra.

“Hmm?” hummed Fred over his piece of parchment as he scribbled notes hastily.

Electra hesitated. She wondered if telling her friends was the best. She wanted to, believe her, but something about what Dumbledore said to her didn't sit right with her. She gnawed at her bottom lip as she continued to blindly flip the pages of a book on nasty hexes and curses. _ But then again this was Fred and George we’re talking about here. _ She opened her mouth, but was cut off before she could get a word out.

“I can’t do this anymore,” groaned George, flopping back in his chair.

Fred cracked his neck, as he sat up straight again. “Yeah, I think I’ve got everything we need really,” he said through a yawn. He capped his inkwell and started rolling up his parchment when he turned his attention to Electra. “What did you want to ask Lex?”

“Oh um- what is it you two were looking up?”  _ Pussy. _

Their faces lit up. “Jinxes and hexes for some new products,” answered George.

Electra rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Dunno why I even asked. I should’ve known it was something insane like that.”

“I don’t know about that, New York. I feel perfectly sane, what about you Georgie?” said Fred in a cheerful tone, looking over to his brother.

George smiled devilishly at his brother. “Picture of sanity over here Freddie.”

“Oh yeah, you’re just oozing lucidity all the time, the two of you,” huffed Electra sarcastically.

They snorted as she rolled her eyes again. She grabbed Fred’s wrist and brought it closer to her so she could read the time on his watch. “Almost midnight, we should get going now before the next patrol starts.”

“Aye, aye captain,” said George as the two brothers saluted Electra.

The three tiptoed out of the Restricted Section, rolls of parchment tucked under their armpits. They snuck in silence up the staircase, their wands lighting the way. “Thanks for the escort Lex,” whispered Fred.

“Yeah, we don’t know the patrol routes and schedules like you do. You’re a lifesaver,” added George.

“Yeah well, I asked for it didn’t I,” she laughed, referring to this year’s deal. “These products better be worth it.”

“Oh trust us,” started George.

“They will be,” finished Fred.

“OI! WHO’S UP THERE!”

They froze in terror.  _ Filch. _

_ “Go!”  _ hissed George and the trio took off towards Gryffindor Tower.

_ “Nox,” _ whispered Electra hastily and the boys followed her example, the lights on the tips of their wands going out. Hopefully with the lights out Filch won’t be able to figure out where they were headed.

“YOU THERE! STOP WHERE YOU ARE!”

_ Fuck stairs, man.  _ Electra thought she was going to go into cardiac arrest running up three flights of stairs at this speed with Filch hot on their trail. Fred and George had a bit more of an advantage with their long legs taking them two steps at a time.  _ Bastards. _

Electra’s foot suddenly landed on nothing and she went down with a yelp. Her elbow crashed painfully onto the stone step as her foot slid through a vanishing step.  _ Fuck me! _

“Lex!” Fred glanced back at her cry and turned around to help her.

“No!” she hissed back. “Go! I’ve got this!” She pushed herself up and started tugging at her ankle trying to free it, but her stupid chunky combat boots were stuck.

“I’m not leaving you-”

“STOP RIGHT THERE!” Filch screamed a few flights below, gaining on them.

“For fuck’s sake Fred, it’s Filch not Sirius Black! _ GO! _ ” She shoved him up the stairs and glanced at George urgently. “I’ll be right behind you!”

“ _ Come on! _ ” hissed George taking a handful of his brother’s robes and pulling him along, understanding the look Electra gave him. She watched them dash up the stairs towards Godric Landing. Electra was sure she was bruising the shit out of her ankle as she banged it around frantically, to loosen it.

“I SEE YOU! DON’T YOU THINK YOU’RE GETTING AWAY FROM ME THAT EASILY!”

_ “Fuck!”  _ With a last ditch effort she yanked her leg up hard, finally freeing it, tweaking her ankle in the process. She sucked in a pained breath as she took off up the stairs.

Only two more flights. She couldn’t hear Fred and George anymore, which she hoped meant they got past the Fat Lady portrait. Electra’s lame ankle was slowing her down, but she didn’t dare stop running until she got to the portrait hole.

She reached the last step with an exasperated gasp, thanking Circe she’d made it a bit prematurely.

“GOTCHA!” screeched Filch, wheezing horribly. He grabbed roughly onto Electra’s arm and yanked her away from the portrait hole before she could get the password out.

Electra yelped as she twisted her ankle even more from Filch’s man-handling. “Get your hands off of me!” she cried.

“I’ve- got you- dearie!” wheezed Filch with an awful grin.

“What is all this yelling about?” Electra jumped a little at the new voice. Professor McGonagall was stepping out of her chambers, an infuriated look on her face.  _ You’re joking. _

Electra was too out of breath to answer. Professor McGonagall looked between the two, her rage building. “Would one of you like to tell me what the devil is going on here?”

“Student- breaking curfew- caught her-,” wheezed Filch, doubled over as he caught his breath, his grip on her arm still tight.

“I wasn’t breaking curfew,” gasped Electra. “I was on my way back from patrolling with Cedric,” she lied expertly, pointing to her Prefect badge that she pinned to her robes just in case.

“Then why were you running from Mr Filch?” Professor McGonagall asked suspiciously.

“Scared me, Professor. Thought it was Sirius Black,” she breathed. Electra clutched her heart as she caught her breath.  _ Bless the mass murder in this instant. _

Professor McGonagall gave her a suspicious look. “Oh, Argus let the girl go would you? She’s not a criminal!” she snapped.

“Not yet,” he huffed with resentment as he finally let Electra go. She pulled herself away from the man, as they gave each other matching death glares.

“Mr. Filch, you may leave, I’ll take care of this,” said McGonagall.

“But-but I caught her Madam, I should be the one to deal out her punishment,” he whined. _ Ugh, what a creep. _

“I am her Head of House, I will deal with her,” she said firmly. Filch huffed and pouted like a child as he trudged back down the staircase, mumbling obscenities under his breath.

Electra rubbed her arm where she was sure a few new bruises from her fall and Filch were blooming, as she looked sheepishly at McGonagall. “Sirius Black, huh?” She was giving Electra an accusatory look.

“Honest Professor. He spooked the life right out of me.”

She sighed deeply, her gaze softening. “Regardless Miss Electra, you know the rules of walking around the castle alone, even if it was to meet up with Diggory to do patrols. You should have escorts next time.” Electra nodded gravely. “Thirty points from Gryffindor and I’ll see you for detention tomorrow evening. Tell the Weasley boys they are invited as well,” she said slyly, before walking back into her chambers and closing the trick door, Electra blinking wildly after the Professor. 

✧

_ “How did she know?”  _ seethed Fred.

Electra expertly moved onto the next plaque and cleaned away. They weren’t allowed to use magic to clean, which had proven a challenge to the two wizard boys who were used to doing everything with magic. Electra was quite used to cleaning the Muggle way, she frequently had to polish the silverware or clean the kitchen or girls’ room at the orphanage whenever she’d misbehaved, which was a lot. Though, cleaning with Fred and George was always a good time, they’d always find a way to make a game out of it somehow. Not this time though, they were far too peeved that they had been roped into this detention.

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say it was guilt by association,” grumbled George, sending a reproachful look at Electra.

“Please! My lie was foolproof. She probably heard one of youse yell out the password or something,” huffed Electra. She set down the plaque she had just finished and moved onto polishing a trophy. “Maybe if you didn’t stop for me, you would’ve made it without her noticing.”

“How’s that ankle of your’s Lex?” George shot back.

“And elbow,” chuckled Fred.

“Screw you guys.” Electra went back to polishing her trophy.

She actually didn’t mind cleaning the trophy room as detention this time. She spent the entirety looking at the names of the past students, hoping she would find one familiar or a similar one to hers. She constantly looked at the Quidditch team photos trying to find her mother or father’s face so she could look them up at the bottom of the roster. She supposed if she had a detention she should probably spend it doing what Dumbledore asked her to do.

She sighed heavily as she set yet another Quidditch Championship portrait down, not recognizing a soul. Fred and George were busy juggling trophies, clearly over their annoyance, when they noticed their downcast friend.

“What’s with the sigh New York? You’re spending detention with the best company around,” teased Fred.

“Yeah, me!” George cracked, and Fred smacked him upside the head.

“It’s nothing.” She turned around, sitting on the edge of the table and gave a small, lame, smile.

“Real convincing Lex,” joked Fred sarcastically as he sauntered over to her. She rolled her eyes as he leaned over the table she was working at. She watched him over her shoulder as he riffled through the picture frames.

“I don’t get it,” he breathed looking up at her with curious eyes. His dark copper hair fell off his face and brushed across the top of his freckled cheekbones. His auburn eyelashes, a shade darker than his hair, shone a golden color in the warm light of the sconces on the walls. Fred had a lighter freckles than George, but he did have two small dark freckles that helped tell the two apart; one right above the right side of his top lip and one right under his left eye, just above his cheekbone. 

She didn’t ever tell anyone that that was her secret to telling them apart at first, but now she didn’t need them, they just looked and sounded different to her. It’s weird being friends with twins, she could see contrasts in their looks and personality that others couldn’t. It’s hard to explain, but they may look identical, but they also looked really different at the same time.

Like Fred’s jaw was sharper than George’s and his voice was also a bit rougher too. He also had really pretty eyes, an amber honey color with blue and green flecks dotted at the ends of his irises. His lips were fuller too, a perfect bow shape. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized she was staring and looked back into his golden eyes. He was staring at her too.

“What is it?” called George from the other side of the room, his back turned to them as he wiped down a glass display. Electra quickly looked away and over towards George, swallowing hard, even though her mouth felt very dry. Her conversation with Lee came flooding back and her cheeks flushed furiously.

_ Fucking Lee, ruining everything and making me think weird things. _

“Pictures from past Quidditch teams,” Fred answered, picking up a few as he straightened up, his face turned away from her’s, but she could still see his ears turn a bright pink. He cleared his throat. “What were you doing looking through these?” he asked her.

“I-uh. I was looking for my mom and dad,” she said, searching the floor.

“You know what they look like?” asked George. He had stopped cleaning the display case and threw down his rag as he made his way over to Electra and Fred.

“Yeah, I have a picture here.” Electra undid her necklace, wedged the locket open and held it out for them to see.

“May I?” asked Fred, pointing to the locket in her hand. She nodded and he took it from her gingerly, his fingers brushing the palm of her hand. She had to hide the slight shiver she got from his touch.

_ I’ll kill Lee. _

The boys brought their heads together as they bent down to get a good look, their eyes squinting. “Dammit,” huffed George. “If McGonagall didn’t take our wands I woulda enlarged it.”

Electra blinked hard.  _ Why the hell had she never thought of that?!  _ Once again, no one ever said Electra was a genius.

“Your mum’s beautiful,” stated Fred with an approving look.

Electra rolled her eyes, but she agreed with a smile. “She is, isn’t she.”

“You look like her,” he said absentmindedly. “You have the same pretty smile.” Electra blinked.  _ Did he just-? No, he’s just being polite. Oh, I hate Lee Jordan. _

George’s eyes flicked up towards his brother for a split second. “I think you look more like your dad,” he said looking back at the tiny photo. “You have the same hair and all that, even your eyes look like the same color.”

Electra smiled lightly. “Sister Wilhelmina used to say the same thing.” She felt the same weight on her heart return for a second as she thought of Sister Wilhelmina.

“Well this is good!” cheered George, straightening back up, bringing Electra back.

“What do you mean?” she asked as Fred handed her locket back.

“Now we can help you look for them. I mean there’s got to be something in this castle that can help us. You did say they were both wizards.”

“If you guys had yearbooks here that would be mighty helpful, but I already asked Professor McGonagall and no such things exist here, only a written roster, like that would do any good,” Electra puffed.

“What about old Daily Prophet articles?” Fred suggested.

Electra gave him a dirty look. “Do you know how many papers we would have to look through to maybe find something. Besides, I already tried that my second year and it took me ‘til fourth year to get through every article about student achievements from 1960 to 1980. It was brutal.”

“So that’s what you were doing all that time in the library,” mused George.

“When you could have been spending that time with us pulling pranks on Snape and Filch,” added Fred with an evil smile.

“I pulled plenty of pranks with you two over the years, thank you very much,” Electra said with an eye roll and a poorly suppressed smile.

“Well no need to worry, Electra. You’ve now got Fred and I to help you weed through all this junk to find your parents,” said George leaning over the table.

“That way we can get this over thrice as fast and have all the time in the world to pull pranks,” said Fred with a laugh.

“Precisely, dear brother!”

Electra let airy laugh out as she struggled with the clasp on her necklace. “You guys don’t have to.”

“We want to.” Electra looked up at Fred. He held out his hand, looking at the locket in her hand, with a kind smile. She held out her locket for him, swept her hair over her shoulder, and turned so he could put it on for her. He wrapped the necklace around her neck and fastened it. She thought she felt him linger for a second before he took her hair and pulled it gently out from under the necklace and let it fall down over her shoulders once more.

“Thank you.” She turned and looked at Fred.

“Of course Lex,” said George as he examined a plaque, not paying the other two any mind, “what are friends for?”


	19. Chapter 19

“Come in.”

Electra opened Professor McGonagall’s office door and stepped inside.

“Ah Electra,” she said looking over her square glasses at the young witch. She set down a stack of papers and riffled through a new stack until she found the one she was looking for. “This should be quick then. Come, have a seat.”

Electra shut the door behind her and took her seat across from the Professor’s desk. She fiddled with her locket anxiously. “You still wish to become a Curse-Breaker?”

Electra nodded. “Yes Ma’am, I do.”

She watched as the Professor scribbled something on the paper with her fancy quill. Electra tilted her head up to try to peek at what she was writing down. Professor McGonagall caught her and gave her a cautious look over her square glasses. Electra relaxed in her chair with a guilty grin and she caught the corners of the professor’s lips twitch upward.

After a moment McGonagall finally spoke. “Your marks are some of the best in Gryffindor this year,” said McGonagall straightening up. “And you have taken the required classes up to O.W.L. level so far. What you need is passing O.W.L.s in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms and Transfiguration. Those classes you need to take into N.E.W.T. level if you wish to become a Curse-Breaker. You will also need at least ‘Acceptable’ O.W.L.s in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, and one in Care of Magical Creatures wouldn’t hurt, but there is no need to take those classes into N.E.W.T. level if you do not wish.”

“Oh, definitely not,” said Electra without thinking.

The Professor smiled. “Now, while most teachers will accept ‘Exceeds Expectations’ to move onto N.E.W.T.s level classes, Professor Snape requires ‘Outstanding’ this year.” She gave her a quizzical look as if to ask if she could hack it.

“I can do that,” Electra said confidently.

Professor McGonagall nodded, pleased with Electra’s answer. “And Professor Lupin has informed me on your advanced lessons. He is very impressed with the work you have done this year.” 

Electra gave her Professor a tight lipped smile as she was reminded of her biggest failure this year. She has specifically asked for these extra lessons to get closer to Professor Lupin in hopes that he would know her parents, but she could never find the right time to bring them up. Truth be told, his lessons were taxing from the difficulty of the material, plus she was beyond exhausted by the end of their lessons due to it being on Friday evenings after her extra long weeks time-turning to make it to extra classes and such. She was just too tired really.

“I must say Electra, Professor Lupin thinks you would make a fantastic Auror,” she suggested. “Could easily move up the ranks and enter the Ministry if you wished.”

“That does sound nice and all Professor, but I’ve wanted to be a Curse-Breaker since my first year when I learned about them.”

She placed her quill back in her inkwell and straightened up the papers before her. “Very well Miss Electra, I have no doubt that you will make the requirements to become a wonderful Curse-Breaker.” She smiled at the young witch. “If you need any help at all, please come to me. I want nothing more than for you to achieve your goals Electra.”

Electra beamed at one of her favorite teachers. “Thank you Professor.”

McGonagall's smile widened. “You may go Electra, please let whomever’s next in after you.”

Electra nodded, thanked her professor again and dashed out of the office.

“How’d it go?” asked Angelina frantically, waiting outside the door for her turn. She chewed nervously on her lip. Electra smiled at her. “Oh you’ll do just fine Angie, don’t you worry. Go on, she’s waiting.” Electra ushered her friend towards the door and gave her a nice shove.

She turned and faced the rest of the Gryffindor fifth years. “Good luck.” She saluted her friends as she hurried by them, stopping of course, to high five George up high and then Fred down low. “See you guys at the library for our study sesh.”

“Where are you going?” called Alicia.

“Cedric!” she yelled back before taking off down the corridor.

She spotted him. He was running through the archway into the Quad as Electra entered herself.

“Ced!” she exclaimed.

He beamed at her they dashed to each other, grins plastered on their faces. They nearly crashed into one another. Electra grabbed onto Cedric’s upper arms to stop her from falling forward as he gripped hers in return to steady her. She giggled madly. “How’d it go?” he asked breathlessly, as Electra found her footing.

“Amazing! And you?”

“Brilliant!”

She could’ve done a jig right then and there. “Oh Ced, we’re getting closer to our dream by the day,” she said excitedly looking up at her best friend’s face.

He laughed. “I can see it now, Lex; Cedric Diggory and Electra Artemisia, Co-Head Curse-Breakers at Gringotts Bank!”

She laughed. “Oh imagine the adventures we’ll go on Ced! All the countries we’ll visit,” she said dreamily.

“It’ll be brilliant Lex, just you and me touring the world!”

“Braving the unknown,” she added with a breezy laugh.

“Breaking curses left and right!” He swung out his arm dramatically.

“Bringing home treasures beyond our wildest imaginations!”

“And making some mad money while we’re at it,” laughed Cedric. Electra giggled. 

“I can hardly wait!”

“We’re so close, Lex. All we have to do is ace our O.W.L.s, and I’m confident with all the preparation we’ve done this year. Let’s get to the library and start-“

“We deserve a bit of a break, don’t you think?” she said cutting him off. She gave him a knowing look.

“What do you mean?” he asked cautiously.

“We won’t miss tonight’s study session, but let’s celebrate our achievements this far while we have the time,” she said in a mischievous tone.

“I don’t think I like where this is going,” he said cautiously.

“Oh stop being such a worry wart,” teased Electra. “Don’t you trust me?” She pouted up at her best friend.

He gave her a weary smile. “I think to a fault sometimes,” he teased.

She smiled naughtily. “Come on Diggory.”

✧

_ “Mmm, _ red velvet. My favorite,” hummed Cedric as he took his first bite. He closed his eyes dramatically as he enjoyed the cake.

Electra chuckled lightly. “I know, dummy.” She took a forkful of her half and dove in herself. _ Oh, Wispy has outdone herself _ , she thought to herself.  _ I’ll have to thank her. _

Electra had snuck to the kitchens early that morning to find Wispy to help her prepare her little afternoon tea picnic. The little house-elf was elated to help Electra. She quickly whipped up a mini red velvet cake, a few scones, macarons, and some toast with lox as Electra packed the basket that Wispy conjured up. Wipsy was a genius with patissieres. 

“Your tea is chamomile too,” Electra pointed out. Cedric’s eyes widened. She snorted and tapped her temple. “I know you Diggory.”

“What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you Lexi?” She smiled behind her teacup taking a little sip of the hot tea. Her’s in turn was peppermint, she couldn’t stand chamomile.

April rolled around and with it the warmer weather of spring. Cedric and Electra laid out in the sun on a gingham blanket Wispy had supplied. The breeze off the lake was chilly, but the sun was more than enough to keep them warm. It was a surprisingly nice day for April, when the springs in the Scottish Highlands were usually rainy, and it seemed Electra and Cedric weren’t the only ones taking advantage of the beautiful weather. Other students were relaxing on the greens or running around and playing around.

Cedric laid out on his back, basking in the sunlight as they had eaten as much as they could before ruining dinner. His face laid under the cover of the weeping willow they sat by, so his face was protected from the sun. He opened one of his eyes and looked over to Electra as she packed the remnants of their picnic back into the wicker basket. She caught his eye and he smiled, patting the blanket next to him. Electra grinned back and stretched out onto her stomach beside him, propping herself up on her elbows.

Cedric closed his eyes again, his smile still etched on his face. “I haven’t felt this relaxed in ages,” he breathed.

Electra hummed in agreement. She rested her cheek on her fists and closed her eyes as well. “I know what you mean, this year has been hell on wheels.”

Cedric chuckled. “I love your weird muggle expressions.”

“You better,” she laughed back.

She felt him poke her cheekbone and she opened her eyes. He was looking up at her with his brilliant greyish blue eyes. “We’ve been out here too long, your freckles are coming out.”

She poked his rosy cheeks in return. “And you’re a little sunburnt,” she retorted. He snorted and resettled himself on the blanket. Electra crossed her arms and let her head drop. 

“I could stay like this forever,” breathed Cedric.

A long couple of moments in relaxed silence passed as they listened to the breeze rustle the leaves of the weeping willow above them and the sounds of other students off in the distance. The sun was setting and the colors behind her eyelids glowed from bright orange to red. The breeze off the Great Lake was starting to give the pair goosebumps.

“I hate to ask, but what time is it?” asked Cedric softly.

Electra lifted her head and picked up his wrist that laid across his stomach. She checked his watch and groaned. She dropped her head and his wrist, letting his arm fall back into his stomach. “Dinner’s in fifteen,” she answered ruefully.

Cedric groaned.

“We should do this again after our O.W.L.s, to celebrate. And we can invite Fred, George, and all them too,” she said, not moving yet. “It’ll be great fun with them.”

“I think that’s a brilliant idea Lex.,” Cedric said with a smile.

“I’ll ask them at the library tonight then.” She turned her head towards him. He looked so peaceful laying in the grass like this. The sharp edges of his features were glowing from the evening sun. His chestnut hair blew softly across his forehead in the light breeze. “You can invite your Hufflepuff friends too, if you’d like,” she suggested.

Cedric sat up and shrugged. She leaned up, resting herself on her elbows again. She watched him stand up and stretch up towards the sky, his lean figure flexing under his tight clothing.

_ It’s no wonder the girls fawned over him, _ she thought to herself.  _ He’s hot. _

Despite Cedric’s obvious good looks, Electra still never felt an attraction to him, he was still too brotherly to her, but she wasn’t going to deny how handsome he was. Only an idiot would oppose that.

Electra sat up and Cedric looked down at his best friend with a loving smile. He held out his hand and she took it, pulling her up off the ground.

“I’m not really great friends with them like you are with your house and I like your friends. Besides the only friend I ever really need is you.” He took her head in his hands and kissed the top of her head. “Thank you for this afternoon Lexi.”

✧

With the entrance of April came the buzzing anticipation of the Inner-House Quidditch Final. Wood had the team practicing every free chance he could get, which left Cedric and Electra to hang around each other a lot more, in fact they were almost inseparable the past few weeks, since her detention with Fred and George. They all of course tried their best to stick to their study schedule, but the closer the Finals got, the harder it was for them to get together. But finally came the morning of the Quidditch Cup Finals.

Electra woke earlier than Angelina and Alicia and decided to let them get their sleep before the game and she’d see them in the Great Hall for breakfast. She changed into her most Gryffindor outfit, a pair of khaki colored corduroy flare jeans, a tight red short sleeved polo shirt with Gryffindor’s emblem that she’d embroidered on it. She wore her red and gold silk scarf around her head as a headband and a pair of white sneakers underneath. She riffled through her makeup until she found what she was looking for before she quietly snuck out of her dormitory.

She made her merry way towards the Great Hall and waited for Cedric in the Main Entrance.

“Lex!”  _ Ah, right on time. _

Cedric jogged away from his hoard of Hufflepuff buddies and towards Electra. His bolder guy friends wolf whistled and made comments about Cedric and Electra as he went. He stopped in front of her with a goofy grin.

“Ignore them,” he huffed. “No matter how many times I have to tell them we aren’t dating, they just don’t seem to want to listen. It’s been worse lately.” 

Electra scoffed. “Oh trust me, I get it.” She shook her head of the frustrating thought. “I see you dressed accordingly,” she said looking him up and down.

Cedric was dressed in jeans as usual, but today he donned a red and black striped oversized t-shirt and a pair of white sneakers with red crew socks. He shrugged. “It’s the only red I own,” he said, pulling on his shirt and sticking out his leg. “Especially since you stole one of my sweatshirts.” He gave her a stink eye and she bit on her lips to suppress her guilty grin. “And there was no way in hell I’m supporting Slytherin,” he added with a chortle.

Electra smiled. “Glad to hear you’re supporting Gryffindor today.”

_ “Only _ today, Lex,” he said sternly.

“Well in that case.” She dug out the face paint and lipstick she found that morning. “Come here.” She pulled his face down closer to hers and took the lipstick looking face paint and drew a single gold line on his cheekbone and then took her most vibrant red lipstick and mimicked the same line on his other cheek. “Now tuck in your shirt.”

“What?”

“You look stupid with that big ass shirt hanging off you. Tuck it in doofus,” she snorted. He gave her a nasty look, but did as he was told. She crossed her arms and waited for him to finish. “Good, now just a bit of styling,” she mused. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him and pulled some of his shirt out from his waistband so it billowed over. She knew they were getting odd looks from passer-bys, but they ignored them. She reached up and ruffled his usually kept hair, which she got a protest from, but she smacked his hand away before he could fix it. 

She stepped back and took a look at her work. He looked like a teenage heartthrob. She nodded as she was pleased with the good she had done and held out the face paint to him. “Now, do mine.”

He took her jaw in his strong hands and drew the lines carefully on Electra’s cheekbones. Electra watched as he stuck his tongue out in concentration and she tried to hold back a laugh.  _ Ugh, my best friend’s so cute. _ He finished and handed Electra her makeup back.

“I couldn’t find enough people to spell ‘GO LIONS’ on our stomachs, so I guess this’ll do,” she joked.

Cedric laughed. “Of course you’d think of something like that.”

She smiled. “Ready for breakfast?”

“Certainly,” he answered with a smile and offered his arm to her. She took it and the two went off into the Great Hall.

Electra thought she’d have to spend breakfast trying to get her friends to eat, as she usually did before a match, but it seemed Oliver Wood did most of her work. Oliver wouldn’t even look at her out of nerves (which she wasn’t complaining about). They were a group of few words, and even Fred and George’s antics weren’t making a single one of them laugh, Electra and Lee of course the exceptions. Before they knew it, Wood whisked his team away early.

“Good luck,” Electra wished them as they got out of their seats. The Great Hall erupted in applause as they moved. “And don’t forget to fuck ‘em up for me!” she called over the cheers. 

_ “Electra Artemisia!” _ scolded Professor McGonagall from the high table. She was rewarded as her friends turned and smiled at her. She even earned a wink from Fred. She knew full well Slytherin was planning on playing dirty, so why not encourage her friends to do the same?

And she was right.

“FOUL! THAT’S A FOUL YOU CHEATING SON OF BITCH!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, slamming her hand onto the banister that was keeping her from launching herself into the field. The game was getting more brutal by the minute, though she did have to admit, it was pretty funny when Fred threw his club at the back of Marcus Flint’s head making him slam his nose into his own broom. And when Harry had the two Slytherin beaters crash into each other. Oh, and when George elbowed one of the Slytherin beaters in the face. Okay, really Electra just liked to watch her friends kick the Slytherin team’s teeth in.

This time though Draco Malfoy had taken hold of Harry’s broom as he was going for the Snitch. “That kid deserves to get the daylights knocked out of him!” yelled Cedric.

“Not your meanest, Diggory, but we’ll work on it!” Electra yelled back suppressing a smile.

He groaned as Alicia missed her foul shot. “Well, I don’t have the sailor’s mouth you do Lex.”

“That’s just New York talking,” she said with a sly smile. They groaned again as Slytherin scored and her smile slid away. The whole of the Slytherin team minus Malfoy were chasing Angelina down the field to block her from scoring as she was in possession of the Quaffle.

“That’s  _ illegal! _ You bloody cheater!” yelled Cedric. She would’ve been yelling like Cedric at the illegal move, but her attention was elsewhere. Harry was pelting through the sky and scattered the Slytherins for Angelina to make a clear shot. She scored. 

“Atta boy Harry!” Cedric cheered.

“That’s my girl Angie! Show those numbskull boys whose boss, baby!” Electra hollered. Then she spotted something gold glittering just above the grass. Malfoy dove and Electra let out a yelp. Harry moved in an instant, he was speeding across the pitch in a blur of red, gaining on Malfoy. It was anyone’s game now.

“GO! GO HARRY! GO, GO, GO!” she screeched, slammed her hand into the banister again until she couldn’t feel it hurting anymore. Her throat was becoming raw as she screamed and Harry and Malfoy dove for the Snitch. Then Harry pulled out of his dive, his arm held high in triumph, the Snitch in his fist.

_ Gryffindor wins, 230 to 20! _

Electra and Cedric yelled absolute nonsense as they turned to each other in exhilaration. Cedric was basically crushing Electra in a hug as they jumped up and down in unison, screaming and cheering all the while. They stayed that way as they watched Dumbledore hand over the Quidditch Cup to Wood, who in turn handed it to Harry. 

She tugged on Cedric’s shirt, “Let’s go!” she yelled over the ear piercing cheers. They made their way to the field where the real celebration was going on. Professor McGonagall was sobbing, but not as hard as Wood. The crowd let the team down from their shoulders and were patting and hugging the team. Electra saw an opening for Angelina and Alicia and ran for it. They saw their friend running towards them, her arms out and they steadied themselves for her impact, but even still, as Electra threw herself into their arms the three went down into the grass. Electra kissed each girl on the cheek as she laid half on Angelina and half on Alicia, laughing madly. She squeezed them closer to her in their threeway hug as they rolled in the grass.

“Okay, okay,” laughed Alicia. “Get off of us! You may be skinny Lex, but you’re heavy!” Electra laughed as she pushed off the ground and knelt in front of her girlfriends.

“I knew you guys could do it!” she said hoarsely, her voice raw from screaming the whole match. She helped the two girls out of the grass. “Congratulations!”

Before they could say their thank you’s Electra was grabbed around the middle and swept into the air with a yelp. She giggled hysterically as she was spun around and around, her knees tucking into her stomach as she half laughed from being grabbed around her waist where she was ticklish and from the butterflies in her stomach from being spun. Fred howled with elated laughter the whole time as he had her pinned against him. He slowed down and she slid down his chest, her back to him, and he turned her to face him. He held onto her elbows as she stumbled from dizziness as she continued to giggle.

“WE WON THE CUP!” he bellowed over the crowd, his crooked smile on full display.

Electra, her hair a mess, was brushing curls out of her face as she looked up at him. “I knew you could, Freddie! You  _ crushed _ them! Thanks for fuckin’ ‘em up for me,” she laughed.

“Anything for you Electra!”

The butterflies in her stomach returned. She paused as she continued to get her hair out of her face. His cheeks were flushed from the match and something sparked darkly behind his golden brown eyes. She noticed how his flecks of green and blue in his honey eyes almost glittered in the sun, reminding her of the fire opal in her wand. She felt his fingers glide gently across her cheek, snapping her out of her little trance. He brushed the loose hairs out of her face and brushed her hair over her shoulders. His crooked smile was sliding away as he gingerly placed Electra’s locket back to the center of her chest as it was laying askew before. She watched him with bated breath, her heart doing cartwheel after cartwheel.

“Lex-”

“WE WON!” George jumped onto his brother’s back, almost knocking him into Electra. She quickly snapped a smile back onto her face as she looked up at George.

“You did it!” she yelled over the commotion still going on.

“Did you ever doubt us, New York?”

_ “Never,” _ she laughed earnestly. She looked around the crowd and her eyes caught someone else’s. Lee Jordan was watching her with a devious smile.


	20. Chapter 20

The O.W.L.s had crept up on all of them as May flew by and the fifth years were staring down the barrel of the first-day-of-O.W.L.s cannon. Electra felt anxious all week, but the night before their first O.W.L., she felt the worst yet. She couldn’t even muster up the strength to eat dinner, despite her friends urging her to. She slept like shit too.

A cold had swept through the castle and unfortunately it didn’t spare the fifth years. That morning she woke early and moaned at the rats nest that was her hair from her restless night. She decided a shower was in order and hoped the steam would clear her sinus headache that was pushing on the back of her eyes. No such luck.

Her head was a pounding mess as she waited, her eyes closed, on one of the couches in the common room. She had started to feel her cold coming on two days ago and tried to put a stop to it with an abundance of orange juice, but her headache and stuffy nose proved otherwise.

She wasn’t the only one suffering though. She heard a nasty cough coming from the boys’ tower.  _ “Oi, _ I said to get away from me. I don’t want to get sick during the O.W.L.s,” huffed George as he, Fred and Lee shuffled down the stairs.

Fred glared at his brother. “Yeah, imagine that,” he said hoarsely and sniffed. Fred’s cold definitely took a turn last night, he wasn’t nearly as bad at their late night study session with the group. 

Electra rose from her seat on the couch and approached the boys. George swerved out of her way as if she had cooties. “Not any closer, you two!” he cried, making a cross with his fingers at his brother and best friend.

“George, quiet down will ya?” groaned Fred. “You’re doing my head in.”

Electra reached up and felt Fred’s forehead with the back of her hand. He was burning up. And as she backed up she noticed he was also trembling slightly from the chills. She sighed. “Come on,” she huffed, taking his arm gently.

“No, no. We have the O.W.L.s in two hours,” he pleaded.

“And that gives us plenty of time to go to Madam Pomfrey’s and take the Pepperup Potion.”

“But I need to study for-” a coughing fit cut him off mid sentence. Lee and George backed up.

Electra rolled her eyes. “We all know you don’t care about studying, you just don’t want to take the potion.”

Fred pouted in defeat. “It tastes grody,” he whined.

Electra let out an airy laugh. “You’re such a sissy Weasley.”

He scrunched his eyebrows angrily at her. “Am not! And you’ll have to take it too.”

Electra smiled slyly. “Bets on me finishing it first.”

She saw his usual mischievous spark return to his eyes. “I’ll take that bet,” chuckled George.

Fred shot his brother a reproachful look. “You’re on New York,” said Fred with his crooked grin.

_ “Electra you sly fox,” _ breathed Lee with a laugh. Electra sent Lee a cocky wink as she tugged at Fred’s arm again, and this time he let her drag him along.

“Save us some breakfast,” Electra told Lee and George as she led Fred out of the portrait hole. 

They walked together, arm in arm towards the Hospital Wing in silence. Fred was moving rather slowly, groggy from his cold. She could feel him shaking slightly beside her, despite how warm the weather was in June. She lifted his arm over her head and sling it over her shoulders. She wrapped her arm around his torso and pulled him closer, hoping she could warm him up, rubbing circles in his back as they walked on. Electra could feel the heat from his burning skin beneath his uniform as they made their way through the empty corridors.

“You’re really warm,” chattered Fred, as he leaned into her.

She laughed lightly. “Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you.”

Madam Pomfrey had plenty of Pepperup Potion on hand, and Electra and Fred had to barely walk in before they had little vials thrusted into their hands. Madam Pomfrey was completely scandalized by Electra and Fred’s drinking game, as they tangled their arms around each other’s and counted down until they threw their vials back. Electra slammed her vial down first and Fred cursed loudly. They were shuffled out of the infirmary, giggling the whole way as Madam Pomfrey scolded the two.

Electra could immediately feel the effects of the potion as she felt a lovely warmth bloom through her chest and to the rest of her body. The pressure behind her eyes was relieved and she could finally breathe out of her nose again.  _ I’ll never take breathing through both nostrils for granted again. _

The taste was horrid, just like Fred had said, but the after feeling was worth it.  _ Fred, is such a wuss.  _ And fortunately for Electra, she dodged the side effects of the potion. Fred on the other hand, did not.

“I can’t take my O.W.L.s like this!” he exclaimed. Electra could tell he was feeling much better as his usual rowdy spark came back. They were making their way towards the Great Hall for breakfast as she watched him plugging his ears in annoyance, trying to stop the steam from spewing from his ears.

She tried to suppress a laugh, but failed miserably and snorted loudly. “It’s not funny, Lex!” he huffed.

She reached into her robe’s pockets and pulled out her cassette player. “Here, these should do the trick.” She unraveled her headphones and reached up to plug one into his ear. The steam stopped and Electra smiled triumphantly.

She went to put the other one in for him, but he took her wrist in his hand. She gave him a quizzical look.

“What were you listening to?” he asked, taking her other hand with his and bringing the cassette player closer. He took the other earbud from Electra and plugged it into her ear as he pressed the play button and ‘Love In An Elevator’ by Aerosmith started to play from where she had left it off last.

His eyebrow raised in intrigue. He gave her his crooked smile again. “And here I pegged you as a Weird Sisters’ kinda girl,” he breathed, his tone both shocked and impressed. ”Who knew you had such good taste, New York?”

She grinned naughtily. “I’m just chock full of surprises, Weasley.”

They spent breakfast talking about music. Electra took mental notes to show Fred more muggle music starting with AC/DC and he promised to show her his favorite wizarding band Bent Winged Snitches. George joined them in their conversation as it was much better than chatting with the rest of their fretful bunch.

They were very keen on Electra’s promise to show them all her music. Electra had to admit, she never shared her music with anyone (except for Cedric and that was only recently), but she found she couldn’t wait to find out which songs and artists the twins liked. She liked getting to know them more like this and something about the way that they were just as interested in what she liked as she was about them made her happy.  _ Really _ happy.

They were all pleased to get their minds off of their impending doom and in turn it put them in a much brighter mood to take their O.W.L.s.

She couldn’t say the same for her other friends though. Angelina looked about ready to yak and even Lee was struck silent as he and Alicia went over their notes. They were all only sane with the anticipation for their after O.W.L.s picnic.

They walked in a stupor towards their first O.W.L. after breakfast; Charms written portion and then the practical was directly after. A zombie-like Cedric came around the corner where fifth years were gathering and waiting for their first O.W.L. to begin. He made a bee-line for Electra and immediately slumped onto her shoulder.

“Did you need a Calming Draught?” she whispered to her friend. He nodded against her collarbone. She smiled and stroked his silky hair in a comforting manner. A few younger students eyed them as they passed and Electra gave them a pointed glare. Their eyes widened and they scuttled off. “If it makes you feel better, Fred has to wear my earphones to hide the steam coming out of his ears from a Pepperup Potion,” she whispered into Cedric’s ear.

He turned his head and saw that she was right. Fred, whose hair had grown out quite a bit over the school year, had Electra’s earphones tucked under his red hair as he and George spoke to one another in low tones. Cedric snorted and turned his face back into her shoulder. “Yeah that does make me feel better,” he whispered back.

“We’ve got this Ced.” He brought his head up and looked down at Electra. She held up her pinky for him. His eyes lingered on the bracelet he got her for Christmas on her wrist and he smiled slightly. He hooked his pinky with Electra’s and pressed his forehead against hers.

“Forever,” he breathed, calming down.

“Forever.”

The doors swung open and their proctor stepped out. “Everyone come take a seat. Your written Charms O.W.L.s will begin in a few minutes.”

✧

Their last O.W.L finished two weeks later. Electra couldn’t believe her year had gone so fast and still to her dismay she had nothing to report to Dumbledore about her parents.

She, Fred and George had finished their Care of Magical Creatures practical O.W.L. and were making their way up the greens and back into the castle from the Forbidden Forest where the exam was held. Fred and George had already put their exams out of their heads as they practically skipped to the castle, laughing and enjoying the fact that they were done with their fifth year and that they were on their way to get the basket for their we-survived-our-O.W.L.s picnic. Electra was just as relieved as they were, but her special assignment from Dumbledore was still nagging at her in the back of her brain. They entered the Main Entrance and the boys started toward the Kitchens when Electra halted.

“What’s up Lex?” asked George, looking back at his friend.

She was looking down the hall where Professor Lupin had just turned a corner. “Come get me before the picnic starts,” she said absentmindedly as she followed after her professor.  _ I need answers. _

“We’re literally grabbing the basket now,” Fred said, sort of miffed.

“Yeah, pretty boy Diggory will be down here at three, which is in  _ seven  _ minutes,” called George as she disappeared down the corridor.

Electra skipped into a light jog as she tried to catch up to Professor Lupin. “Professor!” she called, coming up on him again.

He turned towards her voice with his hand on the door knob of his classroom. “Electra,” he said in surprise as he opened his door. He looked a lot like he did around this time, extremely tired. “What can I do for you?”

“Do you have a free period?” she asked breathlessly.

His chestnut eyebrow arched. “I do in fact.” He gestured for her to step into the classroom and she did so. Professor Lupin walked in after her and leaned against his desk. “Is something bothering you?” he asked seeing the distress on her face.

“Professor,” she started. “I want to thank you for everything you have done for me this year.”

He smiled his usual kind smile. “It was a pleasure Electra. You were the best student I’ve had this year, I know you will make a fantastic Curse-Breaker.”

Electra smiled ruefully back. “Thank you sir. But I must also apologize to you.”

He sat on the edge of his desk and scrunched his eyebrows together. “Why would you need to do that?”

Electra hesitated, biting on the inside of her cheek and taking a hold of her locket beneath her sweater vest, before she spoke slowly. “Professor Dumbledore gave me a  _ special _ assignment to find some information and you were my source, but I’m afraid I’ve uncovered the wrong information.” She looked at him guiltily. Professor Lupin’s face slumped as it sunk in and he eyed the hallway nervously. “I won’t tell anyone Professor!” she added quickly. “I swear.”

He gave her a fearful look. “When did you figure out?” he asked in a voice just above a whisper.

She hung her head. “After our first tutoring lesson. I had Astronomy class the Monday after the Quidditch match when I released my Patronus and you said something about getting sick often. Professor Sinistra talked about the full moon we missed that weekend and that’s when it hit me,” she said breathlessly. 

“That long huh?” he said slowly.

“I’m sorry sir.”

He let out a humorless laugh. “Well, I suppose it’s a good thing you’ve known this long and still asked for private lessons with me. I’m at least pleased you weren’t frightened of me.”

She looked back at the Professor with wide eyes. “You could _ never  _ frighten me sir. It doesn’t bother me in the slightest. On the contrary really, I’m not frightened  _ of _ you per say, I’m frightened _ for _ you. It must be awful.”

He gave her a sorrowful look and sighed deeply. “You remind me so much of a friend of mine in school.”

Electra’s heart quickened. “Who?”

He smiled in a dreamy sort of way. “Lily Evans. Harry Potter’s mother.”

She didn’t want to admit, but she felt infinitely disappointed. Her mother was most definitely not Lily Potter. But even so, she was definitely sure he recognized her that first day. She looked like someone he once knew, she just knew she did. She wasn’t losing hope just yet.

“She said a very similar thing to me when she figured it out.” He sighed sadly. “Anyways, I hope I can rely on your discretion.” He eyed her gravely.

“I won’t tell a soul Professor, your secret is safe with me. Truthfully.” Electra tried to sound as earnest as she could. She needed him to believe that she would never endanger his job.

He smiled kindly at her. “I believe you Electra.” She could feel a great weight lift off her shoulders as she exhaled in relief. She would hate for him to stress over his position at Hogwarts because of her.

“But I must ask, what was it Professor Dumbledore wanted you to uncover that led you to me?”

She bit her cheek. “After my first class with you this year... Well Professor,” said Electra carefully, “sorry if this comes out too blunt, but may I ask, who is it I look like?”

The professor’s eyebrows shot up. Electra held her locket tighter in her fist. “I see,” he said slowly.

“Sorry,” she said automatically.

“No, no don’t be sorry,” he laughed. “I was just hoping you wouldn’t remember.”

“I have a very good memory,” she mumbled.

“So it seems you do.” He looked down at the floor, and laughed to himself. 

“Sir?”

He wiped his face with his hand as if to wipe his smile away. “You  _ do _ remind me of someone,” he confirmed. His eyes darkened as he looked at her. Electra was reminded of the first day of classes when he did a double-take the first time he saw her. His eyes looked the same way they did now, like he knew her. “Of a few people really.”

“May I ask who?” Electra’s nerves were in high gear again.  _ Was Professor Lupin the key to finding her parents? Is this what Dumbledore meant by her finding them sooner than later? _

He shook his head and smiled apologetically again. “I’m sorry Electra, I think I’m just projecting the good ole’ days onto my students. You and your friends remind me very much of my friends and I when we were Gryffindors, oh fifteen years ago?” He had a nostalgic look on his face as his eyes seemed to gazed past her. Electra felt a pang of sorrow for him. She hoped she and her friends never drifted apart leaving her to have to reminisce sadly the way Lupin was now.

He blinked a few times, waking himself out of his daydream. “I’m sorry if I ever made you uncomfortable or anything of the sort, Electra.”

She shook her head with a sad smile in her lips, trying to hide her disappointment. “No of course not.”

“LEXI HURRY UP!

They both nearly jumped a mile high at Fred’s yell from down the hall. Electra huffed annoyingly. “I’ll see you next year professor.” She smiled at her favorite Professor.  _ Maybe next year she could get the whole truth out of Professor Lupin. Hopefully Dumbledore will understand. _

“Yes, I look forward to having you in my N.E.W.T. level classes, Miss Artemisia.” Electra nodded her goodbye at her professor and started to walk out of the classroom, but paused and turned back towards the professor when she reached the door.

“You do know Artemisia is my middle name right? Not my surname?” she asked with an eyebrow raised.

He gave her a confused look. “No I didn’t, what’s your surname then?”

“I don’t know, my family’s dead, but I do know it starts with a ‘B’.” She held up her locket that was tucked under her robes and shrugged.

“LEX LET’S GO!” She looked out the door and saw Fred with his hands over his mouth and George doing an obscene dance to get her attention. Fred pointed to his watch. Electra laughed and looked back at her professor to give him a last wave when she froze. He had a look of utter shock on his face, his eyes fixed on her locket held in the air.

“Professor-?”

“LEXI WE’RE GOING TO BE LATE!”

“I have to go,” she said softly. “I’ll come talk to you later Professor.” She smiled at him and ran out of the classroom before Professor Lupin could react.

After a split second, paralyzed in shock, Lupin pushed himself off his desk in a fury and skidded to a halt outside his classroom, looking after the girl.

Electra was running to the Weasley twins and hopped on Fred’s back as she called, “Full steam ahead!” and the three took off down the corridor, George carrying a large picnic basket and Electra laughing hysterically.

A memory flashed in his mind.

The two year old laughed in delight as he gallivanted around the room giving the girl a piggyback ride. Her little black ringlets bounced about as she gripped his collar. “Uncle Remy jump!” she cried and he did so, making the toddler giggle madly.

Lupin stumbled slightly as a wave of dizziness hit him.  _ Could it really be? _

_ “Ella?” _


	21. Chapter 21

The we-survived-our-O.W.L.S. picnic was going marvelously.

The afternoon sun felt amazing on Electra’s skin as she laid out in the grass after eating a large lunch. The twins had somehow snuck butterbeer, no doubt using one of their secret passages to get it, and Wispy had packed them well enough food for all seven of them.

They had a race to see who could roll down the hill fastest, a contest to see who could catch the most amount or grapes in their mouth, in which Electra and Cedric won, and at the moment, they laid half in the grass and on the picnic blanket as Lee, George and Fred were having a riot wrestling for the last strawberry tart as the rest of the group laughed along.

George came out victorious as he slumped into the grass beside Angelina and enjoyed his reward. “Well done George,” laughed Electra as the guys settled down.

“I was thinking," piped Angelina, "that this summer we should all get together in Diagon Alley and get our supplies for next year. It'll be nice to see you guys out of Hogwarts for once,” she added with a giggle.

“I’m down,” said Alicia.

Electra rolled onto her stomach, bumping into Cedric’s side. “Your mom and dad will be okay if we go, right?” she asked.

She usually had to get her supplies with the escort of Professor McGonagall, which was lovely and all, but Professor McGonagall didn’t have time to hang around like Electra wanted to. And now she didn’t need Professor McGonagall to pick her up in Wychmere to Portkey to Diagon Alley anymore now that she lived with the Diggorys.

Electra felt a sudden homesickness for New York and Wychmere, but she quickly shook it out of her head. She didn’t want anything to ruin this day. 

She turned and looked down at Cedric as he laid basking in the sun, his cheeks rosy from the sun again. Cedric spat some of Electra’s hair out of his mouth that had fallen into his face. “I don’t see why not.” He pushed her hair over her shoulder and away from his face. 

“I do.” Electra looked up towards George, who had spoken, but someone else caught her attention. Fred was giving Cedric the oddest look; almost like... loathing?

George spoke again and dragged her attention away from Fred. “What about the Quidditch World Cup?”

Cedric nearly knocked foreheads with Electra, was she not fast enough to jerk away, as he shot up and turned towards the others. “The Cup! Merlin, with everything going on lately I nearly forgot!”

Excited chatter erupted around her. “I want to go,” moaned Lee, “but my dad says it’s wicked hard to get seats.”

“Not for us,” said Fred smugly.

“Dad’s getting tickets from Ludo Bagman, we’re just waiting for him to send it to us,” added George.

“My dad got the tickets for Christmas,” said Cedric excitedly. “We’ll be cheering on Ireland, won’t we Lex?”

“Lex, you’re coming too?!” asked Fred, a look of bliss crossing his face.

Electra smiled at Fred’s excited look. “I’m going as the Diggorys’ guest.”

“Brilliant! It’ll be a real riot now!” added George just as elated.

_ Oh this summer is going to be one like none other. _

✧

Electra was doing her last patrols of the year alone. She had ever so graciously let Cedric stay back and go to bed early. They were both suffering from lack of sleep time-turning and staying up late to study for the past two weeks and beyond that. They were running on about five hours of sleep each night and the pair were feeling the effects. Poor Cedric nearly knocked a suit of armour over stumbling to dinner half-asleep. She told his Hufflepuff friends to take him to bed and not to worry about patrols tonight. What was one more hour of patrols before she could finally sleep? Besides, she needed to drop off her Time-Turner to Professor McGonagall anyway.

Electra walked past a stained glass window and peered out a clear bit towards Hagrid’s Hut under the overcast sky. She felt sick to her stomach. Hagrid’s poor Hippogriff was sentenced to death just a few moments ago. She had scolded Malfoy and two of his cronies for coming back from trying to get a look at the creature’s execution. She’d taken fifteen Slytherin points per boy, which didn’t cost her much to do so. She had half a mind to take more off for being such huge prats, but she decided Professor McGonagall would see that as an abuse of power. It would have been worth it though.

She turned from the window, leaned against the stone wall and shut her eyes as a bout of dizziness washed over her from the lack of sleep. She rested there, lost in her own head, not hearing the hastened footsteps coming towards her until it was too late. Hands grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around. She squeaked and looked up to see who had snuck up on her.

_ “Professor Lupin? _ Are- are you feeling alright?” He looked even worse than he did when she had spoken with him earlier.

He looked at her wildly, his grip on her shoulder tight. “You’re alive! I can’t believe I didn’t see it earlier. It’s you, isn't it?!” he said breathlessly. He was talking utter nonsense.

“Sir? I don’t understand?” Fear was beginning to form in the pit of her stomach.

“Ella?”

Electra’s heart nearly stopped. It felt as though ice suddenly ran through her veins. She looked at her professor, eyes widened in pure shock. Her hand automatically went to her locket. “How do you know that name?” she demanded, a little bit more forcefully than she intended.

He opened his mouth to answer, but Professor Lupin’s attention was suddenly directed outside. Electra looked out as well, but all she could see was the Whomping Willow twisting in the wind. “We need to go.  _ Now. _ ” His hand left her shoulder and took her lower arm instead in a vise-like grip.

In retrospect Electra probably should have fought him, but instead she followed him, her curiosity getting the better of her.  _ Oh man, she’s not going to make it to her sixteenth birthday at this rate. _

Goosebumps raised on her freckled skin. She was terrified, but she didn’t care.  _ Ella. How did he know about that name? _

She let him drag her in silence, not daring to speak a word, as they hurried out of the castle and down the greens. They were approaching the Whomping Willow when Electra finally broke the silence. “Professor Lupin?” she gasped, trying to catch her breath. The Whomping Willow was swinging wildly at the young witch and her teacher.

He didn’t answer her, but instead he tapped a knot of the Whomping Willow’s trunk with his foot. The tree was still as a statue in an instant.

_ “Circe’s sceptre,” _ breathed Electra as she looked up at the usual menacing tree.

“There’s no time to gawk Ella, we’ve got to go now,” panted Lupin.

Her head snapped back at the man. “There you go again! How do you know that name?!”

His grip on her arm tightened as he dragged her towards the opening in the base of the tree. She, Fred and George had seen the passageway on the map before and Fred broke a few ribs from the tree during his poor attempt to get through. It had been a serious injury too, Electra remembered staying by his bedside for a few nights as he healed. They never dared to try the tree again, but they were always curious as to where it led. It looked like Electra was about to find out.

Lupin and Electra pushed through the small passage doubled over for what felt like hours, but could have only been a few minutes. She followed her teacher as fast as she could, her breathing hitching with fear and anticipation. She didn’t dare speak the whole way. Light poked through a small hole and the Professor pushed himself through it before holding out his hand to help his student. He pulled her up and she looked around quickly.

_ Holy shit. _

“Are we inside the Shrieking Shack?” breathed Electra. The room was dusty and creaked under the howling wind. The walls were made of the same rotting wood that she and her friends had seen many times from the outside. Lupin didn’t have the chance to answer, even if he did want to answer a single question she asked, as a shout came from within the Shack that startled both Electra and Lupin.

He spun towards Electra. He held a finger to his lips. Electra’s breathing was shallow and short as she looked at her professor in terror.

“You trust me don’t you Electra?” he whispered. She nodded and he took her arm again, pulling her out of the room and into the hallway. They made their way through the house as it had grown eerily silent in the Shack.

“WE’RE UP HERE! WE’RE UP HERE - SIRIUS BLACK -  _ QUICK!”  _ Electra nearly tripped on the dusty runner beneath her feet as she recognized the scream.

_ “Hermione?!” _ Electra breathed.

Lupin took Electra’s shoulder’s abruptly and shoved her into a closet under the stairs. “I’ll take care of them. Do not leave this spot until I call on you,” he whispered urgently.

He didn’t wait for Electra’s answer before slamming the door in her face, hurrying up the stairs, and bursting into the other room in an instant.

Dust rained down on Electra, but she didn’t care, she tried her best to calm herself so she could hear what was going on upstairs. Blood rushed in her ears and her heart beat so loud that she could swear they could hear it from upstairs. She took multiple deep breaths to get control of herself. She needed to be able to hear them in case Hermione needed her. She needed to be ready if-

“AND HE WAS WRONG! YOU’VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THIS TIME!”

Harry’s yell snapped Electra out of her own head and back to reality. She held on tight to her locket as she strained to hear what was happening above her for a while, but it was no use. She pulled her wand out from where she had it tucked into her hair, letting her curls fall over her shoulders as she steeled herself for what she was about to do next.  _ Yeah no, definitely not making it to sixteen. _

She creaked the closet door open and tip-toed up the stairs. She could hear Harry and Lupin speaking to each other, their voices strained and as she reached the landing. Tuning out her own racing heart, she heard Ron talking from the room as well.  _ Will there ever be a year those three don’t get themselves into some serious shit?! _

Electra stood on her tippy toes so she could peer through a small crack in the door. She could only see Harry and Professor Lupin standing in the middle of the room and part of a four poster bed where Ron sat, one of his legs bloody and propped up on the bed and his pet rat held tightly to his chest. She nearly knocked the door down to get to them, but just then Lupin spoke again and she faltered.

“Do you think I could have a look at the rat?” asked Lupin.

_ The rat?  _ Electra felt like her head was short-circuiting.  _ Did he mean Scabbers? What the actual dick was going on?! _

“What’s my rat got to do with anything?” said Ron in bewilderment, voicing exactly what Electra was thinking, holding his rat closer to his chest.

“That’s not a rat,” said a new voice.  _ Oh Merlin, please don't let it be who I think it is. _

“What do you mean-” stammered Ron, “of course he’s a rat-”

“No he’s not,” said Lupin in a quiet, calm voice. “He’s a wizard.”

“An Animagus, by the name of Peter Pettigrew,” said the other voice.

Electra covered her mouth with her free hand as she gasped silently. She could hear Ron, Harry and Hermione voice their disbelief, but Electra didn’t register any of it, or anything for a short while after that either. 

She remembered when Scabbers was Fred and George’s rat before they gladly relinquished the family pet to Ron for his first year. She felt ill on top of her worsening headache from the lack of sleep. That rat had been a grown ass man this whole time. She felt a sudden wave of nausea.  _ That’s sick. _

She heard a sudden scuffle and a yell from Lupin and she looked back through the hole in the door. Lupin was struggling to get a man off of Ron as he reached wildly for Scabbers. “WAIT! You can’t do it just like that- they need to understand- we’ve got to explain-”

Lupin continued to struggle to restrain the mystery man. “We can explain afterwards!” he sneered. “He needs to pay for what he’s done!”

“Sirius wait!” pleaded Lupin. Electra’s heart dropped to her stomach.  _ Sirius. Sirius Black. _

Electra gripped her wand harder in her hand as her body was washed over with a sense of utter fear.  _ Fuck sixteen, I’m not making it past tonight. _

“I will not wait any longer!” roared Black, making Electra flinch. “HE TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!”

“That’s not true Sirius! She’s alive!” There was a shuffle of movement as the two men moved out of Electra’s view and a serious pause hung in the air.  _ “Ella.” _

Electra nearly jumped out of her skin hearing the name. There was another agonizing moment of silence, her name hanging in the air.

“Don’t play games with me Remus,” breathed Black, his voice cracking. “Ella’s dead.”

“She’s not! I’ve met her, Sirius! She goes to Hogwarts, just like you wanted her to. She’s my student, and Merlin, she’s got the knack for trouble like you.” Lupin laughed breathlessly. “Ella is one of my best students.”

“Impossible. Electra is-”

“Electra?!” cut in Ron with a shaky voice. “Are you talking about my brothers’ friend, Lexi?”

_ “Lexi?” _ asked Black.

“Yes!” said Lupin abruptly. “Ron, tell him. Tell him about her,” pleaded Lupin urgently.

“She- uh she’s in Gryffindor,” said Ron, his voice mixed with confusion and shaking slightly, “in her fifth year, a Prefect, really pretty. She has long black curly hair, and is kinda tall. Erm, she’s friends with Fred and George, she’s always getting detention with them. I’m pretty sure she’s dating Cedric Diggory and she’s  _ really _ pretty.” Ron said the last point rather dreamily despite everything.

_ “Helpful,”  _ grunted Remus sarcastically.

“Enough of this!” roared Black. “My daughter died twelve years ago!”

_ “Daughter?” _ Harry hissed.

Electra had heard enough. She kicked open the door in front of her, and it slammed into the wall with a loud crack. Everyone in the room jumped and turned to look at Electra, her wand pointed menacingly at Sirius Black. Everyone in the room could almost feel the white-hot fury radiating off of her.

The world seemed to stop as Electra stood in the room, facing her father after all these years. He looked almost nothing like the photo she had of him in her locket. In the photo he was young and handsome, his skin was a healthy olive tone and his hair was silky black with loose curls just like hers. The man before her looked almost like a walking skeleton. His handsome face contorted from malnutrition, his skin lost its liveliness as an ashy pale tone took over. His raven black hair was long and matted. If he hadn’t done the monstrous things he had, she would’ve felt bad for the man, but she felt nothing but rage.

She sneered at the man. His face was one of absolute confusion with a mix of fear. His hands slowly went up in defense, his grey, sunken eyes looked the girl up and down. His gaze stopped on her golden locket. His eyes widened as he looked back at Electra’s face in bewilderment.

_ “Ella?” _ Sirius’s voice broke as he spoke her name, his chest heaving.

_ “You-”  _ snarled Electra through her teeth.  _ “You killed my mother.” _ Her wand shook violently, trying her hardest to keep the tears of rage in, as she looked at her father. “You murdered my entire family. A four year old. You  _ killed _ my four year old cousin you sick son of a-”

“Electra!” Lupin raised his hands and slowly stepped between Sirius and Electra, cutting her off. “Electra listen to me. It wasn’t Sirius. It wasn’t your father.”

“YOU’RE LYING!” she roared, not taking her eyes off her father. She could feel angry tears tumble down her cheeks and over her chin. “I saw it! I  _ still  _ see it every time I close my eyes! He killed my mother!” Malice dripped from every word she spat.

She flicked her wand and she saw Lupin and Black flinch, preparing for her to hex them, but instead she brought the tip of her wand to her temple. She wasn’t sure what possessed her to do it, but what happened next was incredible.

_ “You could have done great things if you had just accepted my invitation," _ she recited the scene from memory, but when she spoke, her voice had altered to sound exactly as it did in her nightmares.  _ "A pureblood like yourself, is wasted on these ridiculous morals." _

Lupin and Black looked at her in horror, their jaws gone slack. Her voice changed to her mother’s.  _ “You're wrong, and like every tyrant, you shall fall too." _

She saw the instant look of pain wash over Sirius’s face at the sound of her mother’s voice. “Electra stop that!” Black cried.

_ “Silly girl,” _ she said again in the shrill voice of her mother’s killer.  _ “Whether I fall or not, you will not be alive to find out." _

“ENOUGH!”

Black’s outburst snapped her out of her nightmare. She dropped her arm, her wand slapping against her thigh. Electra took shaky breath after shaky breath as a ringing silence fell over the room. She looked at her father in pure hatred as he looked back at her. She couldn’t place the exact look on his gaunt face; it was a mix between hurt, loss, terror and oddly enough something that looked a lot like longing.

_ “Voldemort,” _ breathed Harry, finally breaking the silence. Electra jumped at his voice. She had forgotten anyone else was even there.

“What?” she demanded shortly, blinking furiously. Harry looked at her with wide eyes, as if he were frightened of her. “What’s  _ He _ got to do with this?” she pressed.

“Electra,” said Lupin in a soft voice. Electra shot him a wild look and he backed off immediately.

“His voice,” Harry spoke again. Electra snapped her head back to Harry. She was starting to regret her quick turns of her head. Harry swallowed hard looking at the raging witch. “That was  _ His  _ voice.”

There was silence.

“Are you absolutely sure?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Harry looked at her in the eyes; his bright green eyes against her steely green and nodded slowly. “I’ll never forget his voice. That wasn’t Black.” 

If there was one person to believe in this room, it was Harry Potter. Electra felt a wave of dizziness hit her suddenly as she let Harry’s declaration sink in.  _ It wasn’t her father. _ The room was tilting under her feet and she shuffled slightly to catch herself from falling.

“Ella!” gasped Sirius. He started to push himself past Lupin towards her, but at his sudden movement Electra, whose wand was still at her side, repositioned it threateningly towards Sirius Black once again. He halted, his eyes on her wand. She did a quick sort of pas de bourrée to position herself in front of the younger students. She swept her other arm behind her and corralled Hermione behind her, stepping slightly in front of Harry to her other side.

“Don’t come any closer,” she warned fiercely.

“Electra,” said Lupin in panic, raising his hands in surrender higher. He stepped in front of Black, acting as a shield again. “Electra, it wasn’t your father who killed your family. It was You-Know-Who and his followers. There are Death Eaters rotting in Azkaban right now for their crimes against your family.” Electra didn’t let up the threat of her wand. Lupin took a rattled breath. “You trust me don’t you?”

Electra’s eyes widened as she took in her teacher. His eyes searched her face, pleading with her to trust him. Her bottom lip trembled. She did trust him despite every nerve in her body telling her not to. She bit her bottom lip to stop it from trembling anymore.

Electra nodded at him. Lupin relaxed considerably.

“Where were you then?” She directed this question to her father. “Where were you when my mom was murdered?”

Sirius Black exhaled slowly. “Ella, you must understand, your mother and I weren’t…  _ together,” _ he started carefully. “We were young and reckless, but we tried to be together, for you. It worked for your first year, but we agreed that we didn’t work as a couple and we split and your mother got you.” The look that he gave her was one of complete shame.

“But I still saw you,” he added quickly. “Well I tried to. The war had made it dangerous for me to visit you and your mother.” He looked away from her, no longer able to make eye contact with his daughter. Electra listened as she chewed on the insides of her cheeks.

“The morning after that night, I was supposed to pick you up from your grandparent’s safe home for the weekend, we were going to go to Godric’s Hollow for a playdate with the Potter’s,” he added with a humorless laugh, his eyes glazing over.

A long moment passed in silence and Lupin put his hand on Sirius’s arm, snapping him out of his reverie. He gave his friend a quick grateful look and continued. “Dumbledore showed up in my flat and told me what happened.” He swallowed hard. “I lost it. You have to believe me Ella,” he looked into his daughter’s eyes. “I believed I lost you that night. We all did.” His eyes flickered to Lupin for a second before looking back at his daughter.

No one moved or said anything for a long time as father and daughter stared at each other from across the room. She couldn’t explain it, but somewhere deep in Electra’s heart she knew he was telling the truth. She never wanted to believe it was her father that did the unthinkable that night, but she had no one else to blame. Now she knew the truth and the relief was almost unbearable.

She nodded slowly. Sirius let out a rattled breath as his shoulders relaxed and a relieved smile played on his lips. She felt another wave of dizziness pass over her, but she stayed as steady as she could, her wand still outstretched.

“You may not have killed my family, but you still turned on your friends and indirectly killed the Potters,” said Electra, her voice steady. “For that, I’ll never forgive you.”

She could feel Harry’s eyes on her again. Sirius’s smile faded and a look of guilt returned. “You’re right. I as good as killed them myself. But it’s not how you think.”

_ “Enlighten us,” _ sneered Electra.


	22. Chapter 22

She was still tired,  _ so _ tired.

Electra listened to Lupin and Black explain their story in silence, tuning in and out as her waves of vertigo grew more constant. She could feel Black’s eyes flicker to her every so often, as if to make sure she was still there.

They were the Marauders; her father, Lupin, Harry’s father James, and Peter Pettigrew. They had become Animagi to help make Lupin’s painful full moons tolerable, and along the way, created the Marauders Map.  _ Oh man, wait ‘til she told Fred and George. _

Electra was hardly present in the conversation. It took everything in her just to stay upright and listen. She was reeling though. So many thoughts ran through her head, that it really wasn’t helping her vertigo. Harry spoke beside her and she let a new revelation sink in.

She and Harry were linked beyond just being friends with the Weasley’s; their parents had grown up together, been best friends even. They were connected in some weird way. And even more so than Electra realized in that moment.

It pained her, looking at Harry now, that of the only children of their parents’ friend group, she was the only one with a parent left. She felt another bout of dizziness just imagining that happening to her and her friends. She wouldn’t wish that on her worst enemy. Well, You-know-Who maybe. No, definitely him. But only him. _ Right? _

Lupin was spilling his guts, clearly upset with himself, as he talked about his struggle all year whether or not to tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. He didn’t want to betray Dumbledore’s trust, the man that let him attend school and offered him his Defense Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts after he had been shunned his whole life. Electra’s heart ached for him. It wasn’t fair.

Lupin admitted that perhaps Snape had been right about him all this time, and Electra hardly found that fair either. Snape never had anything nice to say about anyone and was hardly ever right. Why kick yourself when you’re already down? 

She wanted to comfort him, but her head swam dangerously as Lupin and Black talked about Snape. Frankly she was glad this was the part she was missing as her ears began to rang harshly. She couldn’t give two fucks about Sna-

“That’s right.”

_ You’ve got to be kidding me. _

Professor Snape appeared in the thin air, his wand pointed at Lupin. Hermione shrieked and it made Electra’s head split. She was barely able to watch the events unfold as she composed herself with deep breaths.

Electra would have loved to slap Snape across his slimy face. He was thoroughly enjoying himself as he threatened to expose her favorite professor as a werewolf and as Black’s accomplice. Lupin pleaded for Snape to just listen, but Snape instead cast  _ Incarcerous _ , tying Lupin in ropes so tight it caused him to fall over.

Electra watched frozen as the fight then turned towards her father. Her mind was clearing slightly as rage boiled back up her chest, but this time it wasn’t directed at Black.

“Professor Snape-” breathed Hermione, “it- it wouldn’t hurt to hear what they have to say w-would it?”

Electra would fight the next person who’d ever have the gull to question why Hermione was in Gryffindor. Snape snapped back at her and she pleaded again, uncertainly. “KEEP QUIET YOU STUPID GIRL! DON’T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!” he shouted.

Electra immediately pushed Hermione behind her again, keeping her arm in front of the girl protectively. “Don’t you  _ dare _ speak to her like that,” snarled Electra.

Sparks blew out of the end of Snape’s wand. The students fell silent at the deranged look on Snape’s face. She had seen Snape mad many times, but she had never seen his face twisted in both fierce fury and sick joy like this.

Another wave of vertigo washed over her, this time making her vision blur. She blinked furiously for a few minutes, clearing her vision slowly, and barely saw Harry cross the room to stand in front of the door, blocking Snape’s way. She held her wand tight in her fist as Snape taunted Harry. Harry’s rage was contagious and Electra felt her anger boil her blood hotter and hotter. The professor roared at Harry and that’s when Electra had had enough of him.

She raised her and without even having to mutter the spell, her wand went off with a spark of red. Snape slammed against the wall behind him, slumping unconsciously, a slow trickle of blood dampening his already greasy hair. All four teens had cast the Disarming Charm at the same time causing the outcome to be so ill-fated for Snape.

Black looked astonished. “You shouldn’t have done that,” he breathed. “You should have left him to me…”

Black undid Lupin’s bounds as Hermione had an existential crisis about attacking a professor and Electra couldn’t have cared less.

✧

Her father was framed.

Black explained everything, down to the last detail, how it was all Peter who’d given up the Potters and killed those Muggles, how it was the picture of the Weasley’s in the Daily Prophet that had given away Peter’s whereabouts to Sirius, how Crookshanks had helped him into the castle and on and on. Electra had to check out halfway as her father described what it was like in Azkaban, it was too painful.

Harry was beside himself, but Lupin, king of seeing reason, interjected.

“Harry, don’t you see?” Lupin said urgently. “All this time we’ve thought Sirius betrayed your parents, and Peter tracked him down- but it was the other way around, don’t you see?  _ Peter _ betrayed your mother and father- Sirius tracked  _ Peter _ down-”

Harry couldn’t believe them, not without proof, and Electra was eager to see it for herself too. The fateful moment happened; Ron handed Scabbers over to Lupin and Black to finally get to the bottom of it all. And the outcome was unbelievable.

Electra watched as the rat smacked onto the moldy wooden floor and began to grow and morph. Before her muddy mind could make sense of it, a short ruddy man with a bald spot in the middle of his head laid on the floor where Scabbers had just been.

“I’m going to be sick,” whimpered Electra as her stomach lurched violently. She moved to lean against the wall, trying to keep the bile from coming up. Hermione rushed to her side, holding her arm as Electra took deep, slow breaths.

The real truth was being revealed and Electra tried her damndest to listen intently as she tried to control her vertigo and nausea, sweating from the effort. Black didn’t betray the Potters. He didn’t kill Peter and all those Muggles. He wasn’t her mother and the rest of her family’s murderer. He was innocent.

_ He was innocent. He was innocent. _

Electra chanted those three words in her head over and over. Her father was  _ innocent. _ She felt an invisible weight lift off her and she sagged into the wall. She could feel tears burn in the back of her eyes. Electra had never felt more relieved in her life. She pressed her sweaty forehead onto the cool wall and was hardly listening to their explanation anymore until Lupin and her father agreed to kill Peter together. She snapped up and looked at Black in horror.

_ No, he wasn’t about to stoop to Peter’s level. She wasn’t about to lose him again, not after getting him back. _

Electra was about to say something as her vision flickered violently and her throat closed with an effort to keep herself together. She blinked hard as Peter groveled at the feet of Ron and then Hermione, begging for his life. He turned to Electra and before he could even get a word out, she shot him her most venomous look. He squeaked and moved onto Harry. She flinched as Black yelled at Peter.

Electra desperately wanted to talk to her father, but every time she tried to say something, nothing passed her lips.

Black and Lupin stood shoulder to shoulder, wands pointed to Peter. Lupin said goodbye to Peter and Electra gasped sharply. She looked desperately at Harry and by the grace of Godric, he noticed her. They shared a quick, alarming look and a silent understanding passed between them. Harry leapt in front of Peter, blocking their shot at him.

“You can’t kill him. You can’t.”

Electra watched and waited with bated breath, until eventually her father and professor lowered their wands. Electra fell into the wall again, breathing hard. Her relief cleared her head slightly and she was able to gather herself a bit. She could feel eyes flicker to her in alarm, but she paid them no mind. Hermione rubbed her arm in a motherly way.

After a few moments Electra patted the younger girl’s hand. “I’m fine Hermione, thank you,” she gasped as her nausea finally subsided. Her dizziness was far from going away, but she was able to push herself off the wall. “I think all those sleepless nights and untouched meals are finally catching up to me,” she confessed.

Hermione hummed. “This is all probably really stressful for you too. Why don’t you-“

Electra felt someone move in front of her and then frail fingers wiped sweaty hair out of her face. She looked up. Sirius was taking her in frantically as if he’d never get the chance again.

A million emotions were hitting Electra at once. Joy, guilt, relief, sadness, longing, love; you name it, she was going through it. 

“My Stella Ella,” he said breathlessly and Electra’s heart leapt at the nickname. It had been so long since she’d heard it out loud and hearing now, coming out of her father’s mouth again, she felt as though she could finally breathe again. She smiled as tears tumbled down her cheeks and she patted her locket.

“Look at you,” he breathed, his voice cracking. His eyes roamed his daughters face taking in every change she'd made without him. “You’re so beautiful.” He stroked her cheek with his thumb, wiping her tears away.

“And you look like shit,” she teased breathlessly. In retrospect maybe teasing her father, who had spent the last twelve years starving to death and being mentally tortured to the brink of madness, wasn’t the smartest or kindest thing to do, but Sirius was delighted.

His face lit up as he let out an elated laugh. “I’ll have to ask later where you got that sailor mouth and accent,” he said with a grin from ear to ear.

Electra could finally see the man in her photo and memories when he smiled. The sight sent her into a dizzying spiral and she gripped her father’s arms for balance. She whimpered as she felt just how frail he was under his loose, dingy clothes. He felt like he was just skin over bones and it made her stomach plummet in an odd sense of guilt.

Sirius noticed her distress and brought her in for a bone crushing hug. She didn’t know where he mustered up the strength, but Electra’s breath left her as she crashed into her father. She looked up at the ceiling as she felt her tears come harder as she held tightly to her father, clinging to his clothes.

Electra hadn’t realized how much she’d missed him. She’d always pushed any feeling of loss towards her father away. She should be angry at him for killing her family and she was, but now- now the truth was out and there was no reason to be angry at him.  _ He was innocent. _ She was angry at herself now, for ever thinking he could have done such a horrible thing. Her own father. The handsome man in her photo who was looking at her so lovingly. How could she have ever believed that man, who’s love for her was shown so purely though that photograph, was a killer? Her heart twisted horribly. “I’m so sorry,” she sobbed. “I should have never believed it was you. Please forgive me.”

Sirius stroked her hair and shushed her softly. “There is no need for forgiveness my girl. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

Electra screwed up her face. “I hated you,” she admitted. Her stomach lurched as she said so. “I hated you for something you never did. I’m a horrible daughter. I’m so sorry daddy.” A fresh wave of tears poured down her cheeks.

Sirius sucked in a sharp breath when he heard his daughter call him ‘daddy’ again. Oh how he’d pray to hear his daughter call him that one more time.

He brought her face in front of him again, holding her cheeks in his hands. His eyes were rimmed with red and shimmering slightly as he held back his own tears. “My Ella no,” he whispered. “It is all my fault. I should have been a better father to you. I should have been with you that night. Then maybe-”

“You’d be dead too,” Electra said. There was a moment of silence. Sirius kissed the top of her head. She was suddenly very selfishly happy he and her mother were not together that night.

She had closed off all her hurt and emptiness over every loss Electra bared; starting with her mother and her family, her missing father, and most recently Sister Wilhelmina. She locked away her emotions, not wanting to confront them. Every time they threatened to surface she’d shake it off or push it out of her mind, locking them in her heart where they left a hole that seemed to just get bigger. Her friends filled it, little by little, some more than others. But right at this moment, hugging her father, Electra felt as though the gaping hole in her chest was filling up considerably, making her feel warm and much less hollow.

Electra was infinitely happy. She felt as though she had just won the lottery. How could she be so lucky to have her father back?

Sirius sighed as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. “I can’t believe you’re here.” His eyes roamed her face again, as if he couldn’t take her in enough. “I never in my wildest dreams did I ever think this day would come. How could I ever be so lucky?”

Electra smiled faintly. “I was thinking the same thing.”

Sirius kissed Electra again on her forehead and brought her in for another hug. Electra held onto him, the top of her head barely reaching his shoulder, and took a long shaky breath. She knew if she continued to cry she wouldn’t be able to control herself. Wiping her tears away, she looked over her father’s shoulder and watched for a second as Lupin and Ron manacled Peter. Reluctantly, she pulled away from her father.

“They need you,” she said nodding towards the rest of their ragtag group. “We’ll have all the time in the world to catch up once we prove your innocence.”

Sirius smiled down at her and nodded. He let her go and Hermione took hold of Electra’s arm again to steady her as Sirius went to help.

“He’s really your father?” whispered Hermione.

Electra nodded. “Yes. It looks like I’m Sirius Black’s daughter.”

✧

Electra hugged the walls of the dirt passageway as they made their way back to the castle. She walked by herself between Professor Lupin and a floating Professor Snape. Ron dragged a whimpering Peter Pettigrew in the front. Lupin hung back an inch to walk beside Electra.

She could feel him looking at her every so often. He eyed her carefully then before looking behind him. “Still have something to get off your chest Professor?” asked Electra.

He laughed airily and cleared his throat, trying to hide his smile. “You know, Sirius is Harry’s godfather.” She blinked hard at him and looked back where Lupin was looking, behind Snape and at her father and Harry. They seemed to be having their own conversation.

“I didn’t,” she breathed as she watched as Sirius smiled blissfully at something Harry said. She felt the corners of her mouth twitch up in a smile herself.

“And that I am yours?”

Electra whipped her head back around, which she regretted immediately as vertigo hit her like a wrecking ball again, and looked up at her favorite professor. She wavered and leaned harder into the dirt wall.

“No, I had no idea,” she breathed.

Lupin looked down at her in shame. “Of course you didn’t. You didn’t even know Sirius was your father until an hour ago. And what kind of godfather doesn’t remember his goddaughter’s full name.” He scrunched his eyebrows, clearly angry with himself. “We only ever called you Ella and after twelve years-” He trailed off, but she knew what he meant.

Electra smiled sadly. “You thought I was dead, I don’t blame you for not wanting to think of me often.”

He gave her a guilty look. “I’m sorry. It was… excruciating to think of my three year old goddaughter who-” His words caught in his throat. He swallowed hard. “You’re right. I did push you from my mind, but only because your death pained me.” He sighed heavily. “James was always better at this sort of thing, but your mother...” 

He ran a hand through his hair. “I refused at first when your parents named me your godfather, you know, but Sirius was... persistent.”

He looked back at his friend for a moment, a smile flashing across his face for a second, before looking down at the ground. “Of course you were meant to go to your godmother, your father’s cousin Andromeda, and then should something happen to her then I would get custody over you. I didn’t refuse because I didn’t want to or anything,” he added hastily, glancing at her with a nervous look. “I only thought that one day, you would be ashamed to have a werewolf as a godfather.”

It felt as though Electra was struck by lightning with the shock of his statement. She looked at him in bewilderment. “I’d never be ashamed of you,” she said urgently.

Lupin’s shock slowly turned into rueful glee. She could see his shoulders relax at her words as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. “No Ella, you don’t seem like the type of person who would really care what others think. You’re just like your father in that manner.” His eyes flickered up to his goddaughter and he smiled. “But you’re also just as kind as your mother was,” he breathed. “You have her smile.”

She felt another wave of shock and dizziness. “Professor Lupin-”

He held up his hand to stop her. “Call me Remus. Actually you used to call me Uncle Remy when you were little,” he said an airy laugh. “Being so formal feels weird to me now.”

Electra smiled. She really couldn’t stop the feeling of joy spreading through her body. She knew she had a family and here she had more than just blood relatives. She could feel that hole inside her heart fill up just a bit more, warming her from the inside.

_ “Remus”, _ she started again and Lupin gave her a delighted smile, “who is my-” She nearly tripped as they reached the end of the tunnel. Remus offered his arm and he helped the stumbling girl out of the hole. They waited for the rest of the group to clammer out of the hole at the base of the tree before marching up the grounds towards the castle.

Electra’s vertigo was only getting worse as she walked beside her godfather in silence. Her vision narrowed as the edges were blackening. She felt like she was falling forward rather than walking until she bumped into Remus’ shoulder as he stopped abruptly. She looked up at him, confused.

“Remus?” she asked as she looked into his dazed face.

She heard Hermione gasp behind her. “Oh my- He didn’t take his potion tonight! He’s not safe!” Electra looked into the night sky and saw the full moon shining brightly in the sky, the overcast gone now. Her wand went off with a bolt of lightning coursing through the air, sending electricity up her arm.  _ Shit. _

She looked back up at Lupin and took an instinctive step back. Her vision swam dangerously, but she still somewhat saw as he began to transform before their eyes.

“Leave it to me-,” she heard her father yell. “RUN!”

But Electra was paralyzed in fear as she looked up at the werewolf that used to be her professor-turned-godfather. The beast reared in front of Electra and snapped it’s razor sharp teeth at her.

“Remus- Uncle Remy, it’s me, Ella! Listen-,” she pleaded, but he could no longer hear her. She heard her father yell her name, but it was too late. The werewolf brought up it’s massive claw and took a deadly swipe at Electra.

_ “Protego!”  _ she yelled, just barely in time. The shield charm worked its magic as the werewolf’s claw bounced off her shield, leaving her unscathed by him, but the force of the impact slammed Electra into the ground, her head and shoulder getting the brunt of the impact. The last thing Electra heard before her consciousness slipped away was Harry yell her name and the snarl of a huge dog.

✧

Her head felt like it had split in two.

Harry’s yelling resurfaced her consciousness, though she would have very much liked to have stayed unconscious for a few more hours at least. She shifted, her right shoulder aching horribly, and realized she was in a bed. Electra slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light. Her vision was a foggy mess at first, and when she scrunched her eyes to see better, she felt tape pull at the skin on her forehead. She lifted her hand and felt a large gauze pad placed above her temple. She hissed as she pressed too hard on the gash.

_ Which horror film had she stepped into? _

“YOU HAVEN’T!” she heard Harry yell, making her head throb in pain. “YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN!”

The memories of the night came flashing back in her mind and Electra sat straight up in her bed with a sharp gasp. 

_ Oh Circe, she really was in a horror film. _

She looked around the room. To her utter surprise the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and Madam Pomfey were coaxing Harry back into bed. Electra scanned the room frantically. She counted Ron (an unconscious Ron, but an alive Ron all the same), Hermione, and Harry. But where was Lupin, Peter and more importantly Sirius.

_ “Where is he?” _ she gasped.

Heads spun around at the sound of the girl’s feeble voice. She pushed herself out of bed on weak legs. “Not you too Miss Artemisia,” huffed Madam Pomfrey annoyingly. “Get back into bed, you are in no condition to be up and about.”

“Where is he?” she asked again, eyes wide as she continued to scan the room like if she looked hard enough she could find where he was hiding.

“Who Miss Artemisia?” asked Fudge. Electra swallowed hard as she looked at the man. She’d never met the Minister of Magic before, but he reminded her of a Rich Uncle Pennybags, but with a lime green bowler hat rather than a top hat.

“Sirius Black.”

He laughed heartily. “Oh dear girl, there is no need to be frightened any longer. Your Professor here told me how you came to protect your younger classmates and got caught in the frey. Very brave of you dear. But thankfully, Professor Snape here saved you all and caught Sirius Black before he could hurt any of you children.” Fudge smiled pleasantly down at Electra.

Electra’s stomach churned and her face fell in horror.  _ “No,” _ she breathed. “No, no he’s innocent!” She lurched forward and grabbed the Minister’s pinstripe suit. “He was framed! You mustn’t hurt him!”

The Minister looked down at the young witch in befuddlement.

“Get off the Minister of Magic girl!” hissed Snape as Madam Pomfrey took Electra’s wrists gently. She let Fudge’s robes go. Madam Pomfrey cooed Electra, trying to calm her down as her breaths came shallow and shaky. Hermione rushed to Harry’s side and implored for the Minister to listen to them. She tried to explain, but Snape cut her off.

“You see, Minister?” he said. “Confunded, all of them….Black’s done a very good job on them…”

“WE’RE NOT CONFUNDED!” bellowed Harry. Electra winced at his yell, making her head feel like it was struck with sudden lightning. Madam Pomfery noticed Electra’s flash of pain. She insisted that Fudge and Snape leave so her patients could have peace.

Harry tried to explain the truth again as Electra sat back down on her bed, rubbing her free temple, but he was cut off by Madam Pomfrey shoving a large chunk of chocolate into his mouth. She was reminded of Lupin.  _ Godric, I hope he’s okay. _

She was seething. Snape was clearly taking advantage of the situation to continue his childish revenge on her father and godfather. She swore she’d gladly go to Azkaban if anything happened to any of them. Electra let her face fall into her hands, still breathing shallowly. As soon as she did the Hospital Wing’s door flung open and in came Dumbledore. Electra rose off her bed as their glimmer of hope entered the scene. 

“Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black-” started Harry desperately.

“For Heaven’s sake!” shouted Madam Pomfery, cutting Harry off yet again. “Is this a hospital wing or not? Headmaster, I must insist-”

“If one more person cuts Harry off,” growled Electra, her blood boiling, “you’ll have to send me to Azkaban with Black.” She was five seconds from going full New York as the twins called it, or if you weren’t the twins, batshit nuts.

Everyone in the room blinked at her. She could see Harry trying to hold back a grateful smile. Dumbledore coughed and continued like nothing happened. “My apologies Poppy, but I need a word with Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and Miss Artemisia. I have just been talking to Sirius Black-”

Snape cut him off nastily, continuing to sell his story. Try as they might, Snape was not letting any of them get a word in edgewise. “I would like to speak to Harry, Hermione and Electra alone,” said Dumbledore suddenly. Madam Pomfrey tried to insist on giving her patients some peace, but Dumbledore made it final. The adults, minus Dumbledore exitted the Hospital Wing, but not without a last word from Snape.

“Sirius Black showed he was capable of murder at the age of sixteen,” seethed Snape. “You haven’t forgotten that, Headmaster? You haven’t forgotten that he once tried to kill  _ me?” _

_ Good for dad. _

“My memory is as good as it ever was, Severus,” said Dumbledore softly. And with that Snape swept out of the Hospital Wing after the Minister. The instant Dumbledore turned towards his students, all three of them frantically spoke at once.

Dumbledore held his hand up and they all fell silent. “It is your turn to listen, and I beg you will not interrupt me, because there is very little time.”

Electra felt the world sweep out from under her feet. She collapsed onto Harry’s bed in defeat. They couldn’t save Sirius, Dumbledore confirmed it. She was about to lose her father a few hours after getting him back. Electra could feel tears coming up.

“What we need,” Dumbledore said carefully, looking between the three students, “is more  _ time.” _

“But-”

“Hermione,” piped Electra abruptly.

“OH!”

Electra’s mind went into high gear as Dumbledore told them Sirius’s whereabouts and urged them to remember the law. Poor Harry was lost beyond words as Dumbledore walked towards the door. “I am going to lock you in. It’s- five minutes to midnight. Three turns should do it ladies. Good luck.”

“Good luck?” Harry sputtered in confusion as Hermione fumbled with her robes.

“Oh and one more thing,” said Dumbledore on the other side of the door. “Electra.” His silvery blue eyes bore into her. “Your mother is the key.” He closed the door with a click.

_ Her mother was the key? _

Electra didn’t have any time to think on it as Hermione gasped, snapping her back to reality. “I handed it back into McGonagall!”

“Take mine,” said Electra urgently. She ripped the long chain over her head and thrusted it out to Hermione.

She simply looked at it for a moment. “You aren’t coming?” she breathed.

“Coming?” asked Harry. “Where are we going?!”

Electra ignored him and smiled ruefully at the girl. “I’m not well enough, I’d just slow you down and time is of the essence.” She thrusted the Time-Turner at Hermione again. “If anyone can do it, it’s you two.”

Hermione nodded and took the Time-Turner. “Three turns,” reminded Electra. “And please, save him.”

It was the longest few seconds of her life. She stared at the door, praying for Hermione and Harry to come back, preferably in one piece and with good news. She held her breath, her heart beat roaring in her ears.

Ron muttered in his sleep suddenly, making Electra jump and look back at him. Oh to be blissfully unaware like poor unconscious Ron.

Just then the Hospital Wing’s door cracked open. Electra snapped back forward and stood from Harry’s bed, her heart in her throat. Harry and Hermione came huffing and puffing back into the infirmary. She searched their faces as they shuffled towards her. She caught Harry’s eyes. He nodded and smiled at her in triumph.

Electra let out a relieved sob and hurried to him, ignoring her throbbing head. She hugged him tightly. “Thank you Harry,” she breathed.

She knew she hardly knew the kid, but they both didn’t seem to care as Harry wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. They held onto each other for a while before she pulled away and kissed the top of his messy head.

“The Black’s are in your debt,” she whispered and the three laughed breathlessly.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day Madam Pomfrey let everyone under her custody go around noon. Electra’s head still ached terribly and her shoulder was sore, but there was nothing else Madam Pomfrey could do, she’d feel fine with time, and probably after a nice nap. She bid Harry, Hermione and Ron goodbye. 

Electra gave Harry a lighthearted ruffle of his hair and he laughed, swatting her hand away playfully. She snorted herself at Ron’s obvious confusion and slight jealousy over the sudden affection Electra had shown Harry.

“I’ll catch y’all later, but in the meantime you should probably catch Red up.” Electra tipped her head towards Ron. “He looks like a lost puppy.”

Hermione snickered and Ron shot her a nasty look. Electra saluted the trio and turned on her heel, setting off down the corridor in the opposite direction.

Electra knew her friends were probably wondering where she’d gone last night, but there were a few people she needed to see first. She knocked on the door of Professor Lupin’s office. She could hear shuffling beyond the door.

“One moment,” called Lupin.

Electra didn’t wait. “Uncle Remus?” She cracked the door open enough to stick her head through. Lupin’s shoulders relaxed noticeably as he looked at the girl.

“Ella. Thank Merlin it’s you,” he sighed, a small smile on his lips.

She looked around his office. It was noticeably emptier. “Are you leaving?” she asked, the disappointment clear in her voice.

Lupin ignored her and took a hesitant step towards her, but thought better of it and back up. Electra scrunched her eyebrows at his timid behaviour and stepped into his office, closing the door behind her. “Remus?” she asked him delicately.

“I’m so sorry Ella.” She noticed him wringing his hands nervously. She continued to look at him in confusion. “I never meant to hurt you. It’s my fault, I should have taken my potion last night. I understand if you are afraid of me now.”

Electra almost laughed.  _ “Afraid? _ You must think me chicken-hearted.” He raised an eyebrow at her. “It takes a lot more than that to scare me. Besides, didn’t I tell you already? You could never frighten me.”

Lupin looked at her wildly. “You’re mad then.” He lowered his voice. “I could have killed you last night.”

“Ah, but you didn’t,” she pointed out with a wicked smile. “No harm no foul,” she added with a shrug. He eyed her bandaged head and scratched cheek with a skeptical look. “Oh this?” she asked casually. “I’ve suffered far worse in the hands of Muggle girls. Like I said, you can’t scare me uncle.”

He stared at her in bewilderment for a moment before he let out an exasperated laugh. “You truly are your father’s daughter.” He shook his head in disbelief, a delighted smile stretched across his scarred face. “I can’t believe I didn’t see it before.”

She gave him a genuine smile back. “I’m expecting to hear all about your good ‘ole days in the future.” She lazily moved around his office, picking up a stray tome as she went.

“Oh, we’ll have to censor a good deal,” he said with a laugh.

Electra snickered as she came up beside him. She handed him his book as she asked solemnly, “Do you really need to go?” 

He pursed his lips in a wary smile as he took his book from her. “‘Afraid I must. Snape has made it impossible for me to stay.”

She nodded grimly. She had assumed that since Snape didn’t get his way with her father, he was going to still extract enough suffering from the one he could reach to help lick his wounds.  _ Dickhead. _

“Now don’t go making enemies with Snape,” warned Lupin, seeing her murderous face. “It’s well enough. I’ve got one of my best friends and my goddaughter back. That’s enough for me.”

As pleased as that made Electra to hear, she wasn’t convinced that it truly was enough for an outcast like him. How does a man in his situation get a job? “What will you do now?”

Lupin packed the book she handed him in his suitcase that seemed to have endless space. “Oh, I’ll go searching for your father,” he said coolly.

Electra perked up. “Take me with you!”

He let out a mean laugh. “I will do no such thing!”

“Why n-”

“It’ll be far too dangerous- and no,” he added hastily to cut Electra off as she opened her mouth to retaliate, “I don’t care how good you are at Defense Against the Dark Arts. You are not to follow me.”

Electra pouted.

Lupin sighed. “I’ll send you notice the moment I find him.”

She perked up a bit. “And you’ll keep me updated as well?”

“I can’t promise it will be too often, but I will try.”

Electra went to his desk and took his quill and a loose piece of ripped off parchment. She scribbled the Diggory’s residence as well as she knew it and turned to hand over the small piece of parchment. “This is where I’ll be over the summer,” she informed. “Except during the Quidditch World Cup, I’ll be attending that with the Diggorys. And please don’t just write me when you find Sirius, I want to hear how you’re doing as well.”

Lupin took the paper with a smile. “We’ll keep in touch then.”

“You’d better.”

His smile broadened. “You really are as stubborn as your father, yet still kind like your mother.”

Dumbledore’s voice echoed in her head. _ Your mother is the key. _ Electra did nervous, half-assed Rond de Jambes. “Remus?” she asked timidly, dragging her pinky toe in half circles on the floor like she was trained to do in her many years of ballet.

“What is it Ella?”

She bit her lip. “Who’s my mother?”

✧

She ached to see her friends, but Electra still had one more errand to run.

Lupin gave her the password, which so happened to be Peppermint Toads, and Electra watched as the griffin statue leapt out of the way and stairs appeared. She took the winding stairs up the narrow tower and knocked gingerly on the grand oak doors.

“Come in.”

Electra pushed on the cast iron knocker, in the shape of a griffin, and stepped into Dumbledore’s office. Dumbledore’s face softened when he saw who it was. “Ah, Electra Artemisia. I was hoping you would stop by.”

He leaned forward in his seat onto his claw foot desk and gestured for her to sit at the velvet seat across from him. She silently crossed the room and sat down.

“I am surprised Madam Pomfrey let you go so prematurely. She did not like the look of that cut.” He nodded to her forehead. Electra brushed the large square of gauze above her right temple.

She smiled warily. “I had to beg Madam Pomfrey so she used a bit of Dittany in it. But I really am fine, Headmaster,” she reassured him.

“Glad as ever to hear that Electra.”

They sat in silence for a moment too long. Electra shuffled her feet beneath her, unsure of how to start. “You hoped I would stop by?” Electra said finally.

“Yes, I did,” said Dumbledore slowly. “I hoped that since it was the end of the year you would have made some progress with your special assignment?” He raised one of his silver eyebrows and looked at her expectantly.

Electra bit her bottom lip. She wasn’t sure what was holding her back, but something about telling Dumbledore the truth made her fearful. “I have,” she said. “I found my father and mother.”

Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair. “And?”

“My father is Sirius Black-,” she started, but stopped and looked up at Dumbledore. “But you knew that already didn’t you?”

Dumbledore frowned. “Yes, I suspected he was.” He sighed heavily. “I hope you can forgive me for keeping it to myself. I did not want to upset you or see the use in giving you false hope if I was wrong.”

Electra nodded. “I understand,” she breathed.

“But do tell me,” said Dumbledore clasping his hands over the desk and looking intently at the girl, “who is your mother?”

Electra chewed the inside of her cheek. “Marlene. Marlene McKinnon.”

Dumbledore’s eyebrows scrunched together. “Marlene McKinnon,” he mused. “Yes, I thought as much.” He studied her with a scrutinizing glare. Electra could feel her insides twist at the odd look he was giving her. She didn’t know what the look he gave her meant, but she very much disliked it, that’s for sure.

“Electra, this may not make much sense now, but Voldemort,” Electra flinched at the name, “chose Harry Potter that night he killed his parents and attempted to kill him. He chose him as his equal and therefore Harry is.” A chilling shiver ran up her spine. She felt her headache come back in a wave of nerves. “And there was only one other person Voldemort was threatened by, thought of them as his equal. Do you know who this person is?”

Dumbledore looked over his half moon glasses at Electra, waiting for her answer. She swallowed hard despite how dry her mouth was now. “You, sir.”

“Precisely, but there is one other.” He paused as if considering how best to confuse her more. “Electra, if you are who I think you are, then I believe  _ you _ are that other person- that other person Voldemort is afraid of- the reason he murdered your family.”

She was right, she was definitely more confused. “How- what makes you think it’s me?” she asked, her mind working on overdrive trying to decipher his words.

“Your mother,” Dumbledore answered simply.

Electra’s heart dropped and her mind paused as she grasped at her locket unconsciously. “I don’t-”

“I can not give you all the details, for I do not know them all myself.” He sighed heavily. “I am sorry, but I must ask for you to wait until after the summer holidays for me to explain myself.”

He looked up from where he was looking at his hands to look at Electra with a heavy, serious gaze. “Your private advanced lessons will continue next year.”

“Private lessons? With who? Remus is leaving.”

“Indeed Miss Artemisia. Professor Lupin was doing a wonderful job for me, though he nor you did not know of course, but I will be picking a very capable new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor to continue your private lessons.” Electra took a few deep breaths to clear her head. This wasn’t happening. She officially hated one-on one-meetings with Dumbledore now.

Despite her clearly having a difficult time, Dumbledore continued. “You are an exceptional witch Electra. Of course the courses here at Hogwarts are efficient in preparing every witch and wizard for what is to come when their time here is over, but I fear more difficult times are dawning on us. Of all students, you and Mr. Potter are the only ones who would be capable of fighting Voldemort head on and living to tell the tale.”

_ Excuse me, what?  _

But before she could say a word, he continued. “We already know Harry can and did, but with the raw talent you possess, you rival even myself. I have no doubt in your abilities, and your power will slowly begin to show as you grow.” 

There was a pause before he spoke again. 

“Electra.” Electra’s dizzy spell dissipated at the sound of her own name. It hung in the air as the headmaster and student stared at one another. She was stunned silent.

“Electra, you are my chosen one. You are my protégé and one day, my successor.”

✧

Electra was reeling to say the least.

Why? Like seriously, why her? She didn’t want this. She just wanted to have a normal school experience, work a normal job and, you know, live a normal witch’s life. Was that too much to ask for?

The answer here is, yes. A big fat yes.

She supposed this must be how Harry felt all the time. She instantly felt a pang of sympathy for him because this feeling was pretty shitty.

The last Hogsmeade trip of the year was that afternoon and Electra guessed her friends were probably enjoying themselves and taking advantage of the weather, which she couldn’t blame them for. She desperately wanted to shower and get the dirt, grass stains and old sweat off of her and maybe make sense of her and Dumbledore’s conversation. Conversation really wasn’t the word, lecture was more like it as she said about ten words the whole meeting.

She stepped through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room, rubbing her free temple to try and rid her dull headache.

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!”

Electra winced in pain at Cedric’s outburst. She felt him rush to her and grabbed her by her shoulders. She hissed as her right shoulder was still sore from dislocating it last night. Cedric released her immediately and took a step back. He looked at her in alarm as he took in the state of her.

Ignoring the horrified looks on her friend’s faces, she felt a beautiful wave of relief looking at them. Her meeting with Dumbledore left her mind for a moment. “You look like you’ve seen a Dementor,” teased Electra, though not able to hide her exhaustion in her voice.

“Merlin’s hairy left nut, what the hell happened to you Lex?!” breathed Fred as Cedric took her face gingerly in his hands, turning it to look at her forehead and cheek.

She laughed breathlessly. “Merlin’s left nut?” she repeated back at Fred.

She saw the corners of his mouth prick up.  _ “Hairy _ left nut,” he corrected.

“We couldn’t find you this morning, so we asked McGonagall if she knew where you were,” said George.

“She told us you were in the infirmary and that visiting hours weren’t till after lunch,” Fred continued.

“I should have never left you,” whispered Cedric as he nervously patted her hair.

Electra frowned at Cedric. “This would have happened had you been there or not.”

“Well what in Godric Gryffindor's name did  _ happen?” _ huffed George impatiently.

Electra scanned the Common room. “It’s just us,” confirmed Cedric.

“Everyone is either at Hogsmeade or outside enjoying the weather,” said Fred as he and Cedric guided Electra to one of the nice armchairs in front of the fireplace.

“Angelina, Alicia and Lee are on a mission at Honeydukes to get your favorite candies,” said George. She sat at the end and her friends gathered around her, either on the chairs or kneeling in front of her.   
“Peppermint toads,” said Cedric and Fred in unison.

“We were waiting to deliver them to you at the infirmary when they got back, but you beat them here,” Cedric said as he leaned towards her on the armchair beside her. Electra nodded. 

She was infinitely thankful that it was the three of her friends who she trusted wholeheartedly who were sitting alone with her in the Commons right then. They were the only people she trusted with her secret, outside of those who were there last night. At least for now.

“What I’m about to tell you all doesn’t leave this circle,” she said sternly and didn’t begin her tale until she got a nod from each of her friends.

✧

The term came to an end all too soon.

In the meantime Electra’s scratches and big ole’ gash healed up nicely, leaving only a bruise where it had been. Her shoulder was also as good as new. She was thoroughly enjoying her free time hanging about the castle and grounds with her friends. Electra, Fred and George had plenty of pranks to catch up on from their straining year and she welcomed the distractions as they waited in agony for their O.W.L. results. But their results came on the last day of term and thank Godric, all their hard work had paid off.

They all laid on the lawn in front of the Great Lake and opened their envelopes to read their results together. 

Alicia had gone first, reading out her results for everyone to hear. She’d achieved four O.W.L.s, which even though she was elated to get such high grades, she said they didn’t matter if she wanted to become a professional Quidditch player.

Angelina had achieved all the O.W.L.s she needed to continue to N.E.W.T. level classes to become a Healer like she wanted.

Cedric had gotten Outstandings in five of his classes and Exceeds Expectations in Arithmancy. “Of course pretty boy Diggory is smart too,” groaned Lee.

Speaking of Lee, the underachieving king, even he scraped a few O.W.L.s as Fred and George snatched a few as well; Outstandings in Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions as expected. Fred also got an Exceeds Expectations in Herbology and George one in Transfiguration.

Electra opened her’s after a brief moment of hesitation. 

Outstandings in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms and Astronomy and Exceeds Expectations in Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. She could’ve cried with relief.

Fred snatched her results out her hand and he and George peered down at it. “There’s no way you were taking eight classes!” George said in bewilderment. But he and Fred’s faces went slack in shock as they read her results with their own eyes.

Fred looked back at her, eyes wide. “You’re a nutter, you know that?”

Electra snatched her results back from Fred. “I’m not taking half of these into N.E.W.T. level,” she reassured them.

“I’d hope not,” huffed Alicia. “I’m not even sure how you took so many classes to begin with.” Electra and Cedric shared a knowing look and hid their smiles.

The end of the year feast was, to Electra and most of her friends’ pleasure, donned in gold and crimson as Gryffindor had won the House Cup, mainly by their landslide of a win from the Quidditch House Cup. They thoroughly enjoyed their last feast as fifth years.

The next morning as she and her friends found a compartment to themselves, packing all seven of them in, including Nyx, who sat happily on Electra and Cedric’s laps. Right before the train pulled out of Hogsmeade Station, Electra heard a tapping at her window. She peered out the window and saw a rather ragged owl scrapping its talons against the glass. She tossed Nyx onto Fred’s lap across from her and stood to open the window. She ducked as the owl furiously flapped its way into their compartment, sending loose feathers everywhere.

“Someone make it stop!” cried Alicia right before she spat out a feather.

Electra caught the owl around the middle, pinning its wings to its sides. It nipped at her fingers, but she sat back down slowly in her seat, shushing it until it calmed down enough for her to let it rest on her lap. Fred had to hold Nyx back as she hissed and swiped at the bird.

“Lexi would you hurry up and take the bloody letter so your damn cat can quit making a pin cushion outta me!” Fred hissed.

“Shut up! I’m trying!” She undid the knot around the owl’s ankle and Cedric handed her a coin to give the owl. She lifted the owl carefully to the window and it clumsily flew away.

She plopped into her seat, sucking on her bleeding fingers and Fred dumped Nyx back into her lap. “Merlin Lex, you should really consider getting Nyx declawed,” he said through gritted teeth as he rubbed his thighs.

“Sorry Freddie,” she said and rubbed his leg apologetically. She felt him tense under her touch and she recoiled quickly.

“Who’s it from?” asked Angelina as she dusted feathers off her.

“Uh-” Electra unfurled the letter. She read the first line and her heart leapt. 

_ Sirius! _

She didn’t answer her friend as she read the letter silently.

_ My beautiful Ella, _

_ I hope this letter finds you well. Harry told me that you were fine and not to worry, but how could a father not worry about his little girl after being attacked like that? Though I suppose Remus would’ve ended it all right then and there were you seriously hurt and I’ve received a letter from him already, so I suppose that’s a good sign. I hope you don’t blame your godfather too much, he’s not in control during his transformations. _

_ Don’t worry about me. Buckbeak and I are safe and I plan on a few Muggles seeing me far away from Hogwarts so they can get rid of those damned Dementors. _

_ I wish things went differently that night and I could be there to pick you up from King’s Cross as a free man, but that’s not how life goes, does it? My biggest regret is not being able to say goodbye to you. I’m sorry I had to leave you like that. I’ll make it up to you. _

_ There’s so much I wish to write in this letter, but I’m running out of paper. I know we will see each other soon. I have so much to tell you. I’ll be safe, so don’t worry and enjoy your summer. I’ll be in touch as much as I can. _

_ I love you Electra Artemisia. _

_ Love your doting father, _

_ Sirius Black _

Electra stood suddenly and, wretchedly, ripped the letter up into pieces. She let the bits flutter out the window and scatter in the wind as the train rolled out of Hogsmeade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes Part One of A Perfect Storm
> 
> a (belated) valentines day treat from yours truly ;) I'll see you friday for the next update !


	24. Chapter 24

Mrs. Diggory turned Electra towards a mirror and they took a good look at her together.

She had grown a few inches and was no longer built like a bowtruckle, thank Godric. Her hips and chest had finally filled out over the few months of her summer holiday. She wasn’t all skin and bones anymore either, as she and Cedric had a very active summer together. Everyday, weather permitting of course, they’d venture out of Meadowview Manor and go swimming in the lake beyond the meadow, play Quidditch, bike to the nearby muggle village, or just mess around outdoors all day. Their constant adventures had made her thighs thicker and her arms more toned when both used to be noodles. She liked the way her body had substance and volume to it now.

Electra had been a little more active than Cedric in other ways too… but now was not the time.

She wasn’t the only one who had changed over their holiday. Cedric had grown a few inches and was towering over his mother now, easily six feet tall. Electra used to be only two inches shorter than him,at best, but she noticed lately that her eyes were level with his chin rather than the bridge of his nose like before. He was bulkier too. He had always been on the broader side, especially for a Seeker, but now he looked fit and lean like a swimmer rather than just being built like a triangle.

She probably wouldn’t have really noticed how they’d both grown had Mrs. Diggory not made her and Cedric try on their uniforms from last year to make sure they still fit. They’d found they were basically popping buttons on their shirts, Electra’s skirts had grown scandalously short over her hips and ass, and Cedric’s slacks could only reach the bottoms of his shins. They looked ridiculous. Electra  _ did  _ notice however that she was spilling out of her old B cup bras. What a mess that was, she had to wear sports bras for weeks until Mrs. Diggory could take her bra shopping.

If it weren’t for Mrs. Diggory this summer, Electra would be up the river without a paddle, especially with the whole bra debacle… and in the boy department too. 

Mrs. Diggory tugged the hem of the skirt Electra was trying on, as if she could make it longer if she did that.

“My, the trouble I would have gotten into if I had your little figure,” said the woman as she looked at the young witch in the mirror. Electra gave her a scandalized look that made both women giggle. Mrs. Diggory was very much aware of the trouble Electra would get herself into, which made it all the more funny.

“I dare say I’ll have to take you and Cedric to a tailor before the day’s over for Madam Malkin while you’re at the Match.” She sighed as she turned and looked up at Electra with a smile. Her face immediately softened as she took the girl’s face in her hands.

“I remember the pretty little girl I met on Platform 9 ¾, but this girl here,” she gave Electra a little shake of her head, “is a very beautiful young  _ woman.” _

Electra blushed at her kind words. Mrs. Diggory let her hands fall from Electra's cheeks and tugged again at the denim skirt around Electra’s hips. “I think I can lengthen this a tad at home. Not too much though, I don’t want you to look prudish,” she said with a wink.

“The nuns would be horrified! I love it,” Electra joked. Mrs. Diggory let out a breezy laugh as Electra smiled along. “Thank you Mrs. Diggory.”

“Oh there’s no need to thank me,” she said softly. Her eyes looked sad then, but she only let it show for a moment. “You know I’ve always wanted a daughter, and now I get to live out all my fantasies with you.” She smiled brightly up at Electra and the younger witch mirrored her joy back at the woman.

Electra never had a motherly figure to talk to or look up to, but if she ever had to imagine one, Ophelia Diggory was the image that would pop into her head. Electra could always go to the older witch with any problem or some good motherly advice, which Electra needed a lot this summer as she was coming into herself. There’s nothing more confusing than trying to understand yourself, especially when you throw another person into the mix, and by that Electra meant a boy.

Boys are so confusing. Why couldn’t they all be like Cedric? She could read Cedric like an open book, and if she couldn’t for some reason he’d easily tell her what was on his mind. But other guys… ugh forget about it. Maybe it was just Electra and Cedric’s relationship that allowed them to see the other plainly for who they were, but her life would be so much easier if she could tell what other guys were thinking. It would come in very handy tonight in fact.

She’d have to find solace in Mrs. Diggory tonight before Electra did what she planned to do. Mrs. Diggory would know what to do and comfort her and make her feel much better, like any mother would. She immediately felt guilty thinking of Ophelia Diggory as her mother’s substitute, but she hardly knew her own mother, Marlene McKinnon… Was it so horrible that she sought the same comfort from another?

Electra pushed the thought away.

She and Ophelia had grown very close over the past few months. Electra was learning to cook and garden (magically and the muggle way), which Mrs. Diggory excelled at and Electra in exchange was teaching Mrs. Diggory how to embroider and read her her favorite Greek Myths on rainy days from borrowed books that Madam Pince had painstakingly let her lend from Hogwarts. Electra had found that she was an excellent baker as she and Mrs. Diggory had started making their own bread and other baked goods that summer and the compliments from the Diggory men were endless. All the carbs were probably why she had curves now that she thought about it… Oh fuckin’ well.

Besides, her new body seemed to get her some attention, more than usual. And enough to captivate the little town’s local heartthrob; Kit Lang.

Kit was a college student, going into his third and final year, and home for the summer. Electra wasn’t looking for anything, but when the muggle town’s seventeen year old treasure had approached her outside the movie theater, his friends and dagger eyed girls watching with bated breath, asking if she’d like to go on a date, she’d said yes.

Shocked the hell out of Cedric when she did, but not a soul could blame her, Kit  _ was  _ really good looking. She thought maybe a summer fling wouldn’t be so bad, and maybe it’d get her out of her shell. And really, she was right.

Kit was great fun, and a much better kisser than Wood, no offense to Wood of course, but Kit had... experience. Now don’t go thinking she was doing anything  _ too _ improper. The couple would only snog, drink and dance at house parties he and his mates would throw at whoever’s parents were gone for the night. Though he did forge fake parent signatures at a tattoo parlor for her and Cedric (it took some serious convincing to get Cedric into that chair).

She enjoyed the thrill she got on her late night outings with Kit; doing things they shouldn’t do and a little hot and heavy snogging here and there. She seemed to have a soft spot for bad boys.

Cedric, on the other hand, wasn’t quite as on board with her mischievous evenings, which really, is it that surprising? He would go to the parties with Electra and drink, smoke a bit with her and dance too (he was such a dorky dancer, but it was cute and just made all the girls swoon more for the mysterious handsome boy), but a Hufflepuff is a Hufflepuff after all. Loyal to a tee. Not touching or looking at another girl the whole summer, and there were a lot of very pretty girls might she add, staying true to the one girl he fancies back at Hogwarts.

_ Ugh why is he literally the perfect man? _

In another world Electra would have dated the  _ shit _ out of Cedric, but it was too late now, they were practically siblings at this point. She could only hope her future boyfriend was a fraction of the man Cedric Diggory was.

She was half right in a sense.

There was one last party tonight, one before the college students start shipping themselves back to school for the new term. Electra was dreading it honestly. It was time her summer fling ended, but she was at least going to make it worth both her and Kit’s while at least.

“That was the last one right?” Mrs Diggory’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, that was all we picked out.” Electra would bring Kit back up to Mrs. Diggory later.

Mrs. Diggory had straightened up and pulled Electra’s long ponytail out from under the shirt she was trying on. “Lovely. Now get back into your clothes and we’ll see how Cedric fared.” Mrs. Diggory shuffled Electra back into the dressing room. She pulled the white tee under her pale green gingham slip dress to get the bumps out and tied her white sneakers back up. She was thankful that she  _ at least _ was the same shoe size from last year.

“Cedric, dear, are you almost done?” called Mrs. Diggory as Electra emerged from her little room.

“Yeah mum, I’m waiting outside,” called Cedric.

They walked out, clothes Electra liked slung over their arms. Cedric had his own wardrobe over his thick shoulders and tucked into his arms as he leaned against the wall outside the changing room. A couple of young teen girls were hanging on a pair of racks, giggling and whispering to one another as they stared.

“There you are Ced. Are you finished?” asked Mrs. Diggory.

Cedric pushed off the wall and stepped closer to them. “Yeah, I think so.”

Looking between the mother and son, Electra was struck once again at their resemblance. Cedric looked strikingly like his mother with full cupid’s bow lips and beautiful almost girly eyes with long dark eyelashes. His wavy golden brown hair was always parted by the sides of his face, like every teenage heartthrob, and perfectly without him even trying. He had a chiseled face, strong jaw and sun kissed skin. Everything about Cedric was warm and bright like the sun. He reminded Electra of the greek god Apollo.

“Oh good. You found some things you liked then?” asked Mrs. Diggory, peering at the pile of clothes in Cedric's arms.

“Yeah, but you’re going to have to lengthen some of the pants though, everything stopped above my ankles,” he said with a pout. Electra had forgotten to mention how his voice had also dropped a good octave. The girls at Hogwarts were going to go feral.

Mrs. Diggory smiled. “No worries, I have to do that to some of Electra’s skirts as well.”

Cedric raised his eyebrow and gave Electra a sly side glance. “I’m sure the guys at Hogwarts would love it if you didn’t bother,” teased Cedric wickedly.

_ “Cedric!” _ Mrs. Diggory hissed at her son scandalously as Electra swatted his arm with a pair of jeans. Cedric merely flinched lazily as he snickered at their reactions, dropping a few articles of clothing.

“What a crass thing to say,” Mrs. Diggory scolded. “You’ll be carrying the bags now.”

She swept by her son, towards the cashier, as he moaned a pout. Electra strutted after the elegant woman to help her with the muggle money, but not without sticking her tongue out at Cedric teasingly as she passed. Cedric grimaced at her and she couldn’t help a smile stretching across her face.

She caught the nasty glares from the teenage girls as Cedric bounded up beside her, bumping her shoulder and Electra let out a few wicked giggles.

Their long day in the muggle village outside Ottery St Catchpole ended with a visit to the tailors to get their measurements.

“Are you Flooing back to the house?” Mrs. Diggory asked as they headed towards the dark pub off High Street.

Cedric shook his head, his golden brown hair flopping around his eyes. “We’ve got the bikes.”

They walked up on Balthasar’s Bar and ducked inside. It was empty except for an old warlock and the bartender. It was the only magical building in the village and muggles avoided the place like the plague because of its creepy name and dingy appearance. Cedric shrugged the shopping bags off his arms and shook them out.

“Merlin those were heavy,” he groaned, “and we walked like four blocks.”

_ “Poor thing,” _ teased Electra. Cedric snuck her the middle finger behind his mom’s back and she snickered. Oh, how she loved how she was truly rubbing off on Cedric now.

“Are you sure you’re up for the ride home?” Mrs. Diggory asked with her back turned on the two. She grabbed a handful of green Floo powder from a bowl above the mantle of the pub’s fireplace.

Cedric nodded reassuringly. “How else are we going to get the bikes back? We can’t fit them through the fireplace.”

Electra started loading the shopping bags into the fireplace and Cedric helped a moment later. “I suppose you’re right,” breathed Mrs. Diggory. “Well be sure to make it back before dinner at seven.” She gave Cedric a cryptic look before stepping into the fireplace. Cedric nodded knowingly.

“We will,” answered Electra. With a burst of green fire, Mrs. Diggory was transported back to Meadowview Manor in an instant. Cedric set a few Sickles on the bar as payment and the two walked out of the pub and into the late afternoon sun.

Cedric gave Electra a side eye. “Ice cream at Richie’s then race you home?” He smiled mischievously.

“Ice cream is a definite yes, but racing in a dress? You may actually have a chance Diggory.”

✧

Riding their bikes down the country road, wind whipping through their clothes and hair, wasn’t exactly like flying on their broomsticks, but it was a good substitute. Cedric howled as he stood on the pedals and let his head fall back. Electra let out an elated laugh as she stood herself and peddled harder, picking up speed. When she was going fast enough, she sat back down and took her feet off the pedals, holding her legs out and letting the momentum take her. 

Cedric raced to her as they took the final hill towards Meadowview Manor. Cedric hollered giddily as they flew down the road. Electra was teaching herself to fly without holding onto her broom, but she didn’t dare try it with the bike. Instead she let one handle go and swung her arm out to her side, feeling the air rush through her fingers.

The hill ended too soon and they let their bikes slow on their own before hopping off, laughing breathlessly. The tall grass swayed with the evening breeze, tickling their bare arms, as they pushed their bikes off the road and up towards the weeping willow on the side of the road.

No one ever really took this road, but even if they did no one would ever see anything out of the ordinary, when in fact the willow’s low hanging branches acted as a curtain, hiding Meadowview Manor from the eyes of muggles. Cedric pushed through the branches and out of Electra’s way, in his usual gentlemanly way as they stepped past the magical wards. Meadowview Manor was just down their pebble driveway. Electra and Cedric ditched their bikes under the tree and took their short stroll towards the iron gateway leading to the estate.

Cedric nudged her ribs with his elbow. “I want to warn you before we get to the house,” he looked down at her with a guilty smile, “mum’s made a cake for you and they want to surprise you.”

Electra sighed in defeat as she and Cedric pushed open the ivy covered gates. Electra heard Ludwig’s distant bark. “I told them not to bother themselves over it.”

Cedric rolled his eyes. “It’s not a bother Electra,” he huffed for the hundredth time. “Don’t you want to celebrate your birthday properly for once?”

“But your mom didn’t have to-”

“Mum would’ve done a lot more had I not convinced her otherwise, for your sake. Be happy it’s just a cake.”

Electra sighed, but a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. “Thanks, Ced.”

Cedric looked down at his best friend and beamed at her. He took her pinky in his and squeezed it tight. “Happy birthday Lexi.”

Mrs. Diggory’s cake really wasn’t a cake at all, but Electra’s favorite dessert, tiramisu. They enjoyed their evening, Mrs. Diggory making Electra’s favorite dinner (her famous Sunday Roast) and after, each having a slice of tiramisu, they sang happy birthday to Electra. Even Nyx was being extra affectionate, even when Ludwig wanted nothing to do but play with the black cat.

As Mr. and Mrs. Diggory were about to retire for the night, Mrs. Diggory stopped and turned on her heel. “Oh, I completely forgot! Electra, you got some birthday letters today,” said Mrs. Diggory as she shuffled to the counter and handed Electra a small pile of multicolored letters.

“And have fun tonight,” she whispered, leaning her head closer to the two teens. “Don’t get into too much trouble, okay?” She winked and followed her husband out of the room.

Electra and Cedric exchanged looks. The second they looked at each other's faces they burst into laughter. “You’re mother is the coolest woman I’ve ever met,” said Electra through giggles.


	25. Chapter 25

Electra hooked her small gold hoops into her ears. She’d pinned her hair on top of her head in a fountain of curls that fell over her heavily freckled shoulders, sunkissed and slightly pink from her hours in the sun, and down her exposed back. Her thrifted crochet halter top stopped at her ribs, and showed off her boobs spectacularly, if she did say so herself. She shimmied her black jean skirt up higher on her hips, hiding her bellybutton. The skirt was pretty short as Mrs. Diggory hadn’t lengthened any of her new clothes yet, but Electra didn’t mind. Kit was going to love it and might as well leave him with one last hurrah.

She pulled on her signature Mary Janes over her opaque black tights and had to stop herself as she almost tucked her wand into her curls. She looked at her pretty rowan wood wand with lightning-like fire opal inlays in her long fingers.

She missed magic.

She always ached to use her magic over the summer, but being inside a magical household made the itch worse than usual. She could pretend to be a Muggle when she was in Wychmere. She’d daydream about Hogwarts at every given moment of course, but she was able to live a mundane life, taking ballet, reading, embroidery and whatnot. But at the Diggorys, magic was all around her all the time.

The house buzzed with magic at all times. From the feather duster absently dusting the Parlor, Mrs. Diggory’s cooking, the countless owls that were constantly dropping in, to the time there was a Boggart in the Study. Mr. Diggory took care of that one. Electra’s boggart was so horrible she didn’t dare go near the Parlor until Mr. Diggory rid the beast.

She put her wand down on her vanity gingerly. Two more weeks.

She sighed heavily and swung her matching black jean jacket over her shoulders. There was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” sang Electra as she fluffed her eyelashes in the mirror. She watched as Cedric slipped in, closing the door with a soft click behind him.

Electra was proud to see that not only her foul mouth had begun to finally rub off on her best friend, but her fashion sense too. He wore a black and white patterned shirt, half buttoned and tucked loosely into his dark washed jeans. He had a silver chain around his neck, bouncing off his golden skin. His hair was wavy and tousled slightly, falling over the tops of his ears and brushing his cheekbones. His dark eyebrows gave him a more mysterious look that just played so wonderfully into their little mystic vibe around the muggle town.

“You look dashing,” she hummed with a smirk. Cedric rolled his eyes and fidgeted with his many bracelets.

He nodded towards the top of her head. “You’re gonna get too hot with your hair down like that.”

She made a face that quickly said, ‘ _ you’ve got a point’. _ Electra took out her pins and grabbed a scrunchie from off her vanity and expertly threw her hair into a messy bun, letting a few curls escape here and there.

_ Much better. _

She looked back at her best friend in the mirror and sighed. “What’s got you so down in the dumps Ced?” she asked.

Cedric’s face scrunched up. “What do you mean? I’m fine.”

Electra rolled her eyes. “You can’t hide anything from me pretty boy. Come on, out with it.”

He sighed. “I was thinking of Cho, okay?” he mumbled sourly.

Electra laughed airily and pushed off her vanity, littered with makeup. “Oh come on, I know you miss Cho, but really Ced, it’s my birthday and the last party of the summer!” She closed the gap between them and took his hands in hers. He had large, soft hands and they almost swallowed up hers in his grasp. She swung their arms playfully from side to side. “Can you try to have a good time tonight?” she sang a sweet smile on her lips.

Cedric rolled his eyes again, his mood lifting. “You know I’d do anything for you Lex. Even if that means fending for myself for a long while while you end things with Kit tonight.”

She huffed. He was right of course. She’d usually never leave Cedric alone at these parties, only ever leaving him in the company of other guys, so it was easier for him to dodge any girls that had the liquid courage to hit him up. Poor thing was dreadful at talking to muggles, but when they were all pissed off their asses, it made it a little easier. Either that or she’d find the stoners and send him out with them. And when she left him to his own defenses, it was only for a while before she’d feel guilty and she and Kit would rejoin the party. But she had other plans tonight.

“You’re right, but what if I make it up to you?”

His eyebrow cocked in interest. “What do you have in mind?”

“Cho Chang.”

✧

The party was in full swing when they arrived.

“Well if it isn’t Miss United States.” Electra recognized the guy who leaned on the frame of the front door. His mates called him Iceman, but she was pretty sure his name was Leslie.

She watched him eye her up and down hungrily and she could feel Cedric beside her tense. She squeezed his pinky. “Seen Kit anywhere?” she asked Iceman.

Iceman licked his lips slowly, his eyes lingering on her chest. “Last saw him in the kitchen.”

She took a step to enter the house, but Iceman blocked her. “Ya know,” he said in his thick accent. “If things don’t work out with Kit, I’m always available.”

She flipped him the middle finger as she shimmied past him. “As if,” she grumbled. He smirked as she went.

She dragged Cedric with her into the thumping living room that had been converted into a dancefloor. They swerved past dancing bodies and towards the back of the house, where they were sure the kitchen had to be.

Kit Lang sat on the counter, a red solo cup in his hands as he talked to his friends. His dark hair was pushed back over his head, out of his almond shaped eyes. His sandy toned skin looked honey colored against his white tee shirt that showed off his six pack and bulging biceps. He _ really _ was hot. His dark eyes found Electra’s and his pouty lips quirked. She felt butterflies in her gut as his eyes roamed over her, taking her in.

“I’ll get us drinks,” yelled Cedric in her ear over the music as he set off towards the lines of bottles on the other side of the kitchen.

Kit hopped off the counter and chugged the rest of what was in his cup before making his way over to Electra. His hands immediately slipped under her denim jacket and around her bare waist. He pressed his fingers into her soft skin and pulled her against him. Her chest bumped off his. She looked up at him through her thick, dark lashes, biting her bottom lip.

“Hey birthday girl,” he said in his rough voice. “Get everything you wanted?”

“Almost,” she said teasingly. She felt him suck in a sharp breath before he bent down and kissed her.

He was a good kisser. His lips were soft as they pressed into hers. It was a sweet peck, enough for now. He pulled away and looked down at her again, his eyes dark. “You look delicious,” he whispered loudly into her ear.

She pulled her smile back in and hit him in the chest. “Don’t be weird.”

He chuckled and pulled away from her, but kept his hands on her. “Let’s get you a few drinks, but,” he leaned back down over her ear again, “I do want some alone time with you.”

Her heart both flipped and sunk at the same time. “I was thinking the same thing.”

His hands were all over her.

Electra straddled Kit on a lawn chair on the back patio. Their heavy breaths mingled in the chilly air as they kissed. Her jacket had been discarded on the grass and she could feel goosebumps prickling on her bare arms and back. 

Tonight was the night.

Electra and Kit had an odd sort of relationship. Not exactly boyfriend and girlfriend, but they were dating nonetheless. On their first date they’d disclosed some information to one another; information that drove their affair all summer. They were using each other, and both were okay with it. And regardless both of them were having some good ole’ reckless fun.

Electra had known Kit wasn’t a virgin and that had intrigued her. She was sixteen, and she wanted to experience everything now, otherwise what was this summer fling with Kit good for if not for the experience?

Electra’s hands went for Kit’s belt. With one hand up Electra’s skirt, Kit reached up with his other hand and palmed her breast. She gasped against his lips, liking the way he massaged her like that. Her fingers fumbled on his belt until she undid it and snapped the leather out of the loop.

_ “Mmuph.” _ He made a sound into her mouth as he realized what she was doing. He pulled away from her and looked up into her eyes, dark with lust. “Lexi?”

She looked back into his brown eyes. They were dark, almost black, nothing like…

She shook her head. “Don’t think about it,” she breathed. She wasn’t sure who she was speaking to at that moment. She could feel her nerves on edge, her whole body buzzing with adrenaline. “Just do it Kit.”

Electra brought her face back onto his and kissed him. His lips moved against hers instantly, his tongue exploring her mouth, frenzied and hungry. His hands were back on her thighs, pushing up her skirt, caressing and squeezing her ass. Electra reached between them and palmed Kit through his jeans. She swallowed his groan.

Kit reached up and took out her bun, letting her curls fall down her back and tickle their arms. They broke apart for a quick breather and she tilted her head to the side as he kissed her neck. She opened her eyes drunkenly and spotted something that seemed to sober her up immediately.

The scrunchie. It was the black sparkled scrunchie Fred had given her for Christmas last year.

Something in her changed and suddenly all this felt wrong. Really, really wrong. She pushed Kit’s hands back down her thighs and sat up.

“What’s up Lex?”

She blinked at the scrunchie on Kit’s wrist. “I-uh,” she stammered. “Kit, I’m not ready.”

Kit stalled for a moment, processing her words. He slumped back in the lawn chair. “Me neither,” he sighed. “Truth be told Lexi, I’m not over Gwen.”

Electra’s heart went out to him. What they had was just for fun, something to get their minds off what was weighing them down that summer. For Electra it was worry over her father and whatever ominous truth Dumbledore seemed to know about her. For Kit it was his recent breakup with his girlfriend of three years. They both agreed on their no-strings-attached relationship even though they never really got past second base.

Kit was using Electra as a rebound with some fun involved and Electra was using him as a distraction and experience.

Electra nodded slowly. “We knew when we started this that it was just going to be for a little while.”

“I’m sorry,” Kit sighed. “On all days, your birthday.”

Electra smiled ruefully. “Oh don’t worry about me. I never celebrate my birthday on the actual day. Today is just any old day, perfect for breaking up.” She was surprised to hear the bleakness in her own voice.

Kit brushed his hand behind Electra’s neck. “Maybe under different circumstances we could have been something great Lexi.”

Electra ran her hands through his hair. “Yeah,” she agreed, “under different circumstances.” He closed his eyes and pressed his head into her chest. They held each other close for one last time, before they went back in the house and danced the night away.

✧

Electra and Cedric sat on the back patio playing wizard’s chess as the sun came up over the horizon, casting a pink and yellow glow over them. The two were both sobering up just as fast as the sun rose before them.

She wasn’t really paying attention to the chess game. She felt lethargic after her and Kit’s breakup, if you can even call it that. Honestly, it hurt. Kit was an amazing guy. Super sweet, funny and kind of a bad boy vibe that Electra found extremely sexy. Not to mention he was pretty easy on the eyes. Had she mentioned that before? She liked Kit a lot, but truthfully she knew liking him wasn’t enough for either of them and vise versa. They just weren’t written in the stars.

She looked at her scrunchie on her wrist as it sparkled in the weak sunlight. She sighed and tied her hair up in a bun.

Cedric looked over the chessboard and saw his friend’s long face. He chewed his cheek and suddenly stood up. Electra’s head snapped up and watched him as he stepped back into the kitchen, letting Ludwig out and grabbing something before stepping back onto the patio.

“You know I love winning at chess, but this game is just depressing. I’m sure these will make you feel better.” He dumped her unopened letters on the outdoor table. “And we can finally get on with our game and I can kick your ass fairly.”

Electra immediately perked up. She had forgotten all about the letters! She beamed at Cedric. “What would I do without you?”

“I’m afraid to ever find out.” Electra let out a laugh. It was the same response she always got when she asked that question.

Without a second thought she delved straight into the letters, starting with Alicia and Angelina’s first. Both girls wished Electra a very happy birthday. Alicia’s family had vacationed in Southern France for most of their holiday and Alicia was itching to get away from the Muggles so she could practice new flying techniques for the new Quidditch season. Angelina had visited her grandparents in London for a few weeks and she wrote to Electra about all the new clothes she bought and how she hoped they were still the same size so they could share wardrobes again.

She shuffled onto the next letter and recognized the handwriting with a skip of her heart. “Oh, Ced! It’s from Sirius.”

Cedric looked up from their chess game and leaned over the table, knocking over a few pieces that yelled in protest. “We’ll go on, read it!”

Cedric’s knight stabbed him in the forearm with his sword, which made Cedric yelp and jolt up. Electra cleared her throat, trying to hide a giggle. 

_ “My dearest Stella Ella, _

_ It’s a wretch that I’m missing yet another one of your birthdays. I promise soon we will be a proper family, you, myself and Harry of course. I promise to not miss any more of your birthdays, okay? _

_ You know on every one of your birthdays while I was in Azkaban, I would sing Happy Birthday, hoping that my deceased daughter would hear me. Foolish, isn’t it? I can’t tell you the relief it brings me to know that you’ve had every one of those birthdays, even when they were without me. It brings me a little bit of solace on this day just knowing that you are alive and happy. _

_ Thank the Diggorys for your poor father again will you? I will forever be in their debt for taking you in and treating you as their own. It also says a lot about the wretched Durselys. Though I daresay it seems the mention of me being his godfather has made the Muggles lessen up on Harry, which pleases me greatly. He’s told me of your letters to one another. I can’t tell you how happy it makes me knowing my daughter and godson are getting to know each other again. You were only toddlers when you knew each other, but family is family.  _

_ I must ask a favor of you though; please watch after Harry while I cannot. His friends are great and all, but as I said, we are his family now. I know you will treat him as such, especially since you regrettably know what not having a family is like. _

_ As per your last letter, and every one before for that matter, there is no need to worry about me. I am enjoying myself where I am. The sun in the south feels nice, I haven’t been this tan since I was a boy. I’m sure if you saw me you wouldn’t worry so much, I don’t look so ghastly anymore. You’re uncle and I made contact again, we may meet up sometime in September. So there you have it, I am fine my dear girl. You worry too much for a sixteen year old. _

_ Just admitting you are sixteen makes me feel very old. You’re almost half my age now… Merlin what a scary thought. _

_ I wish you the very best of birthdays, my pride and joy, Electra Artemisia Black. _

_ With love, _

_ Your father _

Cedric smiled, in a relaxed sort of way. “He seems like a good man and he really does love you Lex.”

Cedric was skeptical of Sirius at first. She knew he was just being protective of her, and she appreciated it, but it was nice seeing Cedric chill out a bit after getting to know Sirius a bit more through his letters to Electra.

Electra only smiled in response.

As if on queue, a rather plain looking letter was next in line and Electra’s smile widened as she looked at her name written in Harry’s chicken scratch. Since Harry couldn’t get in touch with his godfather as much as he wanted, he turned to the next best thing, Electra. They had kept in touch a lot this summer, sending letters sometimes once a week, depending on if he needed Hedwig to go elsewhere. She could tell through Harry’s letters that he was seeing Sirius as a father figure, which Electra found really sweet, but something in her hoped to Godric that her father was up for the task as a parent of two. Especially after his twelve years out of practice.

In his letter he had wished Electra a happy birthday and told her he had seen the movie she recommended to him and really liked it. He usually wrote to her about what the Dursleys were up to, and that morning Dudley had thrown his PlayStation out the window because he was caught smuggling powdered doughnuts. His cousin’s diet and Electra’s letters seemed to be Harry’s only sources of entertainment over the summer.

He asked for the millionth time if she really thought that one day soon they could all live together as a family like Sirius had promised and she knew in her next letter, like all the other ones before, she’d tell him how she sincerely hoped so.

Electra grinned again at his letter. She was already feeling a sense of protectiveness over the younger wizard, and Merlin knows he needed all the protection he could get. 

She moved onto a rather colorful envelope with a small parcel attached, George’s handwriting sprawled on the front.

_ Happy birthday New York! _

_ I’m sorry we weren’t able to see each other over the holiday even though we’re neighbours. It feels strange knowing you’re so close by now and not spending your summers in America anymore. _

_ Dad’s got the tickets for the Quidditch World Cup finally! We should definitely get together at the campsite so we can make up for missed time! _

_ Hope to see you there! Go Irish! _

_ Best, _

_ George _

She opened the parcel wrapped in old Daily Prophet paper and looked inside. Another colorful letter laid on top. Electra opened the letter first.

_ Lexi, _

_ Feels kind of silly writing you a letter when we’re only a few miles away and we’ll see each other in a few days at Hogwarts, but I still wanted to wish you a happy birthday.  _

_ I’m not sure whose letter you’ll read first, so George many have already told you, but we’ve got the tickets! We wanted to see where you were and hopefully get together before the match. Fingers crossed. _

_ I know you said no presents, but you should know by now New York, that I don’t listen. I know how you like Greek Mythology. I see you read a lot of books from the library and noticed how the only books you own yourself are textbooks, so I thought I’d help you start a collection with one I’ve seen you read about a million times. Also, hope you don’t mind that I read it this summer before you. Is it me, or was there something going on between Achilles and Patroclus? I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing Lex. _

_ Joking! Maybe... _

_ Anyways, can’t wait to see you. We’ve missed you. This summer felt longer than usual. _

_ ~ Fred _

Electra, blinked looking at the letter, reading it again before pushing away more recycled papers to find a leather bound copy of The Iliad. Her favorite. She bit her lip to cease the feeling of wanting to cry. Stupid rum making her emotional and shit. 

She flipped open the book and on the inside cover Fred wrote her another little note.

_ Happy sixteenth birthday Electra. _

_ ~ Fred _

Next to his name he drew a horrible picture of the Trojan Horse, which made her giggle.

“What’s that?” asked Cedric leaning forward to get a look at what she led on her lap.

“Oh, just something to start my collection.”


	26. Chapter 26

This probably wasn't the world's best outfit for hiking.

She wore white sneakers with white crew socks, pale green linen shorts, and a white cropped tank top. One of Cedric's green cotton button downs (that matched pretty well with the color of her shorts) was unbuttoned and tied in a knot at her ribs. She had tied a dark green bandana around her head to keep her dark curls out of her face. In other words, her shoes were wrecked, she was a sweaty mess, and her bare knees were covered in grass stains from tripping in rabbit holes.

Cedric was donned in green as well as they climbed the hill behind Mr. Diggory. He wore an emerald green, tropical patterned button down that, to Electra's bliss, he tucked into his light wash jeans and let billow over a bit.

They had to dress like muggles, so no jerseys much to Cedric's chagrin, but Electra didn't mind, it meant she could dress cute. Though it was short lived as she looked a hot mess a few hours in.

“Finally,” groaned Cedric as they reached the top of Stoatshead Hill.

It was far too early for this much activity. They had to get up at two in the morning and hiked through the meadow and forest beyond it for hours. She had initially felt bad for Mrs. Diggory for being the one tasked with the duty to wake Electra up this morning, but maybe it was because Cedric warned his mother and she had been sweet when she stroked Electra’s curls and cooed at her until she stirred out of her sleep, that Electra hadn’t bitten her head off? It was the first time since Godric knows that she hadn’t been angry after getting woken up. 

Cedric dropped his backpack in the grass and Electra found a rock to sit on as she massaged her calves.

“Now now, we’re not out of the woods yet,” huffed Mr. Diggory as he caught his breath. He wiped sweat from his forehead. “There’s still the issue of finding the blasted Portkey.”

She and Cedric groaned. “The sooner we find the Portkey, the sooner you two can relax.”

Electra stood up with a groan. “What-,“ Cedric yawned, “are we looking for?”

Mr. Diggory shrugged and Cedric let out an exasperated groan. Electra hoisted her backpack higher up on her shoulders and went to work. It was a large hilltop and the three spread out looking for anything that could be used as a Portkey. Electra begged the universe to help them find it faster so she could sit down and give her legs a rest.

It seemed the universe was listening for once as she heard Cedric call out in the dark. “I think I’ve got it!” She hurried up onto a higher point where Cedric stood, tripping in a rabbit hole as she went and getting grass stains on her knees.

“Good work, Cedric my boy,” praised Mr. Diggory. He clapped his son on the back. Cedric stood over a tattered old boot, a perfect disguise for a Portkey as no Muggle would pick up such a gross looking thing.

“Thank Merlin,” breathed Electra as she collapsed in the grass.

Mr. Diggory took a seat in the grass too and checked his watch. “Twenty minutes until it activates,” he announced.

Cedric plopped down beside Electra as she leaned back and used her backpack as a rest. Cedric dropped his head onto Electra’s legs and closed his eyes. She let her heavy eyelids shut as the chilly early morning breeze raised goosebumps on her bare arms and legs.

She wasn’t sure how long she and Cedric laid there before she heard familiar voices. Mr. Diggory stood up and looked over the hill. “Over here Arthur!”

Electra’s eyes snapped open.  _ Arthur? As in Arthur Weasley?! _

Mr. Diggory waved his arm in the air, the boot clutched in his hand, to catch the new party’s attention. “Over here, son, we’ve got it!”

“Amos!” She lifted her head to look in the direction Mr. Weasley’s voice came from. He was trudging up the other side of the hill, six others in tow. Fred and George’s scowls turned into elated grins as they spotted their friend. Electra squeaked and shoved Cedric’s head off her knees.

“Ow!” he protested, but she ignored him and jumped to her feet.

Electra dashed towards the twins arms extended. “New York!” they called in unison. Electra threw herself into their outstretched arms and let them pull her into a little group hug, the twins having to bend over a bit as they hugged her, which was new.

“I’ve missed you guys,” she said as they lifted her off her feet.

“We missed you too Lex,” said George. 

Mr. Weasley was introducing the rest of his group to the Diggorys and in turn Electra, but she nor the twins were paying them any mind. They set her back on the ground, and she let them go, looking up at them and taking them in for the first time in months. Electra’s summer growth spurt was a joke compared to Fred and George’s. They were always taller than her by a few inches, but now the top of her head barely reached their chins. Their copper hair had grown to their jaws, which she was sure Mrs. Weasley was thrilled about. George looked like he actually combed his hair out whereas Fred looked like he just ran his fingers through his and called it a day. She sighed, that seemed to play right into their characters.

It also looked like they must have played a lot of Quidditch over the summer as their shoulders were broader and their arms thick with tight muscles. Fred looked like he practiced a bit more than George. He looked... really good.

Electra shook the weird thought out of her head.  _ Godric, she needed a nap. _

“Did you have a good summer?” she asked.

“Good enough, but it did just get better,” answered Fred, beaming at his friend.

Electra’s smile stretched from ear to ear. “Mine too.”

✧

Electra landed with a jolt. She held back a giggle as she watched the Weasley’s, Harry and Hermione topple like dominos into the grass. She extended her hands towards Fred who laid sprawled in the grass before her.

He looked up at her with a scowl.  _ “Show offs,” _ he huffed.

Electra couldn’t hold back her giggles any longer. The corners of Fred’s lips quirked and he took Electra’s hands in his. Her hands were so small in his, it sent a shock through her as she noticed just how much he changed.

She leaned back and used her weight to pull Fred up as she wasn’t strong enough to just use her arms alone. He shot up and their chests bumped into one another’s from the force. She was suddenly very aware of how close they were. Electra felt her cheeks blush.  _ Godric, why was she being like this? _

“No I’m fine, I don’t need any help,” George scoffed as he scrambled out of the grass himself. Electra smiled and in exchange she dusted loose grass off George’s flannel. “Thanks,” he grumbled.

Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory led the way through the empty moor. Electra and Cedric walked some behind them with Fred and George on Electra’s other side. Mr. Diggory was talking Harry’s ear off. She made a mental note to save him from their conversation soon.

Mr. Weasley looked back to count heads and spotted Electra right behind him. He smiled at her. “Electra Artemisia, nice to see you again,” said Mr. Weasley cheerfully. The Weasley boys gave their father quizzical looks.

“You too sir,” she said with a smile.

“You’ve met?” asked George.

“Yes, last Christmas holiday. Helped her out of New York,” said Mr. Weasley proudly.

“Played a crucial role, might I add,” said Electra and she received a brilliant smile from the redheaded man.

“Lexi!” Hermione waved Electra over. She turned back to the boys and nodded to them to excuse herself as she slowed down until she walked beside Hermione and Ginny Weasley.

As Hermione was introducing Electra to Ginny, properly, Mr. Weasley looked between his sons. “Sweet friend you’ve got there. Your Mum would love her. She’d be very pleased indeed if one of you boys brought a girl like Electra home.” He watched his sons for their reaction and was rewarded to see that his meddling had paid off.

“As a friend, definitely,” said George with a wrinkle of his nose as his brother stayed very quiet.

Electra thought Ginny was a firecracker. In the minute or two she’d known her, Ginny’d told Ron off, rolled her eyes at his comment back, promptly gave him the middle finger and said to Electra, “You’re Sirius Black’s daughter?! Wicked. You must look a lot like your mother, he looks ghastly,” which all made Electra laugh very hard. She was a lot like her older twin brother’s in her boldness, but she was fierce and unapologetic and Electra immediately liked her.

Ginny looked at Electra’s outfit in envy. “I wish I could have cute clothes like you,” she pouted.

“A fellow fashionista? Oh!” Electra clapped her hands as the thought sparked in her mind. “Why don’t you go through my old clothes then? I’ve just about outgrown everything I wore last year and you look like you could fit or grow into most of it. You too Hermione.”

Ginny’s eyes lit up.  _ “You’re joking.” _

“Not at all, I’ll pack another trunk of my old clothes and you two can go through it back at Hogwarts.”

Hermione thanked Electra as Ginny was nearly skipping in joy. “I think I love you,” she said breathlessly and Electra smiled. “Oi! Fred, George!” Ginny yelled over to her older brothers. They turned back to the three girls. “If you ever stop being friends with Lexi, I’ll kick your teeth in!”

Her brothers laughed. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” they said in unison and Fred sent a wink Electra’s way.

Electra bit back a goofy grin, but her eyes slid past the twins and fell on Harry. He looked utterly awkward walking beside Mr. Diggory, forced to listen to him gush over Cedric, no doubt. Cedric too looked embarrassed. Electra excused herself.

She skipped over and wedged herself between Harry and Mr. Diggory. Mr. Diggory paused mid-sentence and looked down at Electra in confusion. “Yes Electra dear?”

“Do you mind if I steal Harry?” Mr. Diggory’s eyebrows shot up. She couldn’t blame his confusion, the Diggorys knew nothing about what had happened last year, about who her father was and in turn didn’t know about her relationship with Harry. They assumed his letters were from various friends.

“Uh, no, I suppose-”

“Lovely.” Electra took Harry’s shoulders and pulled him back so they walked a few paces behind the adults.

“Thank you,” Harry mumbled quietly.

“No worries, I know what it’s like being on the receiving end of Mr. Diggory’s endless praise of Cedric. He means well, Harry.”

Harry nodded. “He loves his son.”

“And I imagine your father would be just as insufferable,” she teased. Harry’s lips curled slightly.

“We’ll have to wait and see about Sirius.”

Electra groaned. “Merlin with the way he writes his letters, I’m sure he’ll be just as awful.” The two laughed.

Electra was talking animatedly with Harry, or really Harry was talking to Electra and she laughed and nodded along, while George and Fred walked behind them as they trudged through the moor. Where they were headed, George had no idea.

He side-glanced his twin who was being uncharacteristically quiet. Fred was watching ahead of him, eyes glued on Electra. 

He couldn’t blame him, she looked pretty different. Well in some ways she did. She was still exceptionally pretty, that much hadn’t changed, but now she looked more like… like a woman than a girl.

_ Merlin are they going to enjoy Electra breaking hearts this year,  _ George thought with a mean laugh to himself. 

He always thought Electra was beautiful, but she was one of his best friends, and it felt too weird to ever develop a crush on her. He saw her more like he saw Ginny.

Though friendship didn’t seem to stop his massive crush on Angelina. 

George also noticed how she seemed to be more open than before. He wondered what prompted that, or was it just because of the company they were in? He’d have to test it later.

Fred tripped in a rabbit hole and George rolled his eyes. He leaned closer to his brother. “She looks really good, doesn’t she?” he whispered.

Fred blinked and tore his eyes away from Electra quickly, looking down at the grass. “Yeah, ‘suppose she does,” he grunted back.

George sucked in his cheeks to hide his smile as he looked back forward.  _ If she’s able to get googly eyes from Fred of all people, then Merlin we’re in trouble. _

_ “ _ Lex you were right, it was one of the best movies I’ve ever seen! I was grounded for a whole week for sneaking out, but it was worth it. Oh and the actor that plays Jordan Catalano in Aunt Petunia’s show, the one you told me to watch for that character she fawns over? Yeah, he really does look like Fred and George, just without the red hair,” said Harry as he feverishly went through his summer and touched on their many conversations through their letters.

“Right!?” said Electra excitedly. “Cedric says he doesn’t see it.” Electra rolled her eyes in annoyance. Harry smiled as he watched where his feet went, stepping over a rabbit hole in the moor. She liked talking to Harry, even though right now he was rushing through his sentences like an excited toddler. Electra chalked it up as Harry making up for time missed.

“Anyways.” She leaned in closer and whispered lowly so only he could hear. “I heard from Sirius.”

Harry’s head snapped towards her, eyes wide. “Really?! What’d he say?!”

“Here we are,” said Mr. Weasley in relief.

Electra pressed a finger to her lips. “I’ll tell you later.” Mr. Diggory was bidding Mr. Weasley adieu as they split, going towards their assigned campsites, Cedric following behind his father.

“Lexi!” Fred called, he and George jogging to catch up to her and Harry.

“Meet us before the match will you?” asked George.

“Yeah, come over to our tent, we’re going to celebrate,” said Fred smugly.

“Oh? Celebrate what exactly?”

“Ireland’s upcoming victory of course,” said George as if it were obvious.

“Riiight,” Electra drew out, but she caught a mischievous glint pass through their eyes. She knew what that meant. Harry bid goodbye to Electra as he jogged after the rest of the Weasleys. Fred and George started after him, but Electra caught their wrists. “What are you two planning?” she asked cautiously.

They smiled wickedly. “Oh we’ve got a plan up our sleeves, dear Lexi,” said George.

“We know how we’re going to get the money to start our joke shop,” said Fred cryptically.

Electra’s eyes widened. “You’re not going to do anything illegal are you?” she hissed. Cedric called after Electra to hurry up.

“No!” reassured George. “I don’t think so,” he added uncertainly as he looked at his twin.

Fred scrunched up his face and shook his head. “Nah, totally legal.”

“Lexi come on!” yelled Cedric again.

“Tell me before the match!” Electra let their wrists go and turned towards the Diggorys.

“You’re coming then?” Fred called after her.

Electra looked back at him. His shaggy dark copper hair blew across his freckled cheekbones and jaw in the gentle breeze. His brown eyes shone golden in the rising sunlight. Electra felt her breath catch in the back of her throat.

_ When had he become so- _

“Of course,” she said breathlessly, cutting her own thought off. Fred’s crooked smile stretched across his face.

“Come find us,” yelled George. She nodded and hurried after the Diggorys.


	27. Chapter 27

Cedric fell asleep immediately after lunch, but Electra was too excited.

Mr. Diggory was okay if she went to the Weasley’s tent so long as she came back before they had to go up to the stadium. She promised him she’d be on time and ducked out of their little tent. She also didn’t feel like third-wheeling when Cedric woke from his nap and went to meet up with Cho.

Electra may have sent a letter to Cho after her birthday and asked her if she was going to the Cup and that she, Electra and Cedric should meet up before the match. She was going to find some excuse to not join Cedric and Cho and with the Weasleys there, she had her perfect cover story. It was what she owed Cedric after dragging him along on her summer of self discovery. She wasn’t going to stop here though, she had all year planned out Cedric and Cho. It was time for some good ole’ meddling. But for now, phase one was commencing and she did her duty by ditching Ced.

She hurried out of her campsite and towards the one the Weasley’s had headed towards a while ago. Electra scanned the crowd as she hurried through the Irish Nationals’ side of the campgrounds, searching for any sign on the family’s flaming red hair.

It was quite hot out and the sun beat down on her dark head, making beads of sweat appear at the nape of her neck. She was glad he had the bandana to keep her hair off her shoulders at least as she swiped her shorter curls that had fallen loose out of the front of her face. She was about to give up looking and go ask the Muggle grounds keeper where their tent was (which in hindsight she should have done in the first place, but no one ever said Electra was a genius) when someone called out her name.

“Electra!”

She swiveled around and caught sight of a gleeful Oliver Wood waving her down. She groaned internally as he came jogging up to her.

He came to a halt in front of her and gave her an obvious once over. “Wow, you look-”

“Hey Wood,” she said with a little smile, cutting him off quickly. “How’s it going? Did you make the team?”

He had talked incessantly at the Gryffindor victory party that their triumph over winning the Cup would solidify his chances of making it onto the Puddlemere United team. The poor guy was clearly trying to talk himself up to Electra, but luckily she was saved by Angelina before anything could happen. She kind of felt bad for avoiding him after their little snogging-sesh almost two years ago, but she couldn’t help that she didn’t have feelings for him, and she definitely didn’t want to hurt him.

He smiled widely. “You remembered!” he said breathlessly. “I‘ve made the reserve team, but I don’t doubt I’ll make it onto the first string within the next few years.” He puffed out his chest haughtily.

“That’s wonderful Wood. Well I’ve got to-”

“Can we uh… can we talk about what happened at that party?”

_ Fuck me. _

“Oh, Wood I don’t-”

“Look Lexi, I fancy you,” he said quickly. “Like  _ really _ fancy you. I know we only shared that one kiss, but I can’t stop thinking about you. And I understand that you’re still in school, but I’m willing to wait for you. You know and maybe on some Hogsmeade weekends I can come down and see you ‘slong as I don’t have practice or a match of course. I promise I won’t even look at another woman if-”

“Oliver.” Electra put her hand on his arm. She bit her bottom lip before continuing. “Oliver I’m so sorry.” Oliver’s face fell immediately and Electra felt awful. “You’re a wonderful guy, and very good looking, but… I’m sorry, but I can’t give you what you want.”

He bit the inside of his cheek as his eyebrows knitted together. “Is there someone else?”

Electra stayed silent. She assumed it would be better for him to believe that rather than her just not having any feelings for him. And she definitely didn’t want to bring up Kit. “I see.” He sounded defeated.

“I’m so sorry Oliver,” she whispered.

He gave her a dismal shake of his head and smiled sadly. “It’s fine, it’s not your fault. Your heart is elsewhere.”

Electra bit her bottom lip. “You’re really a stand up guy Wood.” She squeezed his arm. “You’ll make some girl very happy one day.”

He let out a breathless laugh. “Too bad it won’t be you though.”

She smiled sadly at him. “I’m sure plenty of pretty girls are throwing themselves at the Puddlemere United reserve Keeper. I mean who wouldn’t, you’re hot.”

He laughed again. “Thanks Lexi. For letting me down easily. Really, you’re a nice girl.” Electra felt like the biggest asshole ever. “I should get back to my family. I’ll see you ‘round Lex.”

“Sure,” she said meagerly. “Oh uh Wood?” He turned back at her.

She rubbed her arms awkwardly. “I’m so sorry, you wouldn’t happen to know where the Weasleys’ tent is would you?”

✧

With Wood’s directions Electra finally found them. The huge group of ten, mostly made up of redheaded Weasleys, were eating their lunches around a campfire and talking avidly.

“New York!” chirped George, spotting his friend.

Fred’s head popped up and he grinned with his mouth full. They waved at her to come join. She skipped over, a smile on her face.

“You guys have the most sensible tents ‘round,” she said breathlessly as she came up on the group. They had two shabby looking tents, that among the elaborate and obnoxious tents everyone else had, looked very out of place when they shouldn’t have. “The Diggorys tent has a picket fence and rose bushes in front.” She scrunched her nose. “Are we trying to expose ourselves to the muggles?”

Mr. Weasley’s eyes sparked. “Right you are dear girl. Glad you have some sense about you, but of course you would, living with Muggles until this summer. Anyways, I wonder if you noticed, I used real muggle tents,” he said proudly.

“Put them up yourselves?” she asked, an air of surprise in her voice.

Mr. Weasley nodded. “With the help of Hermione and Harry of course.”

Harry and Hermione shot her looks of mild annoyance and Electra caught the message; they put it up and Mr. Weasley was blissfully getting in the way. Fred and George told Electra all about their father’s odd fascination over muggles and especially muggle inventions.

Electra hid a smile. “Impressive. I can’t even do that.” Mr. Weasley brightened even more.

He gestured for her to join them around the campfire. Fred and George wiggled away from each other, making a spot for her between them. “Did you have lunch yet Electra?” Mr. Weasley asked, poking a sausage on the slate.

“I did, thank you though,” she said pleasantly as she plopped down beside the twins.

"Have you met my other boys?” Mr. Weasley asked, handing Electra a metal cup of hot tea. “I’m sure you remember Percy of course.”

Electra and Percy nodded their hellos. She never really talked to him or knew him other than that he was a pretty insufferable Prefect-slash-Head Boy and she was relieved when he’d graduated last year. Listening to him during Prefect meetings made Electra wish she were suddenly struck deaf.

“Congratulations on your new job. Fred and George wrote me and told me all about it,” she said politely. She definitely wasn’t going to tell Percy what it was they really said about their older brother's job and how absolutely unbearable it was for them to be around him now. Or that it was them who sent him the letter full of dung that had Electra and Cedric in stitches when she read that letter.

She hid her smile in her cup. “Thank you,” said Percy loftily. “I’ve been writing a report on foreign cauldrons that-”

He was about to go on before Mr. Weasley quickly cut him off. “I’m not sure if you remember Charlie,” Mr. Weasley continued. 

“Electra Artemisia.”

Charlie Weasley was just as handsome as she remembered, even more so now. He had so many freckles from his time in the sun that they practically covered his face and arms entirely. He had a white scar over his lip and his hair was a bit lighter than the rest of the Weasleys, again probably from all that sun exposure. His arms were even more buff than last she saw him and he had a shiny red mark on one of his arms, most definitely a burn from one of the dragons he worked with in Romania.

Electra grinned. “Of course I remember Charlie. It’s been too long.”

He smiled making his scar ripple. “Merlin’s beard I hardly recognized you. You’re hardly the first year that did my brothers’ homework anymore.”

“She did what now?!” roared Mr. Weasley. Fred and George jeered at their older brother and Charlie merely looked away, hiding a smile.

“It was only first year,” lied George, sounding as innocent as he could.

Mr. Weasley sent a glare at his sons before turning to Electra, an accusing look in his eyes. “Did they put you up to it?” he asked.

Before Electra could defend them, Fred spoke up. “She offered dad! We’d’ve never asked Lex for something like that.” 

Mr. Weasley pointed his poker between his twins. “You better not be taking advantage of her or your mother will hear about this,'' he threatened. George and Fred swallowed hard.

“They don’t- didn’t,” assured Electra. “Fred’s telling the truth, I offered. They only copied what I was doing anyways,” she added with a nonchalant shrug.

Mr. Weasley gave the three of them cynical looks. “So that's how you’ve suddenly started getting decent grades with only four O.W.L.s each.” Fred and George eyed each other and Electra bumped her knees with theirs reassuringly. Well, really she only reached their lower thighs, just above their knees, but whatever. “No more copying Electra’s homework or I  _ will  _ tell your mum.”

They all nodded vigorously. Mr. Weasley huffed, in defeat. “Anyways Electra, I’m sure you’ve never met my eldest Bill.”

_ For Circe’s sake, was the whole Weasley family graced with divine genes or what?! _

Bill was hot. A different kind of hot from Charlie. Where Charlie was shorter and bulky with bulging muscles, Bill was tall and thin and had a sort of rebel air to him. His copper hair was long and he had it tied back in a loose low ponytail. Bill’s style was, as Electra saw it, like one of the guys from the bands she, Fred and George liked. His sleeveless tee, ripped jeans and single fang earring was enough to make any punk girl swoon. Or really any girl for that matter.

Bill gave Electra a handsome grin and extended his hand from across the campfire. “You go by Lexi right?” She nodded and took his hand. “I figured as much. Nice to finally meet you. I see why Freddie and Georgie here never shut the hell up about their American friend now.”

_ “Bill!” _ hissed George as Fred tossed a piece of his sausage at his eldest brother, deathly glares on both their faces. Bill, like Charlie, simply laughed as he relished in teasing his younger brothers.

“We woulda never asked you to come if we knew they were going to be such  _ gits,”  _ grumbled Fred under his breath to Electra, but loud enough for the rest of their group to hear. Electra snorted.

“So, what took you so long?” asked George before he chomped a piece of sausage off his fork.

She groaned. “Oh, I had the worst run in with Oliver Wood,” she confessed.

“Wood?” asked Fred. “What could Wood possibly have to say to you?”

Electra pressed her palms into her eyes before answering. “He  _ confessed _ to me,” she said miserably. 

Fred and George went into a sputtering laughing fit. “It’s not funny,” Electra cried. “I felt awful letting him down.”

“You lot, get a load of this!” laughed Fred, catching the attention of his family and Harry and Hermione again.

“Wood just confessed his undying love for Lex,” said George after swallowing his mouthful of food. Harry and Ron roared with laughter as the girls scooted forward.

“I never said  _ ‘undying love’ _ ,” Electra scolded with a slap to George’s arm. “He just has a crush is all.”

“What’d you say?!” squeaked Ginny, leaning over her plate, eyes wide.

Electra sighed. “I told him I didn’t like him like that.”

“Did he  _ cry?” _ asked Ron and the boys laughed again.

“Shut up Ron!” scolded Hermione. “Don’t make fun of him, it’s cruel!”

“What Hermione said,” said Electra. The twins snorted again and she gave them a good punch in the thigh each.

“Ow Lex!” exclaimed George, rubbing his thigh.

“You deserved it,” grumbled Electra.

“Merlin, maybe we should pick a new best friend George,” said Fred, shoving a massive forkful of eggs into his mouth. "Maybe one without an anger issue," he teased, a few bits of egg falling out of Fred’s mouth as he spoke.

“Don’t be gross Fred,” Ginny scolded.

Electra gave Fred a disgusted face and he stuck out his tongue full of his food. Electra  _ bleched _ and pushed his face away from hers with a roll of her eyes as he chuckled. Mr. Weasley rapped Fred's knee with his poker. "Mind your manners Fred! If your mother saw that-" He gave his son a severe look.

Just then some Ministry employee came up to their little group and greeted Mr. Weasley, finally moving the conversation away from Electra. She took this time to speak privately to the twins.

She put her cup between her knees and grabbed a handful of a sleeve each, pulling them closer to her. “What is this plan you have up these sleeves?” she hissed quietly.

Their eyes sparked mischievously. Oh man, did she hate and love when they got that look. They brought their heads together. “You see, Dad’s got this friend, Ludo Bagman,” started Fred.

“Real gambling type,” added George.

“Yeah, he’s the one who got us these tickets, ‘cause dad helped him out of a sticky situation.”

“Okay?” Electra egged.

“We’ve brought all our savings,” said George.

“And a fake wand,” said Fred.

“Fake wand?”

“Made it this summer,” said George proudly. 

“Newest Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes product,” said Fred, just as proudly.

“We’ll show you at school, we’ve only got the one here.”

“Woulda put in our candies had mum not confiscated them before we left,” grumbled Fred.

“Threw our latest batch in the bin,” said George with a pout.

“No doubt she’s trying to get into our room right now to get rid of everything else we made.”

“I’ll help you make new candies at school,” offered Electra, sensing their genuine hurt. “I made fudge this summer with Mrs. Diggory and it was really good actually. I’ve gotten pretty good at baking too.”

They’re moods immediately shifted. “What would we do without you Lex?” said George with a brilliant smile.

“Probably fall into a depressive stupor and never make another joke product again,” she teased, which got a snort from Fred. “But what’s this got to do with this Ludo man?”

“We’re going to bet everything we have that the Irish win,” explained Fred. 

“But Krum catches the Snitch.” George’s grin turned into a cocky one, as if that was the most ingenious thing since sliced bread.

Electra’s jaw dropped. “You’ve officially lost your minds!”

They shushed her as she raised her voice. “Not so loud, New York,” hissed Fred.

“Yeah, don’t want the whole clan knowing what we’ve got planned,” whispered George.

“They’ll try to stop us.”

“Then I should tell someone,” said Electra. Fred and George slapped a hand each over Electra’s mouth. She scowled and licked whoever's hand was directly over her mouth.

“Ew Lex!” 

It was Fred’s. George gave him a look as Fred snatched his hand away from her, knocking George's out of the way too. “She licked me!”

“Oh gross! Fred has cooties!”

“You can’t be serious,” said Electra, ignoring the boys’ fit. Fred wiped his hand on his jeans. “Your savings? All of it?!”

The twins eyed each other. She couldn’t tell what passed between the twins, but she wanted to know desperately. “We know what we’re doing.”

As if on queue, Ludo Bagman snuck up on the group. “Everyone, this is Ludo Bagman, you know who he is, it’s thanks to him we’ve got such good tickets-”

Ludo Bagman was a blonde haired blue eyes man, who to Electra looked like the type of guy who was the high school quarterback, but since then has gone downhill, still living in the glory days twenty years later. But he was a cheerful man, as he waved brightly at the bunch, she’ll give him that. “Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?” Ludo shook his pockets full of coins, a smile beaming on his face urging his friend on.

Mr. Weasley wagered a Galleon on Ireland, which Ludo looked a bit disappointed by his small bet. But he caught himself and his cheery tone came back. “Very well, very well… any other takers?”

Mr. Weasley was expressing his discomfort over the youngins gambling when Fred and George shot up.

Electra took Fred’s hand in hers, tugging him urgently. He looked down at her. “Are you sure you want to do this?” she breathed, her eyes big and pleading. She didn’t want to see her friends lose everything they’d saved up thus far, and with an absurd prediction like this…

Electra bit her bottom lip and scrunched her eyebrows together. Fred wiggled his hand free and poked where her skin wrinkled between her eyebrows as he bent over her head. “Don’t worry Lex, we know what we’re doing.” Electra swatted his hand away with a huff and his crooked smile pulled at his lips. He patted her head reassuringly and winked before putting their bet in.

Bill and Charlie exchanged quick looks, the same thought crossing their minds.


	28. Chapter 28

The Quidditch World Cup match was amazing.

Though she was sure Cedric was going to pitch himself out of the stands trying to get closer to the damned Veela. The match was amazing to behold, but most amazing of all Fred and George had done it. They successfully bet on the right outcome! Irish Nationals won the Cup, but Krum caught the Snitch. She was going to find how they did it eventually, but right now, she had a very long and exciting day and all she wanted to do right then was go to sleep.

She hoped she would run into the Weasley clan again as they exited the stadium, but the crowd was too much and she and the Diggorys walked back to their tent in a near stupor over the game and their exhaustion alone. She bid Cedric and his dad goodnight and stumbled into her little section of their tent, changed into her black pajama set and collapsed into her cot.

Electra had the strangest dream.

She was in a graveyard. Large, magnificent mausoleums, statues and obelisks jutted out of the misty ground like she was looking over a foggy cityscape; a really creepy cityscape.

Electra had been to plenty of cemeteries before with the Sisters of Our Fair Lady, but she had never seen this one before. It looked far too old to be anything in New York City. Electra took a weary step forward and watched the low fog waft around her legs like she was wading through cloudy water. Her bare feet walked along the cold, dewy grass, moving towards a rather prominent statue that seemed to be calling to her.

The fog below her shifted suddenly and heard a sickening slithering sound. Electra looked down, her heart sinking in fear, but saw nothing past her calves. A shiver snaked up her spine.

_Chill out Electra, it's just a dream._

She steeled herself and pressed on until she stood in front of the statue that was drawing her in. The Angel of Death's skeletal face smiled grimly down at her. Electra shook her gaze from the oddly familiar face of the statue and down at the lavish sarcophagus below it. She ran her fingers across the marble. It was cold to the touch.

Electra noticed suddenly that the very beautifully decorated sarcophagus was really three different ones stacked on top of one another, clearly a family residing there for the rest of eternity. She found it oddly sweet that they were together. Maybe one day she would be buried on top of her mother.

The sudden thought chilled her to the bone, sending goosebumps across her skin, and decided to never think about something like that again. Electra stepped under the Angel of Death's scythe to read the names of the family members before her on the large marble tombstone. _Thomas Riddle, Mary Riddle, and Tom Riddle Senior._

Why did that name sound so familiar? Electra reached forward to trace the last name with her fingers as she dug deep into her mind to remember where she heard that name before. The second her fingers touched the cool marble a horrifying face flashed across her vision. His skin was whiter than bone, with two brilliant red eyes and a snake-like nose.

With a yelp Electra yanked her hand back from the tombstone. It was only a second, but it was enough to rattle her to the core. Her heartbeat thumped painfully in her chest and she felt a cold sweat coming on making her hair stick to her temples and the nape of her neck. She took rattled breath after rattled breath as she clutched onto her locket.

She heard the awful slithering sound again and looked up. Wrapped around the neck of the Angel of Death was the biggest snake Electra had ever seen in her life. It opened its mouth to show its terrifyingly long and sharp fangs. But most horrifying of all, when it opened its mouth it spoke to her.

 _"Electra,"_ said the snake. It was a woman's voice she'd never heard before. It sent a chill up her spine.

Electra was very sure she couldn't speak Parseltongue and after it called her name once more she realized the voice was echoing in her mind, like the snake was projecting its thoughts into her brain.

_"Electra, you must go."_

But Electra was paralyzed where she stood, her locket pressing painfully into her palm. There was a rustle behind the Angel of Death and Electra jumped in alarm. Someone else was there.

_"Electra."_

The snake reared back, ready to strike Electra where she stood. _"Go now!"_

The snake pounced at her and Electra shrieked and brought up her arms in front of her.

"Electra! Lexi get up! We've got to move!" Cedric yelled, startling Electra out of her deep sleep. She brought her arms back down to her sides. She was damp with cold sweat and had to swallow hard to keep bile from coming up any further.

"What-" she gasped.

"Lex we have to move now!"

"Cedric I don't-" But then she heard the screams. She cursed and threw her blanket off her.

"Dad's gone to help the rest of the Ministry, but it's a riot Lex. We've got to get to the forest. Cho, she's here alone. We've got to find her!" Cedric's eyes were blown out in fear.

"We'll find her." Electra didn't even take the time to dig out her jacket. She slipped her sneakers on, snatched up her wand, grabbed Cedric's hand and they ducked out of the tent.

Electra let out a strangled cry as Cedric gasped. The dull light from leftover fires cast an eerie amber glow over the horrible scene. People were screaming and fleeing for the trees. A terrifying group of wizards were marching slowly through the campsite, laughing wickedly and sending sparks and lights in the air that sounded like gunfire. One of them set a tent on fire and Electra was able to get a good look in the firelight. Above them was what really churned Electra's stomach. The nice Muggle family that ran the campground were suspended in midair, their limbs sprawled at odd angles as they struggled against the sinister magic keeping them there. Electra didn't think she'd ever forget the looks of terror on their faces especially the...

Electra let out another yelp. "Oh Godric Ced, there are children!"

"Look! The Ministry is on it! They'll fix everything!" He was right. Ministry workers were dueling the rioters, trying to get to the middle of their circle where whomever was casting the spell over the Muggle family lay. "Come on!" Cedric took her hand as they hurried towards Cho's tent, skirting the terrorists. Electra couldn't tear her eyes from the scene while Cedric pulled her along, clearly knowing where he was going until they nearly collided with Cho.

"Cedric!" Electra was shook free from her trance as she crashed into Cedric's back. She quickly looked back at the terrorists. Something about them seemed familiar, in a sickening way, but she couldn't place it not in her alarm.

"I was looking for you!" Cho said breathlessly.

"Us too!" He let go of Electra's hand and pulled Cho close. "We need to get out of here."

Electra watched as the flickering lights of spells, curses and charms flying left and right as the duels raged on. And that was when Electra saw it. She felt her heart drop to her stomach sickeningly. The rioters were hooded and wore bone masks, like the night her mother- and like the Angel of Death...

It felt like ice had been injected into her veins as goosebumps raised on her arms. She knew immediately who they were. And more sickeningly, where the name Riddle was so familiar.

She watched in a daze as they continued to march on, towards another campsite, the one where the Weasleys were and where-

 _"Harry!"_ she gasped.

If she was correct, if these people were who she thought they were, Harry was in danger. Her father's words from his last letter flashed in her head. _Please watch after Harry while I cannot. We are his family._

She whirled around and took Cedric's shoulders. "Take Cho and get to the woods!"

"Where are you going?!" he asked, panic hitching his breath.

"The Weasleys! You'll find me with the Weasleys, Ced! I need to find Harry!" And with that Electra kissed Cedric on the cheek and took off, wand clutched tightly in her hand.

"Lexi!" Cedric yelled, taking a grab at her, but Electra was already out of reach, disappearing into the crowd. Electra ducked and weaved out of the way of fleeing bodies as she ran along the campsite. She wanted to scream Harry's name, but didn't dare want to attract their attention. Instead she screamed after her friends.

"Fred! George!" She shoved a man out of her way as she ran past, snapping him out of his trance and sending him running towards the woods. "Hermione! Ron!" Her screams ripped from her throat as panic rose in her chest.

"Ginny! Fred!" Electra's curls were sticking to her neck and face from the stifling summer heat and tents set ablaze. She was closer now. Please let them be safe.

"Electra!" A weight was lifted off her chest in an instant.

"Charlie!" Charlie, Bill and Percy were running from the direction of their tent towards the riot.

He took her shoulders and shook her slightly. "What are you doing all the way over here, you should be in the forest!" he scolded her as Bill and Percy ran by, wands ready.

"Harry!" she let out breathlessly. "He's in danger! It's them Charlie, it's _His_ followers! I recognize the masks! They're the same as-!" She trailed off not sure if he would understand if she continued.

Charlie's eyes widened as he caught on. They flickered towards his brothers in alarm. "Go to the forest, if you're fast enough you can catch up to them!" He pushed her towards the woods as he rushed after his brothers.

She watched him go, frozen where she stood. He turned back. _"Go Electra!"_

Electra was snapped out of her frightened stupor at Charlie's forceful scream. She rounded on the woods and ran. She couldn't see any sign of the Weaselys as she tore through the grounds, past the stadium and into the woods. It was going to get a hell of a lot harder trying to find them in there.

The air was eerily still, children's cries, panicked sobs and frightened screams biting through it every so often. Electra could hear her shallow gasps as panic blossomed through her chest again. She had no choice but to enter the trees as faceless people pushed her in the dark. Electra stumbled through the dark woods, trying her best to not trip over tree roots or slip on a loose branch. Her loose hair snagged on low hanging branches and stuck to her damp skin in the humid night air. She scanned frantically for red hair, Harry's glasses or Hermione's bushy hair, as she stumbled deeper and deeper into the forest.

She didn't know when she had been separated from everyone else who entered the woods, but she suddenly found herself walking alone now, the tip of her wand alight as she searched the trees. Her ears rang in the ghostly silence making her skin crawl. Her panicked short breaths picked up as the darkness seemed to crush in on her. "Fred! George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny?! _Anyone?!"_ She cursed loudly. _"Harry!"_

The darkness seemed to box her in, her wand not making nearly enough light for her. Electra never did well in tight places, it gave her the same sick feeling she got whenever she had her nightmare. She felt as though she was back in that cabinet every time she was stuck in a small dark space; helpless and terrified. The dark never seemed to bother her before when she'd entered the Forbidden Forest with Fred and George, but now standing alone Electra was petrified. She really wasn't helping herself when she kept reminding herself that _His_ followers were the ones terrorizing the campgrounds and of her dream earlier. She pushed herself forward, struggling for air as she moved through the dark, her locket suddenly feeling like it was suffocating her.

Electra faltered as she entered a little clearing, her heart in her throat as she heard a snap of a twig somewhere on the outskirts of the woods where her light couldn't touch. She whirled around and pointed her wand in the direction the noise came from.

"Who's there?!" she shrieked. Her wand hand trembled.

There was a moment of silence, her harsh breathing racking through her throat, and then there was another snapping in the dark.

"Show yourself!"

There was more rustling, this time coming from another direction. Electra's stomach flipped as she realized whoever or whatever was making the noise was coming towards her.

"Don't come any closer!" she screamed.

"Electra!" Her hand dropped to her side numbly as Fred, George and Ginny pushed past the thicket of trees and into the clearing with her. She could have laughed at the immediate relief the sight of them gave her.

 _"Thank Godric."_ They rushed to one another. Fred and George caught her as she tripped on her own feet and she grabbed a handful of their flannel pajama sleeves.

"We heard you calling for us," said George.

"Merlin, New York," breathed Fred, "what were you doing out here alone?" He picked a leaf out of her hair that had grown about twice its usual size in the humidity.

"Thought I'd run from the Evil Queen," she joked, realizing how ridiculous she probably looked.

"The what?" asked George.

"Never mind," she said quickly, remembering that they wouldn't know any Muggle fairytales. "Where's Harry?" She searched their faces urgently. "He was with you, wasn't he? He's in dang-" She cut herself off as her wand buzzed with electricity then.

"DUCK!"

Electra didn't have time to register which of the twins yelled before Fred pushed her head down and the four dropped to the forest floor, crouched together in a huddle. A curse whizzed above their heads and crashed into a tree behind them with a loud _BANG!_ Ginny screamed and Electra felt Fred pull her closer to him as splinters rained down over them.

Electra's head snapped towards the end of the clearing and standing there was a tall hooded figure, a bone mask over his face. Her blood ran cold. He looked like- he looked just like-

Fred and George shot to their feet, pushing Electra and Ginny behind them as they stood shoulder to shoulder their wands pointed at the hooded man. Electra stood slowly, gathering Ginny in her arms, and facing the younger girl away. Ginny trembled in Electra's arms as she held onto her.

"Who are you?" demanded Fred. A few seconds in silence passed and the tall wizard didn't answer. _"I said, who are-"_

"I should be the one asking that question," said the dark wizard in a drawling voice. With a jolt Electra found that the voice sounded kind of familiar in a way.

"That's none of your bus-" started George.

"Not you _Weasley,"_ spat the hooded man. Ginny gasped against Electra's chest as Fred and George tensed.

The man pointed his black wand between them. _"Her."_ A chill ran down Electra's spine. She felt Fred's hand instinctively grab for her as he took a hold of her pajama shirt. Ginny tried to look around, but Electra pressed the girl's head closer to her.

 _"What?"_ breathed George as his eyes quickly flicked over to Electra for a fleeting moment before looking back at the man.

"She looks just like _her."_ The figure wavered slightly. "Who are you girl?" he demanded shortly.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

The red flash of the spell crashed against something in front of the dark wizard and blew up, dispersing in little sparks like the dying embers of a firecracker. In the light of Fred's spell she could see the man at the end of the clearing, looking all too familiar. Her mother's killer, whom she had been told was her father, but turned out to be the most powerful dark wizard of all time, flashed across her vision. White skin, red eyes and slitted nose. She winced at the image.

The man sneered. "There were always too many Weasley children for their own good," he snarled. "Perhaps I should lessen those blood traitors' burden?"

Electra saw red. Ginny pulled on her shirt tighter.

 _"Depulso!"_ yelled George as Fred cast the Knockback jinx at the same time.

The dark wizard knocked one aside and dodged the other. He flicked his wand too fast for anyone to react to, and Fred and George's wands flew into the air and clattered somewhere in the dark woods.

The man cackled evilly. "This'll be fun." He recoiled for a new attack and Electra's feet moved on their own.

_"Crucio-"_

_"Protego!"_ The shield charm deflected the curse sent at Fred and George and sent it screaming into the night sky. She pushed herself past Fred and George, charging into the middle of the clearing, putting herself between the dark wizard and the Weasleys. Rage boiled in Electra's veins like she'd never felt before.

"Don't you _dare_ touch my friends," she sneered. A light breeze picked up, blowing her curls around her face. _How fucking dare this cretin attack them?! Did he know who he was going to have to deal with if he hurt them?!_

 _"You little brat,"_ snarled the man in the mask.

"Electra!" yelled Fred from behind her as the dark wizard sent a curse directly at her. She never dueled. Never really had the opportunity. And when they did in class it was using only a few spells as directed, never their whole arsenal, and definitely not after her advanced lessons. Electra almost always held back then, but not now.

She side-stepped the curse, caught it with the tip of her wand and held it there, using a charm she was taught last year. With the momentum of the spell's force she swung it around her head and redirected it back at the unexpecting wizard. Electra had her godfather to thank for that little charm. He was just as clever as the Weasley twins in creating his own charms. The masked man hardly had time to realize what she had done before he lunged out of the way of his own spell barreling back at him.

 _"Holy sh-"_ breathed George.

 _"Diffindo!"_ Electra deflected the Severing charm and it went barreling off to the side, cutting a tree clear in two. It groaned as it fell through the thicket and landed with a deep thud. You know, the fact that this man just tried to cut Electra into pieces should have scared her, but she was only livid. He sent another curse at her, but before she could deflect it herself a shield charm flashed before her, the fiery spark from the curse bursting in a blood red explosion. She looked back and saw Fred, Ginny's wand outstretched in his hand and a fierce look on his handsome face.

The dark wizard snarled. He sent his next spell at Fred. _"Reducto!"_

 _"Protego!"_ Electra smacked his curse into the ground with the shield charm, making the grass below burst into dust like a scorch mark. She turned her venomous gaze back to the masked man. _He had done it now._ She could see him falter for moment at the look in her eyes, but he composed himself as she sent her first spell in her barrage of charms and hexes. 

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_ she yelled. He put up the shield charm, but Electra's charm hit it with such force that a spiderweb-like crack was . _"Tarantallegra! Rictusempra!"_ She was sending spells and jinxes left and right in her rage. The masked man's shield charm was cracking more and more with every spell she sent at the man. _"Stupefy!"_

With that last spell the dark wizard's shield shattered with a loud _CRASH!_ His light eyes looked petrified under his mask.

"How dare you attack them!" She tried disarming him, but he rolled out of the way.

"WHO ARE YOU!" bellowed the man in breathless frustration as he stumbled back to his feet. He pointed his wand threateningly at Electra. "No witch your age should be able to duel like this!"

Dumbledore's words rang in her ears suddenly. _You are my chosen one. You are my protégé and one day, my successor._ She didn't tell a soul about that conversation, not even Cedric, and all summer she'd buried it deep in her mind. Until now. A chill ran up her spine.

"Leave us now." Electra hardly recognized her own voice. It sounded like the dangerous rumble of thunder in her ears. The wind around them picked up and whipped her curls around her.

He didn't move. Instead he opened his mouth to speak again, a sneer on his exposed mouth. "She never had any children. So _whose kid are you!?"_

 _"I said,"_ snarled Electra, "leave us _now."_ Electricity buzzed through the air, making the hairs on their arms stand up. A clap of thunder rattled their eardrums before the wicked course of lightning tore through the sky, plummeting down to earth and striking before the feet of the wizard. He yelped and fell back.

"NOW!" Electra screamed. He looked at her, fear and hatred flashing in his silver eyes, before Disapparating with a _CRACK!_

After a long moment, the ringing of Electra's thunder clap still humming in the air and the wind dying down, Electra spun around and dashed towards the Weasleys. "Are you okay?!" she breathed, looking them over frantically. They seemed unharmed, but-

"That was-," breathed George looking down at her in astonishment.

"Incredible," finished Fred. His eyes darkened as he looked over Electra, like he was seeing her in a new light suddenly. "You're incredible."


	29. Chapter 29

_ “Episkey.” _

Percy squeaked like a piglet as his nose set back into place and more blood poured out. Electra groaned. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled. She dropped her shaking hands.

“You did well Electra,” said Bill as he examined his younger brother’s nose with a nod and handed Percy a pillowcase to plug his nose. Bill had a bed sheet against his bloody arm.

“I’m still working on my healing charms,” she admitted, but to her relief it seemed Percy’s nose had stopped bleeding after a few wipes. “And call me Lexi.”

Bill nodded with a smile as he lifted the bed sheet off his arm to check his cut. Fred, George and Ginny sat at the kitchen table in the middle of their tent. The four of them quietly made their way back towards the campground from the depths of the forest after finding Fred and George’s wands, pledging not to mention a word of what had happened in the woods to anyone less they wanted Mrs. Weasley descended on them like an Occamy.

Not a moment after Bill, Charlie and Percy had found them once exiting the trees, a green light erupted out of the middle of the woods. The misty skull-and-serpent sign gleamed a sinister green as the serpent slithered out the skull’s mouth and curled around it’s head. Everyone but Ginny knew what that symbol meant. It took both Fred and George to wrangle Electra in from running back into the forest after Harry.

She gnawed at her bottom lip. There was no way it was a coincidence that she had had that dream that night. Was ‘dream’ really the right word? It felt so real. She could feel the dewy grass under her feet and the cool, smooth surface of the marble sarcophagus under her fingertips. It was like she was actually there? Someone was definitely trying to show her something. But who? And what were they trying to tell her? Regardless, that dream came the same night  _ His _ followers decided to come out of the woodworks too? There’s something very fishy going on and Electra didn’t like it in the slightest. And Harry’s unknown whereabouts were not helping her nerves.

Her dream, the riot and the duel in the forest were making Electra feel dizzy. It was a lot to take in in one night, though it seemed like she was going to have a lot of these kinds of nights like this from now on.

And boy was she right.

“Lex, worrying is not going to make them come back any faster,” said Fred with a twinge of annoyance in his voice as he watched her pace the kitchen of their tent, chewing on her bottom lip raw. “You’re wearing me out just watching you.”

“Then what do you suggest I do Fred?!” she snapped, her nerves getting the best of her. Her outburst startled the Weasleys and nearly every one of them flinched, but Fred and George. George was used to their fights and he ignored them as usual, instead busied himself with getting wood splints out of Ginny’s hair.

“Chill maybe?” he bit back.

_ “Chill?! _ How can I chill?! Harry’s still out there and you saw that thing in the sky! You know what that means!”

“‘Course I know what that means Electra, I’m not a troll!”

“Then you know the kind of danger he’s in then!”

_ “Yeah well, it’s not just Harry out there is it?!” _ he yelled. She flinched as he raised his voice back at her.

Electra’s face went slack as it dawned on her. How could she be so stupid? He was probably just as worried for his little brother as Electra was for Harry, maybe more so even. She felt suddenly very embarrassed. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, her eyes trained on her dirty sneakers. “I didn’t-”

“I know,” he said softly. Fred’s gentle tone may have startled the Weasleys more than his and Electra’s bout. Their heads whipped towards their brother, but he nor Electra noticed. George sighed loudly as Ginny whipped him with her hair. 

Electra shuffled her feet. “You’re right. I’m not- I'm not used to this feeling.” She looked back up at Fred and searched his face, looking for a hint of forgiveness. Fred’s eyes were soft as he looked into his best friend’s face. He nodded at the spot next to him on the bench. She shuffled over as everyone else made themselves busy as an awkward silence fell over the tent. Charlie and Bill pretended to be too busy tending to Bill’s arm to be paying attention to Fred and his friend, but they kept their eyes on the two,  _ very much _ interested in what was going on at the table.

Electra dropped onto the bench beside him. She placed her shaking hands on her lap and stared at them, trying to concentrate on making them stop. “I’m sorry,” she said again.

“Stop apologizing.” Fred took her hands and held them in a ball in his between them, trying to help. Her hands were so small in his. Electra felt the corners of her mouth twitch. “And you’ll get used to it,” he joked with a crooked smile. “Merlin knows we have.”

Electra felt a smile pull on her lips as she continued to look down at their hands. Fred opened his hands and took one of Electra’s in his. He opened her fist, palm up and studied her delicate fingers. He absentmindedly traced Electra’s life line with his ring finger, his calloused fingertips tickling Electra’s soft palm. A shiver went down Electra’s spine at his touch. She didn’t think Fred was capable of being this gentle.

“How did you do that earlier?” he whispered, his head hanging next to Electra’s, so close their foreheads could have bumped. “That magic-”

“Electra?” piped Percy from across the room. Fred and Electra snapped straight up, their hands quickly moving back to their own laps. Bill and Charlie could have clobbered Percy right then and there, but Percy didn’t notice, he was too busy performing the cleaning charm on the pillowcase he used as a tissue, his head bent over the back of a chair.

“May I ask,” he continued, finally looking up, his shrewd eyes piercing into Electra, “what exactly is your relationship to Harry Potter?”

She blinked hard. Electra looked up at Fred and George who were looking at her with the same expression;  _ What do we tell them?  _ It was common knowledge with the Weasleys that Sirius Black was Harry’s godfather, but Sirius was still considered a mass murder, and the only ones who knew the truth of his innocence were everyone who was there the night everything was revealed; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Electra, and Lupin. Dumbledore knew of course and Electra couldn’t not tell Cedric, Fred and George. Other than those nine, no one else knew what truly transpired that past June.

“We’re not blood related,” she said carefully, “but he’s family.”

Bill’s eyebrows scrunched together. “How-”

“Oi! I see dad,” said Charlie, poking his head back into the tent. Electra leaned over the table waiting. Charlie called out of the tent. “Fred, George, Ginny got back okay, brought Electra with them, but the others-”

“I’ve got them here,” said Mr. Weasley as he ducked into the boys’ tent. Electra sank back into her seat on the bench in relief. She noticed the tension leave the rest of the Weasleys’ shoulders too. Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the tent after Mr. Weasley. They looked unharmed, except for a scraped knee on Ron. Electra blew out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding in.

Mr. Weasley’s eyes scanned the tent and did a double-take when he spotted Electra. “Miss Artemisia? What are you doing here?”

Electra shrank back a bit. “I got separated from Cedric and Cho. Fred, George and Ginny found me in the forest,” she semi-lied bashfully.

Mr. Weasley’s eyebrows furrowed. “I’m sure Amos and Cedric are going mad looking for you. You should go back to your tent. Bill will escort you back-”

“No need,” said Electra as she rose from her seat. “They’re gone now, I’ll be fine on my own.” She didn’t give any of the Weasleys time to argue. “Thank you for hosting me earlier Mr. Weasley. It was wonderful seeing you guys again,” she said smiling at Charlie and Percy. “And it was a pleasure meeting you Bill.”

Bill smiled back. “Pleasure was  _ all _ mine.”

“See you soon Lex,” said Charlie with a cryptic wink. Electra cocked her head in confusion.  _ Isn’t he usually in Romania? _

She didn’t dwell on it, he was probably just being polite. “Erm- right. See you all at school.”

Electra used Fred’s shoulder for balance as she clambered off the bench. He caught her hand, sandwiching it between his shoulder, and looked up at her. “Meet at our usual spot?” he asked.

She snorted and squeezed his shoulder. “Do you really need to ask?”

He tried to hide a smile, but failed miserably. She smiled back and looked over his head to send a playful wink at George, who saluted her as she made her way out of the tent. As she passed Harry she paused and bent over his ear. “I’m glad you’re okay. Be careful until you get back to the Weasleys and send me a letter the moment you do. And for the love of Godric, Harry, try not getting into any trouble while I’m gone.”

He snickered. “I’ll do my best Lexi.” Electra hummed a laugh and ruffled his already messy hair, and ducked out of the tent. She’d have to write Sirius and Remus letters about tonight, all of it, even if it worried them.

✧

Cedric and his father were loading his and Electra’s trunks onto the Hogwarts Express. It seemed like it was a lot easier than last year as Cedric lifted the trunks with ease. A few girls stopped to watch Cedric at work. Electra rolled her eyes and turned back to Mrs. Diggory. “Thank you for this summer. I’ll never forget it.”

Mrs. Diggory smiled warmly. “Oh Electra, you are always welcome at Meadowview. You’re family.”

Electra bit the inside of her cheek. “Thank you.”

Mrs. Diggory brought Electra in for a hug. The two women were almost the same height, Ophelia Diggory only an inch or two taller in her heels, even with Electra’s chunky Mary Janes giving her a little more height. There was something so comforting about a mother’s hug that Electra had missed out on for far too long. She savored the feeling biting on her bottom lip to keep the trembling at bay.

Electra and Mrs. Diggory finally pulled away from each other as Cedric and Mr. Diggory came back. Electra clutched her locket feeling an odd kind of sadness that she’d never know what it was like to hug her own mother and guilt for enjoying the one she got from Mrs. Diggory. Electra pushed those thoughts out of her head as she always did. It didn’t do any good to dwell on things that she couldn’t change.

Mrs. Diggory tugged on Electra’s shirt to pull out the wrinkles. She eyed Electra’s figure and smiled to herself. “I think I’ve made the right choice,” she mused to herself. “Yes, it’ll be very flattering on your figure.”

“Mrs. Diggory?” asked Electra in confusion. The older witch wasn’t making any sense. What could she possibly mean by that?

“Oh!” Mrs. Diggory giggled like a schoolgirl. “My, was I talking aloud? Oh, well ignore this old witch’s jabbering!”

Electra opened her mouth to ask her something else, but Cedric cut her off. “Bye mum,” said Cedric as he took his turn to hug his mother.

Electra turned to Mr. Diggory as Cedric’s mother hounded her son to write to her more this year. “Thank you for everything Mr. Diggory. And I’m sorry for the fright I gave you during the World Cup riot,” she apologized shamefully for the millionth time.

Mr. Diggory patted her shoulder. “Oh stop apologizing for something you couldn’t control,” he assured her. “Not your fault the crowd separated you and Ced. I’m only grateful Arthur’s boys found you safe and sound.” He smiled cheerfully at her and Electra felt a sick feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach.

Cedric had covered for her and told his father that the parade of people running away had carried Electra off in another direction. She had to hide her underage magic disciplinary letter from them on top of the lying. Though lucky for her, Fred, George and Ginny (since Fred had used her wand) they only got warnings. She wondered if they were going extra easy on the bunch. Best not dwell on it. “Right.” She blinked and shook the feeling from her. “I’ll see you all for Christmas then.”

Mr. Diggory’s smile turned into a mischievous one. “Oh I doubt you’ll want to leave Hogwarts for Christmas this year.”

_ “Amos!” _ hissed Mrs. Diggory.

Cedric groaned. “Oh will you just tell us already?” he whined. “You’ve been all secretive all holiday. It’s driving me mad!”

“You’ll find out soon Cedric,” cooed his mother, rubbing his arm. “You two should get on the train, it’ll be leaving soon.”

Cedric and Electra nodded and said a last goodbye before stepping onto the train as it let out its final whistle. Cedric took Nyx’s basket from her in his usual gentlemanly fashion. Electra hopped up onto the train’s steps. She hung onto the iron handle as she leaned back out the door catching the sight of six redheads on the other side of their car. Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Harry were all being shuffled onto the train by Bill, Charlie and Mrs. Weasley. Electra had never met her friends’ mother, but there was no mistaking her, not with her flaming red hair to match her children’s.

Fred hung his wet head out of the train, much like what Electra was doing, and yelled something at his family as the train slowly started moving. He looked annoyed at their response and Electra couldn’t help but giggle.

She was passing the remaining Weasleys on the platform now, the wind blowing her hair in front of her face, but Charlie still spotted her.

He shouted something as he pointed her out to Bill. They waved and Electra smiled and waved back. Bill whispered something into his mother’s ear. Mrs. Weasley perked up, her eyes wide and taking Electra in as fast as she could before she was out of sight. Electra saw a small smile quirk on her lips before the three Disapperated on the spot.

Electra flipped her hair over her head and looked towards the front of the train, letting the wind hit her face before the train exited the station and the rain would soak her. Her eyes met another pair rather than the London buildings. A very pretty golden honey pair too. She smiled brightly at Fred as he watched her long curly hair blow around her like a harpie, his own dark copper hair, wet from the rain, flung into his face, sticking to his skin. He nodded into the train as if saying  _ ‘Coming?’ _

She nodded her head as she felt a hand grab at the waistband of her jean shorts. Cedric tugged her back into the train and she stumbled back with a light giggle. “Oi, you trying to lose your head,” scolded Cedric. “Let’s go sit already.”

Electra and Cedric made their way through the cars until they reached their compartment. She slid the door open and was nearly knocked back into Cedric. “Lexi!” squealed Angelina as she threw herself at one of her best friends.

“Angie!” Electra hugged the girl tight. “Merlin, I’ve missed you!”

“Not as much as I’ve missed you!”

“What am I? Chopped liver?!” Alicia huffed from her spot on the benches. Angelina and Electra detached themselves and Electra smiled wider looking at Alicia. The shorter girl had her arms crossed over her chest in defiance and a scowl on her tanned face.

“Why yes, you are,” teased Electra. Alicia glowered, which made Angelina laugh loudly. “I’m joking dummy, get over here.” Alicia pouted, but shot up from her seat and launched herself at Electra.

Her friends had changed over the summer holiday too. Angelina seemed to have made about all the same changes as Electra. She had fuller hips, big tits and tiny waist a.k.a. a figure to die for. She and Electra were the same height now, but really Electra just finally caught up to her friend. Alicia on the other hand was nowhere near her other friends’ height. She had to be 5’ 5”, but looked like a solid five feet in front of her towering friends. Electra couldn’t wait to stand her and one of the twins back to back, it’d be a good laugh.

“Long time no see New York,” said Fred from behind her as he squeezed into the compartment, as if on queue, George and Lee behind him. Fred brushed up against her, chest to chest as he shuffled past her towards a window seat. She felt butterflies erupt in her stomach realizing how close they were to each other.  _ Why was she being so weird? _

“You too pretty boy,” said George, nodding at Cedric as he copied his brother, taking their seats by the windows.

_ “I’m not a pretty boy,” _ grumbled Cedric under his breath and Electra snorted.

Alicia took Electra’s shoulders and squeezed hard. “Ow Cece-”

“What happened at the Quidditch World Cup?” she demanded.

“They played Quidditch,” answered Fred boredly.

Electra bit her lips to stop a snicker from leaving her. Alicia sneered at Fred. “I mean  _ after.” _

“Oh! Fudge presented the Irish team with the Cup,” said George eagerly.

“Oh for Godric’s sake will you two piss off!”

“Cece, don’t worry I know what you mean,” said Electra. “You’ll never believe it,” Alicia, Angelina and Lee leaned forward, “turns out the Bulgarian Minister could speak English the whole time. I was pretty funny actually.”

“Oh you-!” Alicia berated Electra with weak slaps as the other witch smiled wickedly, and Fred and George let out snickers.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!”

The train was picking up speed now and the large group took their seats. Every year their group would split two compartments to fit all their trunks and junk in, and then meet up in one to hang out in. And with every year the space in the compartments tightened. Alicia was reduced to sitting on the floor, at least for a bit until Electra and Cedric would have to leave for their Prefect meeting in the front carriage.

“Nothing really exciting happened,” lied Electra as she let Nyx out of her basket. The fluffy black cat stretched herself on Electra’s lap, swiping her tail in Cedric’s face. He pushed her tail out of his way and Electra smiled lightly. Nyx curled onto her lap and immediately fell asleep.

“I lost Ced and Cho in the crowd, but Fred, George and Ginny found me wandering alone in the woods.”

“Yeah, we just sorta ran into the woods. Found Lex, and hid until the coast was clear,” said George, backing up her lie.

“It was scary though,” she admitted, petting Nyx between her eyes as she purred. The other boys stayed quiet.

“I can imagine,” said Angelina softly. “My mum told me all the stories her coworkers told her the next day. I don’t know what I’d do if I saw the Dark Mark in the sky like that.” Angelina shivered and shuffled uncomfortably in her seat. Electra noticed she moved slightly closer to George. His cheeks blushed lightly.

_ Am I seeing this right? _

“Wait, Angie,” said Fred suddenly. “You’re mum works in the Ministry too right?”

“Yeah? Why?”

Fred leaned forward, his eyes wide. “Did she mention anything that was going to happen this year at school?”

Angelina leaned forward eagerly. _ “Yes!” _ she hissed. “But she won’t tell me squat!”

Cedric perked up too. “Dad’s been hinting at something all holiday too!” He looked over at Electra, his eyes sparkling with excitement. “Mum knows too!”

“Yeah,” said Electra carefully. “But they never budged no matter how much we asked.”

Fred sat back in his seat, visibly annoyed. “Ours either. Even our older brothers know,” he said bitterly, nodding his head towards George, “and they wouldn’t spill either.”

“Something is happening this year?” asked Lee in confusion, his eyes flickering between his friends.

“Apparently,” said George, sounding just as miffed as his brother.

“I guess we’ll have to wait to find out,” said Alicia with a shrug.

Fred  _ tsked _ loudly and crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t like not knowing,” he grumbled.

Electra laughed cynically. “Welcome to the club.”

✧

The usual prattle about their summers began and Electra kicked up her legs lazily over Cedric and Fred’s laps, which she expected one of them to kick her legs off them, but neither did. Electra only listened, letting Cedric tell her friends about their summer together. Though he did leave out Kit, which she was thankful for. She’ll tell her girlfriends about him later. Fred occupied himself with tying Electra’s shoelaces together in one big knot, undoing it and tying it up again.

Not long into their journey to school Electra and Cedric were summoned to the Prefects’ carriage. The two threw their robes over their regular clothes and left the rowdy compartment with  _ ‘We’ll be back’ _ s.

They moment the sliding doors slammed closed Lee Jordan let out a strangled noise. The rest of the occupants of their compartment looked at their friend in alarm, but as usual it was just Lee being dramatic. He clutched his shirt over his heart and fanned his face theatrically as he sunk down his seat.

“Son of a Bludger, Jordan,” said Alicia in a huff as she rose off the floor and perched herself on the bench. “Why’d you have to scare us like that?”

_ “Did you see her?”  _ he hissed, his large eyes basically bulging out of his head. Everyone blinked at him. “Holy hippogriffs, and here I thought Electra was carved by Aphrodite before, but now- now I see that  _ she’s _ the goddess herself.”

Alicia groaned and fell back into her seat. “You’re unbelievable Jordan,” grumbled Angelina.

His eyes shifted over to Angelina, looking her up and down. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you either Johnson.”

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest in discomfort. Fred noticed how George seemed to tense beside her.  _ Interesting. _

“Hey!” said Alicia.

Lee rolled his eyes. “Oh please Alicia. Yes, you’re pretty too, but I’m not going to waste my breath knowing I’m not your  _ type.” _

Alicia reddened considerably, but Lee ignored her. “But  _ Lexi,” _ he said dreamily. “She’s got to be  _ the  _ hottest girl to ever go to Hogwarts.”

“Stop being so dramatic Lee,” mumbled Fred, busying himself with petting Nyx in Electra’s absence. Nyx crawled onto his lap and nudged her head into his chest. He couldn’t explain it, but it always annoyed Fred when Lee talked about Electra in this way. And he did it a lot.

“Like  _ you _ didn’t notice,” scoffed Lee. “She’s the thing of every man’s dream.”

A flash of anger sparked in Fred’s chest. “What are you on Jordan?” he snapped. “That’s Lexi you’re talking about. You know, our friend?”

Lee narrowed his eyes at Fred. “Yeah, but I’m not blind Weasley. And neither are the other guys. They’ll be flocking to get a taste of that forbidden fruit and blessed be the one who gets a bite,” he said theatrically. Lee probably wasn’t aware of how bad that sounded.

_ “Dude,” _ said George, his face a look of astonishment.

Fred was on his feet suddenly, dumping Nyx onto George’s lap. The black cat yowled in protest, but settled onto George’s lap either way. _ “I’ve heard enough.” _

Lee looked up at his friend in shock as Fred glowered at him. Fred was beyond pissed, he was fuming. “We’ve heard you go on and on about her since fourth year. We wrote it off as you just being a flirt, but we’ve let it go on for far too long now.”

“Fred, what are you-” started Lee, but Fred, wasn’t going to let him get a word in edgewise.

_ “Never  _ speak about Electra like that again around me, or anyone else for that matter. She’s not some object for you or any other guy to get your rocks off to.”

_ “Oh shit,” _ breathed Alicia, her jaw hanging open.

“Wait Fred I-”

“If I get a  _ whiff _ of talk like that from you again, you’ll be on your ass faster than you can even say her name _.”  _ With that he stormed towards the compartment door.

“Fuck yeah Fred!” cheered on Angelina, very impressed at her friend.

“And while I’m at it,” he said spinning back towards Lee again, “leave Angelina alone too.”

“That’s right!” encouraged George.

Fred turned back towards the door, but stopped again when his hand reached the latch. “You’d better be gone before I come back, or be ready to apologize, the choice is yours. Oh and Alicia, you’re just as pretty as Lex and Angie. Don’t listen to prats like Jordan.” And with that Fred slid the door open roughly and whacked it closed behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello ! it's hecate here !
> 
> thanks for clicking on a perfect storm ! i hope you like it and continue on 🖤  
> (don't worry it skips to Electra's fifth year soon, i can't be writing her whole damn life omg)
> 
> this is an ongoing story and I update every Friday !  
> A Perfect Storm is also available on my Wattpad; just search @lady-hecate  
> first and foremost i wanna let y'all know that this is a slow burn, but it'll be worth it, ya know ?!  
> this story will be in parts (all right here) from year to year just like the og books.  
> also i'm doing my best to stay as true to the books as i can with this story (obviously with some tweaks and add-ons) but let me know if anything is like hella off lmao !
> 
> now some disclaimers:
> 
> Electra has a sailors mouth. nuff said.
> 
> also there will be some mature content in future chapters so if you are not 18+ hunny no.
> 
> i will warn before chapters where mature content or trigger warnings appear.
> 
> that's kinda it ?? idk i update every friday so yeah hope u enjoy ;)


End file.
